Las Cronicas De Narnia: La Mujer Del Corazon De Piedra
by Fan Adicta Fiction
Summary: "Narnia: lugar magico; donde la esperanza parece perdida; donde una profecia debera de ser cumplida". Han pasado 2 años desde la boda de Narina y Peter, la Bruja Blanca esta mas fuerte que nunca y las cosas comienzan a salirse de control ¿Lograran derrotar a la Bruja y arreglar sus problemas? Secuela de mi Fic "La Hija Perdida".
1. El Tiempo Paso

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA MUJER DEL CORAZON DE PIEDRA**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 1: El Tiempo Paso.**

El bosque permanecia en silencio solo escuchandose el sonido de las hojas de los arboles movidas por el viento.

El sol de la mañana a penas lograba ingresar al bosque debido a las frondosas ramas de los bosques.

De pronto el silencio fue roto por el sonido de los cascos de los caballos golpeando el suelo en medio de lo que parecia una persecusion.

Cerca de alli un lobo corria como si su vida dependiera de ello, cosa que si era asi, su respiracion era agitada debido a todo el tiempo que llevaba corriendo y no lograba alejarse de sus perseguidores.

Eran cinco, pensaba el lobo buscando un escape, dos centauros, el principe y la pareja de Reyes, aquellos que mas temia lo atraparan.

Despues de todo ellos habian matado a sus dos antecesores.

Desde un principio habia dicho a la Reina Jadis que era una locura atacar Beruna, estaba demasiado cerca de Cair Paravel despues de todo, pero la Reina habia insistido que seria algo rapido y facil. Se suponia que solo debian de encontrarse en el Castillo de Beruna el Rey Caspian y su hijo.

La Reina habia supuesto que ese era el momento adecuado para el ataque con el Rey Caspian y el Principe solos y con baja seguridad en Beruna. Mientras el Rey Peter, la Reina Narina y la Reina Lucy permanecian en Cair Paravel.

No habria un mejor momento que ese contando ademas con la ausencia del Rey Edmund y Reina Kattherinn, quienes se habian ido a vivir a Nayka despues de su boda hacia tres meses atras.

Pero como sabrian que en realidad el Rey Peter y la Reina Narina tambien se encontraban en Beruna, su gente habia hecho pedazos a su manada de lobos y el a penas y habia podido escapar.

Aunque ahora lo seguian y el bien sabia que pronto lo atraparian y como nuevo Jefe de la Policia Secreta, su muerte seria lenta, como los dos antes que el en caer en manos Narnianas.

Utilizando lo ultimo de su fuerza, aumento su velocidad y pronto el ruido de los cascos de los caballos comenzaron a escucharse cada vez mas lejos, mas el gusto no le duro mucho.

El ruido de un caballo acercandose lo hizo correr mas rapido aun.

-NARINA- un grito masculino corto el aire del bosque- ESPERA.

Nervioso el lobo corrio mas pero estando cansado no logro aumentar su velocidad mucho.

Pronto salio a un territorio despejado donde la luz iluminaba todo, y frente a el se abria un enorme abismo que lo llevaria a la muerte si caia por el.

Se apresuro en frenar su carrera para evitarse la muerte segura de caer en el abismo y con la respiracion agitada observo el enorme vacio al que abria caido.

Pronto las pisadas detras de el volvieron a oirse y el se giro a tiempo para ver el enorme caballo negro llegar trotando y a la mujer pelirroja que lo montaba saltar del caballo, aun andando, y caer de pie elegantemente, frente a el.

-al fin te he atrapado, Hogan- murmuro la Reina Narina sonriendole con aparente dulzura.

-se equivoca al creer que me tiene- gruño el lobo poniendose en posicion defensiva.

-no lo creo- dijo la mujer desenfundando su gran espada y haciendola girar en su mano derecha- y tu tampoco.

Hogan miro a su izquierda y derecha buscando una salida pero se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, o mejor dicho entre la espada y el abismo.

-no escaparas- rio la pelirroja al observar la mirada del lobo buscando una via de escape- cometiste un error al atacar Beruna.

El lobo guardo silencio comenzando a entrar en la desesperacion.

-no me explico como Jadis cometio un error tan grave- siguio burlandose la Reina- aunque quiza lo hizo por otro motivo.

Hogan la miro curioso.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto el lobo momentaneamente dejando de pensar en la manera de escapar.

-si ya sabes como es- respondio Narina sonriendo malisiosamente- que es la vida de unos cuantos sirvientes por obtener algo mas grande.

-¿crees que te creere algo de lo que dices?- pregunto el canino volviendo a su pocision defensiva.

-deberias- murmuro Narina riendo y comenzando a acercarse a el- porque mientras tu atacabas Beruna, ella atacaba Mágissa.

El lobo mostro en su rostro la sorpresa que sintio al escuchar eso.

-la Bruja conto con que tu nos distrairias- siguio contandole, ahora con mas seriedad- pobre no contaba con que la proteccion que la isla tiene seria suficiente para contener su ataque.

Hogen gruño decidido a no creer en lo que pensaba eran injurias contra su Reina, y sin pensarlo mas el lobo se lanzo sobre Narina abriendo sus fauzes dispuesta a morderla.

El movimiento tomo un poco por sorpresa a la Reina pero aun asi puso esquivar los dientes del lobo, pero este se volvio a lanzar al ataque con la fuerzas renovadas por su furia.

La pelea no duro mucho y con un solo movimiento de su muñeca, la mujer pelirroja atraveso el costado del lobo dando la pelea por finalizada.

El lobo quedo moribundo a la orilla del abismo y tarde se dio cuenta de porque servia a Jadis.

Porque era un traidor.

Y ella la Reina de los traidores.

Pensandolo bien, quizas la Reina Narina tuviera razon con eso que le dijo.

Viendola acercarse hacia el para rematarlo, penso en que en realidad no le importaba mucho la traicion de su Reina, despues de todo la mayoria de aquellos que le servian a Jadis se esperaban una traicion como esa.

Despues de todo el tambien habia traicionado a los suyos al abandonarlos a su suerte y huir intentando salvar su vida, cuando se dio cuenta de que la batalla estaba perdida.

-NARINA- se escucho gritar a una voz que se acercaba cada vez mas a donde estaban.

La mujer bufo, aparentemente enfadada, sin esperarse el siguiente movimiento del que estaba a punto de rematar.

Sin pensarlo mucho, el lobo se lanzo sobre ella y mordiendo su tobillo utilizo lo ultimo de su fuerza para lanzarse al abismo y arrastrarla consigo.

Moriria de todas maneras, penso Hogan, pero al menos en el proceso acabaria con la vida de esa que tantos problemas les causaba.

El lobo y la mujer calleron por el abismo directo hacia el suelo.

Cerca un caballo blanco cabalgaba a gran velocidad, acercandose al gran abismo, con su nervioso, y enojado, ginete a cuestas.

Habian seguido desde el castillo de Beruna a ese lobo escurridizo por ordenes de Narina, Peter no estaba de acuerdo pero viendo la situacion en el castillo controlada habia acompañado a Narina en su persecusion, aun sin entenderla o aprobarla.

De acuerdo, seguramente deberia estar furiosa tras las noticias llevadas a ellos de que Mágissa estaba siendo atacada al mismo tiempo que los atacaban a ellos pero Zaccaria habia podido detener el ataque sin siquiera enfrentarse a la Bruja Blanca.

O por lo menos eso habia dicho el fauno mensajero que habitaba en Mágissa y habia utilizado el portal de Iacta para llegar hasta ellos.

Pero perseguir de esa manera al Jefe de la Policia Secreta le parecia arriesgado, ademas era muy claro que Jadis lo habia sacrificado, junto a toda la manada que los ataco, para usarlos de distraccion. Dudaba que supiera algo de importancia.

Pero no era eso lo que tenia tan enojado a Peter, no, era el que Narina se hubiera separado del grupo para alcanzar al tal Hogan.

Le habia gritado que esperara y lo habia ignorado, y para colmo les habian perdido el rastro viendose obligados a separarse en el bosque para buscarlos.

Peter habia seguido derecho buscandolos, cuando vio las huellas del caballo de Narina y las siguio mientras gritaba su nombre.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla, pero la escena frente a el no era muy alentadora.

Narina se disponia a acabar con Hogan herido en el suelo cuando vio como el lobo la tomaba del tobillo y la jalaba aventandose al vacio tras el y llevandose a su esposa con el.

-NARINA- grito Peter bajando de su caballo blanco y corriendo hacia la orilla del barranco.

El movimiento del lobo la tomo por sorpresa por distraerse con los gritos de Peter. Aunque siendo sincera no se esperaba que el estupido ese se quisiera suicidar y se la llevara con el.

Golpeo con fuerza al lobo en el hocico nada mas escuchar el grito de Peter haciendola reaccionar, pero aun asi fue tarde para evitar la caida y maldiciendose se sostuvo de una raiz que salia de la pared de tierra del barranco y miro, con cierto temor, como el lobo caia hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

Narina se aferro con mucha mas fuerza de su sosten y peleo por subir a terreno firme, pero este estaba demasiado alto.

Peter se asomo temeroso hacia la orila del abismo y suspiro aliviado al ver a la pelirroja colgada de una rama.

-DAME LA MANO- grito Peter hacia Narina arrojandose al suelo y extendiendo su brazo para que esta lo tomara.

Narina solto uno de sus brazos y lo estiro hasta tomar la mano de su marido, quien la agarro con fuerza la subio lentamente.

A penas Narina estuvo completamente arriba y Peter la abrazo momentaneamente, aliviado de que no le hubiera pasado nada.

Narina miro los ojos azules de Peter encontrando en ellos algo que no le agrado.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto el rubio, Narina asintio- te dije que no te separaras del grupo pero como siempre no me hiciste caso.

-deja de regañarme- murmuro Narina bufando- estoy bien.

Peter decidio guardar silencio conciente de que no lograria nada insistiendo. La conosia bien.

Peter ayudo a Narina a ponerse de pie y se extraño cuando ella hizo una mueca de dolor al apoyar el pie.

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Peter procupado.

Narina nego antes de agacharse y mirar su tobillo, justo en el lugar donde el lobo la mordio permanecia un colmillo clavado. Claramente se lo habia roto al golpearlo.

-haber yo te lo quito- murmuro el rubio al mirar tambien el tobillo herido.

Agachandose tomo entre sus manos el pie de la pelirroja y saco lentamente el colmillo canino. La herida no sangro, pero esto a Peter no le extraño.

Ya estaba acostumbrado.

-verdaderamente me sorprende que no sangres- comento el hombre incorporandose.

-la herida tardara en cerrarse- comento esta vez Narina con algo de disgusto- es muy profunda.

Peter se acerco al caballo de Narina y al suyo y los guio hacia donde ella se encontraba, ayudandola a montar su caballo negro.

-hay que buscar a los otros- dijo Peter mientras montaba su propio caballo y ambos comenzaban a cabalgar.

No muy lejos de el se encontraron con los dos guardias que los habian acompañado y a Rilian.

-¿encontraron a Hogan?- pregunto el Principe cuando se encontraron.

-si- asintio Peter- pero ya esta muerto.

Ninguno cuestiono nada, concientes del caracter fuerte de la Reina Narina.

-volvamos a Cair Paravel- ordeno Narina- deben de estarnos esperando.

Acatando la orden enseguida el Principe y los dos guardias se dirigieron a la salida del enorme bosque, dejando un poco detras a los dos esposos.

-¿te dijo algo Hogan?- cuestiono Peter mirando a la pelirroja curioso.

-nada- nego Narina indiferente- ni siquiera sabia del ataque a Mágissa.

-eso era logico- suspiro Peter frunciendo el ceño- no entiendo porque insististe en seguirlo.

-y nunca lo haras- bufo la mujer con enfado- asi que no te molestes en intentarlo.

Peter vio esa mirada en el rostro de Narina que habia aprendido a reconocer como la que ella ponia cada vez que estaba por enfurecerse, asi que sin animos de discutir y hacerla enojar decidio dejar el tema por la paz.

Narina lo miro frunciendo mas aun el ceño, esperando que Peter le replicara su comentario y comenzaran una gran discusion.

Pero no fue asi.

En 3 meses cumplirian 2 años de matrimonio, un matrimonio que no habia comenzado con el pie derecho digamos.

Habia sido dificil, admitian ambos.

Narina se habia casado obligada por las circunstancias y por Peter solo sentia un mesurado respeto.

Peter en cambio se habia casado porque era lo que tenia que hacer, lo que Aslan esperaba de el, era lo necesario. Respetaba a Narina y siendo ella una mujer muy hermosa, la deseaba.

Y tal parecio en el inicio de su matrimonio que en el unico lugar en el que eran compatibles, era en la cama.

Su noche de bodas habia sido por demas apasionada, y habian terminado por dormirse ya entrada la mañana, y no habian salido de la habitacion en todo el dia, sino hasta el dia siguiente cuando abordaron un barco rumbo a Nayka donde los esperaba una gran fiesta para celebrar su reciente boda.

Habian tenido dos meses y medio de Luna de Miel, un mes de ello en alta mar. Asi Narina habia dado a conocer en Nayka a su esposo y lo habia nombrado Rey, no le agrado hacerlo pero era conciente de la necesidad de ello.

Narina habia vivido viajando de Narnia a Nayka durante ese tiempo, supervisando a Edmund en su trabajo manejando Nayka, aun sin ser Rey.

Tres meses atras, al fin, Edmund y Kattherinn se habian casado y de acuerdo a lo acordado, Peter y ella habian viajado con ellos a Nayka para cederles sus coronas y nombrarlos Rey y Reina de Nayka.

El camino a Cair Paravel no fue muy largo, pero aun asi no llegaron sino hasta el atardecer, siendo recibidos al llegar por Caspian.

-¿que paso?- cuestiono en cuanto entraron al castillo.

-esta muerto- respondio Rilian a su padre, dejandose caer en uno de los sillones de la sala con cancansio.

-la Bruja Blanca debe de estar desesperada- comento Caspian, sentandose a lado de su hijo- sus ataques son cada vez mas errados.

-se va quedando sin ejercito- murmuro Narina con seriedad- por eso ya no se presenta en los ataques, tiene miedo.

-tienes razon, Narina- asintio Peter convencido- el mensajero dijo que Jadis huyo en cuanto su ejercito comenzo a caer, sin querer enfrentar a Zaccaria.

-era obvio- bufo Narina cruzandose de brazos- Zaccaria podria haber acabado con ella y Jadis lo sabia.

Peter se modrio la lengua para no soltar uno de sus acostumbrados comentarios sarcasticos que decia cada vez que se mencionaba a la estrella, y es que desde el incidente en Reignis antes de su boda, cuando Zaccaria y el habian peleado, la situacion era muy tensa entre ambos.

Narina le habia repetido una y otra vez que ella jamas habia amado a Zaccaria, pero eso era todo, no lo habia amado pero si habia estado con el y eso lo enfurecia.

Era algo normal, se decia a si mismo cada vez que sentia esa furia, Narina era su mujer y no le gustaba la amenaza que Zaccaria podria representar.

Zaccaria habia sido uno de sus temas principales de discusion, aun cuando Narina a penas si lo veia, Peter sabia que eso no quitaba que la estrella la amara.

-¿y Lucy?- pregunto de pronto Rilian, sacando de sus pensamientos a Peter.

-fue a Nayka, por el portal- respondio Caspian rapidamente- queria hablar con Edmund y averiguar que habia pasado con exactitud.

-y la Luna de Miel para esos dos termino- se burlo Rilian, y es que desde que Edmund y Kattherinn se habian casado e hido a vivir a Nayka, ninguno de ellos habia querido interrumpir sus primeros dias de casados, por lo que no habian ido a visitarlos.

-ya era hora- hablo Narina, tambien riendose.

Peter hizo una mueca ante las bromas de Narina y Rilian.

Admiraba la relacion de Edmund y Kattherinn, reconocio.

Lo que habia comenzado como una relacion de dos adolecentes, inmadura y platonica, habia crecido para bien.

Habian vivido casi dos años de noviazgo antes de decidir casarse, aunque ambos sabian que debian de hacerlo al der eso una de las condiciones para casarse ella misma.

Su noviazgo les habia hecho bien, habian peleado, dicutido, gritado, pero al final el amor era mas fuerte que todo.

Se habian reprochado muchas cosas, peleado por tonterias, enojado por celos y mas, e incluso, penso Peter, el mismo estuvo muy estresado con esa relacion.

Edmund siempre le habia tenido confianza y visto como una figura paterna dado las ausencias de su padre y sobre todo por esos años que pasaron en Narnia durante su primera visita, y por eso le contaba sus miedos, inseguridades y le pedia concejos.

Pero Peter no era mucho mayor que el y por ello no sabia que decirle cuando Edmund le contaba de los celos tan grandes que sentia cada vez que el hermano del conde de Bifrost se le acercaba a Kattherinn.

Digo si el mismo se encelaba de Zaccaria.

O cuando Edmund no sabia que hacer con los celos de Kattherinn, y es que habia que reconocer que la chica era bastante celosa.

Peter no pasaba por eso. Quizas era por que su matrimonio no era uno normal, o quizas por que Narina tenia una manera muy peculiar de hacer las cosas.

Peter aun se preguntaba que le habria dicho a esa chica del servicio del castillo que le habia coqueteado podo despues de volver de su Luna de Miel, el la habia rechazado por suspuesto, pero la chica habia insistido por dias hasta que Narina se dio cuenta.

No le hizo una escena de celos como las que Kattherinn le hacia a Edmund, no le grito ni a el ni a la chica, o la golpeo como Kattherinn hacia con aquellas que se le insinuaban a Edmund, claro solo si lo merecian. No, Narina no habia hecho nada de eso.

Solo le dijo que hiba a hablar con ella.

Ahora la chica ni siquiera lo miraba al servirle la comida, y cada vez que lo veia a el o a Narina tembalaba de miedo y se hiba como cordero asustado.

Aun asi, admirando su relacion, aun recordaba la desobediencia de ambos.

¿Cuantas veces no les habia dicho que no debian de dormir en la misma habitacion?

Bufando abandono sus recuerdos intentando no molestarse por ellos.

-espero que vuelva pronto- suspiro Rilian.

-y ojala traiga a Jill con ella- bufo Narina fastidiada- no entiendo que quiere hacer alla.

-yo te dire que quiere hacer- rio Rilian con picardia- quiere estar con Eustance.

-sabes que no es asi, Rilian- rodo los ojos Caspian- Jill no esta enamorada de Eustance, se ve de lejos.

-es que ella aun no se da cuenta- respondio Rilian con terquedad.

-¿cuando te volviste en un experto en el amor?- pregunto Narina con ironia- que yo recuerde eres un mujeriego.

-oye- se quejo el chico molesto- ya cambie, y no salgo con muchas chicas.

-claro- murmuro la pelirroja sarcastica.

-no se pelen de nuevo- intervino Peter rapidamente, si habia algo que lo molestaba de sobre manera eran las constantes peleas de esos dos.

Aunque a esas alturas ya todos en el castillo estaban acostumbrados.

-bien- asintio Narina sonriendo- me ire a cambiar para la cena, deberian hacer lo mismo.

Peter miro a Narina retirarse hacia sus habitaciones antes de girar aver a Caspian.

-¿todo bien en el castillo de Beruna?- pregunto el rubio curioso.

-si, todo bien- contesto Caspian satisfecho- unos cuantos heridos pero nada de gravedad, Lucy los curo antes de irse.

-bien, hay que estar atentos por si hay otro ataque- murmuro Peter con cansancio- y sobre todo si la Bruja Blanca se presenta.

Sin agregar nada mas, Peter se retiro dejando al padre y al hijo solos, para ir a su habitacion.

Seguia siendo la misma que dos años atras, solo que ahora la compartia con Narina, quien la habia remodelado para que fuera la habitacion de una pareja.

Al entrar escucho el agua caer en el baño, signo de que Narina se estaba bañando, asi que con cansancio se quito su espada Rhindon dejandola sobre una mesa a lado de la puerta, y despues se acerco a la gran cama de la habitacion y se recosto en ella.

No habia dormido la noche anterior debido a la batalla, y ahora eso le pasaba factura.

Cerro los ojos y pronto se encontro entre el sueño y la realidad, luchando por no dormirse, hasta que el ruido de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse lo desconserto.

Giro su cabeza mirando a Narina salir del baño con una mullida toalla rojo intenso rodeando su desnudo cuerpo y otra toalla, del mismo color, en las manos, con la que se secaba el cabello, mientras lo miraba.

Peter extendio un brazo en muda invitacion que la mujer acepto sin dudar, caminando hasta posarse al lado de la cama, a la altura de la cabeza de el.

Peter la miro por un instante, recoriendola con la mirada, preguntandose como era posible que siguiera deseandola aun despues de casi dos años.

Ella lo miro levantando una ceja ante su mirada.

El le sonrio, medio incorporandose en la cama y acercandose a ella, coloco una mano en su cuello, mientras con la otra se sostenia.

Acerco su rostro hacia el de ella y cerro los ojos mientras juntaba sus manos con los de ella en un beso que pronto se volvio apasionado.

Se sento en la cama con sus pies tocando el suelo, mientras ella se acomodaba entre sus piernas, en esa posicion el envolvio su cintura con ambos brazos, acercandola a el, ella en cambio coloco una de sus manos en su cuello y la otra en su nuca acercandola mas a ella.

Cuando el calor aumento en la habitacion, Peter bajo una de sus manos a la cadera de ella y la otra la deslizo por los laterales de su cuerpo y acaricio sus piernas desnudas.

Narina suspiro en medio del beso y lentamente el se separo de ella, y deslizo sus labios por su mandibula hasta llegar a su cuello repartiendo besos por toda su piel.

Narina coloco sus manos en sus hombros y fue bajando acariciando su pecho en el proceso.

Peter bajo la mano que habia posado en las caderas de ella y comenzo a acariciar nuevamente sus piernas mientras la besaba en los labios nuevamente.

Sus manos se introdujeron pronto por debajo de la toalla hasta volver a posarse en sus caderas y jalarla sentandola a horcajadas sobre el mientras introducia su lengua en la boca de ella, volviendo mas intenso el beso.

No sabia que era eso que sentia ultimamente cada vez que besaba a su esposa, pero le gustaba. Lo impulsaba al cielo y lo hacia sentir como si volara.

Narina rodeo su cuello con sus manos y todo pensamiento racional se borro de su mente.

Lejos de ahi, en Nayka, la estrella Zaccaria abandonaba el castillo de Reignis tras informar a los nuevos Reyes de Nayka, y a la Reina Lucy de Narnia, sobre el ataque de Jadis a la Isla Mágissa.

Los tres Reyes se quedaron en el castillo sabiendo que lo inevitable estaba por llegar.

-solo espero que Jadis no ataque pronto- murmuro Edmund mientras cenaban- hay que estar al maximo de nuestras fuerzas cuando la enfrentemos.

-nuestros daños fueron minimos, ella debe estar peor- comento Kattherinn con tranquilidad- asi que no creo que ataquen pronto.

-yo tampoco- suspiro Edmund, con algo de alivio- aun asi ya envie a Eustance a la frontera con Narnia por si acaso.

-¿y Jill?- pregunto Lucy de pronto- no la he visto desde que llegue.

-estaba en Prima cuando sucedio el ataque- respondio Kattherinn- Eustance pasaria a verla antes de irse a la frontera.

-lo mas seguro es que Jill se haya ido con el- dijo Edmund burlon- no se separan casi nunca.

-Rilian cree que estan enamorados- comento Lucy sonriendo levemente- ¿ustedes creen que si sea asi?

-pues yo creo que si- asintio el Rey de Nayka con seguridad.

-yo no lo creo- nego Kattherinn, ganandose una mirada curiosa de parte de los otros dos comensales- no parecen estarlo y el que siempre esten juntos no significa que lo esten.

-¿entonces por que no quieren separarse?- pregunto Edmund reacio.

-porque son amigos, muy buenos amigos, hasta puede que se vean como hermanos- respondio Kattherinn rodando los ojos- yo creo que Jill esta enamorada del hijo mayor de los reyes de Prima.

-pues yo estoy convencido de que ellos se quieren- murmuro Edmund refiriendose a su primo y Jill.

-pues es una lastima que no esten aqui- suspiro con tristeza Lucy, cambiando de tema- me gustaria verlos antes de irme.

-¿te iras tan pronto?- pregunto Edmund sorprendido.

-mañana, de ser posible- contesto Lucy- no quiero ser mal tercio aqui.

-no digas tonterias Lucy- nego Kattherinn, levemente divertida- eres bienvenida aqui cuando quieras.

Edmund asintio, apoyando las palabras de su esposa.

Aun era un poco extraño para el la exelente relacion que su hermana y Kattherinn llevaban. Edmund sabia que todo habia comenzado con ese secreto que Kattherinn le guardaba a Lucy.

Edmund habia tratado muchas veces de averiguar de que se trataba dicho secreto, pero Kattherinn era una tumba y Lucy siempre evitaba el tema.

Kattherinn solia decir que algun dia lo sabria, y que cuando lo hiciera no queria que se enojara con ella, cosa que ponia nervioso a Edmund.

¿Porque tendria el que enojarse por ese secreto?

Todo era un autentico misterio, se dijo Edmund.

-¿Como estan las cosas en Cair Paravel?- pregunto Kattherinn a su hermana- hace mucho que nadie venia a visitarnos.

-solo queriamos darles su espacio- se justifico Lucy sonriente- todo sigue igual que siempre, Narina y Rilian peleando, Peter y Caspian igual.

-esos no cambian- rio Edmund, recordando sus multiples discusiones.

-¿y Peter y Narina?- pregunto la Reina de Nayka, aun sintiendose extraña por llamar a Narina por su nombre.

-pues ya no discuten tanto como antes- contesto Lucy- creo que al final el que se casaran no fue tan malo.

-¿porque lo dices, Lucy?- pregunto Edmund curioso.

-pues a veces parecen felices cuando estan juntos- respondio Lucy sonriendo- e incluso parecen divertirse con sus discusiones.

-pero no hay que olvidar la razon por la que se casaron, Lucy- dijo Kattherinn con tono serio- han pasado casi dos años de su matrimonio y aun no nace la supuesta niña de la profecia.

-ni lo menciones- suspiro Lucy preocupada- Aslan va a visitarnos cada mes a Cair Paravel.

-Narina ha de estar muy enfadada- comento Edmund al recordar como se ponia la Reina cada vez que Aslan iba a Cair Paravel para ver si esta ya estaba embarazada.

-aunque este mes no a venido- agrego Lucy con algo de extrañeza- puede ser que sea porque la ultima vez que vino discutio con Narina.

-¿discutieron?- pregunto Kattherinn, de pronto interesada- ¿sobre que?

-no lo se- nego Lucy- Aslan pidio hablar con ella a solas y se encerraron en la sala del trono.

-¿y como sabes que discutieron?- pregunto Edmund curioso- ¿no dices que se encerraron?

-pues es que de pronto se escucharon gritos y Narina salio despues furiosa- respondio Lucy algo preocupada- no escuchamos lo que decian pero Aslan se fue despues de eso y Narina estuvo de pesimo humor como tres dias.

Edmund miro a Kattherinn despues de eso, viendo en los ojos grises de ella ese brillo que tenia cada vez que parecia descubrir algo, no pregunto nada, sin embargo, conciente de que quizas no era buena idea, pues Lucy estaba enfrente.

El momento de sacar sus dudas aparecio cuando Lucy se retiro a su habitacion cuando termino de cenar, dejandolos solos.

-¿que piensas?- pregunto Edmund, cuando Lucy abandono el comedor.

-lo que Lucy dijo sobre que Narina y Aslan pelearon me parecio curioso- respondio Kattherinn, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿curioso?- cuestiono el extrañado- no me lo parese, ya sabes que ellos no se llevan bien.

-no por la discusion en si- nego la chica- desde hace tiempo me parece que Narina oculta algo.

-¿algo? ¿algo como que?- volvio a cuestionarle su esposo, sabia de lo perseptiva que la chica era.

-no lo se, pero...- dudo un poco Kattherinn en continuar- ¿no te parece extraño la actitud de Narina sobre el que no se haya embarazado?

-no entiendo- susurro Edmund frunciendo el ceño.

-mira, sabemos muy bien que Narina y Peter si...- Kattherinn se removio incomoda ante lo que pensaba-... Osea que tienen una vida sexual activa.

Edmund se mostro igual de incomodo que ella, aun recordaba como, cuando Peter y Narina habian vuelto de su Luna de Miel, habia entrado a la habitacion de Peter sin recordar que ya no era solo la habitacion de Peter.

No solo los habia encontrado desnudos en la cama, sino en pleno acto. Peter no le habia hablado en una semana, mas que para gritarle.

Todos en el castillo los habian visto al menos una vez besandose tan apasionadamente que parecia que querian devorarse, incluso los sirvientes.

Por esa razon nadie ponia en duda el matrimonio que habia entre ellos dos.

-Narina siempre parecia segura de no estar embarazada- murmuro Kattherinn, sacandolo de sus pensamientos- a pesar de que la posibilidad estaba.

-¿piensas que Narina use algun metodo para no embarazarse?- pregunto Edmund sorprendido.

Kattherinn nego.

En Narnia habia algunos metodos, mayormente pociones que elaboraban magos, estrellas o brujas, para evitar embarazarse, e incluso algunos hechizos, pero ella estaba bastante segura de que Narina no estaba evitando embarazarse.

-recuerdo que cuando Aslan nos dijo de la profecia en un momento, parecio dudar- hablo Kattherinn recordando el momento narrado- ahora me pregunto si nos habra dicho la profecia completa.

Edmund guardo silencio recordando tambien ese momento y dandose cuenta de que lo que Kattherinn decia era cierto.

-despues de todo, solo Narina y Aslan escucharon la profecia de quien la hizo- siguio hablando Kattherinn- me pregunto si no sera que debe de haber algun factor para que la niña nazca.

No por primera vez, Edmund se sorprendia de la gran inteligencia de su esposa.

-¿algo como que?- pregunto el Rey con curiosidad.

-no lo se- nego Kattherinn- las posibilidades son infinitas.

Edmund guardo silencio, podia ser que Kattherinn tuviera razon, despues de todo El Tiempo Paso y la Niña de la Profecia aun no nacia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Primer capitulo listo.**

 **¿Kattherinn tendra razon sobre sus supocisiones? ¿Porque la Niña de la Profecia aun no nace? ¿El fin de la Bruja Blanca estara cerca?**

 _ **Fanny**_


	2. No Te Enamores De Mi

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA MUJER DEL CORAZON DE PIEDRA**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 2: No Te Enamores De Mi**

Kattherinn se dirigio a la habitacion de Lucy con la conversacion recien tenida con su marido dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Se preguntaba si de verdad Aslan y Narina les ocultarian una parte de la profecia.

Sin querer estresarse mas de lo debido llego a su destino y toco la puerta.

Lucy le abrio inmediatamente y la dejo entrar con entusiasmo.

\- ¿y como te trata la vida de casada?- pregunto Lucy sentandose en su cama con una gran sonrisa.

-muy bien- asintio la chica sonriendo con alegria- estar casada con Edmund es maravilloso.

Lucy rio feliz por su hermano y su ahora mejor amiga.

-¿y como esta Rilian?- pregunto Kattherinn, despues de unos minutos de silencio.

-pues...- dudo Lucy al responder- esta bien, supongo.

-¿siguen siendo "lo mejores amigo"?- pregunto Kattherinn con sarcasmo impregnando las dos ultimas palabras.

-si- susurro Lucy con resignacion- me sigue platicando todo de su ultima conquista.

-solo a ti se te ocurre hacerte la mejor amiga del chico al que amas- murmuro Kattherinn, negando con desaprovacion.

-¡No lo amo!- nego Lucy con vemencia, poniedose de pie.

-por Aslan Lucy, claro que lo amas- afirmo la chica pelinegra- recuerda que fui yo la que te consolo cuando llorabas a mares despues de terminar lo que sea que tenias con el hace dos años.

Instantaneamente la memoria de Lucy se transporto a esos dias oscuros despues de la boda de Peter y Narina, donde le habia dicho a Rilian que ya no queria seguir con esa extraña relacion que tenian.

Lucy sabia que habia hecho lo correcto.

Kattherinn habia tenido mucha razon al decirle que Rilian era un mujeriego que jamas cambiaria.

Despues de que Rilian le hubiera dado la espalda y la dejara sola en aquel pasillo solitario, Lucy habia vuelto a la fiesta intentando disimular las lagrimas derramadas y fingiendo una sonrisa que desaparecio cuando miro a Rilian al otro lado del salon coqueteando con una chica con la que desaparecio no mucho despues.

Cuando la fiesta acabo y Lucy regreso a su habitacion sin poderse sacar a Rilian de la cabeza, alli se encontraba ya Kattherinn, quien en silencio la abrazo dejando que Lucy rompiera en llanto en su hombro.

La acompaño lo que resto de la noche, mientras ella lloraba, consolandola en silencio, y a la mañana siguiente la obligo a arreglarse y bajar a desayunar.

Lucy hubiera preferido no hacerlo cuando se entero que Rilian no habia dormido esa noche en el castillo.

Al dia siguiente, todos despidieron a Peter y Narina que partian a Nayka.

Con Kattherinn, Lucy supo lo que era tener una mejor amiga en la adolecensia.

Una amiga que te consolaba cuando el chico que te gustaba te rompia el corazon, que te daba el tipico discurso de porque ese chico no te merecia y te animaba comiendo contigo una sobre dosis de chocolate.

Rilian por su parte pasaba por lo que, en palabras de Caspian, era la peor etapa de rebeldia que tenia desde antes de la muerte de su madre.

Salia con muchas chicas, bebia, no llegaba a dormir y vivia discutiendo con Caspian.

Un mes y medio despues de la boda de Peter, Kattherinn le habia dicho que por lo mal que estaba Rilian, con quien Lucy no habia vuelto a hablar desde esa noche de la boda, pareciera que a el tambien le dolia su rompimiento, si asi se le podia llamar.

Lucy se habia animado un poco con ello, creyendo que quizas Rilian la habia llegado a querer.

Decidida ese dia habia ido a hablar a la habitacion de Rilian con el, queriendo saber el porque de su mal comportamiento.

Las palabras de Rilian habian sido por demas crueles.

Le habia dicho que no era nadie para meterse en su vida, que solo habia sido una mas en su lista de conquistas.

Nuevamente su corazon se habia roto.

Ese dia, su amistad con Kattherinn se habia consolidado, cuando esta habia aparecido esa noche en su habitacion con una botella de vino que ambas bebieron hasta emborracharse.

Al dia siguiente habian tenido que dar muchas explicasiones a Edmund, el unico que se habia enterado de su borrachera.

Por supuesto no le dijeron la verdad.

Rilian habia ido de mal en peor, tanto que cuando Peter y Narina habian vuelto, Caspian habia pedido la ayuda de su hermano mayor para que este controlara a su hijo.

Despues de todo en el pasado habia funcionado ¿no?

Peter habia practicamente confinado a Rilian al castillo, sin dejarlo salir, y dandole un empleo.

Ser guardia del castillo, vigilado por el centauro Farias.

Seis meses despues de eso, Rilian habia mejorado notablemente y las disculpas habian llegado para Lucy.

Entonces Rilian le habia pedido ser amigos y Lucy, como estupida, habia aceptado.

Desde entonces Rilian le contaba todo, sus miedo e inseguridades y sobre todo, de sus conquistas.

Ya no salia con tantas chicas como antes, o por lo menos no se acostaba con todas ellas, pero aun asi las chicas no le faltaban.

-tienes razon- suspiro Lucy derrotada, sentandose nuevamente- pero el amor no me ciega, se que Rilian no es bueno para mi.

-quizas antes no lo era- murmuro Kattherinn pasandole un brazo por los hombros fraternalmente- o quizas aun no lo es pero estoy segura que algun dia lo sera.

-no te entiendo- nego Lucy confundida.

-nadie puede negar que Rilian a cambiado- explico Kattherinn- si el llega a amarte quizas ahora, ambos, tengan la fuerza para mantener esa relacion.

-yo no lo creo- suspiro Lucy resignada.

Kattherinn tambien suspiro, esperando desde el fondo de su corazon que esos dos pudieran ser felizes algun dia y tambien esperando lo mismo de su madre, aquella que ella conocio como Cashmere, y de Peter.

En el castillo de Cair Paravel no habia sufrido muchos cambios a como se encontraba dos años atras, solo aquellos que la Reina Narina habia pedido.

Lo unico en el castillo que habia sufrido grandes cambios en ese tiempo eran los aposentos del Gran Rey Peter y su ahora esposa, quien la habia remodelado a su gusto.

La habitacion en donde anteriormente predominaba el rojo y el dorado ahora era mayormente dorada y blanca, y claramente con un toque femenino que hacia evidente que la habitacion pertenecia a una pareja.

Y si la decoracion no era suficiente para delatar ese hecho, sobre la pared, arriba de la cabecera de la cama, habia un gran cuadro de ambos reyes el dia de su boda.

En el, ambos con sus atuendos matrimoniales, sonreian con aparente felicidad. Ella con ambas manos en el pecho de el quien la agarraba por la cintura.

Ninguno veia al frente, sino que se veian a los ojos, con un brillo que los dos podian asegurar no haber tenido en ese momento.

Nadie podia imaginar que no se habian casado por amor, es mas, nadie que no lo supiera, hoy en dia ponia en duda ese amor.

La habitacion permanecia en silencio con la unica interrupcion de la respiracion agitada de los dos amantes que reposaban en la cama con las sabanas revueltas.

Ella permanecia de espaldas a la cama, con el cabello totalmente esparcido en las sabanas blancas y con las manos en las caderas de el que se encontraba sobre ella sosteniendose con los antebrazos para no dejar caer su peso en ella, mientras recargaba su cabeza en medio de sus pechos, escuchando su corazon acelerado.

Ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados intentando calmar sus respiraciones.

Cuando su respiracion se hubo calmado, Peter deposito un beso donde el corazon de Narina latia y despues uno mas en su cuello y barbilla, hasta llegar a sus labios y besarla.

Narina abrio sus ojos levemente desconsertada, nuevamente con esa sencasion de malestar en su pecho que no podia, o queria, reconocer.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se separaran.

-Majestades, la cena esta lista- se escucho una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, antes de que se escucharan los pasos alejandose, sin esperar una contestasion.

Peter suspiro antes de salir de encima de Narina y acostarse a su lado.

-por tu culpa tendre que volverme a bañar- murmuro Narina como reprimienda.

Peter rio, divertido ante su acusasion.

-yo tambien me tendre que bañar- susurro mientras se medio incorporaba y recargaba uno de sus codos en la cama, posando su cabeza sobre la mano- te bañas conmigo.

-entonces si no llegamos a la cena- bufo Narina haciendo a Peter reir nuevamente, tenia razon por supuesto.

Durante ese par de años, si algo habian aprendido, era que no podian estar en una misma habitacion si terminar justo como ahora, claro, siempre y cuando estuvieran solos y en un lugar privado.

Ni siquiera cuando estaba molestos. La sonrisa de Peter se ensancho al recordar la cantidad de discusiones que habian terminado en esa cama.

-me baño primero- murmuro Narina mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba al baño nuevamente sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez.

Peter sonrio nuevamente ante la imagen.

Narina salio en pocos minutos y entonces fue su turno de bañarse por lo que se levanto de la cama envolviendo sus caderas con la sabana.

Cuando la puerta del baño se cerro con Peter dentro de el, Narina rodo los ojos antes, segun su opinion, infantil actitud de Peter.

Despues de todo ya habia visto y acariciado cada rincon de su cuerpo, entonces ¿porque taparse?

Momentos despues fue Peter el que salio del baño, encontrandose con Narina ya vestida, sonrio mirandola con atencion, le encantaba ver a Narina vestida para una batalla, con pantalon, botas, camisa, pero sin duda ella con vestido no era nada despreciable, se dijo.

Narina cambio las sabanas de la cama, mientras Peter se vestia, cuando ambos estuvieron listos bajaron con un evidente retraso al comedor, encontrandose en este a Caspian y Rilian ya sentados.

Al llegar se sentaron en sus lugares habituales, con Peter en la cabecera de la mesa, en el lugar que antes ocupaba Caspian, y Narina a su derecha con Caspian enfrente.

-vaya, hasta que llegan- murmuro Rilian con diversion- ya pensaba que no llegarian, nuevamente.

-no me culpes Rilian, querido- contesto Narina sarcastica- es que Peter no puede quitarme las manos de encima.

Peter se ahogo con el vino que estaba tomando al escuchar el comentario de su esposa.

-NARINA- grito Peter reprendiendola, mientras esta reia con aparente inocencia.

-¿Que?- se encogio de hombros la pelirroja, aun riendo, acompañada de Rilian.

-ustedes no cambian- intervino Caspian, mirando de su hijo a Narina.

Ambos intentaron parar sus risas, y despues de un par de minutos lo consiguieron.

-espero que Lucy vuelva mañana mismo de Nayka- comento Narina cuando estaban por terminar la cena- sino tendre que viajar yo misma para ver que tal esta la situacion.

-no creo que haya pasado nada grave- murmuro Peter con seguridad- ya lo sabriamos.

-aun asi, no se que tan nervioso este el pueblo- comento Narina mirando a Peter- aun no todos confian en Edmund, probablemente tendre que ir para darles seguridad.

-si Lucy no vuelve mañana- intervino Rilian rapidamente- yo te acompaño.

-puede que Lucy quiera quedarse con Edmund y Kattherinn- comento Caspian- los extrañaba mucho, despues de todo.

-un viaje a Nayka no me caeria nada mal- sonrio Rilian emocionado.

-ni se te ocurra ir a Iacta- ordeno Peter con seriedad- despues del alboroto que causaste la ultima vez, no es conveniente.

-no fue mi culpa- se escuso Rilian indignado.

-solo a ti se te ocurre meterte con una de las condesas de Iacta- nego Narina divertida- su madre las sobre protege mucho.

-no me extrañaria que le prohbieran la entrada a la Isla- murmuro Caspian con enfado al recordar el incidente de un año atras.

Rilian prefirio mantenerse en silencio para no provocar el enojo de su padre, aunque por dentro le divertia la situacion.

Al terminar de cenar todos decidieron retirarse a descansar, despues de todo ninguno habia dormido la noche pasada.

-¿Cuando piensas viajar a Nayka?- pregunto Peter a su esposa nada mas entrar a su habitacion.

-no lo se, si Lucy no vuelve mañana, parto al otro dia- respondio Narina mientras se quitaba el vestido azul que llevaba esa noche- pero si, si vuelve, planeare bien la visita.

Peter guardo silencio, comenzando a desvestirse tambien.

-supongo que en una o dos semanas estaria bien- agrego Narina- no me quedare mucho de todos modos.

-¿iras a Mágissa?- pregunto Peter frunciendo el ceño.

-probablemente- asintio la pelirroja, terminando de ponerse la ropa que usaba para dormir- aunque no me apetezca mucho.

-¿y eso?- cuestiono Peter mirandola curioso, ya vestido nuevamente.

-por nada- nego Narina, acostandose en la cama ya preparada para dormir por las mucamas.

Peter no insistio, sabedor ya de que ella no le diria nada, despues de todo aun no confiaba del todo en el.

Se acosto en la cama, apagando las lamparas que alumbraban la habitacion, y listo para dormir profundamente, debido al cansancio, pronto se quedo dormido.

Narina en cambio se quedo mucho mas tiempo despierta, planeando su viaje a Nayka, y pensando que realmente no le apetecia ir a Mágissa.

Antes, cuando aun vivia en Nayka, ir a esa isla representaba un gran alivio, pues en esta habitaba su unica amiga, Zafira, ahora ya no estaba segura de que lo fuera.

Zafira iba a Cair Paravel al menos una vez al mes a informarles lo que supiera de la Bruja Blanca, pero en los ultimos tres meses la notaba distante, como si le reprochara algo o le tuviera resentimiento por alguna razon desconocida.

Ademas en la isla se encontraba tambien Zaccaria, con el que habia hablado solo en contadas ocasiones desde el dia de su boda, cuando Zaccaria se habia presentado despues de la ceremonia y le habia deseado suerte y reafirmado su amor hacia ella.

Todas esas veces jamas de temas personales.

En esos momentos, Narina habia deseado haber cortado el amor que Zaccaria le profesaba desde que descubrio las primeras señales de su enamoramiento.

Con ese ultimo pensamiento, Narina sucumbio al sueño, notando como Peter pasaba un brazo sobre ella y rodeaba su cintura, aun dormido, sintiendo nuevamente ese malestar que no la dejaba en paz desde hacia algunos dias atras.

Al despertar, la verdad se le presento repentinamente ante ella, y recordo cada vez que sintio ese malestar.

La primera vez dos semanas atras cuando al despertar se habia encontrado con Peter ya despierto mirandola atentamente mientras ella se desperezaba.

La segunda vez fue dos dias despues durante uno de sus entrenamientos con espada, cuando Peter habia logrado vencerla, momentaneamente, y colocarle la espada en la gargante, amenazadoramente. De pronto Peter habia bajado la espada y se a ella uniendo sus labios en un beso inesperado.

Al dia siguiente habia vuelto a sentir esa sensacion durante un baile ofrecido por el Duque de Galma en su isla. Mientras bailaban, Peter la habia visto de una manera, al parecer de ella, extraña, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Tres dias despues desayunaban, solos porque ninguno de los otros habitantes del castillo estaba esos momentos alli.

A Narina no le gustaba la manzana, jamas le habia gustado, es mas, se negaba a comerla desde que era niña, tanto que ya ni se acordaba de su sabor.

Cosa que era ironica pues ella habia nacido de un arbol de manzanas, solia decir Rilian.

Durante su Luna de Miel, cuando viajaban hacia Nayka en el barco, Peter se habia extrañado mucho por la casi fobia que Narina tenia hacia las manzanas y la habia retado a comer un trozo, alegando que si jamas la habia probado no podia saber si le gustaba o no.

Ella, que jamas rechazaba un reto, acepto. Peter habia tomado un trozo de manzana de su plato y se lo habia acercado a los labios para que comiera de su mano.

Desde ese dia Narina solo comia manzana si el mismo Peter se lo daba, practicamente, en la boca. Era como un acuerdo silencioso entre ellos.

Naturalmente nadie en Cair Paravel le servia nada de manzana porque ya sabian que a la Reina no le gustaba.

Aunque ironicamente era la fruta favorita de Peter, quien siempre que podia le daba un trozo de la fruta. Ninguno de los dos sabian la razon de esto, pero era como un juego entre ellos, asi que ninguno de los dos se quejaba.

Ese dia sin embargo, Peter tomo directamente una manzana del frutero y le dio una mordida mientras la veia directamente, despues la habia extendido hacia ella para que la mordiera.

Asi lo hizo, sintiendo de nuevo esa sensacion de malestar al ver como la miraba Peter.

La sencasion habia vuelto a aparecer 3 dias despues en una de sus tipicas bromas a Rilian, cuando lo molestaba por su ultima conquista, una chica un año menor que el y muy empalagosa.

No se le separaba jamas a Rilian, y Narina bromeaba con que se lo llevaria al altar, Peter habia intervenido y juntos habian molestado a Rilian con sus comentarios.

Eso no era normal, sabia Narina, pues Peter siempre la reprendia por molestar a Rilian. Asi que esa vez, Narina lo habia mirado de manera extraña cuando se sumo a su broma, y Peter la habia mirado con una mirada que habia ocasionado ese malestar en Narina.

La siguiente vez habia sido cuatro dias despues, cuando les habian avisado del ataque al castillo, a ella, Lucy, Peter y Rilian, los cuatro habian viajado con rapidez a avisar a Caspian del posible ataque.

Peter la habia mirado y le habia dicho un simple "cuidate" que habia despertado en ella esa sencasion.

Y despues ese mismo dia, la habia sentido tres veces, la primera cuando la habia ayudado a no caer al barranco y despues de hacer el amor, cuando la habia besado, ademas de cuando se habian reunido en el bosque con los demas, despues de la muerte de Hogan, cuando Peter no discutio con ella.

De pronto las imagenes de esas ocuasiones se comenzaron a mezclar con imagenes mucho mas antiguas, de al menos 500 años atras.

Narina siempre habia querido que Zaccaria y Kattherinn se casaran.

Narina habia puesto todo de su parte para juntar a esos dos, incluso dandole a Zaccaria una habitacion en el castillo de Reignis, para que pasara mas tiempo con Kattherinn.

Las cosas habian marchado bien por un tiempo, y Narina tenia hasta ahora la certeza de que ambos habian compartido al menos un beso, pero de pronto todo cambio.

Zaccaria comenzo a comer la flor de fuego alargando su vida indefinidamente, y al mismo tiempo pasaba mas tiempo con ella que con Kattherinn.

Zaccaria se volvio muy atento con ella, alabando todo lo que hacia y sonriendole siempre que la veia.

La certeza de que la estrella se estaba enamorando de ella llego un dia, durante el baile de coronacion del duque de Bridstone.

Zaccaria la habia mirado con un brillo intenso en su mirada que hasta cierto puento la alagaba y no se habia despegado de ella toda la noche.

Narina no habia hecho nada para impedir que el enamoramiento de Zaccaria cediera y un siglo despues, el amor que el le tenia ya era mas que evidente.

Narina jamas le habia dado a entender que le correspondia, pero cuando se hizo mas que evidente el desinteres de Kattherinn hacia el, Narina habia puesto mas atencion de la que hubiera querido a Zaccaria.

No lo negaba, y Peter lo sabia, ella misma se lo habia confesado, habia compartido besos y mas con la estrella y hasta cierto punto se arrepentia de ello.

Siempre fue claro con el, siempre le dijo que no lo amaba y jamas lo amaria, pero al parecer este habia guardado esperanzas.

Pero para ser sinceros hacia mas de 50 años que no habia ocurrido nada entre ella y Zaccaria, ni siquiera un simple beso.

De hecho le habia conocido una que otra conquista.

Pero fue precisamente los recuerdos de los comienzos del enamoramiento de Zaccaria hacia ella los que hiceron que una revelacion le golpeara la cara tan rapido como un rayo.

Peter se estaba enamorando de ella.

-Maldita sea- murmuro la mujer pelirroja, abriendo los ojos de golpe ante esa revelacion e incorporandose en la cama rapidamente.

El movimiento desperto a Peter, quien un segundo atras habia estado durmiendo profundamente mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿que te pasa?- pregunto Peter, aun medio dormido.

-nada- respondio Narina con cierta brusquedad- no me pasa nada.

-¿segura?- cuestiono Peter, ahora un poco mas despierto y tambien sentandose en la cama- ¿pareces enfadada?

-pues no lo estoy- respondio Narina alzando el tono de su voz- y deja de molestarme.

-oye no me hables asi- reprendio Peter con enfado- solo estaba preocupado por ti.

-pues no necesito tu preocupacion- murmuro Narina poniendose de pie y dirigiendose al baño- no me sirve de nada.

Cuando Narina hubo cerrado la puerta del baño, Peter se pregunto ahora que mosca le habria picado. No era muy normal su cambio de humor.

Lucy regreso ese mismo dia de Nayka contandoles con exactitud como estaba la situacion por alla y llevandoles saludos de Edmund y Kattherinn.

Con la vuelta de Lucy y las nuevas noticas que esta traia, Narina decidio planear su viaje a Nayka para dentro de una semana.

-entonces no pudiste ver a Eustance y Jill- afirmo Rilian luego de que Lucy le contara su breve estadia en Nayka.

-asi es- asintio Lucy- pero al menos pude hablar con Kattherinn y Edmund.

-deben estar felices de al fin estar casados- se burlo el Principe riendo- ya no podian calmar su calentura.

-no era calentura, Rilian- lo reprendio la chica- era amor.

Rilian solo volvio a reir mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

Desde que se habian hecho amigos se reunian para hablar en un pequeño lago en el bosque cerca de Cair Paravel, justo donde se encontraban en esos momentos.

-sino volvias hoy, Narina y yo viajariamos a Nayka mañana- le conto Rilian despues de un momento de silencio- lastima me moria por ir a Nayka.

-¿y para que querias ir?- pregunto Lucy sentandose a su lado- ¿no me digas que querias ir a Iacta?

Rilian rio recordando el incidente con la condesa de Iacta y su hija preferida.

-puede que quisiera hacerle una visita a Imar- bromeo el chico.

-pero Rilian...- dudo Lucy con aparente tranquilidad- ¿que pasa con esa chica con la que salias?

-¿te refieres a Stephanie?- pregunto Rilian, la chica asintio- no funciono, ayer terminamos.

-¿y esta vez porque?- suspiro Lucy resignada.

-lo mismo de siempre- respondio Rilian despreocupadamente- ninguna tiene lo que necesito.

-si sales con ellas dos dias ninguna lo tendra- dijo con seguridad la chica mirandolo severamente- ni siquiera te das tiempo de conocerlas.

-no hace falta- nego Rilian- son superficiales y solo quieren el titulo de princesa por estar conmigo.

Lucy guardo silencio, era cierto que le molestaba que Rilian le hablara de sus conquistas pero era su amigo y le deseaba la felicidad.

-quizas deberias salir con una princesa- sugiriro Lucy insegura- asi podrias estar seguro que no querria tu titulo.

-¿sabes Lucy?- cuestiono Rilian mientras la miraba a los ojos- ninguna me hace sentir nada, no tienen lo que quiero.

-¿y que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Lucy sin poder apartar la mirada de sus ojos azules.

Rilian no respondio, solo la miro a los ojos y lentamente se acerco a ella, viendo de sus ojos a sus labios.

Lucy lo miro confundida, no comprendiendo lo que Rilian queria hacer hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Rilian habia cerrado sus ojos mientras la tomaba del cuello y la acercaba mas hacia el.

Lucy en cambio no cerro sus ojos pero tampoco se aparto o correspondio el beso, solo quedandose alli, paralizada por la impresion mientras los labios de Rilian se movian sobre los suyos.

-Lucy..- susurro Rilian a penas haber separado sus labios de los de ella, mirandola con atencion.

Al oir su voz al fin la chica reacciono, aunque no como a Rilian le hubiera gustado.

Lucy se levanto rapidamente tambaleandose un poco debido a la velocidad con que lo hizo y corrio hacia su caballo montandolo y llendose cabalgando a toda velocidad.

-LUCY- grito Rilian poniendose de pie al recuperarse de la impresion debido a la reaccion de Lucy.

Pero la chica se alejo hasta que desaparecio camino a Cair Paravel.

-Maldicion- se dijo Rilian dejandose caer al pasto nuevamente- eres un idiota Rilian.

¿Como demonios se le habia ocurrido besarla asi sin mas? Fue una muy mal idea.

Rilian se recosto en el pasto mirando a las nubes pasar.

Sintiendo al viento acariciar su cabello su mente volo dos años atras, recordando su breve relacion con Lucy.

Comenzando en ese dia cuando la habia besado para callarla y que se termino el dia de la boda de Narina y Peter.

Recordo el beso apasionado que compartieron perdidos en los pasillos del castillo de Bridstone y como la actitud de Lucy comenso a cambiar a partir de alli.

Su mente recordo con nitidez su visita a la isla Maior y como habia secuestrado a Lucy llevandola al bosque cercano al castillo, a pesar de la renuencia de esta.

Rilian la habia llevado a un claro no muy adentrado en el bosque donde la habia mirado con atencion.

Esa tarde habian estado practicando con la espada con Kattherinn y Edmund, y siguiendo el concejo de Kattherinn, Lucy se habia vestido con pantalon en lugar de sus habituales vestidos.

Despues de mirarla con atencion, habia sonreido con admiracion y la habia romado por la cintura estampandola en un arbol mientras la besaba con pasion.

Sus manos se habian perdido explorando la espalda y piernas de la muchacha, mientras sentia las manos de ella enterrarse en su cabello mientras lo acariciaba.

Lucy habia dejado escapar un pequeño gemido en medio del beso y a el le habia parecido el sonido mas sensual que habia escuchado.

Perdido en la sencasiones que ella provocaba en su cuerpo, Rilian la habia tomado por las caderas y la habia alzado un poco en el aire, incitandola a que le rodeara la cadera con sus piernas.

Rilian habia trazado un camino de besos por el cuello de la chica, y la habia mordido con la fuerza suficiente para dejarle una marca al escuchar otro gemido de su parte.

Sintiendo el deseo quemarle las venas, Rilian se separo levemente de ella y apoyando el peso de Lucy contra el arbol libero sus manos para comenzar a desabrocharle la blusa de botones que llevaba, dispuesto a quitarsela y tomarla alli mismo, contra el arbol, de ser necesario.

Pero no llego siquiera a desabrochar el primer boton cuando levanto la mirada y la vio, quedandose paralizado por breves momentos.

Lucy tenia los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras se sostenia con ambas manos de su cuello y jadeaba en busca de aire con los labios entreabiertos y rojos debido a los besos que habian compartido, con el cabello desordenado.

A Rilian, la imagen le parecio la mas hermosa que hubiera visto jamas y sintiendo como su corazon se aceleraba con un sentimiento extraño habia retrosedido bajando a Lucy al suelo ante la extrañeza de ella.

Confundido, Rilian la habia llevado de regreso al castillo sin agregar nada mas.

Rilian suspiro recordando ese preciso momento, en el bosque, cuando habia decidido apartarse de Lucy y volver al castillo ante la realizacion de que ella se merecia algo mejor que perder su virginidad en medio de un bosque en un momento de pasion desenfrenada.

Porque Lucy era alguien especial.

Si hubiera sido otra chica, penso Rilian, no hubiera dudado en cumplir con lo que su instinto le gritaba. Pero no era cualquier otra chica, era Lucy.

En ese momento, Rilian no sabia el porque de sus extraños pensamientos, y confundido por ellos, y un tanto asustado habia que reconocer, habia luchado por convenserce que Lucy era como cualquier otra chica, no tenia nada de especial.

Se convencio, de que la unica razon que tenia para apartarse de ella ese dia en el bosque, era porque si Peter se llegaba a enterar, lo mataba.

Cuando Lucy habia terminado su relacion, si se podia llamar asi, un dolor le habia embargado el pecho, impidiendole respirar.

Con todo el orgullo que tenia, Rilian habia aceptado el rompimiento con la cabeza en alto, aparentando una indiferencia que luchaba por tenener.

Como hacia mucho que no hacia, Rilian habia bebido hasta emborracharse esa noche, y al final de la velada habia abandonado el salon, y el castillo, con una chica hermosa.

Tenia el cabello largo y rizado de color rubio rojizo, la piel levemente tostada y ojos color azul.

Pero a pesar de su belleza, Rilian no pudo pensar mas que en Lucy mientras la besaba y la acariciaba.

Rilian habia pasado una etapa de perdida, similar a la que sintio cuando su madre murio, que su padre veia como rebeldia.

Rilian se sentia perdido, sin saber que hacer, sintiendo que habia perdido algo importante y buscandolo en cada botella de alcohol y muchacha bonita que se le pusiera en frente. Eso hasta que Peter habia vuelto.

Rilian nunca dejaba de pensar en Lucy, aun ahora, un año despues, seguia viendola en cada chica que besaba.

Pero tenia miedo.

Sabia que no podia enamorarse de ella porque no pertenecia a Narnia, y si algun dia volvia a su mundo, quedaria tan destrozado como su padre.

Si, al fin lo comprendia.

Rilian no hablo con Lucy en los siguientes dias, claramente dandose cuenta que se escondia de el, y muy bien habia que decir. Solamente la veia cuando comian.

Del mismo modo, todos en el castillo rehuian a Narina, quien se encontraba de un muy pesimo humor, sobre todo con su esposo.

Peter habia soportado estoicamente los desplantez de su bella esposa, hasta ese dia, cuando Narina estaba a punto de marcharse y casi lo mataba por despedirse de ella cuando esta estaba por abandonar su habitacion.

-TU ACTITUD ME ESTA CANSANDO- grito Peter con gran enfado- NO SE PORQUE ESTAS TAN MOLESTA PERO YA BASTA.

Narina lo veia en silencio y con gran frialdad.

-YO NO TE HE HECHO NADA- siguio con sus reclamos Peter mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitacion.

Peter la miro seriamente, acercandose a ella con pasos fuertes.

-¿que es lo que te pasa?- pregunto Peter tranquilamente, o eso aparentaba.

-¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me pasa nada?- pregunto Narina en un susurro.

-¿entonces porque estas tan furiosa?- volvio a cuestionarla Peter

-solo dejame en paz- suspiro Narina con cansancio dirigiendose a la puerta.

Cuando la pelirroja estaba por abandonar la habitacion, se paro bajo el marco de la puerta y giro a verlo con expresion un tanto ausente.

-voy a darte un concejo Peter- murmuro Narina en tono bajo, como para que nadie mas que el escuchara sus palabras- y por tu bien espero que lo sigas.

Peter la miro confundido si entender del todo a que venia lo que decia.

-no te enamores de mi- pido la pelirroja mirandolo con determinacion- porque te rompere el corazon.

Narina abandono la habitacion sin agregar nada mas, dejando solo a Peter que terminaba de asimilar sus palabras.

-¿que no me enamore de ella?- se pregunto lentamente en voz alta- ¿de que demonios habla?

El no estaba enamorada de ella, le tenia gran aprecio y respeto, pero amor era una palabra muy grande.

El jamas habia amado a una mujer, e incluso pensaba que jamas lo haria, que no sabia como.

Fruncio el ceño con cierto enfado, Narina no tenia porque pedirle eso.

El jamas se enamoraria de ella.

Asi como ella jamas se enamoraria de el.

Pero entonces, si no la amaba ¿Porque su corazon comenzaba a dolerle?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Segundo capitulo listo.**

 **Ahora ¿Que pensara Lucy del beso que Rilian le dio? ¿Sera que Rilian esta enamorado de ella? ¿Peter realmente estara enamorado de Narina? ¿Y porque eso le molestara tanto a Narina?**

 _ **Fanny**_


	3. El Anuncio De Edmund

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA MUJER DEL CORAZON DE PIEDRA**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 3: El Anuncio De Edmund**

Narina y Lucy habian viajado juntas a Nayka, segun dijeron por un par de dias, que se habian convertido ya en dos semanas.

Rilian habia decidido no viajar a Nayka con ellas, como era su plan orignal, despues del beso con Lucy, conciente de que ella necesitaba tiempo.

Estaba confundida y el la comprendia.

Cuando su relacion se habia acabado, el no habia dado signos de lamentar el hecho, y cuando Lucy se habia acercado a el, preocupada debido a su comportamiento el la habia herido con sus palabras.

Palabras que eran mentira.

El no podria considerar a Lucy como una mas de sus conquistas, sobre todo porque en ese tiempo Lucy habia sido la unica a la que habia besado pero no se habia acostado con ella.

Y no por falta de ganas.

Sino mas bien por respeto a ella, un respeto que no habia tenido por las demas chicas que habian pasado por sus brazos.

Desde el primer momento en que la habia visto habia apreciado su belleza, pero sobre todo por su inocensia.

Con la convivencia y en su aventura para salvar a Nariana de la Bruja Blanca, Rilian pudo darse cuenta de su valentia y coraje, de lo mucho que queria a sus hermanos y a toda Narnia, en especial, a Aslan.

Pero la principal razon de haber dejado que Lucy de alejara de el y no haber insistido en hablar con ella despues del beso, habia sido el arrepentimiento.

No se sentia con el derecho de haberla besado despues de lo mal que la trato en el pasado, y sobre todo porque no podia ofrecerle lo que ella merecia.

Un hombre que la amara, la respetara y con el que la esperara un futuro prometedor, que la tratara como lo que era, una reina.

Rilian no podia engañarse.

Durante el ultimo año, Rilian habia intentado tener una relacion estable.

Lo habia intentado con chicas muy diferentes de las que solia salir habitualmente. Chicas mas serias, tranquilas, timidas, inteligentes, etc.

Con ninguna era suficiente. Despues de un par de dias, dos semanas era su record, se aburria y terminaba por buscar la compañia de las habituales chicas con las que se involucraba, y terminaba por serles infiel.

Claramente despues de la primera infidelidad, decidia terminar con la chica en turno.

¿Y si comenzaba un noviazgo con Lucy y sucedia como con las anteriores? Lucy sufriria, lo sabia. Era una chica muy sensible.

Y despues estaba el pensar en que diria su madre.

Liliandil jamas le perdonaria que se enamorara de la hermana de la mujer que habia amargado su existencia.

El amaba a su madre. Y era conciente de que su madre habia muerto con un gran rencor hacia la Reina Susan, con el corazon destrozado por su padre y habiendo perdido la capacidad de brillar que como estrella tenia, debido a la tristeza que embargaba su alma.

Y por ultimo estaba el miedo de terminar como su padre si Lucy se llegaba a marchar de Narnia. Con la incapacidad de amar a cualquier otra mujer.

Si, definitivamente el no podia tener nada con Lucy.

Ese dia, Rilian, Caspian y Peter se encontraban en la sala principal de Cair Paravel a la espera de Narina y Lucy, quienes habian abisado de su regreso a Narnia ese mismo dia. Quince dias despues de su partida.

Caspian observaba a Peter con atencion. Habia estado muy raro los ultimos dias.

Pasando de la furia despues de la partida a Nayka de Narina, a un estado ausente, como pensativo y por ultimo, ahora se encontraba demasiado tranquilo, rayando con la indiferencia.

Aunque no era el unico extraño ultimamente, penso el telmarino al posar ahora sus ojos en su hijo.

Rilian habia estado muy ansioso y distraido desde incluso antes de que Narina y Lucy hiceran ese viaje, y Caspian suponia que tenia que ver con la razon por la que no las acompaño, como queria en un principio.

A punto de preguntarles a ambos que les sucedia, Caspian fue interrumpido por la llegada de Narina y Lucy. Aunque no venian solas.

-¿no van a saludarme?- pregunto Edmund con alegria, al entrar a la sala- hace meses que no nos vemos.

Siendo el primero en reaccionar, Caspian se acerco a Edmund y Kattherinn saludandolos con entusiasmo. Ambos representaban la viva imagen de como deberian lucir dos recien casados. Felices y enamorados.

Rilian fue el segundo en acercarse a saludarlos.

-vaya al fin decidieron salir de la cama ¿eh?- se burlo Rilian mientras abrazaba a ambos al mismo tiempo.

-no molestes, Rilian- murmuro Kattherinn mientras se apartaba del abarazo del chico.

-vaya que sorpresa- murmuro Peter acercandose- no esperabamos su visita.

-ya era hora de que vinieramos- se encogio de hombros Edmund, despreocupadamente, mientras abrazaba a su hermano- hace meses que no nos veiamos.

-y mañana llegan Eustance y Jill- anuncio Lucy mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su hermano, evitando mirar a Rilian.

-vaya- suspiro Caspian- tambien tenemos bastante sin ver a esos dos.

-¿como les fue en Nayka?- pregunto Rilian, mirando a Narina que se habia sentado en uno de los sillones a lado de la chimenea.

-bien, las personas no estaban tan nerviosas como pense- respondio Narina- y en Mágissa todo estaba tranquilo.

-Zaccaria hizo un excelente trabajo alli- agrego Lucy sentandose tambien.

Narina asintio apoyando el comentario de su cuñada.

La isla de Mágissa que antes tenia solo un habitante era ahora poblada lentamente.

Zaccaria habia dedicado mucho de su tiempo en levantar un castillo en donde antes se encontraba la cabaña de Zafira, este era habitado solo por ella, Zaccaria y algunos de los principales guardias.

Cerca del castillo comenzaba a formarse un pequeño pueblo, la mayoria de sus habitantes, eran parte del ejercito que el mismo Zaccaria habia formado a lo largo de los años, siempre al servicio de los Reyes de Nayka.

Eran de su entera confianza y como Narina habia planeado, servian para cuidar el mas grande tesoro de la isla: Zafira.

Ellos se habian llevado consigo a sus familias y asi poblaban la isla.

Con la isla habitada con lo mejor del ejercito Naykano no era de extrañar que hubieran aplastado al ejercito de Jadis.

Narina jamas habia dudado de que Zaccaria hiciera un buen trabajo, despues de todo lo hizo mejor que su padre cuando casi 2000 años atras ella le habia encargado la Isla Falis.

Narina le habia dado a Zaccaria lo que creia que se merecia, nombrandolo como el Duque de Mágissa.

Narina habia pasado una semana completa en la isla viendo los abanzes y funcionamiento de la isla.

Jamas habia sido considerada como parte de Narnia debido a que practicamente nadie la conocia, por lo que nadie habia protestado cuando Narina la habia integrado a Nayka, dandole un gobierno y poblandola.

El castillo que Zaccaria habia creado en Mágissa solo se podia clasificar como maravilloso.

No era tan grande como el de Reignis o con torres tan altas como la de Falis, a decir verdad era bastante sencillo.

Lo unico destacable a simple vista era que era de color blanco, como ningun otro castillo en Nayka que habitualmente eran del color de las piedras con que eran construidos.

Pero Zaccaria habia construido su castillo de marmol. Frio y reluciente marmol.

Sin embargo cuando la noche llegaba, el castillo brillaba, brillaba cual estrella en el cielo.

Tenuemente pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para distinguirlo desde Reignis.

La primera vez que Narina supo de eso le parecio una reverenda estupidez.

Mas de una vez, cuando habia dormido a lado de Zaccaria, ya sea porque estaban en mision o porque compartian cama, Narina se veia incapaz de dormir.

La luz la encandilaba de tal manera haciendola pasar la noche en vela.

No se imaginaba como los pobladores podrian dormir con tamaño resplandor y tan cerca.

Sin embargo al llegar a Mágissa poco mas de una semana antes, al anochecer, cuando el castillo comenzo a brillar, se encontro con que la luz no molestaba.

Podias mirarla a un centimetro de distancia y este no molestaba tus ojos, e incluso la luz te proporcionaba un leve calor que te adormecia, lo cual seria una desventaja para quien hicera la guardia, si alguien la hiciera.

Zaccaria le habia confesado que Zafira habia hechizado el castillo para que brillara mas que su luz no molestara, sino que fuera tan acojedora como lo era para una estrella.

La luz solo encandilaba cuando Zafira o Zaccaria hacia lo querian, ya que el hechizo asi lo permitia.

La segunda cosa que desconserto a Narina de la isla era precisamente eso, que nadie hacia guarda.

En cada castillo era habitual que alguien vigilara de noche por si alguien los atacaba o habia alguna emergencia.

Zafira le habia explicado que las estrellas arriba de la isla vigilaban toda la noche y si algo ocurria le avisarian a ella y a Zaccaria, y estos harian brillar al castillo con mayor intensidad despertando a todos en la isla.

Narina se habia preguntado si el brillo del castillo seria suficiente para eso, pero si lo era.

La luz que emanaba el castillo podia llegar a ser tan fuerte que era incluso capaz de traspasar paredes para despertar a todo el mundo en caso de un ataque anunciado por las estrellas sobre Mágissa.

Dichas estrellas formaban una unica constelacion conforma, precisamente, de una estrella de cinco picos, formada por diez estrellas autenticas.

La manera en que se comunicaban las estrellas siempre me habia parecido muy curiosa.

Todas las estrellas tenian la capacidad de bajar del cielo a la tierra, tomando asi la forma de personas, habitualmente mujeres, aunque tambien habia un muy buen numero de hombres.

No todas las estrellas, sin embargo, bajaban a la tierra.

La razon principal era que su vida se veia reducida cuando estaban aqui, en el cielo podian llegar a vivir por varios millones de años, hasta morir cuando su brillo se apagaba.

En la tierra podian llegar a vivir hasta quinientos años, pero comparado con lo que vivian en el cielo era nada. Claro que existian metodos para alargar su vida hasta que quisieran, pero para que tomarse la molestia si solo viviendo en el cielo tenian la vida asegurada por milenios.

Ademas en el cielo no necesitaban nada para vivir, y solo habia dos formas de morir, por la edad o por que te tiraran, ya que el golpe con la tierra te mataba, aunque habia formas para evitarla.

Habia magos que gozaban de tirar estrellas del cielo, razon por la que las primeras estrellas, mas de dos mil años atras, comenzaron a vivir en Narnia.

Magos y brujas las tiraban y cuando estas, por algun milagro, evitaban la muerte, se quedaban a vivir en la tierra. Unas por miedo a volver a ser tiradas y otras porque les gustaba la vida en Narnia.

Desde entonces a las estrellas que vivian en tierra les decian estrellas caidas.

Vivir en tierra en lugar del cielo te daba la desventaja de poder morir por alguna herida, o que algun loco te arrancara el corazon para comerselo, ya que el corazon de una estrella te daba juventud, sanaba heridas y alargaba tu vida.

Ademas estaba la desventaja de que estando en tierra tenias que alimentarte para sobrevivir. Aunque una estrella podia pasar hasta un mes sin consumir comida o agua, era necesario para sobrevivir y mantener sus fuerzas, admemas de necesitaban dormir como cualquer otro mortal.

Las estrellas que se encontraban en el cielo, solian hablar con las estrellas caidas de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando hacian una profecia.

Hablaban de una manera que Narina no llegaba a comprender del todo.

Zaccaria solia decir que no gritaban sino que hablaban en un tono normal e incluso bajo, pero estaban tan alejadas que era imposible que cualquiera los escuchara, al menos que fueran las estrellas mismas que vivian en tierra, que las escuchaban simplemente por eso, por que eran estrellas.

Raramente alguna estrella se comunicaba con otros seres en tierra pero segun lo dicho por Zafira era de manera telepatica.

Estar en la Isla de Mágissa fue un buen respiro para ella, penso Narina horas despues cuando se preparaba para dormir.

Zaccaria le habia enseñado toda la isla y los cambios que se habian hecho, y como en los viejos tiempos habian practicado y compartido largas charlas sobre lo que habian hecho en los ultimos tiempos y sobre la Bruja Blanca.

Aun asi, Narina no pudo dejar de notar la ausencia y frialdad de Zafira.

Habia pasado ocho dias exactamente en la isla y la mitad de ellos Zafira se los habia pasado en el cielo con sus hermanas estrellas, vigilando la isla por la noche y durmiendo durante el dia.

Los pocos momentos en los que Narina habia podido hablar con ella notaba cierta distancia que Zafira ponia entre ellas como un escudo para defenderse.

¿Pero para defenderse de que? ¿De ella?

Narina no recordaba haberle hecho absolutamente nada.

Le habia preguntado a Zaccaria si notaba algo extraño en la otra estrella que habitaba la isla pero este habia respondido que no.

Una semana despues de haber vuelto a Cair Paravel, Narina comenzaba a preguntarse si Zafira le habia contagiado su comportamiento a Peter.

Su esposo a penas si le hablaba y pasaba todo el dia encerrado en su despacho, llegando a dormir a su habitacion muy tarde, como procurando que Narina ya estuviera dormida, y abandonando la habitacion muy temprano, antes de que ella despertara.

Narina estaba segura de que su comportamiento se debia a lo que le dijo antes de marcharse hacia Nayka.

Ella le habia aconsejado, de buena manera incluso, que no se enamorara de ella.

Habia querido hacer lo que no hizo en su momento con Zaccaria, evitarle el dolor y la desilucion cuando ella le rompiera el corazon.

Pero al darle ese concejo, Narina no esperaba que Peter la tratara con tal indiferencia. Se sentia hasta un poco herida, sobre todo porque este la evitara.

Llevaban tres semanas exactamente sin tener intimidad, mucho tiempo para sus estandares, ya que antes no habia dia en que no se perdieran en el cuerpo del otro.

Ella admitia que lo que mas le gustaba de Peter era que fuera tan apasionado en todo lo que hacia, como Rey y como amante.

Ese dia Edmund y Kattherinn habian pedido expresamente que todos se reunieran a cenar, principalmente a Rilian que tenia por costumbre ausentarse a la hora de cenar, y a Eustance y Jill que habian llegado a Cair Parevel 5 dias atras y siempre se les podia ver juntos.

Cuando la cena termino Edmund y Kattherinn se pusieron de pie llamando la atencion de todos los presentes.

-queremos hacerles un anuncio- hablo Edmund rodeando con uno de sus brazos la cintura de su esposo.

-bien ¿y de que se trata?- pregunto Rilian curioso- ¿porque nos pidieron a todos que vinieramos?

Kattherinn miro a Edmund, animandolo a que les diera la noticia.

-Kattherinn esta embarazada- anuncio Edmund con una gran sonrisa- voy a ser papa.

La emocion de Edmund ante su proxima paternidad se le desbordaba por los poros de la piel.

A ambos se les notaba la alegria que la noticia les causaba.

Peter fue el primero en ponerse de pie y abrazar a la feliz pareja, pronto tambien Caspian y Lucy se levantaron a felicitarlos.

La ultima en hacerlo fue Narina, aun algo desconsertada.

Mientras la pelirroja abrazaba a la embarazada mujer pensaba en Cedric, el abuelo de Kattherinn y en el dia en que este la dejo a su cargo, mas de mil años atras, y en lo feliz que este seria con esa noticia.

Cuando se separo de la pelinegra pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de Peter que la miraba de manera enigmatica.

La noticia del embarazo de Kattherinn la habia tomado por sorpresa, parecia que fue ayer cuando ella se habia hecho cargo de Kattherinn tras la muerte de su abuelo cuando ella solo tenia cuatro años.

Le emocionaba, admitia para ella, mientras se ponia el camison para dormir, que como toda su ropa era algo diferente a la que usualmente se usaba en Narnia, pero era mas comun en Nayka.

El camison era de color negro y le llegaba hasta un par de centimetros mas abajo de su trasero. Tenia mangas transparentes desde sus hombros hasta sus muñecas y un considerable escote que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos.

Su cabello rojo intenso y alborotado estaba suelto exepto por un par de mechones delanteros que llevaba recogidos en la parte de atras de la cabeza con una pinza de plata.

La cama ya estaba lista para dormir mientras ella esperaba a que Peter saliera del baño, hoy era la primera vez despues de dias en que el estaba en la habitacion mientras ella estaba despierta.

Sentada a los pies de la cama esperaba pacientemente la salida de su esposo.

Minutos despues el rubio salido del baño con solo una toalla blanca cubriendole las caderas.

Al verlo, instantaneamente Narina recordo la segunda cosa que mas le gustaba de Peter, despues de lo apasionado que era, su cuerpo, aunque su rostro no era nada despreciable.

Peter tenia la piel muy blanca, brazos fuertes y abdominales marcados. Era delgado pero con el suficiente musculo como para ser atractivo.

Llevaba el cabello aun mojado y gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su torso invitandola a lamerlas una por una.

-crei que ya estabas dormida- comento Peter en cuanto la vio sentada en la cama.

-te estaba esperando- respondio Narina poniendose de pie.

-¿y eso?- pregunto el, alzando una ceja.

-quiero saber que es lo que te sucede- afirmo la pelirroja cruzandose de brazos, al instante los ojos de Peter se dirigieron a sus senos, que resaltaban debido a la pocision.

-estoy haciendo lo que me pediste- respondio Peter subiendo su mirada hacia los ojos dorados de la mujer.

-¿lo que te pedi?- cuestiono Narina frunciendo el ceño- yo jamas te pedi que me ignoraras.

-no, nada mas me dijiste que no me enamorara de ti- rio Peter con sarcasmo- y como me resultas tan encantadora, pues mejor guardo mi distancia.

Narina profundizo mas su ceño fruncido ante el sarcasmo impregnando las palabras de Peter.

-no te hagas el gracioso- advirtio Narina mientras se acercaba a el amenazante- deberias de agradecerme en lugar de comportarte como estupido.

-quien se comporta como estupida aqui, eres tu- hablo Peter subiendo el tono de su voz.

-a mi no me hables asi- volvio a advertir la pelirroja.

-YO TE HABLO COMO QUIERA- grito Peter con el enfado acumulado desde antes de la partida de Narina a Nayka.

Esta apreto sus puños con enfado y de un rapido movimento le estampo una cachetada en el rostro al rubio, levantando la mano para darle otra, Narina fue rapidamente sujetada por una de las manos de Peter impidiendole el golpe.

Por instinto mas que por voluntad, Peter jalo el brazo de Narina hasta pegarla a su torso y con su brazo libre le rodeo la cintura.

Dandose cuenta de su cercania, y sin animos de caer, como tantas otras veces, en sus encanto femeninos la solto.

Narina, no dispuesta a volver a aguantar su indiferencia, y queriendo solucionar el problema, como tantas otras veces, en la cama, enredo sus brazos en el cuello de sus esposo y acerco sus labios a los de el, besandolo con pasion.

Peter se quedo inmovil, luchando con sus instintos que lo instaban a responder el beso.

Narina bajo sus brazos, comenzando a acariciar uno de ellos su espalda y la otra la poso en las caderas de el, acercandolo mas a ella.

Peter, rendido, poso ambas manos en la cintura de Narina y comenzo a devolverle el beso.

Satisfecha con su respuesta, Narina comenzo a retroseder hasta toparse con la cama y caer de espaldas a esta.

Peter solto su cintura, apoyandose con sus manos en la cama, intentando separarse.

Narina giro rapidamente recostandole a el de espaldas a la cama con ella encima de el sentada a horcajadas sobre el, mientras acariciaba su pecho con ambas manos.

Peter rodo de nuevo dejandolo esta vez a ella con la espalda contra la cama.

El rubio la miro por un momento con sus profundos ojos azules antes de acercarse lentamente a ella y unir, una vez mas, sus labios con los de su mujer en otro beso apasionado.

Narina le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y le respondio el beso mientras sonreia con satisfaccion al sentirse triunfadora nuevamente.

Lucy habia evitado encontrarse con Rilian desde que habia vuelto de Nayka, habia utilizado todo su conocimiento de los pazadisos secretos que habian en el castillo para ello, pero esa noche, no habia tenido tanta suerte.

Era de conocimiento popular alli, casi un secreto a voces, de la habitacion privada que Caspian tenia donde habia guardado, en la ausencia de los Reyes de Antaño, los objetos que Papa Noel les regalara.

La habitacion tenia un cinco cuadros originalmente, cuatro de ellos mostraban a los Reyes de Antaño en solitario y el ultimo a los cuatro hermanos.

A los pies de cada cuadro habia un baul de madera donde Caspian habia guardado los objetos personales de cada uno, desde la pocima magica de Lucy hasta la linterna que Edmund trajera en su segunda visita a Narnia.

La linterna seguia en el baul de Edmund junto con algunas ropas que habian pertenecido anteriormente a el. Lo mismo, con exepcion de la linterna estaba en los tres baules restantes.

El arco y flechas, asi como el cuerno, que pertenecian a la ausente Reina Susan habian sido llevados dos años atras al castillo de Reignis en Nayka, por pedido de Narina y ahora permanecian en la misma habitacion donde antaño permanecieran la espada y reliquario con la Pocion de Edmund.

Segun sabia Lucy, por boca de algunos de los sirvientes del castillo, el Rey Caspian solia pasar alli horas enteras desde la reconstruccion del castillo, todos sabian, o creian saber, el porque.

Y es que despues del beso que Susan y Caspian se habian dado, frente a algunos de los habitantes de Narnia en dia en que los cuatro hermanos Pavensie regresaron a su mundo tras la coronacion de Caspian como Rey de Narnia, para nadie era un secreto del breve romance entre su hermana mayor y Caspian X.

Todos los Narnianos sentian una gran pena por su Rey Caspian quien jamas habia olvidado a su amada Reina Susan y pasaba noches completas admirando la pintura de la Benevola en esa solitaria habitacion.

Lucy habia sentido un gran dolor al saber el sufrimiento de Caspian, y al mismo tiempo, recordar el de su hermana.

Ademas sentia gran lastima por Liliandil, madre de Rilian.

Segun Renata, una joven telmarina que servia en el castillo desde la muerte de su madre, quien tambien habia trabajado alli, y se habia vuelto amiga de Lucy, Caspian habia sido feliz los primeros años de su matrimonio.

Renata le habia contado que, segun lo que su madre le habia contado, Caspian se habia casado mas por la presion del pueblo que por querer hacerlo realmente.

Y eso era conocido incluso por Liliandil, quien no habia podido aguantar el que su marido no la amara como amaba a Susan.

-mi madre solia decir que el Rey Caspian casi ni visitaba esa habitacion cuando recien se caso con Liliandil- le habia dicho Renata en un susurro cuidando que nadie mas la escuchara- no mas de una vez al mes y a veces ni eso.

Renata se habia acercado mas a ella mientras sonreia socarronamente.

-incluso me dijo que desde que supo del embarazo de su esposa y durante el primer año de vida del Principe- le murmuro la joven mucama- el Rey nunca visito la habitacion.

Lucy creia verdaderamente que Caspian habia amado a Liliandil, pero tambien habia amado, y lo seguia haciendo, a su hermana Susan.

Y Liliandil no habia soportado compartir el amor de su marido. La comprendia, ninguna mujer debia vivir compitiendo constantemente por el amor de su marido.

Casi nadie entraba a esa habitacion, con exepcion de aquellas que pasaban a limpiarla dos veces al mes.

Pero Lucy iba cada cierto tiempo a esa habitacion a hacer lo mismo que Caspian, hablar y recordar a su hermana.

Caspian visitaba esa habitacion al menos dos veces al mes, a veces mas.

Esa noche, Lucy habia ido a esa habitacion a contarle a la pintura de su hermana que pronto serian tias.

Se encontraba muy emocionada debido al embarazo de Kattherinn y a la gran alegria que reflejaba su hermano Edmund.

Un candelabro alumbraba la habitacion tenuemente mientras Lucy admiraba el retrato de Susan, que no hacia honor a la belleza de su hermana.

Fue entonces cuando Rilian entro a la habitacion.

Lucy se giro a mirarlo a penas escuchar la puerta abrirse, Rilian la miro brevemente antes de cerrar la puerta tras el y acercarse a paso lento a ella.

-lo siento- murmuro Rilian- vi luz por debajo de la puerta y crei que era mi padre.

-no te preocupes- nego Lucy sin mirarlo a los ojos- ya casi me voy.

-¿y que hacias?- pregunto Rilian curioso, sentandose en el sillon, a lado de el.

-veia a Susan- respondio Lucy mirando el cuadro de su hermana de nuevo- quisiera decirle que pronto Edmund tendra un hijo.

-¿la extrañas mucho?- pregunto el chico mirando tambien el cuadro.

-si, me pregunto que sera de ella- contesto Lucy en un susurro acongojado- si ya habra pasado el suficiente tiempo como para que se entere de nuestra supuesta muerte.

Rilian la miro fijamente, sintiendose mal por la tristeza que reflejaba su bello rostro.

-no me imagino el dolor que ha de estar pasando- continuo hablando Lucy, perdiendo su mirada en el rostro de Susan pintado en el cuadro- solo de recordar como estaba despues de la muerte de nuestros padres.

-pero segun dijeron tu hermana se habia distanciado de ustedes- murmuro Rilian, intentando animarla un poco- quizas eso le haga las cosas mas faciles.

-no Rilian- nego Lucy tristemente, volteando a verlo a los ojos- el que Susan estuviera distanciada de nosotros solo hara que se sienta culpable.

Rilian suspiro sin saber como animarla, asi que solo se acerco mas a ella y le rodeo los hombros con uno de sus brazos, intentando conolarla.

Lucy se tenso brevemente al sentir el contacto, pero al sentir la calidez de los brazos de Rilian, enterro su rostro en su pecho sintiendose tranquila al escuchar el suave latir de su corazon.

-tu dijiste que Aslan les habia dado una esperanza- murmuro el chico suavemente, recargando su barbilla en el tope de su cabeza.

Lucy asintio aun con la cabeza recostada en el pecho del Principe.

-tu hermana puede volver- hablo nuevamente Rilian, con un nudo en la garganta, deseando en el fondo de su ser que eso no sucediera.

Lucy levanto la cabeza y miro a Rilian a los ojos, sonriendole timidamente.

-tienes razon- susurro la chica, sonriendo mas ampliamente.

Rilian contuvo la respiracion cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, y de como la respiracion de ella acariciaba sus mejillas.

Mirando fijamente a sus labios, acorto la distancia entre sus rostros sintiendo a sus labios rozar los de ella.

Lucy suspiro ante el pequeño contacto, anhelando, aunque sabia que no deberia, que Rilian la besara.

Al comprovar que Lucy no se alejaba de el, Rilian atrapo entre sus labios el labio inferior de la chica y cuando esta abrio levemente su boca, la beso apasionadamente.

Como habia deseado desde que Lucy habia vuelto de Nayka.

La Reina Valiente le respondio el beso con la misma pasion, colocando sus dos manos en las mejillas de el y acercandolo mas a ella.

Se separaron brevemente cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, para volver a unir sus labios inmediatamente despues.

Rilian le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y casi sin darse cuenta la jalo un poco hasta que la sento en su regazo, mientras continuaba el beso.

No sabia que era ese sentimiento que le palpitaba en el pecho, pero sabia que le agradaba.

No lejos de alli, Kattherinn dormitaba recostada sobre el pecho de su marido, quien le rodeaba la cintura con uno de sus brazos, depositando la mano sobre su aun plano vientre.

La noticia de que estaba embarazada los habia tomado por sorpresa, despues de todo no llevaban ni 3 meses de casados.

Ninguno lo habia planeado asi, de hecho habrian querido esperar al menos a cumplir un año de matrimonio, pero aun asi la noticia les habia alegrado mucho.

No hacia mucho que lo sabian en realidad, tan solo poco mas de una semana.

Edmund y ella habian viajado a la Isla Mágissa queriendo despedirse de Narina y Lucy quienes volverian en dos dias a Narnia, cuando lo supieron, o mejor dicho, les dijeron.

Habian pasado su primer dia en Mágissa con normalidad, aunque notando la ausencia de Zafira, pero esta los habia visitado por la noche para darles la feliz noticia.

Kattherinn tenia 2 meses de embarazo.

Zafira les habia dicho que un de sus hermanas estrellas se lo habia anunciado.

Edmund y Kattherinn le habian pedido guardar el secreto hasta que ellos lo anunciaran, y planearon ir a Narnia, junto a Narina y Lucy para anunciarles a sus familiares y amigos mas cercanos la noticia.

Kattherinn habia invitado a Zaccaria y a Zafira a acompañarlos pero ambos se habian negado.

No le extraño de Zaccaria pues este seguro no queria encontrarse con Peter, pero si de Zafira.

Kattherinn habia notado que Zafira actuaba raro ultimamente, primero noto su comportamiento raro con Zaccaria y creyo que esta habia discutido con el, despues de todo cuando Zaccaria recien se mudara a Mágissa sus peleas con Zafira eran el pan de cada dia.

Despues, Kattherinn habia notado que la Hechicera tambien se portaba extraño con Narina.

Sabedora de lo reservada que era Zafira con sus sentimientos, Kattherinn se ahorro la molestia de preguntarle a esta que le pasaba.

Aun asi, penso Kattherinn, intentaria averiguar que le pasaba a su regreso a Nayka.

Edmund y ella habian planeado pasar una semana mas en Narnia antes de volver a Nayka y pasar otras dos semanas verificando como iban las cosas en cada isla y de paso, invitarlos a una celebracion en Reignis donde anunciarian el proximo nacimiento.

Con lo de su embarazon no podia dejar de pensar en el porque Narina aun no se habia embarazado.

Tenia dos teorias.

O era por que el hechizo que la mantenia joven se lo impedia o porque Aslan y Narina ocultaban algo que lo impedia. Aunque ella no sabia el que.

Suspirando, Kattherinn se dijo que no tenia caso que pensara en esos momentos en eso.

Ahora solo queria dedicarse a disfrutar su amor por Edmund que habia dado sus frutos.

En la habitacion de Narina y Peter solo se escuchaba la respiracion agitada de la pareja, ambos permanecian uno a lado del otro intentando calmar sus corazones agitados.

Narina se extraño de nuevo por la actitud del rubio.

Aun estando recien casados, Peter jamas se habia apartado de ella a penas terminar de hacer el amor, siempre se dejaba caer sobre ella, cuidando de no apoyar sobre ella todo el peso de su cuerpo.

La acariciaba con languidez y la besaba antes de quitarse de encima suyo, a veces la besaba en los labios, otros en la mejilla, el cuello o en medio de sus pechos. A veces incluso en sus hombros.

A hora sin embargo no habia permanecido sobre ella ni dos segundos despues de terminado el acto.

Fruncio de nuevo el ceño ante la actitud de el.

Le parecia injusto.

Ella solo habia querido darle un buen concejo que le evitara un posible gran sufrimiento.

Peter no debia amarla, no debia ni podia amarla y esperba que tampoco quisiera.

Narina aun no podia olvidar el sufrimiento que vio en los ojos de Zaccaria cuando habia ido a verla la noche de su boda y la habia felicitado por ella, deseandole que fuera feliz.

Narina habia esperado cerca de un año antes de volver a verlo. Ya no habia dolor en sus ojos para entonces, solo una profunda soledad y gran indiferencia.

Pero al parecer, se dijo Narina, Peter no entendia que era mejor asi.

Medio incorporandose en la cama, apoyandose en sus brazos, Narina observo a Peter, quien ya se encontraba dormido.

Su cabello rubio brillaba bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, y su blanca piel se veia como la plata. Sin duda era un hombre apuesto.

Narina suspiro fuertemente dejandose caer sobre las almohadas.

De verdad que Peter no se merecia sufrir al enamorarse de ella.

Porque ella jamas se enamoraria de el.

Ella no sabia amar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bien el tercer capitulo esta listo, como ven Edmund tendra a su primer hijo.**

 **No olviden dejarme su opinión.**

 **Fanny**


	4. Miedo Al Amor

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA MUJER DEL CORAZON DE PIEDRA**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 4: Miedo Al Amor**

Caspian apenas habia podido dormir esa noche.

Despues del anuncio de Edmund sobre el embaazo de Kattherinn, no habia podido evitar recordar cuando Liliandil le anunciara a el que estaba embarazada.

Habia sido algo inesperado.

Llevaban cerca de 6 meses de casados, y aunque existia la posibilidad de ello, a Caspian ni se le habia pasado por la cabeza.

Siendo Liliandil una estrella incluso antes de cumplir el mes ya sabia de su embarazo, aunque a el se lo habia anunciado hasta que cumplio dos meses.

Con la presion de su reciente matrimonio y teniendo tan solo 19 años, Caspian no se sentia preparado para ser padre y habia pasado todo el embarazo practicamente pegado a Liliandil para que nada le pasara.

No estaba preparado pero aun asi queria a su hijo no nacido.

Habia estado tan nervioso por la proxima llegada de su hijo que no habia tenido tiempo ni siquiera para pensar en Susan.

El dia en que Rilian llegara al mundo, Caspian lo recordaba como el mas feliz de su vida.

Cuando lo cargo por primera vez todas sus dudas y tristezas desaparecieron para dejar tan solo el miedo por que no se le callera de los brazos.

Aun asi al dia siguiente, mientras Liliandil dormia, recuperandose del dificil parto, Caspian cargaba a su hijo mientras veia el amanecer por la ventana de la habitacion.

Y de pronto, sin saber porque y sin darse cuenta, el pensamiento de como seria que Rilian fuera hijo suyo y de Susan, se colo en su mente.

Al instante se sintio culpable, Liliandil no se merecia ese tipo de pensamientos.

Desde esa vez nunca habia vuelto a tener de nuevo el pensamiento de como seria el tener un hijo con Susan, nunca hasta ahora.

No queria pensarlo, pues el pensamiento le dolia, no queria seguir pensando en Susan, le hacia daño. Pero no podia evitarlo.

Asi que esa mañana, a penas amanecio se dirigio al salon privado donde se resguardaba la unica pintura de la Benevola en todo Cair Paravel.

Pero al llegar se quedo extrañado al notar dos figuras dormidas en el sofa.

Desconsertado se acerco lentamente, no queriendo despertarlos, y descubrio sorprendido quienes eran las dos figuras dormidas.

Lucy dormia placidamente con la cabeza, y la mitad del cuerpo, apoyada en el pecho de Rilian, quien tambien dormia con la cabeza recargada en uno de los brazos del sofa y el resto del cuerpo extendido a lo largo del amplio sillon.

Caspian fruncio el ceño preguntandose que harian los dos alli, a esa hora, abrazados y dormidos en el sofa.

Rodeando el sofa, Caspian comenzo a mover a su hijo del hombro, intentando despertarlo.

Rilian se removio lentamente, saliendo de su placido sueño y apretando su abrazo en la cintura de la chica dormida junto a el.

-Rilian- lo llamo Caspian mientras continuaba moviendolo- Rilian despierta.

-un ratito mas- susurro Rilian aun dormido.

Caspian suspiro pesadamente, bien sabia el que su hijo tenia el sueño muy pesado.

No viendo mas opcion, Caspian tomo aire preparandose.

-RILIAN DESPIERTA- el grito del Rey Caspian desperto a ambos chicos que se incorporaron rapidamente en el sofa.

-¿que pasa?- cuestiono Rilian aun medio dormido.

-eso es lo que yo me pregunto- hablo Caspian mirando a los dos jovenes ceñudo- ¿que hacen aqui a esta hora y dormidos abrazados en el sofa?

Rilian y Lucy se miraron un tanto desconsertados.

Habian pasado casi toda la noche besandose en ese sofa, y sin darse cuenta cuando o a que hora, se habian quedado dormidos.

-eeeh...- tartamudeo Rilian sin saber que decir.

-vine a ver el cuadro de Susan- murmuro Lucy apenada- Rilian me acompaño y sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos.

Caspian sonrio tiernamente, Lucy tambien debia de extrañar mucho a Susan, mas de una vez la habia atrapado alli hablandole al cuadro de Susan. Sin duda habia ido alli a contarle lo del embarazo de Kattherinn.

-no te preocupes Lucy, sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras- murmuro Caspian aun sonriendo- sera mejor que se vayan a dormir lo que queda antes del desayuno.

-si claro- asintio Lucy poniendose de pie, siendo seguida por Rilian.

-¿y tu que haces aqui?- pregunto Rilian a su padre, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

-no podia dormir- respondio Caspian sin querer dar mas detalles. Ya sabia como se ponia Rilian cuando el mencionaba a Susan.

Aunque a decir verdad llevaban bastante sin hablar del tema.

Rilian asintio, demasiado cansado como para discutir con su padre, y junto a Lucy caminaron hacia sus habitaciones.

La de Lucy estaba mas cerca que la de el, asi que cuando llegaron a la puerta de ella se separaron.

Antes de que Lucy entrara a la habitacion, Rilian la tomo del brazo impidendole la entrada.

-Lucy yo...- murmuro Rilian cuando este lo volteo a ver- lo siento.

-¿que sientes, Rilian?- pregunto la chica mirandolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

-el haberte tratado tan mal hace dos años- respondio Rilian visiblemente apenado- no te lo merecias.

-de eso ya te perdone, Rilian- dijo Lucy sonriendole dulcemente.

-solo quiero que sepas que no pense nunca nada de lo que te dije- el chico le tomo ambas manos entre las suyas y la miro a los ojos con sinceridad- jamas fuiste solo otra chica mas.

-¿entonces que fui para ti?- pregunto Lucy frunciendo levemente el ceño

-fuiste y eres una chica muy especial- respondio Rilian con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas- no se que es lo que siento por ti pero jamas lo he sentido con nadie mas.

Lucy lo miro con sorpresa y alegria mezclados, jamas habia imaginado que Rilian pudiera decirle algo tan especial para ella.

-y por eso lamento no poder ofrecerte nada- Lucy borro su sonrisa viendose confundida- y por eso tambien te pido disculpas.

-no entiendo- nego Lucy, apartandose del chico- ¿porque dices eso?

-no puedo ser tu novio o algo mas- explico Rilian luciendo algo desesperado- no puedo darte lo que te mereces, Lucy, lo siento.

-¿porque?- pregunto Lucy sin expresion alguna, solo confundida.

-porque...- Rilian dudo si ser sincero o no, pero al final decidio que ella se merecia la verdad- tengo miedo, Lucy.

-¿miedo de que?- volvio a cuestionar la chica aun confundida.

-miedo de que el dia de mañana regreses a tu mundo y yo me quede aqui solo- respondio Rilian bajando la mirada- a que me convierta en mi padre, casado con una mujer y amando a otra, llorandole a un retrato y haciendo infeliz a esa mujer que este a mi lado.

Lucy lo miro fijamente de nuevo, esta vez con comprension.

-miedo de que un dia un hijo mio me reclame el no haber amado a su madre- siguio hablando el Principe apretando los puños con impotencia- miedo de amar a un recuerdo.

El silencio reino en el pasillo por varios minutos.

-yo no volvere a mi mundo Rilian- murmuro lentamente Lucy- alli ya estoy muerta.

-esto es Narnia, Lucy- hablo Rilian de nuevo, mirandola a los ojos con gran firmeza- cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Lucy suspiro hondamente, sintiendo en su interior una abalancha de sentimientos, que en cualquier momento se podrian desatar.

-yo tambien tengo miedo Rilian- hablo Lucy con la misma firmeza que el usara antes- miedo de irme y jamas volverte a ver, de que un dia llege alguien y me diga que te casaste y tuviste un hijo con otra.

Rilian retrocedio un paso aun sin apartar su mirada de los ojos chocolate de ella.

-miedo de llorar cada noche pensando que me olvidaste, de verme al espejo y sentir que estoy fea porque tu ya no me quieres- Lucy bajo la mirada brevemente antes de volver a fijar sus ojos en los de el- miedo de buscarte en cada chico con el que salga y no encontrarte.

Rilian quizo acercarse a ella y abrazarla al ver detras de la seguridad en su mirada el dolor y el miedo en sus palabras.

-miedo de convertirme en mi hermana Susan- susurro Lucy por ultimo mientras sonreia levemente- pero ¿sabes algo? Por algo me dicen la Valiente.

Dandole una ultima mirada al Principe Narniano, Lucy dio media vuelta y entro a su habitacion, cerrando la puerta y recargandose en esa, sintiendo a sus piernas flaquear, deslizandose lentamente por la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Afuera Rilian permanecia de pie en el mismo lugar.

Sabia lo que ella le quizo decir con eso ultimo: que ella tambien tenia miedo, pero que era valiente y se arriesgaria si el lo hacia.

El problema es que el no sabia si queria arriesgarse.

Cuando Narina desperto ese dia, Peter ya no estaba en la habitacion.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, la pelirroja se levanto y dirigio al baño para bañarse.

Despues de la noche que pasaron penso que Peter la dejaria de evitar pero sin duda se equivoco.

Y eso se vio muy claro por el resto del dia porque Peter simple y sencillamente habia desaparecido de Cair Paravel. Narina lo habia buscado por todas partes sin encontrar por ningun lado señales de el.

Rendida decidio que Peter habia salido del castillo para evitarla, estaba claro.

Decidiendo que si Peter no queria verla ella tampoco, Narina decidio pasar el resto del dia en la habitacion que habia pertenecido a ella desde que habia nacido.

La habitacion era practicamente imposible de encontrar para quien no sabia de su existencia, y de hecho, nadie salvo ella y Aslan lo sabian.

Despues de que Caspian reconstruyera el castillo años atras, despues de que los telmarinos lo derrumbaran, la habitacion no habia sido reconstruida pero el dia en que ella habia ido a Cair Paravel despues del ataque de Jadis a Nayka y de que ella aceptara el compromiso con Peter, Narina habia reconstruido la habitacion con su magia.

No habia sido dificil, despues de todo esa habitacion debia de ir alli originalmente.

La habitacion privada de Narina quedaba en el ala este del castillo en un pazadiso oculto por una pared que solo su magia podia mover.

En su camino hacia alla Narina paso frente a la sala que Caspian habia adornado en homenaje a los Reyes de Antaño.

Narina habia entrado a esa habitacion solo una vez y habia admirado los cinco cuadros de los Reyes, pero en realidad a ella le parecia patetico el que Caspian se encerrara alli por horas llorandole a su amor imposible.

Aunque comprendia que cada quien lidiaba con su dolor de diferente manera.

Y despues de todo ella no era nadie para reprocharle a Caspian el enamorarse de alguien que no pertenecia a Narnia.

Sin querer que su mente recordara esa parte amarga de su vida, Narina se concentro en lo que llevo a sus pensamientos hasta alli.

La puerta de la Sala de los Reyes de Antaño, como, ridiculamente en su opinion, los empleados en Cair Paravel llamaban a esa habitacion, estaba medio abierta.

Curiosa por saber si de nuevo Caspian estaba dentro llorando sus penas, Narina se acerco a la puerta entreabierta y la abrio un poco mas para ver en su interior.

En efecto era Caspian.

Estaba sentado en el unico sillon de la sala y veia fijamente el retrato de la Reina Susan mientras mantenia en su mano una copa color dorada.

Frunciendo el ceño, un tanto molesta por haber recordado su propia experiencia con los amores imposibles, Narina ingreso a la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Rapidamente dio una mirada a la habitacion.

Era un cuadrado perfecto no muy grande. Mas o menos del tamaño de su habitacion.

Tenia las paredes pintadas de un blanco inmaculado. En el centro de la habitacion solo habia un sillon color rojo y delante de este una pequeña mesa ratona.

En ambas esquinas de a lado de la puerta habia una vasija con flores artificiales rojas. La pared de enfrente de la puerta habia una chimenea de piedra con madera lista para encender en caso de ser necesario. Sobre la chimenea habia un cuadro con los cuatro hermanos Pavensie. A los lados del cuadro habia dos mas.

Un cuadro de cada hermana Pavensie estaba a la derecha, cuadros individuales de Peter y Edmund estaban a la izquierda y al pie de cada cuadro individual un baul de tamaño medio.

En ambas paredes de a lado de la puerta no habia nada mas que dos mesas de madera color cereza con forma rectangular con nada encima de ellas mas que la figura de un leon, que al parecer era Aslan, parado sobre sus paras traseras, de oro.

Centrando su vista en Caspian, Narina cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho.

-¿llorando de nuevo a tu amor perdido?- pregunto Narina sarcasticamente mientras se acercaba al unico otro ocupante de la habitacion.

Caspian giro a verla con algo de sorpresa y molestia por sus palabras.

-no es tu asunto- respondio el Rey volviendo a mirar el cuadro.

-tienes razon- asintio Narina frunciendo el ceño- pero no puedo evitar considerarte estupido por ello.

-no creo que lo entiendas- se escuso sin ganas, casi con resignacion, acostumbrado a que la gente le dijera eso.

-si te entiendo, Caspian- asintio la mujer pelirroja colocandose frente al Rey, obstruyendole la vista- no elijes a quien amar pero si elijes cuando dejar de llorar.

-no es facil hacerlo- murmuro Caspian mirandola molesto.

-no lo es- nego Narina con comprension- pero es dificil creer que no puedas olvidar a una mujer que no conociste ni un mes.

Caspian la miro con mas molestia aun por sus palabras.

-el tiempo que la conociste no es suficiente para que despues de tanto tiempo no la hayas olvidado- continuo hablando Narina con una seguridad que sorprendio un poco a Caspian. Hablaba como si comprendiera de verdad lo que hablaba.

-fue suficiente para mi- hablo despues de unos minutos en silencio el telmarino, bebiendo lentamente de su copa.

Narina se giro a mirar las imagenes que habia de los Reyes de Antaño.

-¿cuantos años tiene en ese cuadro Susan?- pregunto Narina mirando la pintura fijamente- ¿15 o menos?

Caspian la miro un tanto confundido por el cambio de tema.

Narina levanto su brazo apuntando los cuadros y un brillo azulado comenzo a emanar de su brazo.

Caspian se puso de pie, dejando caer la copa que tenia en la mano al suelo.

-¿Que...- comenzo a preguntar el Rey interrumpiendose al ver la luz que emanaba de su mano salia disparada de su mano hacia los cuadros- ¿QUE HACES?

Narina no respondio, pero pronto la luz ceso y Narina se dio media vuelta, comenzando a dirigirse hacia la salida siendo seguida por la atenta mirada de Caspian.

-en lugar de vivir lamentandote por lo que no pudo ser- murmuro la pelirroja sin girar a verlo- deberias de apreciar lo que si tienes y disfrutarlo.

Narina llego a la puerta y la abrio, volteando solo un poco su cuerpo para ver al desconsertado hombre parado a lado del sillon dandole la espalda a los cuadros.

Caspian tenia 38 años ahora pero lucia como un hombre menor de 30, casi de la edad de Peter debido a la pocion que Edmund le habia dado 2 años antes que habia hecho que rejuveneciera.

Aun asi siempre lucia como alguien agotado, no fisicamente sino espiritualmente, como si estuviera cansado de la vida que le toco llevar.

-no vaya a hacer que el dia de mañana lo pierdas y te lamentes- continuo hablando Narina antes de dirigirle una ultima mirada y marcharse de la habitacion cerrando la puerta al salir.

Aun analizando las palabras de la mujer pelirroja, Caspian se giro, abriendo los ojos sorprendido al ver los cuadros.

Narina no los habia destruido con esa luz que emano de su mano, solo los habia cambiado.

Los miro atentamente, uno por uno comenzando por el de Lucy.

Donde antes le sonreia de una manera casi infantil una chica de unos 12 años con un vestido rosa, ahora estaba plasmada la imagen de una Lucy mayor.

Tendria unos 18 años, llevaba un vestido rojo fuego y llevaba el cabello medio recogido callendo sobre su hombro izquierdo. Estaba levemente maquillada, y sonreia con gran seguridad mirando hacia el frente.

No lucia diferente a la Lucy que el habia visto unas horas atras, es mas pareciera que eran de la misma edad, pero aun asi, habia algo diferente entre la Lucy de la pintura y la de carne y hueso.

Miro despues la foto de Edmund. Tendria unos 19 años, vestia un traje color plomo y llevaba una espada en el cinturon.

No sonreia, estaba mas bien serio, y nuevamente Caspian vio que habia algo diferente entre ese Edmund y el que el habia conocido con 19 años, hace 2 años atras.

A lado de la pintura de Edmund, reposaba el cuadro de Peter.

Traje color dorado, la espada Rhindon en su cinturon, tampoco sonreia, pero tenia una mirada mas dura en sus ojos azules.

Ese Peter, se dijo Caspian, si se parecia al que el conocia, si bien tendria unos 22 años en la imagen.

Pero fue la imagen de Susan quien le robo la respiracion. Muchas veces se la habia imaginado asi.

Parecia tener unos 21 años.

Llevaba un vestido color verde bosque y el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta las caderas con suaves ondas.

Sonreia levemente, con la seguridad de una mujer que se sabia hermosa, sus ojos tenian un brillo que Caspian jamas habia visto pero lo adjudico al brillo de la felicidad.

Miro el cuadro central y mas grande donde aparecian los cuatro Reyes de Antaño.

Estaban en una fila volteando al frente ordenados de mayor a menor.

Los cuatro tenian sus coronas puestas y sonreian levemente, vestian muy elegantes, como autenticos reyes y parecian tener la misma edad que en los cuadros individuales.

Lentamente, Caspian giro viendo que en las demas paredes habian aparecido cuadros que anteriormente no estaban.

Habia ocho cuadros mas exactamente, cuatro en cada pared.

En la pared de la derecha, sobre la mesita color cereza, habia un cuadro, mas largo que los demas, de los cuatro hermanos Pavensie, tenian apariencia de a penas haber dejado la niñez, por lo que Caspian supuso que debio de ser de la primera vez que visitaron Narnia.

Los cuatro vestian de gala y tenian sus coronas en la cabeza, parados cada uno frente a sus tronos en Cair Paravel.

Un cuadro a la derecha de ese mostraba a Susan y Lucy, al parecer con la misma edad que en el cuadro anterior.

Susan y Lucy sonreian radiantes, con los ojos brillando por un cariño mutuo mientras ambas se abrazaban por la cintura mirando al frente.

El ultimo cuadro en esa pared mostraba a Edmund y Peter.

Caspian se acerco a este para verlo mas de cerca, un tanto curioso.

Esos Peter y Edmund parecian tener la misma edad que en el cuadro donde aparecian los cuatro frente a sus tronos.

Estaban uno a lado del otro, Edmund con los brazos cruzados y Peter con una de sus manos en el mango de su espada Rhindon, colgada en su cinturon y la otra en el hombro de Edmund.

Ambos miraban serios hacia el frente.

La imagen no era tan extraña en si, lo curioso era la sencasion que te transmitia la imagen.

Edmund y Peter transmitian cierto cariño y respeto por el otro pero al mismo tiempo, algo de enfado y miedo.

Caspian se pregunto el porque.

Sobre el cuadro de los Reyes de Antaño en sus tronos habia otro del mismo tamaño.

Este, para impresion de Caspian, lo mostraban a el mismo, al parecer en el dia de su coronacion como Rey de Narnia. El estaba en el centro con Peter y Edmund a su izquierda y Susan y Lucy a su derecha.

Estaban frente al arbol que Caspian recordaba, Aslan habia usado como portal para llevar a los Reyes de Antaño a su mundo.

A la izquierda de ese cuadro, sobre el de Peter y Edmund, habia uno de el y Peter, este le estaba entregando su espada Rhindon.

Y por ultimo, sobre el cuadro de Susan y Lucy, habia una pintura que le robo el aliento al Rey.

Eran el y Susan, besandose, frente al mismo arbol que aparecia en los dos cuadros anteriores.

Caspian se acerco lentamente al cuadro, que estaba un poco mas arriba de su cabeza, por lo que podia facilmente tocarlo con su mano.

La imagen, como todas las anteriores no podia ser mas realista.

El la tomaba por la cintura y ella le tomaba con ambas manos las mejillas, mientras mantenian sus labios unidos y sus ojos cerrados.

Suspirando, Caspian se volteo y contemplo la pared de enfrente.

El cuadro central lo mostraba de nuevo a el con unos 17 años, junto a Edmund, Lucy y Eustance a bordo del Viajero del Alba. Eustance sostenia al raton Reepichip sobre su hombro.

A la derecha habia un cuadro de los dos hermanos Pavensie junto con su primo Eustance transformado en dragon.

A la izquierda Edmund y Lucy solos, ambos con una de sus manos en las espadas colgadas a sus cinturones.

Sobre el cuadro central habia uno mucho mas reciente.

Los hermanos Pavensie, con exepsion de Susan, a lado de el, Eustance, Jill, Rilian, Kattherinn, Narina, Zaccaria y Zafira en la Isla Mágissa.

A la derecha de este cuadro, una imagen de Peter y Narina, ambos con sus coronas puestas y con actitud desafiante, mirando al frente.

El ultimo cuadro mostraba a Kattherinn y Edmund el dia de su coronacion como Reyes de Nayka.

Esos cuadros mostraban practicamente toda la estadia de los Reyes de Antaño en Narnia.

Caspian se giro a ver nuevamente la pintura de el y Susan besandose.

Y de pronto reparo en la mesa de madera color cereza en donde reposaba la figura de Aslan hecha de oro. A los lado del leon habia cuatro pequeños cuadros con marco de plata con forma cuadrada, dos a cada lado del leon.

Caspian se acerco a ellos y observo las imagenes.

A la derecha, en uno de ellos aparecia Lucy como la habia conocido a lado de Trumpkin y en el otro una Lucy mas joven a lado de un fauno.

Del lado izquierdo los hermanos Pavensie con dos castores y por ultimo de nuevo el y Susan, esta vez abrazandose como lo habian hecho cuando se despidieron mas de 15 años atras.

Curioso Caspian miro al otro lado y en la mesa de madera habia otros cuatro cuadros de plata, sin pensarlo mucho mas, Caspian cruzo la habitacion y los observo atentamente.

En el primero se encontraba Caspian solo con Edmund y Lucy, despues se encontraban los mismos hermanos Pavensie con Eustance pero esta vez sin ser dragon.

Del otro lado Rilian solo con Lucy y el ultimo mostraba a Peter y Edmund con Narina y Kattherinn.

Por ultimo Caspian miro la chimenea donde sobre esta habia cuatro cuadros ovalados que mostraban a cada Rey de Antaño con sus coronas, cada uno parecia tener alrededor de 20 años.

Lucy aparecia con su daga y pocion sanadora en un cinturon alrededor de su cintura.

Susan traia cuerno, tambien en un cinturon, su carcaj con flechas en la espalda y con su arco apuntando al frente.

Edmund aparecia con la espada que Kattherinn le diera dos años atras en sus manos, con la punta hacia abajo y con la Pocion en el cuello, y por ultimo Peter sostenia su espada Rhindon en una mano y su escudo con el leon pintado en su otra mano.

Caspian suspiro, esa habitacion parecia un verdadero homenaje a los Reyes de Antaño, pero tenia que pedirle a Narina que lo cambiara.

No es que no le gustaran las pinturas, sino que si Rilian llegaba a ver la imagen donde el y Susan aparecian besandose, le iba a dar un infarto.

Caspian paso el resto del dia buscando a la Reina Abnegada pero por ningun lado esta aparecia.

A la hora de la cena Caspian comenzo a desesperarse, Narina no habia aparecido.

-Peter- llamo Caspian cuando el Rey aparecio en el comedor- ¿Sabes donde esta Narina?

-no, no lo se- nego Peter mientras se sentaba, señal que las mujeres que servian la comida tomaron para comenzar la cena- ¿la necesitas para algo?

-a decir verdad si- asintio Caspian frunciendo el ceño- necesito que deshaga algo que hizo con su magia.

-¿Narina hizo algo con su magia?- pregunto Kattherinn curiosa, Caspian asintio- que extraño, a ella no le gusta usarla.

-presiento que lo hizo solo para molestarme- murmuro Caspian enfurruñado- llevo toda la tarde buscandola.

-hablando de personas ausentes- intervino Eustance- ¿donde esta Lucy? No la he visto en todo el dia.

-esta en su habitacion- respondio Jill- no a salido de alli en todo el dia.

-¿acaso se siente mal?- pregunto Edmund, levemente preocupado.

-no, esta bien- respondio Jill despreocupada- dice que esta cansada.

Kattherinn fruncio levemente el ceño. Ella no se creia que Lucy estuviera cansada, mas bien creia que habia tenido otro problema con Rilian.

Durante la ultima estadia de Lucy en Nayka esta le habia contado que Rilian la habia vuelto a besar y eso la confundia. Creia que Rilian queria volver a jugar con ella y temia caer en su juego.

Kattherinn comprendia el porque de su miedo, aunque Lucy no estuviera enamorada, seria dificil que no cayera en los encantos del Principe.

Rilian, admitia la Reina de Nayka, era muy guapo.

Tenia un cierto parecido con Caspian, aunque a ella le parecia mas parecido a su difunta madre Liliandil.

Tenia facciones finas, ojos color azul electrico y piel palida. Su cabello era de un cafe muy oscuro, casi negro.

Hablaba de manera calmada y con un tono sensual.

Aunque claro, para ella todo su atractivo fisico dejaba de tener valor cuando lo conocias.

Era arrogante, mujeriego, cabrichoso, berrinchudo, irrespetuoso, sarcastico y hasta infantil. Aunque Kattherinn reconocia que habia mejorado un poco a como era antes, gracias a la mano dura de Peter.

Con sospecha, Kattherinn dirigio su mirada a Rilian, que se veia muy serio y no hablaba con nadie, solo concentrado en su plato de comida.

-¿Que dices que fue lo que Narina hizo, Caspian?- pregunto Peter de pronto, mirando al telmarino.

-pues...- dudo Caspian en si decir la verdad, pero al final decidio decir la verdad- cambio los cuadros que tenia de ti y tus hermanos.

Todos fruncieron el ceño algo extrañados.

Claro que sabian de que cuadros estaban hablando, pues eran practicamente los unicos que habian de los Reyes de Antaño, exepto por el que estaba en la sala principal, sobre la chimenea, donde aparecia solo Peter.

Anteriormente en esa sala habia un cuadro de la Reina Liliandil, pero tras la boda de Narina y Peter, Caspian lo habia mandado quitar y este habia sido llevado a la habitacion de Rilian.

Los otros dos cuadros que habia en esa sala, unicos en los que aparecia Liliandil tambien habian sido removidos.

Caspian se habia llevado a su habitacion el cuadro donde aparecia el, Lilianil y Rilian cuando este tenia cerca de cuatro años y el tercer cuadro, pintado un mes antes de la prematura muerte de la Reina habia sido llevado al castillo de Beruna, donde anteriormente habia reinado Miraz y ahora pertenecia a Caspian.

Ellos habian visto la sala donde habia sido llevado.

Al parecer, Caspian habia llevado al Castillo de Beruna todos los demas cuadros donde aparecia Liliandil, ellos suponian que porque lo entristecia, y habia asignado toda una sala en recuerdo de la difunta reina.

La sala era muy grande, pintada de blanco y en el techo habia sido bellamente plasmado un cielo nocturno donde la estrella azul brillaba con fuerza rodeada de otras pequeñas estrellas.

En la chimenea de la sala reposaba un cuadro de Liliandil de cuerpo completo donde se apreciaba toda su belleza.

Habian muchos mas cuadros en la sala, e incluso se encontraba la corona de la difunta esposa de Caspian.

La risa burlona de Rilian se escucho de pronto en la sala.

-¿que es tan gracioso?- cuestiono Caspian frunciendo el ceño, no era un buen dia para los comentarios molestos de su hijo.

-¿no me digas que arruino tus preciados cuadros?- pregunto el Principe manteniendo una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Caspian apreto los labios con fuerza, si Rilian veia el cuadro de Susan y el montaria en colera.

Rilian tomo el silencio de su padre como una confirmacion a su pregunta y volvio a reir.

-si lo hizo- siguio riendo Rilian- pues que pena por ti que no podras seguir llorandole a la Reina ausente.

Caspian abrio los ojos un tanto sorprendido, hacia mucho que Rilian no era cruel con sus comentarios hacia el.

-aunque en mi opinion deberias de dejarlos asi- siguio hablando Rilian- no creo que ella se merezca tanto llanto.

Caspian suspiro mientras se ponia en pie con cansancio.

-si tienes razon, Rilian, los dejare asi- murmuro Caspian sonriendo para sorpresa de todos- Peter si ves a Narina dile que le agradezco los cambios y que deje todo asi.

El telmarino dio media vuelta y salio del comedor que se habia indundado de un mortal silencio y de miradas molestas hacia Rilian que las ignoraba estoicamente.

Peter se puso de pie de pronto, sorprendiendo un poco a todos.

-voy a ver que hizo Narina con esas pinturas- anuncio Peter antes de salir del comedor con rumbo a la sala donde estaban esos cuadros.

Kattherinn se levanto cuando Peter salio del comedor.

-yo tambien voy a ver- murmuro Kattherinn siendo seguida por Eustance y Jill.

-fuiste cruel con tu padre Rilian- murmuro Edmund, tambien parandose de la silla.

-solo dije lo que creo- se encogio de hombros despreocupadamente Rilian.

-pues fue cruel y sizañoso- afirmo el mayor dirigiendose a la salida pero antes de salir giro a ver al Principe- ¿sabes algo Rilian?

El nombrado levanto la vista, mirando a Edmund que se veia muy serio.

-cuando mi padre fue enviado a la guerra me enfade mucho con quienes lo habian enviado y con el, porque no entendia porque no se negaba- le conto Edmund algo entristezido- me escondia cada vez que llegaba carta de el para no escuchar lo que habia escrito y cuando mama nos pedia que le escribieramos algo para enviarselo me negaba.

Rilian lo miro con atencion, sabia poco de los padres de los Reyes de Antaños, solo que habian muerto hacia años y lo poco que Lucy mencionaba a veces.

Alguna vez le habia mencionado que su padre habia sido enviado a una guerra que habia en su mundo pero nunca le dio detalles.

-ahora desearia haberle escrito- volvio a hablar el Rey de Nayka con melancolia- porque ya no esta, y por eso valoro el que el haya estado vivo en esa epoca, no estaba conmigo pero al menos vivia.

Edmund giro y abandono la habitacion sin decir mas.

No era necesario.

Rilian habia entendido el mensaje.

Y si era sincero consigo mismo el tambien se sentia un poco mal por haberle hablado asi a su padre pero estaba muy nervioso por todo el asunto de Lucy y ver a su padre solo le recordaba como podria lucir el en un futuro si se enamoraba de Lucy y esta regresaba a su mundo.

Suspirando, Rilian se puso de pie y tomo camino siguiendo a los demas para ver los cuadros destruidos.

Peter se habia dirigido a paso seguro para ver la nueva travesura de Narina.

Al abrir la puerta de la sala se topo de frente con una sala algo diferente a la que el conocia, esta estaba llena de cuadros que Peter nunca habia visto.

Los del frente de el Peter juraria eran de la llamada Edad de Oro de Narnia, durante su primera visita a Narnia, algunos años antes de volver a su mundo.

Peter giro a ver los que estaba a la izquierda, unos eran mas recientes mientras que otros mostraban a sus dos hermanos menores, su primo y Caspian a bordo de un barco.

Peter se acerco a ellos mirando los pequeños cuadros sobre la mesita y tomo en sus manos el que lo mostraba a el mismo junto a su hermano Edmund, Kattherinn y Narina.

Narina posaba a su lado y del otro estaba Edmund con Kattherinn del otro lado, tomandola por la cintura.

Sus ojos se concentraron en Narina, con un vestido color rojo cereza y el cabello revuelto.

Era la mismisima imagen de la sensualidad.

Con un suspiro dejo el cuadro en la mesa y se giro mirando la pared de enfrente, abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

En ese momento Kattherinn ingreso a la habitacion seguida de Eustance y Jill y curiosos miraron lo que tanto habia robado la atencion de Peter, sorprendiendose tambien.

En la pared habia un cuadro de tamaño medio donde aparecia un Caspian mas joven que el que ellos conocian, mas o menos de unos 14 años que besaba a una Susan de mas o menos la misma edad.

-por Aslan- exclamo Kattherinn sorprendida. Sabia que la magia de Narina era sorprendente pero eso era increible. Se pregunto por que lo habria hecho.

-a Rilian le va a dar un ataque si ve ese cuadro- murmuro Jill sorprendida con los ojos clavados en la imagen de Susan y Caspian besandose.

Ahora comprendian el porque Caspian queria que Narina volviera los cuadros a la normalidad. Sin duda sabia de la reaccion que su hijo tendria.

Edmund entro en la sala en ese instante sin que nadie se percatara y los observo desconsertado hasta que miro tambien el cuadro que tanto los habia sorprendido.

-¿como diablos Narina pudo detallar con tanta exactitud algo asi?- pregunto Eustance sorprendido- su imaginacion es sorprendente.

Rilian entro en la sala a tiempo para oir el comentario de Eustance y fruncio el ceño extrañado hasta que, impresionado, capto la pintura de su padre y la Reina Susan besandose.

Apreto los puños enfadado, no lo podia creer, que descaro.

-no es imaginacion- murmuro Edmund, en respuesta al comentario de su primo- ese beso si sucedio.

Peter fruncio el ceño.

-¿que?- exclamo Eustance sorprendido- ¿cuando?

-fue cuando ayudamos a Caspian a recuperar Narnia, despues de su coronacion- respondio Edmund- cuando Aslan nos dijo que debiamos volver a nuestro mundo y que Peter y Susan no volverian.

Rilian miro a Edmund algo sorprendido.

El sabia que su padre habia estado, y estaba, enamorado de la Reina Susan, pero no sabia que se habian besado.

-Susan beso a Caspian como despedida- siguio contando Edmund- frente a muchos Narnianos, nosotros y Aslan.

-vamonos- ordeno Peter de pronto- ahi que salir de aqui.

-tienes razon- asintio Kattherinn- hay que buscar a Narina para que vuelva los cuadros a la normalidad.

-no- nego Peter mirandolos con gran firmeza- Caspian ordeno que asi se quedaran.

-pues yo no estoy de acuerdo- intervino Rilian, recuperando su enojo- es un descaro que quiera dejar ese cuadro aqui.

-el queria quitarlos- respondio Peter mirando con gran imponencia al Principe- y tu le dijiste que asi los dejara.

-yo no sabia que habia hecho Narina- se defendio Rilian comenzando a enfadarse realmente.

-pues no haber hablado entonces- mando Peter autoritario- por eso debes de pensar antes de hablar, alli estan las consecuencias de tus actos.

Rilian guardo silencio aun molesto.

-si no te gusta ni modo- Peter se dirigio a la salida aun hablando- asi se quedaran y punto.

Edmund siguio a Peter fuera de la sala y pronto solo Rilian quedo alli contemplando furioso el cuadro de su padre y Susan besandose.

Se acerco un poco mas, mirandolo con detenimiento.

Edmund habia dicho que ellos, Aslan y algunos Narnianos tambien estaban alli pero en la imagen no habia nada mas que su padre, Susan y un arbol que parecia dividido en dos, formando un arco.

Suspiro perdiendo la furia y remplazandola con tristeza, la imagen en si era muy hermosa y te inspiraba gran melancolia, esa que te deja una despedida.

Si era sincero, reconocio Rilian, Susan era muy hermosa.

En la imagen llevaba un vestido lila con blanco y su cabello castaño suelto.

Sin soportar mas la imagen aparto la vista y sus ojos toparon con un pequeño cuadro enmarcado con plata que estaba en la mesita color cereza.

Este mostraba a Susan y su padre de nuevo, vestidos igual y en el mismo lugar, solo que no estaban besandose, solo se abrazaban casi con desesperacion.

Y sin poderlo evitar, Rilian penso en su propio dilema y de pronto en el cuadro ya no eran Susan y sus padres quienes se despedian con un abrazo.

Eran el y Lucy.

Cerro los puños con fuerza.

La queria, reconocia para si, pero tenia miedo y se preguntaba si valdria la pena arriesgarse.

Dio media vuelta y observo un cuadro enfrente.

Su padre a bordo de lo que reconocio como el Viajero del Alba posaba a lado de Lucy, Edmund, Eustance y un raton.

Y al ver la imagen de su padre decidio que no valia la pena.

Los ojos de su padre te transmitian una gran tristeza, la tristeza de alguien que ama y no es feliz.

Definitavamente no valia la pena el arriesgarse.

El no queria lucir asi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno Rilian acaba de saber el porque debes de saber todos los hechos y luego dar tu opinión.**

 **Déjenme su opinión.**

 **Fanny**


	5. No Querer Amar

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA MUJER DEL CORAZON DE PIEDRA**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 5: No Querer Amar**

Kattherinn se dirigio a la habitacion de Lucy, primero para investigar cual era el motivo para que no hubiera salido de su habitacion en todo el dia y segundo porque no queria estar presente si Rilian montaba un escandalo debido al cuadro de Susan y Caspian besandose.

Ya sabia ella que Rilian era el Rey del Drama.

Al llegar a la habitacion toco dos veces antes de entrar sin que la hubieran invitado a pasar, bien sabia que si algo habia pasado con Rilian, Lucy quedria estar sola pero era mejor que se desahogara con una amiga.

Lucy se encontraba acostada boca arriba en la cama solo con una pequeña luz iluminando la habitacion.

Tenia el mismo vestido con el que Kattherinn la habia visto el dia anterior, cosa que le parecio curiosa, tenia los ojos abiertos con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-Lucy- llamo Kattherinn suavemente, acercandose a ella- ¿que ha pasado?

-Rilian dice que tiene miedo- susurro Lucy desconsertando a la otra chica.

-¿que tiene miedo?- pregunto Kattherinn extrañada, sentandose a lado de la menor- ¿miedo de que?

-miedo de amarme y que me vaya- respondio Lucy volteando a mirarla con sus ojos llorosos.

Kattherinn apreto los labios en una mueca preocupada.

-a ver- suspiro la morena un tanto confundida- explicame bien lo que paso.

-ayer fui a ver el cuadro de Susan pensando en que diria ella si supiera que vamos a ser tias- comenzo a explicar lentamente Lucy- y Rilian me encontro alli, hablamos y me beso.

Kattherinn suspiro resignada, ya sabia ella que esos dos volverian a las andadas como hace dos años.

-nos besamos varias veces y al final nos quedamos dormidos, en la mañana nos encontro Caspian y le dijimos que nos quedamos dormidos- siguio contandole Lucy- Caspian nos dijo que nos fueramos a dormir y cuando llegamos aqui, Rilian me dijo que era muy especial para el...

Lucy guardo silencio sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras recordaba las palabras del Principe.

-¿y despues?- pregunto Kattherinn suavemente.

-me pidio disculpas por lo de hace dos años y...- Lucy cerro los ojos fuertemente para no llorar-.. Dijo que... Que tenia miedo de con-convertirse en Caspian y llor-llorar por un amor imposible.

Kattherinn abrazo a Lucy consolandola, sintiendo como poco a poco su hombro se iba mojando con las lagrimas que esta derramaba.

-tranquila Lucy- susurro la pelinegra.

-me dijo... me dijo que...- murmuraba la llorosa chica entre sollozos- no podiamos tener nada... por que tenia miedo Erinn.

-es logico que tenga miedo- intento consolarla la otra chica- yo tambien lo tenia cuando me enamore de Edmund.

Lucy se separo de Kattherinn para sentarse en la cama y se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Lucy en tono bajo.

-claro, y Edmund tambien lo tenia- afirmo Kattherinn sonriendo levemente- ¿sabias que despues de que Narina me dejara en Narnia, al volver a Cair Paravel, le pidio a Aslan quedarse en Narnia?

Lucy nego con la cabeza.

-cuando descubri que Edmund me gustaba me aleje de el porque crei que seria lo mejor y me ahorraria un dolor inecesario- le confeso Kattherinn un tanto apenada- y despues, cuando Narina me dejo en Narnia fue mi oportunidad, sabia que Edmund volveria a su mundo y por eso quize disfrutar cada segundo a su lado.

Lucy mostro una mueca de tristeza.

-¿y porque Rilian no opina eso? ¿porque no cree que esto vale la pena?- cuestiono Lucy con dolor reprimido- Aslan nos dijo que nunca volveriamos a nuestro mundo y las posibilidades de que volvamos es de una en un millon.

-pero Rilian vivio en carne propia lo que puede lastimar el que un Narniano se enamore de alguien que no pertenece a Narnia- intento escusarlo Kattherinn, comprendiendo la posicion del caprichoso Principe- yo lo vivi ¿sabes?

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Lucy curiosa.

-no le digas a nadie pero...- dudo Kattherinn en contarle- tu sabes que yo vengo de tu mundo ¿verdad?

-claro, tu y Edmund me lo dijeron- asintio Lucy sin comprender- vivias en Londres durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-exacto- afirmo Kattherinn- Narina muchos años antes de mi nacimiento conocio a mi abuelo y se enamoraron.

-¿que?- pregunto la menor sorprendida- ¿de verdad?

-asi es, pero Narina tuvo que volver a Narnia y mi abuelo se caso con mi abuela- asintio la pelinegra un tanto entristezida, aunque lo ocultara muy bien- se que la queria, pero el gran amor de su vida fue Narina, o como nosotros la conocimos, Cashmere.

Lucy asintio, recordo que alguna vez escucho a Kattherinn llamar a Narina por ese nombre: Cashmere. Jamas les pregunto el porque de ello, despues de todo no era asunto suyo y creyo que se trataba de algo de madre e hija.

Aunque ahora todos en Cair Paravel sabian que en realidad Narina no era la verdadera madre de Kattherinn sino que solo la habia criado desde muy niña.

Narina se los habia contado cuando ellos preguntaron el porque Kattherinn habia dejado de llamar a Narina madre.

-recuerdo perfectamente el dia en que vi por primera vez a Cashmere- siguio narrandole Kattherinn- mi abuelo estaba ya anciano mientras ella parecia estar en la flor de su vida.

Kattherinn giro su rostro y la miro a los ojos.

-se veian con tanto anhelo y triztesa- murmuro sin apartar los ojos de los suyos- aun hoy se que Narina recuerda a mi abuelo con gran dolor.

El silencio reyno por algunos momentos hasta que Lucy lo rompio.

-se que debe ser dificil para el, pero tambien lo es para mi- reconocio la chica poniendose de pie- yo vi como mi hermana se iba destruyendo por su amor a Caspian, la escuche llorar cada noche y anhelar algo que no podia tener.

Kattherinn asintio comprensiva. Edmund y Lucy le habian hablado mucho de su hermana Susan Pavensie y el cambio que sufrio despues de su segunda y ultima visita a Narnia.

-yo tambien tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar aunque se que la posibilidad de volver es minima- confeso Lucy entre lagrimas furtivas- pero soy valiente.

-ya se que eres valiente, Lucy- asintio Kattherinn sonriendo- pero no todos tienen tu valor.

Lucy suspiro tristemente, comenzando a odiar a Rilian por ser tan cobarde.

Rilian no habia salido de la sala donde estaban los cuadros de los Reyes de Antaño en lo que llevaba de la noche.

Estaba sentado en el sillon mirando con atencion cada cuadro, poniendo especial atencion en los que aparecia Lucy.

Le provocaba ternura ver ese pequeño cuadro donde Lucy aparecia con un fauno, el sabia perfectamente quien era el, Lucy le habia hablado mucho de el.

Era el Señor Tunmus, el primer Narniano con el que Lucy habia tenido contacto.

Cuando la media noche se acercaba, Rilian sintio a alguien mas ingresar a la habitacion. No tuvo no que girarse para saber quien era.

-jamas me dijiste que tu y ella habian tenido algo mas que un amor platonico- murmuro el Principe viendo la imagen de su padre y la Reina Susan besandose.

-nunca lo preguntaste- respondio su padre sentandose a lado de el.

-no entiendo- nego Rilian confundido- ¿que paso en realidad entre tu y ella?

-¿soportaras lo que te diga?- cuestiono Caspian mirandolo- ¿no haras berrinches ni pataletas?

-no- nego el joven resignado- quiero saber para poder entenderte.

-estaba en el bosque despues de huir del castillo donde el hijo de mi tio Miraz acababa de nacer- comenzo a contarle Caspian una historia que Rilian solo conocia superficialmente- mi profesor me habia sacado de alli, sabia porque, mi tio intentaria asesinarme ahora que ya tenia un heredero.

Rilan asintio, sabia esa parte de la historia.

-solo sali de alli con lo que traia puesto, un caballo y el cuerno de la Reina Susan que mi profeso me habia dado- Caspian sonrio nostalgicamente, hacia algunos años atras que el profesor Cornelius habia muerto- cruze el gran rio con mi caballo y me interne en el bosque, pero termine por caerme del caballo y desesperado toque el cuerno.

Caspian volvio a sonreir nostalgicamente ante la mirada atenta de su hijo.

-quede inconsiente y cuando desperte estaba en la madriguera de un tejon, junto con este y dos enanos- su padre suspiro perdido en sus recuerdos de juventud- despues de mucho argumento, los Narnianos aceptaron que yo los dirigiera y nos acercamos al campamento Telmarino con espadas conseguidas por Ripeechip.

-¿Que tiene todo eso que ver con Susan?- pregunto Rilian impaciente.

-en un claro en el bosque me tope a un chico rubio, no mayor que yo, con el que pele con la espada creyendolo un enemigo- Caspian rio recordando su pelea con Peter, el comienzo de su rivalidad con el- y de pronto aparecio una chica gritando molesta el nombre del chico con el que peleaba. Peter.

-ya veo porque ustedes no se llevan bien- murmuro Rilian mirandolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-cuando la vi Rilian- suspiro Caspian, ignorando el comentario de su hijo- era tan hermosa que juro que mi corazon se detuvo.

Rilian fruncio el ceño, eso era cursi.

-no era su momento, estaba claro, su vestido estaba sucio y tenia hojas de arboles entre el cabello- explico Caspian con gran sonrisa- fruncia el ceño molesta con su hermano y llevaba su arco. Pero para mi se veia hermosa, como ninguna otra que hubiera conocido.

-y alli te enamoraste de ella- afirmo Rilian, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-no, me parecio muy hermosa es cierto, cuando supe quien era pense "Todos los mitos sobre su belleza se quedaron cortos"- Caspian nego riendo- pero la sencasion no era diferente a cuando eres adolecente y te gusta una chica.

-¿entonces?- pregunto el Principe algo fastidiado- ¿cuando te enamoraste de ella?

-Peter planeo una incursion al Castillo de Beruna para tomar prisionero a Miraz, pero todo salio mal, en parte porque yo no segui el plan y la otra parte por la terquedad de Peter- el Rey fruncio el ceño ante el recuerdo- cuando rescate al Profesor Cornelius y este me dijo que mi padre habia sido asesinado por mi tio, enloqueci.

-por eso no seguiste el plan- asintio su hijo comprensivo.

-asi es, fui tras Miraz junto con Peter y Susan, arruinando el plan- asintio el mayor- yo tenia mi espada en el cuello de Miraz pero su esposa me apuntaba con una flecha y Susan la apuntaba a ella.

Rilian fruncio el ceño, no entendia el punto de ello.

-en ese momento, junto a la furia y la tristeza, me senti seguro- Caspian miro a los ojos azules de Rilian- seguro porque Susan me cubria las espaldad, porque era mi aliada, mi amiga.

El Principe fruncio aun mas el ceño, no le gustaba el rumbo que la conversacion estaba tomando.

-y despues cuando la batalla comenzo y la desventaja en la que estabamos se marco mucho mas- siguio narrando Caspian sin notar el malestar de su hijo- lo unico que queria era sacar a Susan de alli. Que estuviera a salvo.

-alli si te enamoraste ¿verdad?- volvio a cuestionarlo su hijo, algo impaciente.

-digamos que si pero no- Rilian lo miro confundido por su respuesta- cuando regresamos al Altozano de Aslan, donde los Narnianos se refugiaban, Peter y yo estabamos furiosos el uno con el otro. Nos culpabamos del fracaso y la perdida de casi la mitad de nuestro ejercito.

-¿y que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Rilian. El hecho de que su padre y Caspian discutieran no le parecia extraño, despues de todo aunque ahora no lo hacian tanto, cuando Peter recien habia vuelto las discusiones eran frecuentes.

Aun asi el sabia que ambos se tenian gran respeto y cariño.

-uno de los primeros Narnianos que conoci me ofrecio un modo diferente para vencer a Miraz- respondio su padre recordando al Narniano- me llevo dentro del Altozano y junto a una bruja y un hombre lobo, hicieron un hechizo y alrededor de mi dibujaron un circulo.

Rilian alzo las cejas extrañado.

-y utilizaron una extraña vara para que una pantalla de hielo apareciera- continuo Caspian sin prestar atencion a la expresion de su hijo- y alli estaba. La Bruja Blanca, prisionera y pidiendome que la liberara para ayudarme a vengarme de Miraz.

-¿liberaste a la Bruja Blanca?- pregunto Rilian impresionado- ¿pero como?

-solo necesitaba una gota de la sangre de Adan para volver- explico el Rey un tanto apenado por el haberse visto tentado a liberar a la Bruja- y cuando estaba a punto de darsela, un tanto obligado y otro tanto por que queria, Peter llego.

Rilian suspiro aliviado, no podia creer que su padre haya estado a punto de liberar a la Bruja Blanca que tanto problema les estaba dando en la actualidad.

Le resultaba bastante sorprendente.

-venia con Edmund, Lucy y Trumpkin y me saco del circulo quedando el dentro- continuo narrando la historia ante la mirada atenta de su hijo- y entonces Jadis le pidio a el que la liberara. Vi a Peter dudar, Rilian, y me senti de verdad miserable.

-¿pero porque?- cuestiono Rilian extrañado- no era tu culpa.

-no, no lo era, pero yo quize liberarla por cumplir una venganza- respondio Caspian con cierto enfado en su voz- Peter lo unico que deseaba era salvar a los Narnianos que quedaban.

Rilian asintio, comprendiendo un poco mas el porque de esos sentimientos de su padre, en el pasado.

-mi razon era egoista, la de Peter no- Caspian suspiro, habia aprendido mucho de esa experiencia en su vida- pero entonces Edmund destruyo la pantalla de hielo y asi la Bruja Blanca no pudo ser liberada.

Nuevamente Rilian se pregunto que tenia todo eso que ver con el enamoramiento de su padre hacia Susan.

-y cuando Susan llego- suspiro Caspian perdiendose en su recuerdo- me miro con tanta decespsion y enfado, que alli me di cuenta de que sentia algo especial por ella.

-Amor- murmuro Rilian burlonamente.

Caspian lo miro reprobadoramente, asi que este guardo silencio, mordiendose la lengua para no soltar uno de sus tipicos comentarios sarcasticos.

-y creo que ella tambien se dio cuenta de que senti algo por mi- susurro Caspian emocionado- en ese momento no me importaba a que mundo pertenecia, aunque no crei que se fuera tan pronto.

Rilian asintio algo acongojado. Cuando su padre se enamoro de Susan suponia que ella volveria a su mundo, quizas en 15 años como en su primera visita. Pero no dias despues.

-ella me dijo una vez que si la necesitaba tocara su cuerno- le conto su padre con una sonrisa nostalgica- y cuando se fue, cuando anunciaron que no volverian jamas, quize hacerlo, lo dese tanto.

-¿y porque no lo hiciste?- pregunto Rilian con un nudo en la garganta, viendo la tristeza que embargaba a su padre.

-porque, como dice Aslan- respondio Caspian sonriendole mientras lo miraba a los ojos con seguridad- nada sucede dos veces, de la misma manera.

Por alguna razon, Rilian sintio que esas palabras lo reconfortaban, pero en ese momento, no supo porque.

Lucy se encontraba sentada en su cama, con la espalda recargada en el respaldo de esta, con Kattherinn sentada a su lado.

Como siempre, las palabras de Kattherinn habian logrado reconfortarla y ahora se sentia un tanto mejor.

-¿y dices que Narina puso un cuadro de Susan y Caspian besandose?- pregunto Lucy impresionada por el relato de lo que habia pasado durante la cena.

-asi es- asintio Kattherinn, un tanto divertida- uso su magia para cambiar toda la sala.

-¿sabes? Nunca he visto a Narina hacer magia mas que para abrir el portal a Nayka o usar su espada- comento Lucy un tanto extrañada- y claro cuando derribo la barrera que separaba Nayka de Narnia.

-es porque no la utiliza a no ser que sea necesaria- respondio la pelinegra despreocupada- lo cual me parece un verdadero desperdicio.

-¿y eso?- pregunto Lucy curiosa.

-pues es que yo moriria por poderla hacer- contesto Kattherinn resignada- pero ni soy bruja ni estrella ni tengo una pisca de magia en mi.

-¿es necesario eso?- pregunto Lucy- cuando yo vine por tercera vez a Narnia entre a la casa de un mago y con su libro de hechizos hice magia.

-si no eres mago o algo por el estilo, Lucy- le explico Kattherinn- necesitas de un libro de hechizos como ese que dices tu o una varita como la de la Bruja Blanca.

-no sabia- rio Lucy apenada- ¿y donde los consigues?

-pues alguien te los tiene que dar- contesto la Reina de Nayka con tono de obviedad- una bruja o alguien que haga magia, como Narina o Zafira.

-¿y porque no les pides uno?- pregunto Lucy extrañada.

-no es tan facil- murmuro Kattherinn algo entristezida- las personas como ellas que tienen en su poder un libro de hechizos o una varita son demasiado quisquillosos.

-¿quisquillosos?- cuestiono la Reina Valiente riendo por la palabra.

-si, Narina siempre a dicho que debes de tener cualidades para la magia para que te den objetos tan valiosos- asintio la pelinegra seriamente- Narina nacio de la tierra Narniana y del canto de Aslan por eso puede hacer magia, pero ella dice que ella no es apta para usarla.

Lucy la miro curiosa.

-cuando era niña solia tomar los libros de hechizos de Narina y hacer algunos- le conto riendo Kattherinn- y a veces cuando teniamos que enfrentar a seres que no podias ganarle con una espada me prestaba su varita.

Kattherinn suspiro nostalgica.

-no era una experta, pero me sentia tan bien al hacerla- la pelinegra volvio a entristezerse- pero hace mas de trecientos años que no lo hace.

-de todos modos- carraspeo Lucy intentando cambiar de tema- ¿como Narina pudo inventarse un beso entre Caspian y Susan y plasmarlo ahi?

-Edmund dijo que si sucedio- respondio Kattherinn recuperando su sonrisa- justo antes de que hubieran vuelto a su mundo despues de la coronacion de Caspian.

-si, es cierto- asintio Lucy un tanto ausente- en ese momento no entendi bien que pasaba, despues de todo aun era una niña.

-pues a mi el cuadro me parecio por demas triste- suspiro Kattherinn recordando la pintura- sabes de verdad desearia que Caspian olvidara a tu hermana.

-yo tambien- afirmo algo dudosa Lucy- y que Susan olvidara a Caspian para que pueda ser feliz.

-espero que asi sea- sonrio la pelinegra sonriendo.

Rilian habia guardado silencio cuando la historia de su padre de como se enamoro de la Reina Susan finalizo. Pero aun tenia algunas dudas sobre ello asi que se decidio a hablar.

-¿si estabas tan enamorado de Susan porque te casaste con mi madre?- pregunto el Principe frunciendo el ceño- digo ya se que Susan no volveria jamas y que los Narnianos querian que te casaras pero...

Guardo silencio.

-cuando conoci a tu madre de verdad crei que podria olvidar a Susan- suspiro Caspian entristecido- cuando la vi desender del cielo me parecio tan hermosa. Senti algo que no habia sentido desde que Susan se fuera.

-¿entonces que paso?- insistio Rilian impaciente- ¿porque no te enamoraste de ella?

-visite muchas veces la Isla de Ramandu para ver a Liliandil despues de acabar con la Bruma Verde- le conto Caspian sin saber bien como expresar lo que sentia- ella no solo era hermosa sino inteligente, divertida y mientras estaba con ella en la isla me olvidaba de Susan pero luego..

-¿luego que?- lo cuestiono su hijo cuando este guardo silencio.

-luego volvia aqui y no podia dejar de pensar en ella- el Rey suspiro tristemente- y cuando me pidieron que me casara yo vi la logica en casarme con Liliandil pues en realidad no me parecia un sacrifico.

-pero no la amabas- afirmo Rilian con tristeza.

-pero la queria, la apreciaba y disfrutaba el tiempo que pasabamos juntos- dijo Caspian con cierta nostalgia- y hasta podria decirte que estaba un tanto enamorado de ella. Pero estar enamorado y amar no es lo mismo.

-osea que las querias a las dos- murmuro Rilian- pero lo que sentias por Susan era mas fuerte.

Caspian asintio un tanto apenado.

-cuando le pedi matrimonio a Liliandil y ella me dijo que me amaba- siguio contandole su padre- intente que desistiera del compromiso, le dije que jamas dejaria de amar a Susan pero ella me dijo que su amor bastaria por los dos.

-pero no fue asi- murmuro Rilian apretando los puños con furia, recordando a su difunta madre.

La vio de nuevo como la habia visto desde que tenia 5 años, sin sonreir y llorando porque su padre no la queria.

La vio abrazada a el mientras le contaba lo infeliz que era porque alguien le hubiera robado el amor de su esposo.

-no, no fue asi- nego el telmarino tristemente- creo que siempre guardo la esperanza de que la amara.

De nueva cuenta, Rilian guardo silencio, reflexionando las palabras de su padre y perdido en sus recuerdos.

Al final se puso de pie con una sola idea en su mente, el no queria amar.

No queria llorar tan amargamente como lo hizo su madre, ni ver a alguien hacerlo por el.

-Susan no volvera- afirmo Rilian con dureza- jamas lo hara y ya es hora de que lo asumas.

Su hijo se fue y Caspian cerro los ojos sabiendo la verdad de sus palabras.

Pero lo que su hijo no sabia es que desde hacia años el lo habia asumido y superado, por eso habia sido capaz de casarse con Liliandil.

Pero aunque ya lo tuviera mas que asimilado ¿Como dejaba de amarla.

¿Como se la arrancaba del corazon?

Seria mas sencillo si supiera que Susan ya no lo amaba que era una mala mujer, pero hasta ahora, lo unico de lo que tenia testimonio era de lo mucho que Susan habia sufrido por estar lejos de el.

Y sobre todo, cuando se entero de su boda y del hijo que habia tenido.

Caspian suspiro por enesima vez en esa noche y se puso de pie acercandose al cuadro de el y Susan besandose.

No deseaba olvidar a Susan, pues estaba seguro de que ella no merecia tal cosa despues de su sufrimiento por el, ella merecia que el la amara por siempre asi no lo supiera.

Pero el que no la olvidara no significaba que no la dejara ir, y que no deseara que lo olvidara, se casara y tuviera hijos.

-se feliz, Susan- susurro el Rey Caspian X, el Navegante, mientras acercaba su mano al cuadro y lo tocaba a penas con las llemas de sus dedos, despidiendose asi de su amor imposible.

Y de pronto la sala se volvio a llenar de luz, cuando esta se disipo y Caspian pudo ver claramente, abrio los ojos sorprendido.

La imagen de el y Susan besandose, habia desaparecido y en su lugar habia una de ellos dos de nuevo sin embargo esta vez era diferente.

Susan estaba montada sobre un caballo, mientras el, de pie a un lado de este la miraba mientras le extendia el cuerno que pertenecia a ella misma.

Caspian sonrio, reconocia esa escena.

Era justo antes de que ella y Lucy, que debia estar montada en el caballo tras Susan pero no aparecia en la imagen, fueran al bosque en busca de Aslan mientras Peter peleaba mano a mano contra Miraz.

El le habia extendido el cuerno y ella le habia dicho que lo conservara y lo usara si la necesitaba.

De alguna manera el habia tomado esas palabras como si ella le dijera que siempre estaria para el si la necesitaba.

Que lastima que no estuviera ella alli ahora, pero comprendia que todos manejaban su dolor de manera diferente.

Con paso lento se dirigio a la puerta de la sala y salio de alli para continuar con su vida pese a la melancolia.

Ya mañana le preguntaria a Narina el porque sucedio eso con el cuadro, aunque seguramente esta se negara a responderle. Tipico de Narina.

Kattherinn se habia marchado momentos antes y entonces Lucy habia comenzado a pensar en su platica anterior, o mejor dicho en Rilian.

Mirando el techo de su habitacion, inevitablemente penso en Susan y no por primera vez, se pregunto como estaria su hermana.

Si ya sabria de su supuesta muerte y como lo habria tomado.

Sufriria mucho, penso con seguridad y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida y sus sueños se vieron plagados de pesadillas en los que veia a Susan llorar sobre una tumba con su nombre.

Cerca de alli Kattherinn llegaba a su habitacion encontrando a su marido ya acostado pero leyendo un libro a la luz de una vela, claramente esperandola.

-al fin llegas- murmuro el pelinegro mirandola fugazmente- ¿donde estabas?

-con Lucy- respondio Kattherinn, comenzando a prepararse para dormir.

-¿y esta bien?- la cuestiono su esposo- ¿te dijo porque no salio de su habitacion en todo el dia?

-si, si me lo dijo- Edmund la vio espectante, esperando que le dijera el porque- pero no te lo dire.

-¿pero porque no?- le pregunto con tono berrinchudo- es mi hermana quiero saber.

-esto tiene que ver con ese secreto que le guardo a Lucy- contesto a su esposo Kattherinn mientras se recostaba en la cama- y como sabras no puedo decirte nada sin la autorizacion de Lucy.

Edmund bufo, odiaba ese secreto entre su hermana y su esposa que jamas le habian querido revelar no importaba cuanto insistiera.

Aunque mentiria si no admitiera que le encantaba que fueran tan amigas.

-¿Rilian no hizo uno de sus berrinches por lo del cuadro?- pregunto Kattherinn despues de unos momentos en silencio.

-extrañamente no- respondio Edmund- y me alegro, lo que menos necesitabamos todos era uno de sus berrinches.

-la imagen de Caspian y Susan me parecio demasiado melancolica- comento Kattherinn acurrucandose en los brazos de su marido.

-es que el momento asi fue- hablo Edmund cerrando su libro y colocandolo en la mesita a lado de la cama.

-me lo imagino- suspiro Kattherinn.

-a pesar de que en ese momento no le di la importancia que merecia- susurro Edmund con leve tristeza en su tono- pude darme cuenta perfectamente de lo triste que estaba Susan al regresar a nuestro mundo.

-debio haber sido muy dificil- suspiro Kattherinn tambien con tristeza.

En silencio los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, teniendo el mismo pensamiento en su mente.

Que ellos estarian igual que Caspian y Susan, sufriendo por amor si Narina no hubiera pedido como condicion para casarse el que ellos mismos lo hicieran.

-Te amo- susurro Edmund abrazandola mas fuerte contra si mismo.

-y yo te amo a ti- respondio Kattherinn, sonriendo como cada vez que le decia que la amaba y levantando la cabeza para depositar un beso sobre los labios de su marido.

Edmund sonrio y le devolvio el beso profundizandolo hasta tornarlo apasionado.

Estaba a punto de iniciar una de las actividades favoritas de ambos. Hacer el amor.

Narina habia pasado toda la tarde, despues de lo sucedido con Caspian, encerrada en su habitacion privada, pero ya entrada la noche decidio salir de su refugio y cenar algo.

No habia querido ir a cenar con todos los demas pues ya se imaginaba la que se iba a armar cuando Rilian viera los cuadros que habia puesto en esa sala que tanto visitaba Caspian.

Despues de ir a las cocinas y comer algo ligero se dirigia de vuelta a su habitacion cuando vio luz por debajo de la puerta al pasar por delante del despacho.

Curiosa se detuvo y analizo si entrar o no pero al pensar que quizas era Peter se decidio a entrar.

En efecto era el.

Estaba sentado frente a su escritorio y analizaba lo que parecia un mapa.

-¿asi que aqui es donde te escondes cada noche?- pregunto la pelirroja caminando hacia el escritorio.

-yo no me escondo- murmuro Peter, levantando la mirada brevemente.

-claro que no- dijo Narina sarcasticamente, rodeando el escritorio y sin que el se lo esperara, sentarse sobre sus piernas.

-¿que se supone que haces?- pregunto Peter irritado, tomandola por la cintura para intentar quitarsela de encima de el.

-me siento- respondio Narina rodeando el cuello de Peter con sus brazos y sin previo aviso estamparle un beso en los labios.

Peter giro el rostro rompiendo el beso.

-¿tu crees que yo soy estupido Narina?- pregunto Peter agresivamente sorprendiendo a la mujer sobre sus piernas.

-¿de que hablas?- cuestiono Narina confundida.

-¿crees que no me iba a parecer extraño que, despues de dos años aun no estes embarazada?- Narina abrio los ojos levemente sorprendida y poniendose de pie.

Narina rodeo el escritorio poniendolo en medio de ella y Narina.

-tu y Aslan ocultan algo- afirmo Peter, tambien poniendose de pie- ese algo es el porque aun no estas embarazada.

-tienes razon- asintio Narina componiendo su mejor expresion de indiferencia- la profecia decia algo mas que se debe de cumplir para que la niña de la profecia nazca.

-¿y que es?- pregunto Peter, no extrañado de que tuviera razon- ¿porque no me lo dijeron?

-tu sabes, Peter, que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en esto, ni con el matrimonio ni con lo de la niña- Peter asintio, ya lo sabia- ignoro el porque Aslan no te lo dijo antes de la boda, pero supongo que fue porque creyo que asi seria mas facil.

-¿que es?- pregunto Peter frunciendo el ceño.

-es una de las razones por la que no queria acepter, me parece algo cruel- Narina bajo la mirada algo apenada- sobre todo para ti porque sufririas no importa que y...

-dejate de rodeos y dime ya- la interrumpio el rubio algo impaciente.

-la niña Peter- suspiro Narina antes de mirarlo con sus ojos dorados- debe de nacer de un amor no correspondido, unilateral o como quieras llamarlo.

Peter la miro un momento sin entender hasta que razono las palabras y fruncio el ceño.

-¿Que?- pregunto Peter, aun desconsertado.

-"Engendrada en un amor que no es correspondido y nacida en la esperanza de serlo algun dia"- recito Narina la frase que faltaba de la profecia hecha por Zafira- por eso te dije eso de que no te enamoraras de mi, si lo haces entonces esa niña nacera.

Peter guardo silencio, sentandose en la silla que habia abandonado momentos antes y digiriendo las palabras.

Minutos despues Peter fruncio el ceño desconsertado y levanto la mirada, viendo a Narina aun de pie, frente a el, del otro lado del escritorio.

-¿y porque tengo que ser yo, obligatoriamente, quien se enamore de ti y no sea correspondido?- cuestiono el rubio molesto- ¿porque no puede ser alreves?

Narina sonrio burlonamente antes de responder.

-creeme Peter eres tu porque simple y sencillamente yo no me puedo enamorar- Peter se mostro un tanto confundido y enfadado por las palabras de ella.

-asi ¿y porque?- volvio a cuestionar Peter.

Narina volvio a sonreir y rodeo el escritorio sacando de su bota una daga. Al llegar frente a Peter se sento sobre el escritorio y corto con la daga la palma de su mano.

Peter vio lo que habia visto muchas veces antes. La herida se abria pero de ella no manaba sangre alguna y momentos despues la herida se cerraba y no dejaba rastro alguno de que habia estado alli.

-yo no me puedo enamorar Peter- repitio sus palabras Narina- mi corazon es de piedra.

Peter la miro de nuevo desconsertado.

-tu dijiste que no sangrabas porque hiciste un hechizo que te da cierto grado de inmortalidad- afirmo Peter, recordando las palabras que ella le dijo tiempo atras- ¿que tiene que ver eso con que no te puedas enamorar?

-todo- respondio Narina- la unica condicion para que el hechizo funcione es que no me enamore.

Peter la siguio viendo confundido.

-¿porque crees que el hechizo en Kattherinn se rompio?- pregunto Narina con tono burlon.

-eso no significa que no te puedas enamorar Narina- murmuro Peter con seriedad- solo que si lo haces el hechizo se romperia.

-te equivocas- afirmo Narina poniendose de pie y rodeando el escritorio nuevamente- yo cree ese hechizo precisamente para esto.

Peter la miro mas confundido aun.

-para no enamorarme de nuevo jamas- explico Narina con firmeza.

Peter guardo silencio mirandola con gran tristeza.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Peter con tranquilidad aparente.

Narina apreto los labios con leve molestia.

Sabia que debia de ser sincera con el, para que el mismo se convenciera de que no debia ni queria amarla, pero ese episodio de su vida era sumamente doloroso para ella.

Desde como habia llegado a el hasta como habia terminado.

-solo debe bastarte saber Peter- murmuro Narina girandose sobre si misma y caminando a la puerta- que en verdad no quieres amarme.

Cuando Narina salio, Peter suspiro relajandose sobre la silla.

Ella tenia razon, el no queria amarla ¿Pero como lo evitaba?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaro que toda la historia que Caspian cuenta a Rilian, son fragmentos de la película de El Principe Caspian.**

 **Narina revela algo mas de si misma.**

 **La verdad no tengo tiempo para contestar los review, disculpen, pero quiero responder una duda que frecuentemente me preguntan en sus reviews. el regreso de Susan.**

 **Francamente cuando imagine el primer fic, La Hija Perdida, fue precisamente para crear una historia donde Susan si regresara, porque se me hizo triste e injusto que en el libro original no regresara, ademas de para darle continuidad a ese hermoso romance que se nos presenta en la película de "El Príncipe Caspian".**

 **Al principio, imagine que cuando Peter, Edmund y Lucy regresaran, Caspain fuera mucho mas joven y por supuesto, que su matrimonio con Liliandil no existiera. despues lei un fic donde aparecia la pareja Lucy/Rilian y me enamore de ella. Originalmente yo tenia planeado que la pareja de Lucy fuera Zaccaria, pero me gusto tanto la pareja que esta hacia con Rilian que replante toda la historia y me quedo como ya la conocen.**

 **Pero Susan tenia que regresar, asi que por eso hice eso de que Caspian rejuveneciera con la poción de Edmund, con el fin de que no fuera tan viejo para Susan, pero el Fic se a largo de tal manera que al final no habia cabida para el regreso de Susan en "La Hija Perdida" principalmente porque odio los fics largos, y quería una historia mas corta.**

 **Asi surgio la idea de una secuela, pero cuando la plane me vinieron tantas ideas que me di cuenta que tampoco Susan podria volver en ella. La principal razon fue que me queria centrar en Narina y Peter. Y fueron tantas ideas las que tenia para esta pareja y su futura hija, que al final termine con dos historias alternativas, una esta que leen y la otra donde Peter y sus hermanos volvian a su mundo y regresaban años despues para encontrarse con la hija de Narina y Peter ya adulta. Aclaro que esa segunda historia no sucedera, solo la planteo por si quisieran que en un futuro la escribiera.**

 **La Mujer Del Corazon De Piedra tendra cerca de 17 capitulos, 11 de ellos ya los tengo escrito. Al comenzar a escribir esta historia comenze a planear la tercera parte, que llevara por titulo "El Retorno De La Reina" ya se imaginaran porque.**

 **Susan retornara a Narnia pero de una manera que sorprendera a todos y para crear mas de un conflicto.**

 **Aun asi, aclaro que al finalizar este Fic, como en el pasado, el capitulo final se tratara sobre Susan y lo que hace en su mundo en ausensia de sus hermanos.**

 **Déjenme su opinión.**

 **Fanny**


	6. Preocuparse Por El Futuro

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA MUJER DEL CORAZON DE PIEDRA**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 6: Preocuparse Por El Futuro.**

Una semana despues del anuncio del embarazo de Kattherinn, esta y Edmund habian partido a la Isla de Mágissa para comenzar a anunciar a toda Nayka la proxima llegada de su heredero.

Y para ellos fue un alivio el al fin haber dejado Cair Paravel. Adoraban estar en el castillo pero en este habia demasiada tension.

Caspian y Rilian no se hablaban, Rilian y Lucy tampoco y Narina y Peter parecia que jugaban a evitarse el uno al otro, asi que a los tres dias del anuncio del embarazo, Jill y Eustance habian empacado sus cosas y se habian ido a Mágissa.

Y ahora ellos mismos se encontraban entrando por las puertas del hermoso Castillo de la Estrella, como llamaban al Castillo que Zaccaria habia construido en la isla.

-vaya me alegra que hayan regresado al fin- aparecio Zaccaria a recibirlos en la sala principal.

-a nosotros tambien nos alegra volver- suspiro Kattherinn mientras Edmund saludaba a Zaccaria.

-Kattherinn permiteme felicitarte- hablo Zaccaria con tono serio antes de abrazarla fuertemente y levantandola del suelo dar un par de vueltas con ella- ya me entere de que estas embarazada.

-yo no le dije nada he- hablo una voz a espaldas de ellos, quienes al girarse descubrieron a Zafira sonriendoles levemente.

-hey que yo tambien puedo subir al cielo y enterarme de los chismes- rebatio el chico rubio fingiendo indignacion.

-queremos esperar un poco antes de anunciarlo- notifico Edmund, acercandose a su esposa y abrazandola por la cintura.

-no te preocupes Edmund seremos discretos- afirmo Zaccaria sin dejar de sonreir- ya lo saben en Cair Paravel.

-si, precisamente a eso fuimos alla- respondio Kattherinn asintiendo.

-¿cuanto tiempo se quedaran en Mágissa?- pregunto Zafira acercandose a ellos un poco mas.

-como una semana- respondio Edmund sonriendo emocionado- queremos descansar un poco.

-pues ya sabes que son bienvenidos cuando quieran- dijo Zaccaria tambien emocionado por tener mas compañia en tan solitario castillo.

-¿quieren que los acompañe a su habitacion?- pregunto la hechicera seriamente.

-no ya sabemos el camino- nego Edmund- por cierto ¿y Eustance y Jill?

-han ido a la Isla Falis- respondio Zaccaria rapidamente- ya sabes que el castillo de mi padre parece lugar turistico.

Edmund y Kattherinn rieron divertidos. Bien sabian que Zaccaria no se llevaba precisamente bien con su padre por considerarlo un mujeriego libertino.

Cuando Kattherinn y Edmund se hubieran retirado de la sala, Zaccaria fijo su vista en Zafira.

Esta se veia bastante cansada, el suponia que por el haberse quedado despierta toda la noche en el cielo y no haber dormido nada por lo temprano del dia.

-deberias de ir a dormir- le sugirio Zaccaria sin despegar su vista de ella- te ves muy cansada.

-no puedo- nego Zafira frunciendo el ceño- desde hace tiempo tengo un presentimiento que me tiene inquieta.

-¿un presentimiento?- cuestiono Zaccaria extrañado- ¿malo o bueno?

-no lo se- nego Zafira seriamente- es como si algo que he esperado mucho fuera a pasar pronto.

-entonces no debe ser algo malo- nego Zaccaria recuperando su sonrisa.

-quizas pero prefiero investigar un poco- comento Zafira comenzando a caminar fuera de la sala.

-¿por eso has estado tanto tiempo arriba?- pregunto Zaccaria seriamente, siguiendo a Zafira quien no se detuvo por su pregunta.

-en parte- asintio Zafira llegando a una puerta color negro, opuesto a las paredes que eran de reluciente marmol blanco.

Al estar frente a la puerta la abrio entrando en la habitacion enseguida. Zaccaria entro tras ella y, como en las anteriores ocasiones en que habia entrado alli se sorprendio.

En uno de los lados de la habitacion habia un pedestal de piedra que sostenia algo parecido a una gran vasija, tambien de piedra, con agua azul dentro.

Frente al pedestal habia unas escaleras que llevaban a un pequeño segundo piso donde habia repisas con libros y mas libros y una mesa alargada.

En el centro de la habitacion habia un atril que sostenia un libro y en el otro lado de la sala un divan color blanco.

En la pared opuesta a las escaleras se encontraba una vitrina de madera con objetos magicos.

El, una estrella caida que jamas habia mostrado aptitudes magicas mas que las basicas encontraba extraño todo eso. Su padre tenia muchas de esas cosas pero el nunca habia mostrado siquiera interes en aprender a usarlos.

El era mas un gerrero que un hechicero como todos llamaban a Zaccaria.

Ademas tambien Narina tenia algunas de esas cosas, aunque las usaba pocas veces.

-¿necesitas algo mas Zaccaria?- le cuestiono Zafira al notar que este todavia seguia en la habitacion mirando todo como niño pequeño.

-a decir verdad si- asintio el acercandose a ella, quien estaba frente al atril con el grueso libro de hechizos- ¿paso algo con Shifera?

Zafira guardo silencio deteniendo un momento su mano que pasaba las paginas del libro frente a ella.

Shiber era una de las hermanas de Zafira. Con ella su padre Alpher habia tenido 26 hijos, todos mujeres, o mejor dicho estrellas.

Pero en realidad no se le podia reprochar al pobre hombre, o estrella, el que hubiera tenido tantas hijas. Despues de todo tenia mas de 2000 años. Aunque en realidad fue en sus primeros 500 años de vida cuando procreo a sus hijas.

Y tomando en cuenta que su padre y el de Zafira eran de la misma edad y que su padre solo habia tenido un hijo, el, era algo sorprendente.

Su padre y Alpher, padre de Zafira habian sido de las primeras estrellas creadad por Aslan, aunque Alpher era cerca de 300 años mayor que su padre.

Ambos compartian un gran amor por la tierra Narniana por lo que desde sus primeros años habian sido estrellas caidas.

Ambos comian flor de fuego para no envejecer, pero cuando la ultima de las hijas de Alpher hubiera nacido este dejo de tomarla hasta envejecer poco a poco y morir, despues de haber traspasado todos sus conocimientos a sus hijas.

En cambio su padre solo habia dejado de comer la flor cuando habia decidido tener un heredero y permanecio asi hasta que el cumpliera 20 años, por eso ahora no lucia precisamente joven.

Alpher habia tenido una buena vida a pesar de no haber vivido ni 1000 años, vida realmente corta para una estrella.

Habia nacido junto a Narnia y bajado del cielo 20 años despues de ello, 5 años despues se habia emparejado con otra estrella caida y habia tenido sus primeras tres hijas Alipa,

Birna y Comeli.

Cuando Comeli tenia 10 años esta habia muerto. Nadie le habia dicho como.

Alpher se habia ido al cielo con sus y hijas y 50 años despues habia vuelto a la tierra, sin sus hijas quienes preferian el cielo y a juntarse con otra estrella con la que tuvo dos hijas: Digne y Efesta.

La union no habia durado ni veinte años antes de que la pareja de Alpher volviera al cielo con sus hijas.

Diez años despues Alpher se habia vuelto a unir y concebido 5 hijas: Farla, Golia, Hisra, Imeida y Jaimel.

Esta vez la nueva pareja de Apher lo habia dejado por un principe asi que Alpher habia vuelto al cielo y regresado 20 años despues cuando sus hijas se hubieran adaptado al cielo, ninguna habia vuelto con el.

Esta vez la afortunada pareja de Apher habia tenido con el tres hijas: Kaly, Limar y Mirka.

Cuando la union no funciono estos se separaron de mutuo acuerdo y Alpher habia vuelto al cielo por otros 50 años.

Cuando habia vuelto a tierra tuvo una aventura con una estrella joven de donde salieron sus dos hijas gemelas: Nephara y Ophara.

Veinte años despues habia tenido tres hijas mas con otra de sus aventuras: Perila, Quitza y Rimarla.

Entonces Apher habia vuelto a encontrar el amor y habia convivido con una estrella por docientos años hasta que esta murio, nuevamente Zaccaria no sabia como.

Alpher habia tenido 7 hijas con ella: Shifera, Trisma, Umara, Veray, Wykla, Xolma

e Yarem.

Tras la muerte de su ultima pareja Alpher se habia confinado en una isla desierta, hoy en dia la Isla Mágissa y ahi habia tenido su hija nuemero 26 y ultima:

Zafira.

La madre de Zafira habia sido una estrella que habia dejado a su padre pocos meses despues de su nacimiento. Zaccaria nunca habia escuchado a Zafira nombrarla.

Ella habia sido la unica que heredara los talentos para la magia y adivinacion de su padre y sobre todo, el placer de vivir en tierra.

Ninguna de sus hermanas bajaba mas de un mes a tierra.

Zaccaria las conocia a todas y sabia que la mas cercana, en pocision ya que estas estaban regadas por todo Narnia, de las hermanas de Zafira, y la unica que Zaccaria conocia en persona, era Shifera.

Pero en su ultima visita al cielo nocturno y mientras buscaba a Zafira habia ido con Shifera haber si esta sabia algo de ella y esta le habia comentado que Zafira tenia 5 meses sin ir a verla debido a una pelea entre ellas.

-¿no vas a responderme?- pregunto Zaccaria cuando el silencio se extendio demasiado para su gusto.

Zafira suspiro con pesar ante la nueva pregunta de Zaccaria.

-meses atras Shifera convoco a una reunion en Telmar- le conto Zafira con clara resistencia- queria comentar con nosotros una profecia que habia hecho.

-¿Shifer?- cuestiono Zaccaria sorprendido- pero creia que tus hermanas no habian heredado el don para la adivinacion de tu padre.

-y no lo hiceron- nego Zafira mirandolo molesta- pero has de saber que toda estrella tiene cierto grado de este don, sobre todo cuando pasan tanto tiempo alla arriba.

Zaccaria se acerco a ella lentamente. No era la primera vez que Zafira se molestaba cuando el demostraba su ignorancia ante temas de estrellas.

Pero nadie podia culparlo pues su padre le habia enseñado solo lo basico y jamas habia sentido interes por averiguar mas de sus antepasados.

-digo que mis hermanas no heredaron el don de mi padre- prosiguio Zafira con el mismo tono molesto- porque las profecias que suelen hacer son inexactas y a veces erradas.

-comprendo- asintio el, sonriendole en disculpa por su ignorancia.

-como has de saber..- volvio a hablar Zafira, interrumpiendose de pronto para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido- no de seguro no lo sabes, pero para una estrella es imposible adivinar su propio futuro.

Zaccaria rio nerviosamente.

-por eso no veo mi futuro he- murmuro el torpemente, siempre se sentia asi en precensia de ella. Torpe.

-mis hermanas, aunque inexactas siempre mantienen un ojo vigilante en las demas, incluso yo para vigilar que nada nos pase- siguio con su explicasion la rubia negando con la cabeza ante la ineptitud de su compañero- Shifer hizo una profecia sobre mi y nos convoco para comunicarmerlas.

-¿algo malo?- pregunto Zaccaria, con tono levemente preocupado.

Zafira lo miro brevemente, aun pasando las hojas del enorme libro frente a ella. Zaccaria no supo como interpretar esa mirada extraña.

-no, no- nego Zafira- creo que es algo imposible de que suceda. Pero Shifer insiste en que su profecia fue muy clara.

-¿y estas molesta porque...?- la cuestiono el curioso.

-no estoy molesta- volvio a negar la rubia- solo que Shifer es muy terca y cada vez que la veo no para de insistirme con el tema.

El rubio la miro aun intrigado.

-¿de que se trata?- pregunto curioso, Zafira lo miro de reojo pero no respondio, en cambio siguio hojeando el libro hasta que dio con la pagina que deseaba.

Al ver la concentracion con la que la femina leia el libro, Zaccaria camino hasta posarse a un lado de ella y observo el libro.

El libro era rojo escarlata y bastante desgastado, Zaccaria se imaginaba que tenia cientos de años, sus paginas eran doradas y tenia todo tipo de informacion escrita en tinta negra.

La hoja que Zafira leia con tanta atencion era de las ultimas, aunque en apariencia la estrella no la solia leer mucho.

Llevaba por titulo "Como Decifrar Tus Pensamientos".

Zaccaria se mordio ligeramente los labios para no reir ante el titulo del capitulo que la estrella leia.

Se pregunto, intrigado, ¿Desde cuando se necesita un libro para saber que piensas? El siempre habia tenido claro lo que pensaba, creeia y deseaba.

Por ejemplo.

Pensaba que su padre era un irresponsable. Creia que Zafira debia de dejar de vivir en las nubes y deseaba mas que nada que Narina lo amara.

Zaccaria se entristecio levemente ante eso ultimo. Hacia mucho que no pensaba en sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

Cuando Narina se habia casado con Peter se habia concentrado todo lo que pudo en proteger y convertir en su hogar esa isla. Despues sus constantes peleas y discusiones con Zafira lo habian entretenido por mucho tiempo.

Pensando en sus discusiones con la estrella a lado de el, giro su rostro y se encontro con que se encontraba a pocos centimetros de Zafira, quien leia el libro con gran concentracion.

Sin sinquiera darse cuenta, pronto Zaccaria se quedo perdido observando los rasgos de la legendaria Hechizera.

Su cabello de un rubio casi blanco y tan largo que le llegaba mas abajo de las caderas, su piel de un tono tan palido como la luna y sus ojos de un azul electrizante, como el cielo en medio de una tormenta.

Era hermosa. No lo podia negar, una de las mujeres mas hermosas que habia visto en su vida, pero no era eso lo que resultaba tan atrayente de ella.

No, no era su belleza, ni su misterio o su inteligencia lo que la volvia tan atractiva, ni siquiera el hecho de ser una estrella. Era su inocensia e ingenuidad.

En ese par de años de conocerla, Zaccaria se habia dado cuenta que ella conocia las peores acciones que los Narnianos podian llegar a hacer e incluso era capaz de tomar una vida si era necesario, en ese aspecto, Zafira no era inocente y mucho menos ingenua, pues el la clasificaba mas bien como alguien desconfiada.

Era su completa ignorancia a su propia belleza a lo que el se referia. La inocencia que el sabia poseia en un aspecto mas sexual de la vida.

Una inocensia, se dijo el, que disfrutaba el robar.

De un rapido movimiento atrajo a Zafira de la cintura y le estampo un beso apasionado en los labios, mientras la tomaba en el cuello.

A Zafira no le sorprendio eso.

Llevaban cerca de un año en esa extraña relacion. No se llevaban bien, discutian casi todo el tiempo pero fue con una discusion que eso comenzo.

Ambos se besaban con fuerza y deseo, como solo dos amantes son capaces de hacerlo.

Nadie lo sabia, a nadie se lo habian dicho, porque sencillamente no habia nada que saber ni nada que decir.

Su relacion simplemente no existia.

Y eso, consumia lentamente a Zafira.

Porque ella sabia que ella solo era el remplazo, el sustituto que Zaccaria tomaba porque no podia tener a Narina.

Y lo peor es que ni siquiera la tomaba en serio.

Con un suspiro de resignacion, Zafira rodeo el cuello de Zaccaria con sus brazos y, nuevamente, se abandono a la sencasion de que la tuviera en sus brazos.

Olvidandose del pasado y del futuro que tanto le habia importado siempre, concentrandose solamente en el presente.

Desde el dia en que Narina habia cambiado la decoracion de la Sala de los Reyes de Antaño, nadie habia entrado nuevamente. Ni siquiera Caspian.

Habia buscado a Narina al dia siguiente de lo sucedido con los cuadros, pero como lo habia supuesto, esta se habia negado a decirle las razones del inesperado cambio.

No le habia dado demasiada importancia, concentrado en el extraño comportamiento de su hijo.

A lo largo de los 19 años de vida de su hijo lo habia visto pasar por muchas emociones: alegria, felicidad, enfado, furia, indiferencia, confusion e incluso tristeza. Pero nunca lo habia visto dolido, como ahora.

Rilian habia abandonado Cair Paravel y se habia refugiado en el Castillo de Beruna, al dia siguiente de lo que paso con la Sala de Antaño. Caspian lo habia seguido un dia despues, esperando tranquilizar a su hijo, creyendolo furioso por la historia que le contara noches atras, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Su hijo vagaba por los pasillos del Castillo como alma en pena, triste y meditabundo. Como si hubiera sido traicionado por alguien y se encontrara dolido por ello.

A penas hablaba y comia, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cabalgando por el bosque. Mas de una vez lo habia cuestionado por su comportamiento, preguntadole que le pasaba, pero siempre recibia la misma respuesta.

-No me pasa nada- dicho en un hilo de voz a penas audible.

Caspian comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente por su hijo.

Por su parte Rilian vagaba por el castillo como alma en pena, perdido en sus pensamientos o mejor dicho sus recuerdos.

Recordaba sobre todo a Lucy y a su madre.

Lucy. Con su cabello castaño rojizo y sus ojos de un cafe como el chocolate, que lo hipnotizaban.

No sabia que sentia por ella. Pero sabia que no debia dejarse llevar por esa sensacion calida en su pecho, aunque su corazon le dijera lo contrario.

Porque todos sabian que el corazon era ingenuo.

Tan ingenuo como Lucy.

Inocente y amable. Noble de corazon pero muy valiente.

Y era esa valentia de ella quien lo llamaba tanto y lo invitaba a perderse en sus ojos, en su cabello, sus labios y su piel.

Aun perdido en algun lugar de sus recuerdos llego a la sala del Castillo destinada a salvaguardar las pinturas de su madre.

Nunca habia sabido porque su padre habia mandado retirar de Cair Paravel todos aquellos cuadros de su madre, dejando solo tres, aunque en ese momento no le habia dado importancia.

A el tambien le lastimaba mucho en ese tiempo el ver el castillo lleno de recuerdos de la bella Reina Liliandil, que solo le hacian tener siempre presente su triste desenlaze.

Cuando su madre habia sido asesinada por la bruja de la Saya Verde el se habia llenado de una ira inexpliclable, al creer muerta a la unica persona que al parecer lo queria realmente.

En ese tiempo, consideraba que su padre no lo amaba de verdad, debido a que no era un hijo suyo y de la Reina Susan.

Ahora veia que estaba equivocado. Pero en ese tiempo se habia sentido tan perdido.

Desesperado habia buscado un objetivo en la vida al que aferrarse. Y ese habia sido la venganza.

El vengar a su amada madre. Encontrar a su asesino y acabar con su vida como el habia acabado con su unica fuente de felicidad.

Claro que las cosas no habian salido como el esperaba. Cosa predesible siendo que solo era un adolecente buscando venganza sin saber realmente a lo que se enfrentaba.

Habia terminado secuestrado por todo un año sin tener cordura mas que una hora al dia.

Despues de haber sido rescatado, Rilian se habia concentrado en buscar una identidad. Algo que lo definiera ademas de ser el Principe heredero de Narnia, fruto de un matrimonio sin amor y una union forzada entre la estrella Liliandil y el Rey Caspian eternamente enamorado platonicamente de la Reina Susan.

Claro que ahora sabia que en realidad no habia sido un amor platonico sino uno bastante real.

Y eso lo llevaba al meollo del asunto, se dijo Rilian, concentrado mirando una pintura de sus padres el dia de su boda, la historia contada por su padre sobre como se enamoro de Susan.

La razon de su tristeza tan evidente que incluso su padre se dio cuenta, era que al oir la historia de su padre y al ver la tristeza en sus ojos, se dio cuenta que hizo bien en terminar lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre Lucy y el.

No se habia dado cuenta de que guardaba una pequeña esperanza de estar equivocado hasta que esta fue destruida.

No habia querido hacerle daño a Lucy, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que se lo habia hecho. Y mucho.

Por que cuando le dijo a Lucy que no podia haber nada entre ellos vio en sus ojos la misma tristeza que ahora veia reflejada en los ojos azules de su madre, plasmados en esa pintura donde el y su padre posaban a lado de la estrella meses antes de su muerte.

El amaba a su madre, y el vivir desde su infancia viendo la tristeza indundar a su madre habia sido su perdicion. No le deseaba a ninguna mujer el sufrimiento que su madre cargo hasta el dia de su muerte.

Aun viendo el cuadro una pregunta llego a su mente.

¿Y entonces que hacia? No podia estar con Lucy por miedo a acabar como su padre. Pero tampoco podia estar con alguien mas porque ese alguien sufriria tanto como su madre.

Pero... Un momento. ¿Porque tendria ella que sufrir como su madre? Es cierto que su padre jamas pudo amar a su madre, fue eso lo que la hizo tan infeliz, pero porque tenia que ser igual con el.

¿Porque el no podia llegar a amar a alguien que no fuera Lucy? La respuesta que llego a su mente no le agrado para nada.

"Porque ya la amas a ella"

¿Acaso el estaba enamorado de Lucy? Y recordo su cabello, como se movia con el viento cuando cabalgaban juntos. Sus ojos que siempre que estaba feliz con despedian una luz especial. Y como parecia brillar cuando reia.

Se maldijo mentalmente.

Al parecer si estaba enamorado de Lucy.

Narina y Peter no se hablaban. Y era algo que todo Cair Paravel sabia.

No importaba que en realidad no se hubieran casado por las razones que deberian.

Todos en Cair Paravel, excepto aquellos que sabian la verdad a ciencia cierta, pensaban que eran una pareja que se amaba con gran pasion.

Vamos que ya se escribian cuentos con su supuesta historia de amor.

Todos creian que de verdad se amaban y contemplaban con gran orgullo cada una de las muestras de "amor" que se daban.

Como cuando entrenaban con la espada cada mañana.

Algunos dias por semana entrenaban juntos, cuando Peter no entrenaba con Rilian ni Narina practicaba con Caspian o Lucy.

Siempre ocurria igua. Todos los que se encontraban cerca miraban con admiracion, aunque disimuladamente, el choque de espadas.

A veces Narina vencia a Peter y otros Peter la vencia a ella. Pero siempre quien vencia cobraba su premio. Un beso de su contrincante.

Por la razon que fuera ambos Reyes tenian semanas que no practicaban juntos.

No habia Narniano en Cair Paravel que no estuviera preocupado por ello, y en dos dias, cuatro de las empleadas del castillo y uno de los guardias, habian preguntado a Lucy si todo estaba bien.

Ella habia evadido diplomaticamente la pregunta, pues ni ella misma sabia que ocurria en el matrimonio de su hermano mayor.

Bien sabia ella que su boda no habia sido debido a un enamoramiento a primera vista de su hermano como los Narnianos y Naykianos creian, pero aun asi, en esos casi 2 años de matrimonio, ambos se habian visto bastante alegres.

La mayoria de los Narnianos creian que el pleito entre ambos Reyes se debia a la falta de un hijo.

En Narnia tener un heredero era de suma importancia, y mucho mas si este se convertiria algun dia en el Rey de Narnia.

Para todos, incluso en Nayka, les extrañaba que Narina y Peter aun no tuvieran hijos, vamos si era mas que evidente que si habia algo que sobraba en ese matrimonio era pasion. Por ello, suponian que ambos Reyes buscaban un hijo sin conseguirlo, y ello comenzaba a preocuparlos.

No deberia, despues de todo habia tres Reyes mas, cuatro si contaban a la Reina Susan, pero dado su ausencia en el Reino, nadie la contaba.

Aun asi. Si el Rey Edmund tenia un heredero, este se convertiria en Rey de Nayka, no de Narnia.

La Reina Lucy, aun no estaba casada, y aunque, desde su regreso a Narnia, mas de 5 nobles habian pedido su mano en matrimonio, el Rey Peter los habia despreciado a todos. Lo entendian, la Reina Lucy era una gran joven y no cualquiera era digno de ella.

Despues estaba el Rey Caspian, quien ya tenia un hijo, el Principe Rilian. Pero muchos Narnianos dudaban de la capacidad de Rilian para gobernar Narnia.

Sus esperanzas estaban puestas en el posible hijo entre el Magnifico y la Abnegada, pero este hijo no parecia llegar nunca.

Ademas todo Narnia y Nayka admiraba profundamente a ambos Reyes, y les deseaban un final feliz a tan bella historia de amor.

Y Lucy, que sabia la verdad detras de ese matrimonio, le deseaba la felicidad a su hermano.

Y porque no decirlo, tambien a Narina, con quien se habia encariñado mucho durante todo ese tiempo.

Asi que esa noche se encontraba observando a su hermano mayor en busca de las palabras exactas que decir.

Peter se encontraba en la playa, mirando las olas ir y venir a la luz de una fogata que el mismo habia hecho. Estaba descalzo y solo traia puestos unos pantalones negros de tela delgada y una camisa blanca totalmente abierta.

Su rostro con expresion seria era alumbrada por la luz del fuego frente al que estaba sentado.

Con un suspiro, Lucy se acerco a el y se sento a su lado en silencio. Ninguno dijo nada. Quizas ninguno sabia que decir.

-desde que Edmund nos dijo del embarazo de Kattherinn- murmuro Peter sin girar a verla- no puedo dejar de pensar en Susan.

Lucy sonrio tristemente. Sabia a que se referia, ella tambien pensaba mucho en su hermana.

-recuerdo cuando niñas jugaban a que se casaban con su principe azul- siguio hablando el rubio- y nos obligaban a Edmund y a mi a ser sus principes.

-tu y Edmund se molestaban tanto por ello- rio Lucy tambien perdiendose en sus recuerdos.

-Susan siempre me tomaba de la mano y me decia "Peter, Peter se mi Principe"- Peter imito una voz infantil que hizo reir mas a su hermana- y yo me negaba y le preguntaba el porque yo.

-y ella te respondia que porque eras rubio y de ojos azules como un principe de verdad- hablo Lucy tambien, sonriendo nostalgicamente.

-me pregunto cuando deje de ser su Principe, y ella de ser mi hermanita para convertirse en una mujer- suspiro Peter con leve tristeza- y cuando dejo de creer que los principes eran de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-cuando se enamoro- respondio la chica con seriedad.

Peter asintio con la cabeza. Claro que se dio cuenta en el preciso instante en que su hermana se enamoro. No sabia si porque era su hermana o porque ellos siempre habian tenido una conexion especial.

Ella era su primera hermana, la primera a la que habia tenido que cuidar, y de alguna extraña manera, Susan siempre le parecio que era mas fragil que Lucy. Quizas porque siempre fue mas femenina.

O tal vez era mas fragil emocionalmente, puesto que Lucy siempre tuvo una gran fuerza interior que Susan no tenia.

Para ella, Peter siempre fue su protector, aquel que siempre sabia como se sentia. Su unico hermano mayor, su guia y concejero.

-¿Cual era el nombre que decias le pondrias a tu hija?- pregunto Peter recordando aun sus vivencias infantiles.

-Emma, tu y Edmund siempre se reian por ello- suspiro Lucy con una sonrisa- siempre dijiste que si tu tuvieras un hijo lo llamarias Leon y Edmund decia que Marco.

-y Susan decia que le pondria Liliana- Peter tambien suspiro, perdiendo su vista en el cielo nocturno.

-odio preguntar esto Peter pero...- dudo Lucy, indecisa- ¿todo esta bien entre tu y Narina?

Peter la miro a los ojos pero no contesto.

-ultimamente has estado triste, Lucy- comento en cambio- ¿porque?

Lucy tambien callo.

Desde que Rilian habia dejado Cair Paravel dias atras se habia sentido triste.

Como si esperara que el cambiara de opinion, pero tristemente no lo hizo.

-espero que Susan este bien- dijo Lucy, bajando la mirada un tanto a penada.

Peter sonrio. Era mas que obvio que Lucy cambiaba el tema para no responderle a su pregunta.

La entendia. Desde siempre, Susan y el siempre habian estado mas unidos, de la misma manera que Edmund y Lucy.

Incluso cuando se peleaban entre ellos.

Viendo el sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermana, sintio la ternura que siempre sentia con su hermana pequeña, indundarle el pecho. Rodeandole los hombros con su brazo la acerco a el en un abrazo protector.

Rilian no sabia cuantas horas llevaba recostado sobre su espalda, en el piso de la sala donde reposaban cada pintura que habia sido pintada de su madre y puesta en Cair Paravel, mirando la estrella azul pintada en el techo que brillaba como por arte de magia, que asi era.

Tenia una extraña sensancion en su cuerpo. Esa sencasion de cuando sientes que algo se te escapa, como cuando buscas algo y tienes en la punta de la lengua el lugar en donde esta ese algo.

Durante esas horas habia recordado retazos perdidos de su memoria, de experiencias vividas con su madre.

Justo en ese momento recordaba uno de esos pocos dias que aun habia en su memoria de la epoca en la que su familia, a sus ojos, era feliz.

Debia de tener unos 4 años y jugaba a orillas del mar mientras era observado por sus padres, quienes, tomados de la mano, caminaban detras de el.

El atardecer se veia en todo su esplendor en esos momentos, y los tres se quedaron viendo los ultimos rayos del sol, desaparecer.

-hay que volver a casa Rilian- hablo su madre en esos momentos.

-pero mama..- protesto el niño, abrazandose a las piernas de la mujer.

-Rilian, hijo- intervino su padre, cargandolo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el castillo- recuerda que mañana tienes una clase con el profesor Cornelius.

-pero son aburridas papa- volvio a renegar Rilian- yo quiero ir contigo.

-no puedes hijo, aun eres pequeño- le explico Caspian, sonriendole- cuando seas mas grande podras hacerlo.

-ya quiero crecer- afirmo el niño con rostro serio- asi podre acompañarte a todas partes.

-Rilian, amor- hablo su madre, parandose frente a el y su padre, quien tambien se detuvo- no debes de querer ir tan rapido, mi vida.

-¿porque?- pregunto el niño, intrigado, haciendo reir a sus padres.

-porque debes de vivir el presente, si no lo haces por adelantarte al futuro- le explico la estrella dulcemente- cuando el futuro llege, querras volver al pasado.

Rilian volvio al presente en esos momentos, viendo de manera concentrado la estrella azul del techo.

-si no vives el presente por adelantarte al futuro- repitio Rilian, las palabras dichas por su madre alguna vez- cuando el futuro llege, querras volver al pasado a vivir lo que no viviste.

De manera repentina llego a su memoria las palabras que su padre le dijera noches atras cuando le conto su historia con la Reina Susan, mismas palabras que siempre repetia Aslan.

"Nada sucede dos veces del mismo modo".

Rilian se incorporo apresuradamente, con una idea formandose en su mente, camino hacia la puerta donde se detuvo y miro nuevamente la estrella azul.

Asi era como siempre queria recordar a su madre. Brillando en el firmamento, feliz, como no pudo ser en tierra.

-gracias, mama- susurro sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas que jamas derramo por la muerte de su madre, pero sabiedo que no era el momento, giro nuevamente y comenzo a caminar apresuradamente.

La noche en Beruna era realmente oscura, y en su habitacion, Caspian dormia tranquilamente, recordando de manera alternativa el dia que conocio a Susan y cuando conocio a Liliandil.

De pronto, esos recuerdos se mezclaron con el de la noche en que conocio a Zafira.

Recordo de manera intermitente todas las veces en que la vio decender del cielo, y cuando le sonreia.

De pronto fue despertado por un fuerte portazo que lo sobresalto, haciendolo incorporarse en la cama.

Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la poca luz brindada por la luna, y fue entonces que reconocio a su hijo Rilian, quien agitado subio a la cama y lo tomo de los hombros.

-¿Rilian? ¿Que pasa?- pregunto Caspian, asustado de que el castillo estuviera siendo atacado nuevamente.

-necesito hacerte una pregunta- respondio Rilian con gran urgencia- y necesito que seas completamente sincero conmigo.

-¿que pregunta?- cuestiono Caspian.

-¿alguna vez te has arrepentido de lo que paso entre tu y Susan?- pregunto su hijo con urgencia- ¿desearias que no hubiera pasado?

-¿Rilian te sientes bien?- pregunto el padre, extrañado.

-solo contesta- pidio Rilian con desespero- ¿desearias no haberte enamorado de Susan para no sufrir?

-claro que no- nego Caspian, aun confundido pero con seguridad- aunque fue poco el tiempo que pase con ella, valio la pena aunque hoy sufra.

Rilian suspiro como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima y se puso de pie.

-Rilian- lo llamo Caspian cuando lo vio dispuesto a irse- ¿estas bien?

-mejor que nunca- respondio este- tengo que irme.

Caspian se quedo mirando desconcertado la puerta por la que su hijo habia salido pero al final se encogio de hombros y se decidio a seguir durmiendo, ya mañana le preguntaria que le habia pasado.

Era media noche ya, y Peter seguia en el mismo lugar donde Lucy lo habia encontrado horas atras. El fuego ya se habia apagado y ahora solo las brasas iluminaban el sitio.

Lucy ya se habia ido a dormir horas atras, pero el seguia alli, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿cuanto mas te quedaras aqui?- pregunto Narina, saliendo de entre las sombras- esta situacion comienza a cansarme.

Peter no respondio y Narina se sento a su lado con un suspiro exasperado.

-todos estan preocupados por nuestro distanciamiento- murmuro Narina con cansancio.

-lo se- respondio Peter con indiferencia- creo que es hora de que me cuentes todo.

Narina lo vio disgustada pero al final asintio. El debia saberlo.

-todo comenzo- murmuro Narina con la vista perdida- el dia en que naci...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A partir del próximo capítulo se contara la historia de Narina.**

 **Ahora ¿Por qué el comportamiento extraño de Rilian?**

 **Déjenme su opinión.**

 _ **Fanny**_


	7. Todo Comenzo

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA MUJER DEL CORAZON DE PIEDRA**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 7: Todo Comenzó..**

-Todo comenzo- murmuro Narina con la vista perdida- El dia en que naci...

 **FLASH BACK**

Las aguas del rio sonaban al chocar contra las rocas, creando un sonido relajante al oido, y la brisa meneaba las hojas del manzano que estaba plantado a orillas del Gran Rio.

Habian pasado 10 años de la fundacion de Narnia y de que Aslan, Rey y creador de Narnia, plantara ese arbol alli para proteger las tierras que el habia creado con su canto.

Los Narnianos llamaban ese arbol "El Arbol de la Proteccion" y lo adoraban, cuidando con mimo al arbol que impedia el regreso de la Reina Jadis.

Aslan habia permanecido esos 10 años en Narnia.

Habia ayudado al Rey Fran su esposa la Reina Helen a construir un castillo para que gobernaran desde el. A crear leyes para los habitantes del Reino, aldeas y casas.

Ahora Aslan observaba con gran tranquilidad el Arbol de la Proteccion frente a el. Sabia que ese arbol no duraria mucho tiempo, no mas de un siglo al menos, pero el saber que por ahora Narnia se encontraba a salvo lo mantenia en paz.

Lo unico que mantenia a Jadis fuera de Narnia era el haber comido de manera egoista el fruto del arbol que ahora le era abominable. Ahora habia descubierto una mejor manera de mantener a Narnia a salvo.

Con paso pausado se dirigio al manzano y corto con el hocico uno de sus frutos, el mas grande y rojo, que se veia muy apetitoso, pero el leon no lo comio sino que se firigio un poco mas cerca de la orilla del rio y alli, con sus garras cabo un hoyo pequeño en el que enterro el fruto.

Cuando la manzana estubo en el hoyo coloco tierra sobre el cubriendo el fruto por completo y se dirigio al rio.

Tomo agua con una hoja cercana que parecia sostener el liquido por arte de magia, y probablemente asi fuera, y vertio el agua sobre el fruto enterrado.

Observo su obra en silencio por varios minutos y de pronto comenzo a cantar.

Era una cancion suave y melancolica en la que hablaba de una niña.

Una niña con el cabello rojo como la manzana que acababa de enterrar, con la piel tan blanca como la arena que cubria el fruto y con el corazon tan puro como el agua con que habia regado la manzana.

Pidio que fuera fuerte, inteligente, tranquila, bondadosa y honesta.

Amable, astuta, y que amara a los Narnianos tanto como el.

Que fuera una guerrera con corazon puro y que lo quisiera.

Permanecio toda la noche cantando la cancion y por la mañana durmio.

Esa noche volvio a cantar y durmio cuando el sol habia salido ya.

Repitio sus acciones por 5 dias mas sin cambio alguno hasta que algo sucedio la noche del dia 6.

El leon inicio cantando la cancion como todas las noches.

 **"Tú que estas en el fruto,**

 **Tú que aun no has nacido,**

 **Escucha lo que te canto,**

 **Y florece por ello.**

 **Deseo que seas fuerte,**

 **Que tengas nobleza dentro de tu ser,**

 **Que seas honesta y defiendas tu tierra y vivas por siempre sabiendo querer, con cabellos tan rojos, como el fruto del que has de nacer."**

De pronto de la tierra comenzaron a brotar lazos dorado de luz.

Al leon no parecia extrañarle las extrañas luces que surgian del suelo y siguio cantando.

 **"Que seas astuta,**

 **Y protejas mi pueblo,**

 **Que seas valiente y nunca te dejes vencer. Que tu piel sea como la arena que cubre el fruto del que has de nacer.**

 **Que la calma reine dentro de tu mente,**

 **Que vivas siendo inteligente y nunca haya maldad en dentro de tu alma. Que tu corazón sea tan puro como el agua rio y ames a Narnia como yo.**

 **Tú que estas en la tierra,**

 **Brota del suelo**

 **Y dame consuelo.**

 **Y por siempre defiende tu reino."**

Cuando Aslan termino de cantar su cancion la luz no se detuvo y siguio surgiendo.

Cuando el amanecer del septimo dia llego Aslan permanecio despierto hasta que la noche llego nuevamente y las luces comenzaron a disminuir.

Cuando esta desaparecio por completo sobre la tierra en que Aslan habia plantado la manzana ahora habia un bulto verde.

Aslan se acerco a el y lo observo con atencion. El bulto eran muchas hojas verdes parecidas a las que tenia "El Arbol de la Proteccion", que parecian cubrir algo.

Aslan comenzo a soplar sobre ellas y una a una las hojas fueron volando siendo llevadas por el viento.

Cuando las hojas desaparecieron quedo al descubierto una niña humana sobre hojas, con apariencia de acabar de nacer.

Era muy pequeña, de poco mas de 50 cm, con el cabello muy corto y rojo carmesi, la piel blanca y levemente sonrosada y que dormia apaciblemante. Parecia una pequeña muñequita.

Aslan la miro maravillado por breves segundos y le lamio la mejilla despertandola.

La niña abrio los ojos mostrandole a Aslan unos orbes identicos a los suyos, de un dorado que parecia oro fundido.

Aslan le sonrio y la niña le devolvio la sonrisa con un unico pensamiento en mente, su primer pensamiento, aunque ni ella misma lo supiera:

"¿Quien eres?"

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-Aslan me llevo con el desde ese momento- murmuro Narina mirando brevemente a Peter- viajabanos por toda Narnia conciendo el reino que nos pertenecia.

La pelirroja sonrio fugazmente con esos recuerdos en su mente de los años en que viajo sobre el lomo de su padre a todo galope.

-pero nada es para siempre- continuo hablando ahora con mas seriedad- y cuando cumpli cinco años..

 **FLASH BACK**

Un gran leon con pelaje dorado se encontraba observando un castillo alzado frente a la costa con una niña pequeña en su espalda.

La niña pelirroja miraba el castillo maravillada.

-¿viviremos alli, papi?- pregunto la niña inocentemente.

-tu viviras alli, Narina- respondio el leon recostandose en la arena para que la pequeña bajara de su lomo.

-¿y tu?- pregunto Narina extrañada.

-¿yo, hija?- pregunto el leon mirandola sonriente- yo no soy un leon domesticado.

-lo se- rio la niña- eres un leon salvaje.

-tengo muchas cosas que hacer en Narnia, hija- murmuro Aslan con seriedad- por eso tu te quedaras en el castillo con los Reyes para que aprendas a ser una buena princesa.

-¿No puedes enseñarme tu?- cuestiono la niña inocentemente.

-ya te dije que soy salvaje- sonrio el leon- yo no puedo enseñarte.

-¿de verdad tengo que aprender?- volvio a cuestionarlo Narina con cierta tristeza, comprendiendo que pronto se separaria de su padre.

-si quieres ser algun dia una buena reina, si- asintio el leon- ¿quieres ser una buena reina no es asi?

-si- asintio la niña energicamente- quiero proteger a Narnia.

-ya lo haces- suspiro el leon, tambien triste ante la inminente despedida.

-te voy a extrañar- susurro Narina abrazando a su padre.

-yo tambien, hija- Aslan le devolvio el abrazo- vendre a verte.

-¿lo prometes?- pregunto la niña mirandolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-lo prometo- asintio el leon.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-me quede en el castillo con el Rey Frank I y la Reina Helen, los primeros Reyes de Narnia- le conto Narina- ellos tenian un hijo, Frank II que era 2 años menor que yo.

-¿y Aslan?- pregunto Peter con cuidado, no queriendo molestarla.

-cumplio su promesa y me fue a ver una vez cada año el dia de mi cumpleaños- le respondio la pelirroja- los Reyes me trataban como una hija mas y me educaban para ser una buena Reina.

Peter fruncio el ceño levemente, pensativo.

-se lo que piensas- afirmo Narina viendo la expresion de su esposo- ¿como ascenderia yo al trono si ellos tenian un heredero?

Peter guardo silencio brevemente.

-supongo que con un matrimonio- respondio el rubio momentos despues- si te casaras con Frank II podrian ser Reyes ambos.

-yo pensaba lo mismo- asintio Narina- pero cuando cumpli 16 años, Aslan me visito y me entrego un regalo...

 **FLASH BACK**

Narina se encontraba frente al Gran Rio sentada a lado de su padre, ambos en silencio.

-hoy cumples 16 años- murmuro el leon, rompiendo el silencio.

-asi es- asintio Narina con una sonrisa, conteniendo su emocion.

-justo donde estas sentada- murmuro el leon mirandola fijamente- alli naciste.

Narina miro la arena debajo de ella. No era un secreto para ella el como habia nacido.

Despues de todo el era un leon y ella una humana, o como los llama Aslan, una hija de Eva.

-quiero darte un regalo- hablo el leon nuevamente, poniendose de pie y caminando hacia el Arbol de la Proteccion a pocos metros de ellos.

Narina lo siguio mirandose curiosa.

Aslan arranco un fruto del arbol y lo entrego a Narina que lo miro desconsertada.

-¿un fruto del Arbol de la Proteccion?- pregunto sorprendida- dicen que cura cualquier enfermedad o puede darte la vida eterna.

-no te dara la vida eterna, Narina- la muchacha lo miro desconsertada por sus palabras- tu has nacido de un fruto como ese, lo sabes, asi que el no actuara igual en ti.

-¿entonces?- cuestiono Narina, frunciendo el ceño.

-sabes que este arbol no es el original ¿cierto?- Narina asintio- el arbol original vivira por siempre, este en cambio morira en algunas decadas, eso sucedera contigo.

-no entiendo- nego Narina confundida.

-si un Narniano normal lo comiera viviria eternamente- le explico el felino- pero tu, que viviras mas que cualquier Narniano debido a que naciste del fruto solo atrasaras tu envejecimiento.

-quieres decir que si lo como..- dudo Narina, aun desconsertada-.. Seria joven eternamente.

-no eternamente pero al menos 100 años- le sonrio el leon- no estoy muy seguro del tiempo.

-¿quieres que lo coma?- le pregunto Narina con entusiasmo.

-asi es- asintio Aslan- deseo que hagas algo por mi una vez que lo comas.

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-te dare una mision- respondio Aslan- necesito que vayas al Bosque entre los mundos y entres a un mundo en especifico.

Narina lo vio interesada, su padre le habia hablado de ese lugar pero jamas a estado en el.

-alli aprenderas muchas cosas- siguio hablando el leon- y ayudaras en lo que ellos necesitan.

Narina fruncio el ceño levemente, mirando la manzana en su mano, pensativa.

-¿eso me ayudara a ser una mejor Reina?- pregunto aun indecisa.

-te lo aseguro- asintio Aslan.

Narina miro a su padre a los ojos y asintio con seguridad.

-lo hare, padre- acepto la muchacha- ire a donde me pides.

Aslan sonrio mirando como su hija comenzaba a comer el fruto.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿a donde te envio?- pregunto Peter cuando ella termino de contarle sobre el regalo que Aslan le habia dado.

-a un mundo llamado Stike gobernado por un Rey ya muy anciano- respondio Narina con seriedad- el tenia tres hijos que no se llevaban bien y los tres querian el reino para ellos tras la muerte de su padre.

-y el Rey no sabia a quien elegir para ser su sucesor- asintio Peter. Esas situaciones eran comunes.

-asi es, asi que cuando enfermo dio a sus hijos partes del mundo que gobernaba- asintio la pelirroja- quien mejor gobernara las tierras que les habia dado, seria Rey de todo Strike.

-¿y que paso?- pregunto Peter curioso.

-paso que al darles algo de poder estos enloquecieron por mas y quizieron conseguirlo a la fuerza- narro Narina con aparente desagrado- comenzaron a destruir sus tierras mutuamente intentando conquistarse.

-y ahi apareciste tu- afirmo Peter.

-asi es, fui enviada alli para ayudar al legitimo Rey- asintio Narina- aprendi mucho en ese lugar y pude ayudarlo.

Narina sonrio levemente ante el recuerdo de la satisfaccion que sintio en esos momentos al poder ayudar.

-me quede alli por 20 años hasta que el Rey murio y su nieto, el mas justo y sabio, subio al trono- continuo narrandole Narina- cuando volvi a Narnia habian pasado 15 años y por supuesto que Frank II ya era Rey.

-¿que hiciste entonces?- pregunto Peter frunciendo el ceño.

-nada- nego Narina- me quede alli por 10 dias hasta que Aslan aparecio...

 **FLASH BACK**

-¿Aprendiste algo en Strike, hija?- pregunto el leon mirando el atardecer que se presentaba en esos momentos.

-si- asintio Narina mirando en cambio al leon.

Ambos se encontraban de nuevo a orillas del Gran Rio, bajo la sombra del Arbol de la Proteccion.

-¿que aprendiste, hija?- pregunto Aslan mirandola de reojo.

-aprendi el valor de la sabiduria, lo que la ambicion destruye y el poder del amor- respondio Narina con firmeza.

-esas, hija mia, seran las cosas que debern guiarte por siempre- murmuro el leon mirandola a los ojos- la sabiduria para dirigir el Reino, la humildad para siempre reconocer tus errores y a quienes te superen y el amor para tu pueblo.

La pelirroja asintio con comprension y el silencio se apodero del lugar.

-¿sabes porque el Rey Salomon era tan buen Rey?- pregunto el felino de pronto.

-por la sabiduria- respondio Narina con rapidez.

-¿y porque era tan sabio?- pregunto Aslan.

-¿porque era muy anciano?- dudo la pelirroja.

-no, no lo era por su edad aunque es cierto que en 125 años de vida aprendes mucho- rio Aslan con simpatia- era tan sabio porque habia vivido mucho y no me refiero al tiempo.

Narina lo miro levemente confundida.

-Salomon habia pasado por muchas batallas, guerras y hambrunas- le explico su padre con tono calmo- habia conocido a infinidad de personas que le demostraron que se obtiene al seguir ciertos caminos.

-lo comprendo- asintio Narina despues de algunos momentos en silencio.

-¿aun quieres ser una buena Reina, Narina?- le pregunto el leon.

-si, padre- asintio la hija con determinacion- lo anhelo.

-entonces has de seguir el ejemplo del Rey Salomon- murmuro Aslan poniendose de pie, su hija lo imito- y algun dia seras una buena gobernante para Narnia.

-¿que tengo que hacer?- pregunto Narina ansiosa por lograr su meta.

-tengo una nueva mision para ti- respondio Aslan, su hija lo miro confundida- has de ir nuevamente a ayudar a un mundo en problemas.

Narina lo miro levemente confundido pero enseguida comprendio lo que su padre queria decir.

Debia de vivir mas batallas y guerras. Pasar hambre y miserias. Aprender de todos los que conociera y se mas sabia para ser algun dia una buena reina.

-lo que tu deses, padre- murmuro Narina asintiendo y tomando la mision que el leon le encomendaba.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-dure 15 años en ese nuevo mundo al que Aslan me mando, ayudando a una princesa destronada a recuperar su corona- explico Narina con seriedad, rayando la indiferencia- cuando volvi a Narnia habian pasado 25 años.

-es curioso como funciona el tiempo en Narnia- comento Peter algo extrañado.

-cuando volvi habia un nuevo Rey en el trono, hijo de Frank II- siguio con su relato Narina, sin prestar atencion a Peter- el nuevo Rey tenia un hijo de 9 años, el heredero a la corona.

-¿no te coronaron Reina entonces?- pregunto Peter, aunque no parecia una pregunta en realidad.

-no, pase 10 años en Narnia esta vez entrenando al Principe heredero- respondio la pelirroja- le enseñe todo lo que sabia.

Narina se perdio en recuerdos de enseñansas a ese niño que luego se convirtio en hombre.

-tecnicas de batalla, estrategias de guerra, concejos y tratados- continuo Narina- y cuando el principe cumplio los 20 años, Aslan aparecio de nuevamente..

 **FLASH BACK**

En el salon principal del castillo donde habitaban los gobernantes de Narnia una gran fiesta se llevaba a cabo con motivo del cumpleaños numero 20 del Principe heredero.

En una de las alas del castillo, alejada de la fiesta, habia un jardin amurallado con el techo de cristal que dejaba observar las estrellas, se encontraba el Gran Leon Aslan hechado bajo un arbol.

El jardin era muy hermoso, con grandes arboles frutales y flores adornandolo todo, y en el centro una fuente de agua cristalina.

Pronto el silencio reinante fue roto por el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban, en seguida Aslan diviso la figura delgada de su hija que se paro frente a la fuente como esperando algo.

Aslan se levanto y camino hacia ella observandola atento.

Su cuerpo era muy delgado y atletico de apariencia fragil, aunque el sabia que no era asi. Su cabello estaba recogido sobre su cabeza, adornado con una tiara que daba a conocer al mundo su estatus de princesa.

Iba vestida con un bello y elegante vestido rojo carmesi, como su cabello y el labial que adornaba sus labios, y sus manos eran cubiertas por dos guantes hasta las muñecas.

Su hija tenia 61 años pero gracias al fruto que habia consumido hacia 45 años lucia aun como de 16.

Una hermosa joven de 16 años.

Al oirlo acercarse, Narina giro y lo miro a los ojos, esperando.

-lamento sacarte de la fiesta, hija- hablo por primera vez el leon- espero el Principe no se haya molestado por robarme a su pareja de baile.

Narina hizo una mueca de incomodidad. Para nadie en el reino era secreto que el Principe se sentia atraido por ella. Pero a Narina nada le interesaba mas que la perspectiva de algun dia ser una buena Reina para Narnia.

-¿como te fue en Shergan?- pregunto Aslan.

Shergan era el nombre del mundo al que Aslan la habia mandado, un mundo prospero y hermoso gobernado por un Rey tirano que habia matado al legitimo Rey y hecho prisionera a la Princesa Cardin la heredera al trono.

Narina habia sido llevada alli para unirse a la resistencia y liderarla para rescatar a la Princesa y recuperar el Reino.

-todo salio bien- respondio Narina escuetamente- aprendi mucho de la Princesa Cardin y de sus subditos.

-¿y que aprendiste?- pregunto Aslan con seriedad.

-aprendi que la traicion destruye reinos enteros- respondio Narina con la mirada algo perdida- que la esperanza nunca muere y que tu mayor fortaleza sera aquellos que te quieren.

-eso sera lo que siempre debera guiar tu vida, hija mia- murmuro Aslan- la confianza que tus subditos tengan en ti, la esperanza de siempre vencer y la astucia para descubrir en quien confiar de verdad.

-asi sera, padre- prometio Narina sonriendole.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por largos minutos hasta que el leon rompio el silencio.

-mañana partiras de nuevo- le informo Aslan a la sorprendida pelirroja.

-pero..- dudo Narina en si aceptar o no. Aunque el no parecia que le preguntara si queria o no ir.

-iras a un mundo llamado Fang donde a habido una guerra por 20 años entre los dos reyes de Fang- le explico el leon, sin prestarle atencion- tu deberas ayudarlos a resolver sus problemas.

Narina lo miro con el ceño levemente fruncido, incredula de que la sacara nuevamente de Narnia.

-¿es necesario?- pregunto Narina un tanto renuente.

-aprenderas como ser una mejor Reina para Narnia- respondio el leon mirando como la mirada de su hija cambiaba con esas palabras.

Ella anhelaba ser una buena gobernante para esa tierra que tanto amaba.

-esta bien- acepto Narina- lo hare.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-en el mundo de Fang habia dos reyes que llevaban dos decadas peleando sin razon aparente- le explico Narina a su marido- mi trabajo era arreglar sus diferencias trayendo asi la paz para sus habitantes.

-¿porque se atacaban asi?- pregunto Peter curioso.

-el Rey Augus habia tenido una hija que habia desaparecido cuando tenia un años y todos los indicios apuntaban a que el Rey Edran la habia raptado- le respondio la pelirroja con indiferencia aparente- el Rey Augus habia atacado el reino del Rey Edran buscando a su hija y desde entonces la batalla continuo.

-asi que tu tenias que averiguar el paradero de la Princesa- dedujo Peter con certeza.

-asi es, tarde dos años en averiguar el porque de la guerra y que el Rey Edran no tenia nada que ver con el rapto- asintio Narina con algo de orgullo en su mirar- tarde un poco en encontrar a la princesa y otros par de años en que en todo Fang hubiera paz.

-¿quien la habia raptado?- pregunto Peter curioso.

-una ex-amante del Rey- respondio Narina encogiendose de hombros- al final la paz entre los dos reinos se firmo con la boda entre la princesa y el hijo heredero del Rey Edran.

Peter asintio. Los matrimonios siempre eran un buen canje para un tratado de paz, aunque el no estuviera exactamente de acuerdo con estos arreglos, el mismo habia accedido a algo parecido al casarse con Narina.

-estuve en Fang por 15 años pero al volver a Narnia me encontre con que habian pasado 23 años- continuo con su historia Narina- llege justo a tiempo para el centenario de la fundacion de Narnia..

 **FLASH BACK**

El reino no habia cambiado mucho en ese par de decadas, aunque ahora habia ascendido al trono el Principe que ella habia entrenado, y que en su momento la habia pretendido.

Ahora sin embargo el ahora Rey parecia molestarle su sola precensia por lo que Narina solia pasar el dia entero, desde su regreso dos semanas atras, a orillas del Gran Rio con el Arbol de la Proteccion como refugio.

Aunque ella no lo reconociera esperaba la visita de Aslan y aunque no habia ido a verla durante los dias pasados sabia que ese dia iria.

Despues de todo ese dia se cumplian 100 años desde el dia en que el creara Narnia con su canto.

Y no se equivoco, por la noche el Gran Leon aparecio y la llevo al mismo jardin donde años atras le encomendara ir al mundo de Fang.

-¿has conocido ya al Principe Frank IV?- pregunto el leon mirando a su hija que sentada en el borde de la fuente jugaba con el agua.

-si- asintio Narina frunciendo el ceño- es muy pequeño.

-tiene solo 4 años, Narina- murmuro el leon con una sonrisa.

-me parece extraño que Frank III haya tardado tanto en tener su heredero- comento Narina extrañada por ese hecho.

-creo que Frank III esperaba que volvieras pronto- respondio Aslan mirando atento la expresion indiferente de su hija- por eso tardo 15 años en tomar una esposa.

Narina guardo silencio, a pesar de su aparente indiferencia, se sentia incomoda por ese hecho. Ella jamas le dio motivos a Frank para que se enamorara de ella pues sabia que nunca le corresponderia. Despues de todo lo conocia desde que tenia 9 años.

-mmm...- murmuro Narina sin saber que decir- ¿no es extraño que todos se llamen igual?

Aslan la miro sonriendo. Sabia que su hija se sentia incomoda con el tema.

-no es extraño- nego Aslan- todos nombran a sus hijos como su padre: Frank.

-espero que la tradicion se rompa pronto- comento Narina- ¿que querias decirme?

-¿has aprendido algo del Reino de Fang?- pregunto Aslan con cierta seriedad.

-si- asintio Narina- aprendi el daño que los Reyes pueden provocar a sus subditos, que no siempre lo que ves es lo real y que todo el daño que hagas te sera devuelto.

-eso sera de ahora en adelante tu guia- murmuro Aslan- la nobleza de pensar siempre en otros antes que en ti, la inteligencia para ver mas alla de lo evidente y la bondad para nunca lastimar a aquellos que no se lo merecen.

Narina asintio con comprension. Aslan siempre le decia que debia de aprender de esas misiones a las que la enviaba para ser una buena Reina.

-el Principe Frank IV es pequeño pero necesitara que tu lo guies en sus primeros años de vida- murmuro Aslan cambiando el tema- asi que deberas quedarte aqui para instruirlo como lo hiciste con su padre.

-esta bien Padre- asintio Narina haciendo una leve reverencia- lo que tu deses.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-me quede en Narnia por 20 años enseñando al principe- dijo Narina suspirando- justo antes de que este fuera coronado Rey, Aslan me saco nuevamente de Narnia.

Peter suspiro tambien.

-esta vez me envio a un mundo llamado Gurdn- continuo Narina- habia 5 grandes paises en ese mundo. Uno en cada punto cardenal y el quinto en medio.

-¿cual era el problema?- pregunto Peter.

-no habia paz, cuatro de las naciones estaban en una gran guerra- respondio la pelirroja- y al estar el quinto reino en medio este era siempre su campo de batalla.

-y despedazaban el reino en sus batallas- asintio Peter comprendiendo.

-aprendi mucho de ese Reino pero...- dudo Narina, pensativa- algo fue diferente.

-¿que cosa?- pregunto el rubio curioso.

-pase alli 18 años y todo fue vien al principio pero despues del año 15 algo comenzo a cambiar- respondio la pelirroja- me sentia extraña.

-¿extraña?- cuestiono Peter, confundido.

-como cuando te levantas una mañana con mucha energia y cuando la noche se acerca, sientes que tu energia disminuye- intento explicarle la mujer- pero yo no me sentia cansada, solo como si algo dentro de mi se acabara. Era extraño.

Peter guardo silencio, no comprendiendo mucho lo que Narina intentaba explicar.

-cuando el año 18 llego- siguio hablando la pelirroja- me di cuenta de que era.

-¿que cosa?- pregunto Peter, curioso.

-el efecto del fruto del Arbol de la Proteccion se acabo- respondio Narina- y yo comenze a embejecer.

-¿que?- se sorpendio Peter- ¿como te diste cuenta?

-solo me di cuenta- respondio la pelirroja- al despertar cuando me mire al espejo, simplemente lo supe.

-pero Aslan dijo que duraria 100 años- replico Peter confundido- y aun no habian pasado ¿o si?

-cuando el efecto acabo habian pasado exactamente 98 años de que yo comiera el fruto- contesto Narina- sin embargo Aslan me advirtio que no sabia cuanto tiempo duraria exactamente.

-pues duro casi los 100 años- murmuro Peter.

-dias despues regrese a Narnia donde habian pasado solo 12 años- siguio con la historia Narina- Frank IV habia tenido ya un hijo, Frank V.

-¿nuevamente instruiste al Principe?- pregunto Peter, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-un año despues de llegar a Narnia- murmuro Narina- Aslan me hizo una visita.

 **FLASH BACK**

A la orilla del rio caminaban Aslan y su hija en un silencio tranquilo.

-¿ya has comenzado a instruir al Principe?- pregunto Aslan cuando habian llegado junto al Arbol de la Proteccion.

-asi es- asintio Narina.

-¿hace cuanto que se acabo el efecto del fruto?- la cuestiono Aslan mirandola fijamente.

-poco mas de un año- respondio la pelirroja- pero note desde un par de años antes que el efecto comenzaba a desaparecer.

-ahora luces algo mas grande que cuando partiste a Gurdn- comento Aslna mirando el manzano frente a ellos.

-un año mas grande en realidad- murmuro Narina sonriendo levemente.

Aslan se acerco al Arbol Protector y levantandose en sus patas traseras tomo un fruto que coloco a los pies de Narina.

-comela hija mia- ordeno Aslan con gran tranquilidad.

Narina lo miro con el ceño levemente fruncido pero al final se rindio y tomo la manzana del suelo.

-¿estas seguro?- pregunto Narina poco convencida.

-algun dia seras una gran Reina para Narnia- respondio unicamente el leon- pero no por el momento.

Aun sin estar segura, Narina comenzo a comer el fruto que su padre le habia entregado.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-12 años mas me quede en Narnia instruyendo a Frank V- murmuro Narina con el ceño fruncido con seriedad- pero despues de ese tiempo Aslan me mando a un nuevo mundo.

-¿a cual esta vez?- suspiro Peter, ya acostumbrado a ello.

-se llamaba Ren, era un mundo muy extraño aunque hermoso- respondio Narina- pacifico y sin problemas.

-entonces..- dudo Peter confundido- ¿para que te envio alli?

-para que aprendiera como mantener un Reino en paz- respondio Narina sonriendo- vivir en Ren sin guerras ni problemas era genial.

-¿cuanto tiempo te quedaste en ese lugar?- pregunto Peter interesado.

-20 años- respondio Narina aun sonriendo- cuando volvi a Narnia habian pasado 10 años y Frank V ya tenia a su heredero.

-y el proceso se repitio- afirmo Peter suspirando.

-no, el hijo de Frank apenas y tenia 2 años asi que parti esenguida- nego Narina tambien suspirando- fui a un mundo vacio que aun no habia sido crado, por lo que no habia nada.

-¿pero a que te envio alli?- pregunto Peter extrañado- sino habia nada.

-como hija de Aslan y nacida en la magia yo podia utilizarla- le explico la pelirroja- sin embargo mis conocimientos eran limitados y nunca la habia practicado seriamente.

Peter la miro aun confundido, sin entender.

-Aslan me envio a ese mundo sin nada para que yo lo crara, como el habia creado Narnia- le anuncio sorpendiendo al rubio- fue una gran experiencia aunque tarde un poco en terminarlo.

-asi que tu lo creaste- afirmo, sin necesidad de ello, Peter- es sorprendente.

-lo llame Prime, me quede 25 años y despues volvi a Narnia- Narina suspiro con algo de cansancio recordando los constantes viajes de aquella epoca- en Narnia habian pasado 10 años apenas y Frank V habia tenido un segundo hijo: Cor.

-¿el fundador de Archenlad?- pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

-si, tenia apenas 5 años- asintio Narina- eseñe a Frank VI todo lo que sabia por 10 años fue entonces que Aslan me dio una nueva mision.

Narina suspiro con gran cansancio, pero siguio hablando.

-antes de partir sin embargo- dijo entonces- Frank V me pidio un favor...

 **FLASH BACK**

El amanecer estaba en todo su esplendor en ese momento y Narina lo apreciaba sentada bajo la sombra del Arbol de la Proteccion.

La noche anterior, Aslan se habia presentado ante ella y le habia anunciado su nueva mision.

Esta vez el palneta se llamaba Henk y era muy primitivo, a penas llevaba un par de años de ser creado. Su trabajo seria crear una forma de gobierno y llevar a los habitantes de Hank a ser mas civilizados.

Cumplir con lo que se le habia sido encomendado le llevaria al menos 20 años asi que la esperaba un viaje largo.

Aslan le habia dado ese dia que a penas comenzaba para preparar todo para su viaje ya que partiria al dia siguiente al atardecer.

Aunque Narina consideraba todo eso inecesario puesto que nunca se llevaba nada, mas que la ropa que llevara puesta, un signo de Narnia y una espada. En ese momento podria partir sin problemas.

-Narina- hablo una voz profunda tras ella.

La muchacha pelirroja giro a mirar a quien le hablaba, sorpendiendose al ver al Rey Frank V.

Debia tener al menos 50 años aunque no aparentaba tenerlos, pues se veia mas joven, pero en su rostro se veian las huellas de una vida como Rey.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Narina, poniendose de pie frente al Rey.

-supongo que te iras pronto- hablo el Rey, sin responder a su pregunta- Aslan ya debio de darte un nuevo destino.

-asi es- asintio la pelirroja- mañana partire al amanecer.

El silencio se extendio mientras ambos veian de pie como el sol salia en el horizonte.

-he estado preocupado ultimamente- hablo el Rey sin dirigirle la mirada- sabes que mi hijo Frank subira al trono pronto.

-lo se- afirmo Narina sin entender la preocupacion de Frank V.

El principe heredero, Frank VI, seria tan buen Rey como ahora lo era su anciano padre. Narina reconocia que Frank VI era algo impulsivo y hablador pero tenia un noble corazon.

-¿cual es el problema?- pregunto Narina sin demostrar su curiosidad por la respuesta.

-yo tengo dos hijos, Princesa- respondio Frank V- Frank y Cor y no quiero hacer sentir mal a ninguno de los dos.

-el Rey debe ser el primogenito- afirmo Narina, como tratando de consolarlo- asi esta escrito.

-¿pero porque?- pregunto el Rey- ¿acaso no hay Reinos que cain por hermanos que pelean por un trono?

-los hay, los he visto- respondio la pelirroja- ¿tu crees que Frank y Cor pelean por el?

-no- nego el Rey- y por eso ambos merecen ser Reyes de Narnia.

Narina sonrio mientras una brisa suave pasaba y le alborotaba su cabello.

-¿Narnia con dos Reyes?- pregunto mirando el horizonte- ¿Que tienes en mente?

Frank V tambien sonrio.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-ese dia nacio una nueva era para Narnia- murmuro Narina sonriendo levemente.

-¿una nueva era?- pregunto Peter confundido.

-en un dia construi Cair Paravel- continuo hablando la pelirroja- el legendario castillo con cuatro tronos.

-¿tu construiste Cair Paravel?- pregunto el rubio impresionado.

Narina solo sonrio.

Jamas se imagino en lo que Cair Paravel se convertiria mas de mil años despues..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ok, ya sé que soy malísima componiendo canciones, pero bueno, digo, no me dedico a eso así que no sean tan duros.**

 **Espero que hayan entendido la historia. Todo fue narrado por Narina a Peter, los Flash Back son recuerdos de Narina para que nosotros lo entendamos mejor.**

 **Déjenme su opinión.**

 **Fanny.**


	8. La Eterna Princesa Narniana

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA MUJER DEL CORAZON DE PIEDRA**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 8: La Eterna Princesa Narniana.**

-pase siglos enteros con esa rutina- hablo Narina minutos despues, cuando la sorpresa de Peter paso- el Arbol de la Proteccion se seco antes de que el segundo siglo se cumpliera.

-¿seguias aparentando la misma edad?- pregunto Peter curioso.

-no- nego la pelirroja- Aslan traia para mi un fruto del arbol original cada siglo, de esa manera no aparentaba mas de 19.

-¿entrenaste mas principes?- pregunto Peter, ya sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-si, tal parecia que para lo unico que Aslan me hacia regresar a Narnia era para entrenar al Principe de turno- al pelirroja rio sin humor con una mueca amarga- siempre me daba una nueva mision justo antes de su coronacion.

Peter nego un tanto molesto con la historia, sabiendo de la gran Reina que Narina era.

-fue entonces que un dia- continuo con la historia, Narina- cuando regrese a Narnia, la encontre en mitad de una gran guerra..

 **FLASH BACK**

Un gran revuelo habia en Cair Paravel como Narina jamas lo habia visto.

Esa guerra en contra de Calormen parecia tener a todos intranquilos, mas aun con la muerte del legitimo Rey en una batalla.

Afortunadamente para todos, sobre todo para Aslan, este habia dejado un hijo, Renmaro, que acababa de ser coronado.

Renmaro tenia mas de 20 años, pero dado la guerra con Calormen ella no habia sido llamada de Narnia para entrenarlo para que se convirtiera en Rey.

Hacia una semana a penas que habia regresado a Narnia, y conocido al nuevo Rey, Renmaro, y desde el primero minuto supo que no se llevarian bien.

Renmaro era arrogante, impulsibo, no muy inteligente y demasiado inmaduro para ser Rey. Lamentablemente nada podia hacer ella en su contra.

Aunque seguia sindo princesa de Narnia, el era el Rey, y estaba obligada a aconsejarlo y acatar sus ordenes.

Ordenes que no le agradaban en lo absoluto, como la que habia dado tres dias atras, razon por la cual el revuelo en el castillo.

Ranmaro habia dado la orden de preparar una invasion al castillo de Calormen, y de esa manera, tomar prisionero al Rey y exigir su rendicion.

El plan era muy arriesgado y con un millon de fallas, claramente creado por alguien inexperto, estupido y demasiado arrogante.

Todo el concejo, yo incluida, habiamos advertido a Ranmaro que fracasariamos, pero sin Aslan para respaldarnos, el nos habia mandado a callar y continuado con su plan.

Ese dia partiamos, liderados por Ranmaro hacia Calormen.

Ya con la esperanza perdida de que Aslan apareciera sorpresivamente para evitar el fiasco en que se convertiria esa mision, prepare mis armas y parti con ellos, dispuesta a minimisar el daño, lo mas que pudiera.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿y que paso?- pregunto Peter con el ceño fruncido.

-¿que paso?- pregunto Narina, aun molesta con el recuerdo y lo que sucedio- paso que todo lo que podia salir mal en ese plan salio mal.

Peter suspiro exasperado.

-ni siquiera yo pude evitar el daño- nego Narina tristemente.

 **FLASH BACK**

El castillo se habia convertido en un autentico infierno. Desde el techo flechaz y mas felchaz caian matando a cada Narniano presente, mientras en tierra los Narnianos peleaban fervientemente por su vida.

Ya nadie recordaba el estupido plan de Ranmaro, ahora solo querian salvar sus vidas.

En medio de la lucha, Ranmaro dio un grito ordenando la retirada al ver que se disponian a cerrar la reja de entrada y levantar el puente.

Solo la mitad de los Narnianos aun con vida lograron salir, antes de que la puerta quedara atorada debido al cuerpo sin vida de un fauno, dejando un espacio libre de unos 30 centimetros entre la reja y el suelo.

Narina, que si habia logrado salir miraba tristemente a todos esos Narnianos, que por la necedad de Ranmaro moririan.

Un centauro que habia alcanzado a salir tomaba la mano de otra centaura que habia quedado encerrada, en una dolorosa despedida.

Narina giro a ver a Ranmaro, quien organizaba a lo que habia quedado del ejercito para partir, sin prestar atencion a la triste escena frente a el.

"Mi vida no vale mas que la de ellos" penso Narina, rememorando todo lo que habia aprendido durante sus multiples viajes y una frase dicha por el Rey justo que habia conocido durante su primer viaje.

"Ningun Rey debe de pedirle a sus subditos hacer algo que no este dispuesto a hacer el mismo".

¿Que derecho tenia ella de pedirle a esos Narnianos que sacrificaran su vida si ella no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo? La respuesta que le llego fue instantanea. Ninguno.

Decidia se apresuro a la reja y se deslizo por el suelo hasta quedar dentro del patio del castillo, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los Narnianos presentes.

-¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?- le pregunto Ranmaro en cuento se dio cuenta de lo que habia hecho.

Narina no respondio, demasiado enfadada con todas las vidas que el habia sacrificado sin dar nada a cambio. En su lugar se giro a ver a los Narnianos que habian quedado atrapados con ella, que la miraban con desconsierto y temor.

Arriba, los tiradores preparaban sus arcos para acabar con los Narnianos que habian quedado.

-VAMOS- grito Narina desenvainando su espada- PELEAREMOS HASTA EL FINAL.

Al ver el valor con el que su Princesa se enfrentaba a una muerte segura, los Narnianos la miraron con admiracion y se posaron a su lado para enfrentarse a su destino, juntos.

-POR NARNIA- grito la centaura a su derecha, quien minutos antes se despedia de su pareja.

Todos respondieron su grito de guerra y prepararon sus armas. Si iban a morir, moririan luchando, como verdaderos guerreros.

Como su Princesa les enseñaba.

"Por favor" rogaba Narina en su mente "Que vivan, no me importa si yo muero en su lugar".

Y cuando la primer flecha fue disparada una repentina luz azulada los envolvio y cada Narniano salio expulsado hacia la reja, que fue arrancada, permitiendo que los Narnianos salieran volando por alli, puestos a salvo.

Narina quedo sola en medio del patio y fue alcanzada por una flecha en el hombro izquierdo.

La centaura que habia dado el grito de guerra se puso en pie justo para ver como una segunda flecha la alcanzaba en la pierna y de pronto esta desaparecia.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-¿que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Peter, aun impresionado por el gran sacrificio que habia hecho Narina.

Sin poderlo evitar recordo una situacion parecida, años atras, durante su primera visita a Narnia, cuando habian intentado invadir el Castillo de los Telmarinos.

El plan habia sido arriesgado, y aunque con riesgos, era un buen plan. Aun asi las cosas habian salido mal por la impulsividad de Caspian y su imprudencia, debia de admitirlo.

Una parte de su ejercito habia quedado atrapado dentro del Castillo Telmarino. Suspiro tristemente, ojala el hubiera tenido el valor y la sabiduria de Narina.

-en esa situacion de riesgo mi magia reacciono ante mis suplicas y saco a los Narnianos de alli- le explico la pelirroja con seriedad- pero aun inexperta en mi magia no pude sacarme de alli a mi misma.

-¿entonces porque desapareciste?- volvio a preguntar el rubio, confundido y admirado.

-en Narnia hay demasiada magia flotando en el ambiente, incluso en Calormen- hablo Narina sonriendo levemente- mi madre tierra no queria que muriera asi que uso esa magia y me transporto a otro lugar donde estuviera a salvo.

-¿a donde?- cuestiono Peter asombrado.

-a tu mundo- contesto Narina con indiferencia aparente.

 **FLASH BACK**

No sabia donde estaba, pero sabia que no se encontraba en Narnia.

Estaba en medio de un camino rodeado de sembradios, no sabia con exactitud que habia pasado pera era claro que estaba viva.

Sus ropas se encontraba rasgadas debido a la batalla en la que habia estado minitos antes, con lentitud retiro las dos flechas que la habian alcanzado.

Ambas heridas dolian y sangraban compiosamente, pero ella no tenia nada con lo que curarse.

Su magia aun no la controlaba con precision, y no tenia ni siquiera su espada, que habia dejado caer despues de que la luz blanca los envolviera.

El unico alivio que encontraba era que los Narnianos estaban a salvo.

Sin ver otra opcion comenzo a caminar por el camino de tierra, en direccion desconocida, por horas y horas, hasta que detras de ella, se escucharon cascos de caballos que se acercaban.

Agotada y con la vista borrosa, giro a mirar, esperando que quien fuera que se acercara pudiera ayudarla.

Pronto un carruaje color negro, tirado por dos caballos blancos, se detuvo frente a ella, de el decendio un hombre sumamente apuesto.

Tenia la piel bronceada, el cabello tan negro como las alas de un cuervo y los ojos de un verde impresionante.

Sus ropas le resultaban extrañas pero claramente debia de tratarse de un noble que la miraba espantado debido a su aspecto enfermo y sucio.

-ayudame- pidio Narina en un debil suspiro antes de desvanecerse siendo sostenida por los brazos del extraño hombre.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-se llamaba Cedric Ardley, desperte en su casa y el curo mis heridas- hablo la pelirroja con la mirada levemente perdida- le menti diciendole que me llamaba Cashmere y que habia sido asaltada y herida, dejada abandonada en ese camino para morir.

Perdida en sus recuerdos, Narina recordo a ese apuesto hombre que le habia salvado la vida.

-el era un rico terrateniente que cuido de mi y me enseño todo lo que debia saber de su mundo- siguio narrando Narina- me convirtio en una verdadera dama.

-no te imagino como una dama inglesa- rio Peter ligermante para relajar un poco el ambiente tenso y melancolico en el que se habian sumido.

-por supuesto que el notaba cosas extrañas en mi- continuo con la historia minutos despues- asi que poco a poco le revelaba cosas sobre mi.

-¿le contaste sobre Narnia?- pregunto Peter sorprendido.

-no, pero le dije que no pertenecia a ese mundo y le revele mi verdadero nombre- respondio la pelirroja- el era tan noble, inteligente y honrado que confiaba plenamente en el.

-y te enamoraste de el- completo Peter con gran seguridad.

-si, me enamore por primera y unica vez en mi larga vida- confirmo Narina mirandolo a los ojos con una expresion entristecida- y el se enamoro de mi.

-¿y que paso?- pregunto Peter con seriedad.

-me pidio matrimonio un año despues de mi llegada a ese mundo- respondio sonriendo levemente- entonces una guerra se desato y el fue reclutado.

-¿murio?- pregunto el rubio temeroso.

-no, me pidio que organizara la boda pues a su regreso nos casariamos- Narina borro su sonrisa componiendo una expresion de seriedad- pero justo el dia antes de su regreso, fui traida nuevamente a Narnia..

 **FLASH BACK.**

Narina sentia la furia invadir su mente y todo su cuerpo.

Justo cuando la felicidad y el amor llegaban a su vida ella era de vuelta a la cruda realidad. Una realidad mucho peor que la que se imaginaba.

Aslan se encontraba frente a ella, junto al Rio, en el lugar donde el Arbol de la Proteccion estuvo alguna vez.

-¿Como es posible que siga siendo Rey?- reclamaba la pelirroja, de pie frente al felino recostado en el pasto- nos llevo a todos a la muerte.

-todos merecen una segunda oportunidad- le dijo el leon con gran tranquilidad que solo logro irritarla nuevamente.

-¿segunda oportunidad?- lo cuestiono su hija demasiado molesta aun- han pasado 15 años desde que me fui y en ese tiempo no a podido terminar la guerra contra Calormen y por su fuera poco declaro la guerra a Archenland.

-sus errores son graves, lo se- asintio Aslan con pesar- pero confio en ti para que logres guiarlo por un buen camino.

Narina apreto los puños. Ella no era la sirvienta que arreglaba los errores que sus patrones cometian. Y asi era como Aslan la hacia sentir.

Cedric paso rapidamente por su mente.

-por favor padre- suplico Narina perdiendo la furia que la habia embargado segundos atras- dejame volver a donde estaba.

-lo lamento hija- hablo el leon con pesar- pero tu no perteneces a ese mundo.

Narina callo. Sabia que no pertenecia a ese extraño mundo redondo pero alli habia encontrado el amor.

El amor que no habia llegado a sentir ni siquiera por Frank III que de tantas maneras le demostro el amor que tenia hacia ella, incluso en el ultimo segundo de su vida.

La esposa de Frank III, la Reina Eleonora, jamas le tuvo aprecio por ello, conciente de que a quien su marido amaba era a ella.

-lo amo- confeso Narina dejandose caer de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo un gran peso caer sobre sus espaldas- de verdad lo amo, padre.

-lo se- asintio Aslan- pero sabes que te equivocaste al relacionarte de esa manera con alguien que no pertenecia a Narnia.

-lo se, lo se- susurro Narina con tristeza- pero no pude evitarlo, solo... Me enamore.

Aslan miro a su hija con tristeza. Ciertamente amaba a ese hijo de Adan que le habia robado el corazon. Pero el, sin el amor nublandole la mirada, sabia que ese amor no seria, algo le decia que era asi.

-lo lamento, hija mia- murmuro Aslan, acercandose a su hija y hechandose a su lado, recostando su cabeza contra el hombro de ella, intentando reconfortarla.

Narina lo abrazo, intentando sentir en ese calido abrazo paternal lo que antaño sentia. Pero no, habia pasado tanto tiempo fuera de Narnia que ya nada era igual.

-dejame al menos..- susurro Narina, con el rostro enterrado en el pelaje de Aslan- ir a despedirme y explicarle...

La voz se le perdio en la garganta, mientras soportaba las ganas de llorar que la invadian. Aslan se aparto de ella y la miro.

-explicarle porque me voy- continuo hablando momentos despues- por favor.

Aslan la observo impasible y tomo una decision.

-Jadis, hija mia, comienza a reunir un ejercito para atacar Narnia ahora que esta debilitada- Narina abrio los ojos impresionada, sabia quien era Jadis, pero jamas la habia visto personalmente- ademas como bien has dicho hay una guerra contra Calormen y Archenland.

Narina continuo en silencio, solo esperando que el dijera el porque de su explicasion.

-no puedo dejarte partir con Narnia en tan terrible peligro- explico el leon con pesar- cuando Narnia este a salvo, te dejare ir a despedirte.

Narina sabia lo que habia querido decir en realidad. Arreglalo y podras marcharte.

Suspiro con cansancio.

-esta bien- dijo resignada- lo arreglare.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

-¿que hiciste?- pregunto Peter, con tristeza inundando su corazon ante el pesar que notaba en Narina.

-arregle el problema- respondio Narina indiferente- eso es lo que hice.

 **FLASH BACK.**

Habia tratado por mas de 3 meses que Ranmaru accediera a pactar la paz con Calormen y Archenland, pero este se negaba, no buscando nada mas que vencer.

Con ayuda de aquellos sobrevivientes del fallido ataque al castillo de Calormen, tuve que armar un motin con el fin de destituir a Ranmaru de su cargo.

Al final este habia terminado por lanzarse desde lo alto de una torre, muriendo instantaneamente.

Con el ejercito Narniano reconstruido, con Aslan y yo a la cabeza, enfrentamos a Jadis y la confinamos nuevamente a los territorios del Norte.

Esa habia sido la primera vez que yo conoci a la Bruja Blanca. Ninguna de las dos nos agradamos desde el principio.

Habia transcurrido ya un año desde mi llegada a Narnia, cuando me concentre en firmar paz con Archenland.

Fue dificil puesto que Narnia habia sido quien la atacara, asi que tarde casi un año en llegar a un acuerdo con ellos.

Durante ese tiempo, entrene al legitimo heredero al trono. El hijo de Ranmaru, Reimak, quien fue coronado Rey a pesar de ser joven.

En otro tiempo eso me hubiera molestado, cuando anelaba tanto ser Reina de Narnia pero ahora solo queria regresar con Cedric.

Joven pero justo, Reimak, con tan solo 15 años habia accedido a casarse con una Princesa de Archenland, hermana menor del Rey, que era mayor que el por 8 años, con el fin de pactar la paz.

Con Archenland y Narnia ya en paz, ambos ejercitos enfrentamos a Calormen, quien se rindio antes de la batalla y firmo su rendicion.

Habian pasado dos años desde mi llegada a Narnia.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

-¿te dejo volver a mi mundo?- cuestiono Peter ante el repentino silencio de Narina.

-pense que podrian haber pasado desde un minuto hasta uno o dos años- respondio Narina asintiendo- pero no, habian pasado 15 años

 **FLASH BACK**

Cuando llege a ese extraño mundo lo primero que hice fue tratar de ubicarme. Saber donde estaba y que año era.

Fue asi que me di cuenta. Habian pasado 15 años desde que me fui.

Desesperada por saber que habia sido de Cedric, me encamine a la casa donde ambos habitamos alguna vez.

Desde detras de una arbol lo observe.

Se veia mas viejo pero aun asi apuesto. Estaba en el jardin de la casa jugando con un niño pequeño de al menos 4 años y una mujer de cabello rubio los observaba desde una banca cercana. Cuando se puso de pie, note su avanzado embarazo.

Ella se acerco a Cedric y tomo al niño encaminandose a dentro de la casa.

Cedric se quedo fuera recogiendo los jugetes del niño. Fue entonces cuando me acerque a el.

El no noto mi precensia, entretenido queriendo arreglar un jugete que se habia roto.

-las reparaciones no son lo tuyo, Cedric- hable haciendo notar mi precensia.

El dejo caer el jugete que tenia entre las manos y giro a verme, poniendose de pie.

-Cashmere- susurro como quien a visto un fantasma.

Enseguida corrio hacia mi y me envolvio con sus brazos en un abrazo desesperado.

-me alegra tanto que estes bien- murmuro al separarse de mi, y mirarme con sus hermosos ojos verdes- temi que algo malo te pasara.

-las cosas no estaban bien en mi mundo- explique con indiferencia- tenia que solucionarlas antes de volver.

-¿te quedaras?- pregunto entre temeroso y feliz.

-no- nege suavemente- vengo a despedirme.

-te espere por tanto tiempo, mi rosa- susurro el con ojos llorosos- pero al final me resigne a que jamas regresarias.

-cuentame de ella- pedi, tomandolo de la mano y caminando juntos a la banca que antes ocupara su esposa.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

-su nombre era Veronica, la queria pero no como a mi- la voz de Narina sonaba vacia, como ausente, quizas para ocultar el dolor que sentia- tenia 7 meses de emabarazo y su hijo se llamaba Naryn en honor a mi.

-asi que jamas te olvido- murmuro Peter, recordando inevitablemente la historia de Susan y Caspian.

-volvi a Narnia con el corazon destrozado- siguio hablando Narina como si no lo hubiera escuchado- me resenti contra Aslan pero me quede en Narnia, nada mas podia hacer, alli pertenecia.

El silencio los invadio. Narina perdida en los recuerdos de un dolor laserante que le perforaba el corazon.

-en uno de esos viajes a otro mundo conoci a un hombre llamado Cireno- le conto Narina aun tensa- era un poderoso mago que habia hecho un hechizo para evitar enamorarse a cambio de la inmortalidad.

-el hechizo que usas ahora- afirmo Peter.

-si, me enseño como hacerlo pero decidi no hacerlo en mi- asintio Narina- fue entonces cuando siglos despues, Aslna me busco para comunicarme algo.

 **FLASH BACK.**

Como siempre que regresaba a Narnia, Narina se encontro en aquel lugar donde habia estado el Arbol de la Proteccion, sumida en sus recuerdos, cuando Aslan llego.

No llevaba ni un mes alli, por lo que su visita le resulto extraña. Generalmente solo regresaba cuando el entrenamiento con el Principe en turno terminaba, y este a penas habia comenzado.

-pense mucho en si hacer esto o no- hablo Aslan un tanto indeciso aun- pero al final he accedido a cumplir la ultima voluntad de alguien.

Narina lo miro extrañada, sin entender de que hablaba el leon.

-cuando lleges alla ya sabes a quien buscar- y sin mas rugio con fuerza, el viento azoto su rostro y ella cerro los ojos.

Cuando los abrio ya no estaba en Narnia.

Sabia donde estaba, y se sintio extrañada a la vez que emocionada y dolida.

El lugar habia cambiado mucho pero aun asi lo reconocia a la perfeccion, se pregunto cuantos años habian pasado desde su ultima visita.

Recordando las palabras de Aslan fue en busca de la unica persona que ella querria buscar en ese lugar.

Cuando llego frente a la casa, la encontro con cierto aire de abandono y se pregunto si aun viviria alguien alli. Dudosa se acerco a la puerta y toco.

Una mujer desconocida vestida de blanco le abrio la puerta y la dejo pasar de inmediato.

-el señor Ardley dijo que vendria- hablo la mujer mientras la encaminaba a la sala- sientese por favor, el señor Ardley esta durmiendo su siesta pero no tarda en despertar.

-gracias- respondio Narina, sentandose en uno de los viejos sofas de la estancia.

-¿le sirvo un te?- pregunto educadamente, ella asintio y la mujer desaparecio por el corredor.

Narina se puso de pie y se acerco a la chimenea donde tres fotografias reposaban.

Al parecer Cedric aun vivia alli, le alegraba, pero se preguntaba porque esperaba su visita.

Una de las fotografias mostraba a Cedric y su esposa Veronica el dia de su boda, la segunda a dos niños, una niña de unos 5 años y el niño de 10.

La ultima fotografia era de Cedric y Veronica con los dos niños anteriores, sus hijos supuso ella.

Cuando la mujer regreso con dos tazas de te ella se sento en el sofa y recibio la taza en sus manos.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

-la mujer resulto ser una enfermera que cuidaba de Cedric, quien estaba enfermo- conto Narina un tanto desanimada- fue ella quien me platico del destino que habia tenido su familia.

Peter fruncio el ceño, por como Narina lo decia al parecer su amado no habia sido del todo feliz.

-su esposa habia muerto algunos años despues de mi visita- hablo Narina con cierta tristeza, a pesar de jamas haberla conocido- y su hija cinco años atras.

-¿murieron?- pregunto Peter sorprendido- ¿pero de que?

-su esposa de cancer- respondio la pelirroja- y su hija, Frida, en un accidente a caballo.

-¿y su hijo?- pregunto el rubio.

-se enlisto en el ejercito y murio un año atras- contesto Narina- dejo una hija de la que Cedric se hacia cargo.

-¿cuantos años habian pasado ya?- pregunto Peter asombrado.

-demasiados- Narina fruncio el ceño con dolor.

 **FLASH BACK.**

La enfermera la guio hacia la habitacion que Cedric ocupaba, al llegar miro a quien era el hombre de su vida.

La vejez lo habia alcanzado ya, aun asi lucia tan apuesto como antaño.

Estaba sentado en la cama y abrazada a su pecho habia una niña de unos cuatro años que dormitaba.

-Kattherinn, querida- llamo Cedric a la niña al verla- despierta.

La niña abrio los ojos, mostrando unos sorprendentes orbes color gris.

Narina se acerco a la cama lentamente, incredula aun de cuanto habia avanzado el tiempo en ese lugar.

La niña se sento en la cama y miro a la extraña que la enfermera Malina habia traido.

-Katthy ella es Cashmere- la presento su abuelo- ya te habia hablado de ella.

La niña le sonrio dulcemente con una sonrisa que solo podia ser heredada por Cedric.

-hola- susurro Narina sintiendose incomoda ante los grandes ojos penetrantes de la niña.

-Malina lleva a Kattherinn a dar un paseo- la enfermera fue hacia la niña y la tomo de la mano, bajandola de la cama.

Ambas salieron por la puerta, cerrandola tras ellas.

-Cashmere- hablo Cedric, captando nuevamente su atencion- sigues tan hermosa como te recordaba.

Cedric le sonrio exactamente igual que como la niña le sonriera momentos antes, haciendole reconocer entre esas canas y arrugas al hombre del que se habia enamorado.

-es bueno verte a ti tambien Cedric- le sonrio Narina, sentandose en la orilla de la cama- alguien me dijo que querias hablar conmigo.

-asi es- asintio el anciano con seriedad- como ya te habra contado, seguramente, Malina me he quedado solo al cuidado de mi nieta.

-lo lamento mucho Cedric- le dio el pesame Narina por la muerte de su esposa e hijos.

-pronto me unire a ellos, Cashmere- le sonrio tristemente- lo se, puedo sentirlo.

-no digas eso- nego Narina, sintiendo un dolor agudo invadir su pecho.

-mi tiempo a llegado- Narina sintio sus ojos aguarse ante sus palabras- esta bien, tuve una buena vida a pesar de todo.

Narina sintio una lagrima caer de sus ojos, sintiendose terriblemente triste ante la gran injusticia que habian vivido al haber sido separados.

-no llores mi flor- le pidio Cedric enjugando sus lagrimas- no quiero que llores por mi.

El anciano la enovolvio con sus brazos en un abrazo reconfortante, y aunque los brazos que la abrazaban no eran iguales la sensacion si era la misma que años atras.

-quiero pedirte algo- hablo momentos despues el, separandose de la joven mujer.

-¿que cosa?- pregunto Narina con curiosidad.

-quiero que cuides de mi nieta, Kattherinn- pidio Cedric con seriedad- no quiero que se quede sola en un orfanatorio.

Narina lo miro dudosa, preguntandose porque le pedia algo asi.

-no tengo a nadie mas, Cashmere- contesto a su pregunta no formulada- por favor, llevala a ese mundo al que perteneces y cuidala.

La Narniana lo miro sin saber que decir, pero al mirar la mirada suplicante de su primer y unico gran amor, no pudo negarse.

-esta bien- asintio Narina sin estar aun del todo segura- lo hare.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

-asi que Kattherinn es nieta de ese hombre que amaste- murmuro Peter impresionado- y viene del mismo mundo que nosotros.

-debi de traermela de tu mundo un par de años antes que ustedes visitaran Narnia por primera vez- comento Narina despreocupada- Cedric murio una semana despues de mi visita.

-lo siento- dijo Peter sin saber que mas decir. Pero Narina no parecia querer que la reconfortaran.

-dijimos a todo el mundo que yo era una antigua amiga de su hija Frida- siguio con la historia la pelirroja- asi cuando Cedric murio fui yo la asignada para cuidar a Kattherinn.

-y regresaste a Narnia- afirmo el rubio.

-si, regreso- asintio Narina- pero al regresar me encontre con otra sorpresa.

 **FLASH BACK.**

En Narnia habian pasado un par de meses desde su partida. Nada mas llegar a Narnia, Aslan habia pedido que lo acompañara y la habia llevado a la orilla de la playa, donde comenzaron a caminar.

-la niña- dijo Aslan de pronto- no puede quedarse.

Narina volteo a mirar a Cair Paravel, donde Kattherinn era cuidada por una fauno, empleada del castillo.

-¿pero porque?- pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-no pertenece a Narnia- respondio el leon- debe de aprender cosas en su mundo que no aprendera aqui.

La pelirroja lo miro con la furia creciendo dentro de ella.

-no puede quedarse- repitio Aslan- tiene que volver a su mundo.

-no tiene a nadie alla- argumento la mujer buscando que Aslan la entendiera- estara sola y yo le prometi a Cedric que la cuidaria.

-Narina- advirtio Aslan.

-escucha, jamas te he reclamado nada, he hecho todo lo que me has pedido- hablo sintiendo su rabia bullir- pero esto no, por favor deja que se quede.

-si ella se queda nunca podras ser Reina de Narnia- dijo Aslan despues de un prolongado silencio.

Narina entrecerro los ojos, habia entendido la advertencia implicita, si Kattherinn se quedaba el no permitiria que fuera la Reina.

Pero ya habia esperado casi 900 años para que la nombrara Reina y el jamas lo habia hecho, quizas nunca lo haria.

¿Valdria la pena no cumplir con su palabra empeñada al hombre que amaba solo por una esperanza que jamas se haria realidad?

Ante la respuesta de esa pregunta lo decidio.

-bien- asintio Narina caminando hacia Cair Paravel- mañana mismo abandonare Narnia.

Aslan la miro alejarse con desconcierto y sorpresa.

La noticia de que la Princesa Narina se iria para siempre de Narnia se esparcio con rapidez por el Reino y por la mañana frente al barco donde partiria habia una congregacion de Narnianos.

Aquellos decendientes de los Narnianos que ella habia salvado durante la invasion fallida al Castillo de Calormen, y algunos otros Narnianos fieles a ella, habian decidido que se irian con ella a donde fuera que ella quisiera ir.

Cuando el barco zarpo de Cair Paravel, un rugido lleno de dolor estremecio a toda Narnia. Era el rugido de un leon que lamentaba la perdia de su hija.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

-siempre quise explorar los territorios mas haya de las Islas Solitarias- conto Narina- pero nunca tuve el suficiente tiempo, asi que alli me dirigi.

-y creaste Nayka- murmuro Pete con seguridad.

-cuando llege a Mágissa- asintio Narina- pedi la ayuda de Zafira para que me orientara sobre que hacer.

 **FLASH BACK.**

Narina no tenia amigas cercanas. Solo personas que la admiraban esparcidas por todo el Bosque Entre los Mundos, pero si habia alguien que ella si consideraba su amiga, era Zafira.

La estrella que mas de cuatrocientos años atras conociera cuando la ayudo a expulsar a algunos invasores de su isla, la recibio con los brazos abiertos. No fue necesario decirle lo que habia pasado, ella ya lo sabia.

-es ironico que la primera profecia que hice no se cumpla- comento Zafira mientras tomaban el te en su cabaña.

La primera profecia real de Zafira habia sido para ella. Le habia dicho que se comvertiria en Reina de Narnia algun dia, pero era claro que jamas sucederia.

-necesito tu ayuda- pidio Narina momentos despues.

-¿que deseas?- pregunto Zafira sonriendole.

-dos cosas, la primera- señalo Narina- pienso crear una barrera magica para que ningun Narniano pueda cruzar a los territorios que reinare.

-¿estas segura?- cuestiono la estrella. Ella asintio.

-creare un portal entre tu isla y mi reino- siguio explicando la pelirroja- te encargaras de que ningun Narniano que no lo necesite de verdad, cruze.

-si eso es lo que quieres- asintio Zafira- la segunda cosa ¿que es?

-quiero hacer un hechizo, pero no puedo hacerlo yo- respondio Narina- necesito que lo hagas tu.

-¿un hechizo?- cuestiono la rubia extrañada- ¿y porque no puedes hacerlo tu?

Narina guardo silencio. Era cierto que ahora era una experta en manejar su magia, tanto que habia sido capaz de transportarse del mundo de Cedric a Narnia con Kattherinn, ella sola. Pero este hechizo no podia hacerlo ella.

-el hechizo lo haras en mi- explico Narina- es algo dificil pero tu nivel de magia es adecuado para hacerlo.

-¿de que se trata?- pregunto Zafira frunciendo el ceño.

-no quiero amar a nadie mas, Zafira- respondio Narina con pesar.

 **FIN FLASH BACK.**

-y asi hiciste el hechizo- afirmo Peter cruzandose de brazos.

-lo demas ya lo sabes- finalizo su historia Narina.

-¿tu hiciste el hechizo sobre Kattherinn?- pregunto Peter.

-asi es- asintio la pelirroja- ella queria hacerlo y dado que no podia ella misma, lo hice yo.

La fogata ya lucia totalmente apagada y faltaba al menos una hora para el amanecer, pero ya comenzaba a clarear.

Solo el sonido del mar interrumpia el pacifico silencio de los dos Reyes, quienes permanecian sentados uno al lado del otro.

-¿sabes?- cuestiono Peter, sonriendo ligeramente- tardo mas de mil años pero al final la profecia de Zafira si se cumplio.

Narina lo miro directamente con seriedad antes de sonreir tambien.

-tienes razon- asintio riendo junto con Peter, quien la rodeo con uno de sus brazos, acercandola a el.

Ambos rieron por unos minutos antes de que Narina se pusiera seria nuevamente, y se girara a mirarlo, aun entre sus brazos.

-¿ahora entiendes el porque no debes de enamorarte de mi?- pregunto con tono grave.

-si- asintio Peter, mirandola a los ojos- ¿pero como le hago para no amarte?

Y Narina entendio lo que queria decir.

Peter ya la amaba.

-¿sabes que no debes de hacero?- pregunto Narina frunciendo el ceño- ¿que jamas te correspondere y te rompere el corazon?

-si, lo se- asintio Peter con seriedad antes de acercarse y estampar sus labios contra los de ella en un beso apasionado como no lo habian tenido en semanas.

Cuando Peter la tomo de la cintura y la recosto en la arena colocandose sobre ella, se dijo que debia de apartarlo para no correr el riesgo de que la niña de la profecia naciera.

Pero en cambio, le quito la camisa con movimientos apresurados y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

A ninguno de los dos les importo realmente que estuvieran en medio de la playa.

Tan solo se deseaban con una fuerza desmedida.

Y en caso de Peter, la amaba mas que a si mismo, aunque ella jamas le correspondiera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La verdad no pensé que me llevaría dos capítulos enteros contar la historia de Narina pero al final se alargo demasiado. Cualquier duda estoy abierta a responderla.**

 **Como ven, Peter ya le confesó a Narina que la ama ¿Que pasara ahora?**

 **La verdad, Aslan se equivoco pero pues sus razones tendría.**

 **El destino de Narina no era gobernar en esos tiempos.**

 **Fanny**


	9. La Tan Esperada Noticia

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA MUJER DEL CORAZON DE PIEDRA**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 9: La Tan Esperada Noticia.**

El amanecer habia llegado con todo su esplendor a Cair Paravel.

Narina y Peter se vestian a orillas del mar en total silencio, ninguno de los dos queria hablar con el otro en ese preciso momento.

Aun en silencio, ambos se encaminaron al castillo, directo a su habitacion en donde ninguno de los dos habia estado en una semana.

Narina se reprendia por haber sido tan estupida y acostarse con el despues de que le confesara su amor por ella. Ahora podia estar emabarazada.

Aunque, despues de pensarlo un poco, se dijo que la idea era totalmente estupida. Nadie quedaba emabarazada por una vez.

Solo tenia que asegurarse de que no volviera a ocurrir.

En el Castillo de Beruna, Caspian se despertaba despues de la noche agitada que habia tenido.

Primero los sueños que habia tenido, plagados de imagenes sobre Susan, Liliandil y Zafira.

No sabia con exactitud porque soñaba con Zafira. Ciertamente era una mujer hermosa, y se llevaban muy bien, pero nunca la habia visto de esa manera. Como un prospecto para tener un romance.

Vamos que aunque luciera de menso de treina años tenia cuarenta, y si no habia logrado hacer feliz a Liliandil no lograria hacer feliz a ninguna otra mujer.

Luego estaba la inesperada visita de Rilian, y sus extrañas preguntas.

Pensando en eso se apresuro a cambiarse y bajar a desayunar para interrogar a su hijo sobre su raro comportamiento.

-se fue por la noche- le comunico un guardia del castillo cuando le preguntara sobre el paradero de su hijo.

-¿como que se fue?- lo cuestiono el Rey sorprendido- ¿a donde?

-cuando cambie de turno el guardia que estaba dijo que habia salido a media noche- le explico el hombre- le dijo que iba a Cair Paravel.

-¿Cair Paravel?- se extraño Caspian- prepara mi caballo, saldre tambien hacia alla.

El guardia se apresuro a obedecerlo.

-¿que demonios sucede contigo, Rilian?- se pregunto en voz alta Caspian.

Aun era temprano cuando arribo a Cair Paravel, y con paso apresurado se dirigio hacia su destino: la habitacion de Lucy, esperando encontrarala alli.

Al llegar a la habitacion entro sin siquiera tocar antes.

Lucy, que se habia acostado tarde debido a su platica con su hermano Peter, continuaba dormida.

Con paso tranquilo Rilian se acerco a la cama donde la chica dormia apasiblemente y se sento a su lado, comenzando a acariciar su rostro.

-Lucy- la llamo suavemente mientras le acariciaba los labios- Lucy despierta.

La Reina Valiente se removio en la cama pero continuo durmiendo, Rilian sonrio dulcemente y se inclino besando sus labios suavemente.

Lucy desperto sintiendo una presion calida en sus labios. Al abrir los ojos se encontro con el rostro de Rilian cerca de su propio rostro, sonriendole de manera tierna. Ella le respondio la sonrisa, hasta que el panorama completo fue procesado por su cerebro.

-RILIAN- grito alterada, incorporandose en la cama, sobresaltada y tomando las sabanas para apretarlas contra su cuerpo.

-Lucy, por Aslan- hablo Rilian con las manos tapando sus oidos- como gritas.

-¿que haces aqui?- pregunto ella desconsertada hasta que volvio a su mente el recuerdo de la suave presion en sus labios antes de despertar y se dio cuenta de que era- ¿Y porque me besaste?

-escucha, ya se que te dije que no podia haber nada entre nosotros- comenzo a hablar Rilian, poniendose de pie, nervioso- por que de verdad me preocupaba el futuro y lo que podria pasar entre nosotros.

-lo se- asintio Lucy inexpresiva- y lo entiendo.

-no pero es que no debes de entenderlo- nego el Principe- es irracional y estupido.

-no es irracional- nego tambien Lucy, frunciendo el ceño- es bastante logico en realidad.

-claro que no- sonrio Rilian tiernamente- debemos de vivir el presente sin preocuparnos del futuro, porque sino cuando el futuro llege querremos volver al pasado para vivirlo.

-¿Eh?- dudo Lucy, confundida.

-mi madre siempre decia esa frase ¿sabes?- comento Rilian, volviendose a sentar a su lado- y yo jamas la entendi hasta ahora.

-¿de que hablas, Rilian?- pregunto Lucy aun desconsertada.

-te quiero, Lucy- confeso el Principe, tomando entre sus manos las de la joven Reina- y no quiero arrepentirme en el futuro por no aprovechar esta oportunidad que tengo de estar a tu lado.

Lucy guardo silencio. Ya entendia a lo que se referia, y estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero habia un problema que no dejaria pasar por alto.

-yo tambien te quiero, Rilian- dijo Lucy, haciendo sonreir al moreno, pero su sonrisa se borro cuando la chica aparto sus manos de las de el- pero ahora soy yo quien te dice que no puede haber nada entre nosotros.

-¿pero porque?- le pregunto el chico desconsertado.

-¿porque?- pregunto Lucy incredula, comenzando a enfadarse- porque esto no es un juego, Rilian.

Lucy se levanto de la cama y se paro frente a el con las manos en las caderas.

-primero me dices que si, luego que no y despues nuevamente que si- hablo la chica enfadada- no soy una muñeca que puedes sacar a pasear y despues meter a un armario.

-pues eres tan linda como una muñeca- sonrio Rilian intentando bromear, pero Lucy se cruzo de brazos demostrando que no le hacia gracia- yo te quiero de verdad Lucy.

-quizas si, y yo tambien lo hago- asintio Lucy con fuerza- pero necesito mas que eso.

Rilian se levanto de la cama y la enfrento, pero ella volvio a hablar.

-estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a mis hermanos para decirles que te queria, de luchar por esta relacion- afirmo con cierta tristeza, descruzando sus brazos que cayeron inertes a sus costados- pero no puedo hacerlo si tu me dejaras y huiras ante cada obstaculo que enfrentamos.

-no, Lucy- nego Rilian con seguridad- te juro que yo tambien luchare por esta relacion e incluso enfrentare a tus hermanos.

-pero es que ya no te creo- confeso Lucy con pesar. Lo queria, incluso lo amaba, pero ya no le tenia confianza despues de tantas veces que se ilusiono con el y despues el acabo con sus esperanzas.

Rilian tambien la miro con tristeza. No era culpa de ella no confiar en el, era solo de el.

¿Cuantas veces no le conto de sus relaciones con otras con las que el interes no duraba mas que una semana o menos? Muchas, y ella siempre estuvo alli como su amiga, aconsejandolo.

En realidad no estaba seguro si eso iba a funcionar, solo sabia que queria que funcionara, lo deseaba mas que nada.

-lo entiendo- asintio Rilian con una mirada de determinacion en sus ojos- pero yo voy a demostrarte que de verdad te quiero y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti.

Lucy sonrio debilmente. No queria hacerse ilusiones como las veces anteriores pero simplemente era inevitable, ella tambien deseaba que Rilian pudiera comprometerse en una relacion con ella.

Esa noche llego Caspian a Cair Paravel, siendo lo primero que hizo, buscar a su hijo Rilian, quien se encontraba en su habitacion preparandose para dormir.

-¿no tienes algo que decirme, hijo?- pregunto Caspian al entrar a la habitacion de su hijo sin tocar.

-si- asintio Rilian mirandolo brevemente- no entres sin tocar.

-¿porque te fuiste en medio de la noche?- pregunto su padre acercandose hacia el- ¿y que fueron esas preguntas que me hiciste a media noche?

-ehhh- murmuro Rilian buscando algo creible que responderle, obviamente no le podia decir la verdad, no por ahora.

Primero debia demostrarle a Lucy que verdaderamente la queria y que podia confiar en el. Despues lo enfrentaria a el, a Edmund y al que mas temia, a Peter.

-solo...- dudo el chico- tenia algunas preguntas y decidi pensar todo a solas, por eso me fui tan derrepente.

-claro- asintio Caspian, no del todo convencido pero no queriendo insistir.

Para todos en Cair Paravel fue un alivio los acontecimientos que comenzaron ese dia.

Rilian ya no deambulaba por los pasillos como alma en pena, de hecho se le veia bastante relajado.

Lucy tambien se habia desecho de esa tristeza que todos habian notado en la alegre muchacha.

Narina y Peter tambien parecian haberse reconciliado, si bien solo algunos notaban que aunque ya no estaban enfadados el uno con el otro ambos tomaban sus distancias.

Peter deseaba explorar a fondo lo que sentia, algo de lo que no se habia tomado el tiempo desde su llegada a Narnia, o mejor dicho desde la muerte de sus padres. Demasiado concentrado como estaba en mantener su familia, y el reino, a flote.

Lamentaba especialmente el alejamiento que habia tenido con Susan, creia que en realidad nunca se habia dado cuenta de lo unidos que ambos eran. Y tambien se dio cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba por Lucy, queriendo siempre mantenerla a su lado para que esta no se alejara de el como lo habia hecho la mayor.

Luego estaba Edmund. Realmente Peter no se dio cuenta en que momento Edmund dejo de ser su hermanito berrinchudo que molestaba a Lucy, para convertirse en Rey de su propia nacion, esposo y porximamente padre.

Fue como verlo un dia molestar a Lucy, parpadear y despues estar presente en su boda.

Definitivamente dejaria de parpadear, se dijo.

Si bien, Edmund siempre fue muy maduro, sobre todo despues del insidente con la Bruja Blanca durante su primera visita a Narnia, ahora ya no era un niño aparentando ser un adulto. Ahora de verdad era un hombre, y eso de alguna manera lo entristecia.

Tambien analizo su relacion con Rilian. El chico lo exasperaba mas alla de lo sanamente posible, pero de alguna extraña manera le recordaba a Edmund cuando joven.

Y quizas fue por ello que se empeño tanto en enderezarle el camino, sobre todo para que no cometiera el mismo error que Edmund cuando este se fue con la Bruja Blanca.

Despues de todo le habia costado mucho tiempo reparar la relacion entre su hermano y el despues de la traicion de Edmund. Si bien los cuatro se habian perdonado sus errores, no sabian de que manera acercarse.

Pero despues de todo en ese tiempo, Edmund no era mas que un niño asustado, que por las noches se despertaba gritando a causa de las pesadillas que solo el parecia ser capaz de espantar.

Aun recordaba que durante los primeros dos años en Narnia despues de ser coronados Reyes de Narnia, Edmund no dormia si el no se encontraba en Cair Paravel.

Por ultimo analizo lo que sentia por Narina.

La amaba, admitio. Lo sabia desde hace tiempo pero solo ahora estaba dispuesto a confesarlo.

No sabia como o porque se habia enamorado de ella, pero lo importante es que lo estaba. Y no deberia, porque bien sabia que jamas le corresponderia.

Pero por alguna extraña razon, eso no le importaba. Y seguiria sin importarle si Narina dejaba su actitud distante e indiferente con el.

Ya habian pasado un mes desde que esta le confesara su historia, que realmente lo habia conmovido y lo habia hecho comprenderla y admirarla aun mas.

En ese tiempo Narina pasaba de el en cualquier lugar en que no hubiera nadie mas que ellos.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, pero era alguien paciente y orgulloso, y por ello no iba a rogar por un poco de atencion.

Ese dia, Edmund y Kattherinn visitaban Cair Paravel por primera vez desde el anuncio del embarazo de esta, que ya se habia esparcido por toda Narnia, Nayka y paises aledaños.

Kattherinn lucia una pequeña barriga de cuatro meses de embarazo que enternecio a todo mundo. El matrimonio de Reyes de Nayka estaba en su mejor momento y Peter y Lucy eran felices al ver a su hermano tan contento.

Por la tarde todos estaban reunidos en la sala principal mientras el matrimonio les hablaba de lo que habian sufrido con los primeros sintomas de emabarazo cuando Narina y Kattherinn lo notaron.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Caspian al notar la confusion en las caras de ambas mujeres.

-Zafira acaba de llegar- informo Narina dirigiendose hacia la entrada de la sala y saliendo de ella.

Minutos despues regreso siendo acompañada por la estrella rubia.

-Zafira- murmuro Kattherinn poniendose de pie- ¿que haces aqui?

Zafira le sonrio tiernamente.

-no es nada grave- dijo con gran tranquilidad- solo me gustaria hablar un momento a solas con Peter y Narina.

Todos intercambiaron una mirada confundida, pero aun asi Peter se puso de pie y siguio a las dos mujeres hacia la biblioteca.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Narina nada mas Peter hubo cerrado la puerta.

-¿Aslan a venido a veros?- pregunto ella de vuelta.

-no- nego Peter frunciendo el ceño- tiene meses que no viene por aca.

-supe que Kattherinn y Edmund vendrian a Cair Paravel y decidi vigilar el castillo por cualquier inconveniente- explico la estrella con gran seriedad- fue entonces que note algo.

-¿algo?- pregunto Narina curiosa- ¿que cosa?

-Narina- hablo Zafira acercandose a ella hasta tenerla frente a frente- me complace anunciarte que estas embarazada.

Por largos segundos Narina y Peter permancieron paralizados, procesando la noticia.

-debes de tener casi un mes o poco mas- continuo hablando Zafira antes de retrocedes y encaminarse a la puerta- los dejare solos y felicidades.

A pesar de la salida de Zafira ninguno dijo nada ni se movio hasta que Narina se encamino hasta uno de los sillones de la biblioteca y se dejo caer sentandose alli.

-soy tan estupida- murmuro la pelirroja, reprendiendose por su debilidad.

Bien sabian ambos cuando, exactamente, habia quedado embarazada. Lo extraño era que no lo hubiera notado en todo ese tiempo.

Peter suspiro con pesar y se encamino hacia ella.

-Narina- murmuro intentando mantener la calma.

-esto es tu culpa- dijo ella con firmeza, levantando la mirada y viendolo enfadada.

-¿mi culpa?- pregunto el incredulo.

-si tu culpa- afirmo ella poniendose de pie y empujandolo con las manos- tuya y de tus estupidos sentiminetos.

Peter la miro entre sorprendido y enfadado. No podia estar hablando en serio.

-si tan solo me hubieras hecho caso y no te hubieras enamorado de mi- siguio diciendo ella sin prestarle atencion a la mirada enfadada de Peter- pero tenias que ignorarme y ahora estas son las consecuencias.

-no quiero seguir escuchando tonterias- murmuro Peter con los puños apretados, dirigiendose hacia la puerta y dejando a Narina sola.

Por su parte Zafira habia salido de la biblioteca sabiendo la tormenta que se avesinaba y que no debia de intervenir. Con eso en mente se dirigio a la sala donde Edmund y Kattherinn se encontraban ya solos.

-¿terminaste de hablar con ellos?- pregunto Kattherinn poniendose de pie enseguida.

-asi es- asintio Zafira sonriendo y acercandose a ella.

-¿todo bien?- pregunto esta vez Edmund.

-si, ya debo volver a Mágissa- respondio Zafira mirando dulcemente la barriga de Kattherinn- te vez muy bien Erinn.

-gracias- sonrio Kattherinn- definitivamente no hay nada mas hermoso que estar embarazada.

-lo imagino- dijo la rubia melancolicamente.

-ya lo veras cuando tu tambien seas madre- agrego la pelinegra sonriendole con animos.

-no creo que eso suceda- sonrio de manera amarga la estrella con una sombra de tristeza nublando sus ojos.

Edmund y Kattherinn se voltearon a ver, ligeramente incomodos, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, Peter paso por alli sin voltear a verlos siguio su camino viendose realmente furioso.

-¿creen que se haya vuelto a pelear con Narina?- pregunto Edmund preocupado.

-seguramente- respondio la rubia- bueno, me voy, espero pasen por Mágissa cuando regresen a Nayka.

-claro- asintio Kattherinn sonriente, siendo abrazada por su esposo.

Zafira salio de Cair Paravel, ligeramente preocupada por la situacion de Peter y Narina. Se supone que la noticia se un embarazo debia de llenar de felicidad, pero Narina estaba de todo exepto contenta.

Con un suspiro resignado, dirigio su mirada hacia la playa, donde el Rey Caspian X cabalgaba en su caballo negro a orillas de la playa.

Sonriendo ligeramente se acerco a el, con la imagen de un niño parecido al Rey flotaba en su mente. No le presto atencion, creyendo era una imagen de Caspian cuando niño.

-Zafira- hablo Caspian cuando la miro acercarse.

-hola Caspian- saludo la estrella mirando hacia arriba para ver los ojos del Rey.

-¿terminaste de hablar con Peter y Narina?- pregunto curioso.

-eh si ya dije lo que tenia que decir- asintio Zafira, ligeramente apenada- me gusta tu caballo.

Caspian levanto la ceja, desconsertado por el cambio de tema, pero al final sonrio. Quizas no le incumbia lo que sea que Zafira haya hablado con los dos Reyes.

-tenia a su padre desde niño- dijo Caspian, acariciando la cabeza de su caballo.

-¿sabes?- sonrio Zafira avergonzada- jamas me he subido a uno.

-¿Que?- pregunto Caspian incredulo- ¿jamas te has subido a un caballo?

-no- nego la estrella- en mi isla no hay y no salgo mucho.

-¿quieres subirte?- pregunto el Rey, extendiendole su mano en muda invitacion.

-te parecera tonto- rio Zafira, dudosa- pero me da miedo.

-tranquila- rio Caspian- solo sostente fuerte.

Zafira rio tambien y sostuvo la mano de Caspian, quien la ayudo a subir tras el y se aferro a su espalda.

De pronto, Caspian tuvo un Deja vu de muchos años atras. Cuando habia salvado a Susan de unos telmarinos y juntos habian vuelto cabalgando al lugar donde Peter sostenia su batalla contra Miraz.

Negando levemente con la cabeza, borro esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Juntos comenzaron a cabalgar por la orilla de la playa.

Desde la distancia, tambien en caballos, Rilian y Lucy los observaban.

-quita esa cara- advirtio Lucy al mirar el ceño fruncido del Principe.

-no puedo evitarlo- argumento Rilian- me molesta que esten alli coqueteando como si nada.

-ambos son libres de hacer lo que quieran- murmuro Lucy con seriedad- tu madre ya murio.

-lo se- reconocio con gesto ausente Rilian.

-¿una carrera hasta el rio?- propuso Lucy sonriendo.

Rilian tambien sonrio, volviendo a la realidad y asintio.

-bien- asintio Lucy comenzando a cabalgar hacia el rio sin previo aviso.

-ESO ES TRAMPA- grito Rilian entre risas, siguiendola en su caballo.

Al llegar al rio ambos desmontaron entre risas divertidas.

-hiciste trampa- seguia diciendo Rilian sonriente.

-quizas- se encogio de hombros Lucy, despreocupadamente- pero gane.

-¿a si?- pregunto el chico, sonriendo traviesamente- pues vamos a darte tu premio.

Y sin que la chica pudiera reaccionar la cargo entre sus brazos y la tiro al rio entre los gritos de la Reina.

Rilian paro de reir repentinamente cuando despues de unos segundos Lucy no salia del agua.

-¿Lucy?- pregunto Rilian comenzando a asustarse.

Lucy no respondio por lo que Rilian se arrojo al agua preocupado, donde de pronto Lucy surgio del rio y lo tomo de los hombros hundiendolo en el agua mientras reia.

-por Aslan Lucy- reprocho el chico al salir a la superficie- me asustaste.

-tu me arrogaste al agua- acuso la chica empujandolo divertida.

-vas a ver niñita- murmuro con fingido enfado comenzando a perseguirla por el rio hasta que le dio alcanze y la envolvio entre sus brazos con una sonrisa.

Estaba totalemente mojada, su cabello humedo caia sobre sus hombros, uno de ellos desnudo a causa del agua que habia hecho que una de las mangas de su vestido se resbalara, por su rostro, su cuello y sus labios se deslizaban gotas de agua cristalina.

-¿Rilian?- pregunto la chica extrañada, cuando este se quedo mirandola coo hipnotizado, girando ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado.

-te ves tan hermosa- susurro el Principe, apretando el agarre de una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica, mientras la otra comenzaba a acariciarle el rostro.

Lucy se ruborizo inevitablemente ante las palabras del chico y su mirada penetrante.

El sonrio dulcemente, amaba hacerla sonrojar, y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de ella hasta unir sus labios en un beso.

Hacia meses que no la besaba, y por Aslan, casi olvidaba cuan placentero era.

Mordio su labio inferior ligeramente haciendola jadear, cosa que aporvecho para colar su lengua en su boca comenzando un beso mucho mas apasionado.

Lucy envolvio el cuello de el con sus brazos, disfrutando el beso y enterrando sus dedos en el cabello negro de el.

Rilian bajo ambos brazos a las caderas de la chica y la acerco mas a su cuerpo.

Pronto ambos rompieron el beso por la falta de aire y unieron sus frentes, mientras respiraban agitadamente.

-extrañaba besarte- murmuro Rilian con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-lo note- respondio Lucy, tambien sonriendo.

Esa noche, ni Peter, Narina y Caspian se presentaron a cenar. Lo que hizo a los demas preocupar y en el caso de Rilian, enfadarse por la ausencia de su padre, suponiendo de antemano donde se encontraba.

Caspian y Zafira platicaban a la luz de una fogata mientras observaban el cielo y las estrellas.

-ojala pudiera ver su futuro- murmuro Zafira, haciendo a Caspian suspirar.

-pero sabes que no puedes- comento con leve tristeza.

-sera mejor que me marche ya- dijo la estrella minutos despues, ambos se pusieron de pie con tranquilidad.

-espero que las cosas se solucionen para ti- le deseo Caspian con una sonrisa alentadora.

-no creo- nego la estrella tristemente- pero gracias.

Y con eso ultimo la familiar luz blanca la envolvio y subio al cielo donde se convirtio en un punto blanco que pronto surco el cielo cual estrella fugaz.

Caspian suspiro, realmente le deseaba lo mejor.

Cuando Narina llego a su habitacion esa noche, Peter ya se encontraba alli con el pantalon del pijama puesto y sin la camisa ya que nunca dormia con ella, y preparandose para dormir.

-¿no piensas decir nada?- pregunto Narina, con los brazos cruzados y enfado en su voz.

-¿como que?- pregunto con tranquilidad.

-una disculpa me agradaria- sugirio ella con tono irritado.

-¿y una disculpa como porque?- pregunto el, girando a verla tambien enfadado- ¿por embarazarte? Dejame te recuerdo que ese era el objetivo de este matrimonio.

Narina guardo silencio, impactada por su furia, nunca lo habia visto tan enojado.

-sabias que esto pasaria, que debia de pasar- siguio hablando el- soy yo el que deberia de estar furioso por toda la informacion que tu y Aslan me ocultaron.

-no fui yo- murmuro Narina deblimente.

-claro que fuiste tu, me has mentido y engañado desde antes incluso de nuestro matrimonio- refuto el rubio aun enfadado- tu accediste a este matrimonio, a darme una hija, que no hayas estado en verdad dispuesta a hacerlo es tu problema.

-yo jamas te engañe- afirmo ella acercandose a el.

-¿acaso olvidas que la misma noche de la boda te escapaste de la fiesta y te encontre besandote con Zaccaria?- le recordo Peter con ironia en sus palabras.

Narina fruncio el ceño recuperando su enfado porque le reclamara ese hecho.

-tu lo dijiste ¿no? Este matrimonio solo fue para tener una hija- dijo con descaro- asi que no estamos obligados a tenernos fidelidad.

-numero uno, si sabes que es para tener a una hija ¿que me reclamas entonces?- pregunto con frialdad- y numero dos, si es asi no te importara que no duerma en esta habitacion.

Y sin siquiera esperar a que respondiera salio de la habitacion y se dirigio a su despacho, donde pensaba pasar la noche.

Al llegar se topo con una de las empleadas que recogia algunas tazas de una de las mesas de te de la habitacion.

-lo lamento, majestad- se disculpo al verlo entrar, aunque no lo miro a los ojos- pense que no vendria nadie.

-no hay problema- nego el suprimiendo su furia- puedes retirarte.

La chica asintio y se encamino a la puerta, pero antes de salir se detuvo y lo miro brevemente.

-no lo vi en la cena- comento por lo bajo- ¿quiere que le traiga algo de cenar?

-estaria bien- respondio Peter sonriendole levemente pero solo logro que ella volviera a esconder la mirada, antes de retirarse.

Suspirando se dejo caer en el sillon y se perdio en sus pensamientos.

Fue entonces que reconocio a la chica que se ofrecio a llevarle la cena.

Era la misma empleada que un año atras, recien casado con Narina, le coqueteara a pesar de saberlo casado.

No habia sido un coqueteo directo y descarado, sino uno sutil y seductor, pero un hombre se da cuenta de esas cosas, y por ello le envio claras señales de no estar interesado.

Y no es que la chica no fuera atractiva, al contrario diria el. Su cabello era de un castaño claro, de ojos negros y piel bronceada. Tenia un cuerpo muy atractivo y un rostro dulce.

Pero simple y sencillamente estaba casado, y tenia 3 sencillas razones que por ello no podia acceder a sus coqueteos.

La primera que para el el matrimonio era algo serio y no estaba dispuesto a mancharlo de esa manera. La segunda, que Narina no se lo merecia. Y la tercera porque se supone que se caso perdidamente enamorado y sabia que algo como una infidelidad de parte de un Rey no era algo que se mantenia mucho tiempo en secreto.

Pero afortunadamente no fue algo que pasara a mayores. Cuando Narina se dio cuenta hablo con la chica y esta se habia alejado de el. De hecho se habia vuelto timida y temerosa en su precensia y la de Narina.

Pronto la chica volvio con una bandeja con su cena y le hizo una breve reverencia.

-espera- la detuvo Peter antes que se fuera- podrias traerme unas mantas.

La chica lo miro un tanto confundida pero asintio, y pronto regreso con lo que habia pedido.

Acomodo las mantas y una almohada en el sillon cerca de donde estaba sentado y se acerco a el.

-¿algo mas?- pregunto con tono servicial.

-no- nego Peter, quien ya habia terminado de comer.

La chica recogio la bandeja pero con tanta rapidez que una de las copas sobre ella, aun medio llena de vino, resbalo y cayo sobre el torso de Peter, quien se incorporo al sentir el frio del liquido deslizarse por su pecho.

-eh yo lo siento- murmuro la chica un tanto desesperada, dejando caer la bandeja y acercandose a el, comenzando a secar su pecho con una servilleta.

Repentinamente, Peter comenzo a sentirse incomodo con la chica, quien parecio quedarse medio hipnotizada mirandolo a los ojos mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el abdomen con sus manos desnudas.

-yo..- dudo Peter, tomandola de los brazos para alejarla, pero ella de un rapido movimiento se acerco mas a el y le estampo un beso apasionado en los labios que lo desconserto dejandolo paralizado.

Estaba a punto de apartarla cuando recordo las palabras de Narina.

"No estamos obligados a tenernos fidelidad".

Y sintio nuevamente la furia y el dolor que sintio en esos momentos.

Sin pensarlo mucho le rodeo la cintura con sus manos y la pego mas a el mientras le respondia el beso de manera mecanica.

¿A quien engañaba? Jamas podria engañar a Narina aunque lo deseara. Simple y sencillamente porque la amaba.

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, aparto a la chica de el y la miro de manera seria.

-vete- le ordeno friamente.

-pero crei que..- dudo la chica desconsertada.

-solo vete y olvida que esto paso- le exigio con voz demantante que hizo a la chica retroceder y marcharse del lugar.

Con un suspiro enfadado, consigo y con Narina, se dejo caer en el sillon y se tapo con las mantas, mientras maldecia su suerte y a la mujer que amaba, que parecia tener el corazon de piedra.

Al amanecer Zafira decendio a la Isla de Mágissa con el cansancio marcado en su rostro, dispuesta a dormir todo el dia se dirigio a su habitacion.

Al entrar se encontro con Zaccaria sentado en su cama con apariencia de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

-¿que haces aqui?- pregunto desconsertada.

-¿te divertiste?- pregunto Zaccaria poniendose de pie con expresion enfadada.

-¿Eh?- dudo la estrella sintiendose aun mas confundida.

-si ya sabes- dijo el con frialdad- en tu paseo a caballo con el Rey Caspian X.

Zafira lo miro confundida.

-¿estuviste espiandonos?- pregunto un tanto enternecida.

-no, no estuve espiandolos- dijo el rubio con seriedad- fui a visitar a Narina para felicitarla por su embarazo y los vi.

Zafira se entristecio brevemente, debio imaginarse que todo se trataba sobre Narina.

-no entiendo tu enfado- murmuro la rubia cruzandose de brazos- y si me permites quisiera que salieras de mi habitacion, necesito dormir.

Zaccaria fruncio el ceño y salio de la habitacion dando un portazo.

Zafira se recosto en su cama y miro el cielo por la ventana de cristal que tenia en el techo de su habitacion.

Pronto se quedo dormida y cuando la noche llego desperto al fin.

Lo primero que vio cuando abrio los ojos fue la luna rodeada por un centenar de estrellas, y de pronto un presentimiento llego a ella.

Uno que le decia que a partir de ese momento una cadena de sucesos la llevarian a enfrentarse a su destino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Como el titulo lo dice, llego la tan esperada noticia. Peter será papa. Aunque, como leyeron, Narina no se tomo nada bien la noticia.**

 **Ahora, Narina embarazada es una mujer con la que nadie quera convivir.**

 **Lo que menciona Peter sobre la chica esa que trabaja en el castillo y que Narina ajusticio es mencionada como en el capitulo uno o dos. La verdad no crítico a Peter, digo, después de la escena qué Narina le monto, pero ese momento servirá mucho en un futuro.**

 **Solo quiero aclarar que no pienso crear un romance entre Caspian y Zafira, pero ambos serán personas importantes en la vida del otro pero en un sentido diferente.**

 **Lo cierto es que tengo algo muy fijo planeado para el personaje de Zafira, algo inesperado, que comenzara a coserse a partir del anuncio del nacimiento de la niña de la profecía que ella misma hizo. Como Zafira pensó, pronto se enfrentara a su destino.**

 **Dejenme su opinión.**

 _ **Fanny.**_


	10. Algo Llamado Celos

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA MUJER DEL CORAZON DE PIEDRA**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 10: Algo Llamado Celos.**

Narnia llevaba una semana entera festejando el proximo nacimiento del hijo de los altos Reyes de Narnia, Peter "El Magnifico" y Narina "La Abnegada".

En tres dias mas una gran fiesta, a donde estaban invitados todos los altos mandos y nobles de Narnia y naciones aliadas, estaban invitados, se llevaría acabo.

Peter y Narina llevaban dos semanas exactamente sin dormir en la misma habitacion, Peter dormia en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, cuidando que ningun empleado se enterara para que no se crearan chismes.

En ese tiempo, Narina habia reflexionado y tristemente se habia dado cuenta que Peter tenia razon. Era el quien debia estar furioso, despues todo realmente ese era el objetivo de ese matrimonio.

Y ademas, era Peter quien seria el mas afectado, despues de todo el era quien se habia enamorado de ella y jamas seria correspondido y no al reves.

Asi que dos dias despues de su pelea se habia disculpado con el y le habia dado la razon, pero Peter siguio sin dormir en su habitacion y continuo con su actitud indiferente.

Despues de la primera semana, habian anunciado su embarazo y entonces comenzo a notar las miradas.

Eran miradas de lastima y comprension. Al principio creyo que eran por su emabarazo, despues lo atribuyo a que se hubieran dado cuenta que ella y Peter estaban peleados pero no.

Ese dia se levanto muy temprano y se dirigio al comedor donde encontro a Lucy, Rilian y Caspian con Kattherinn y Edmund desayunando junto a Eustance y Jill.

Iba a entrar y hacer notar su presencia cuando un comentario de parte de Edmund llamo su atencion.

-vamos- decia el pelinegro con tono exasperado- ¿de verdad creen que Peter haria algo asi?

-en situacion normal no, Edmund- respondio Lucy con pena- pero hay que recordar que su matrimonio no es normal.

Narina fruncio el ceño ante eso, curiosa.

-ni asi creo que Peter fuera capaz- intervino Caspian.

-Narina se hubiera dado cuenta- agrego Kattherinn con gran seguridad- y jamas se lo permitiria.

¿Que no le permitiria a Peter? Se pregunto la pelirroja extrañada.

-pues yo estoy seguro que si es asi- dijo esta vez Rilian- digo la chica esta guapisima.

¿Que chica? ¿De que hablan? Narina estaba cada vez mas confundida.

-pero ellos esperan un hijo- murmuro Jill con pesar.

-¿y eso que?- pregunto Rilian.

-¿como que, que?- cuestiono Edmund indignado- para Peter seria suficiente razon para no hacerlo.

-exacto- volvio a hablar Caspian- un hijo es lo mas importante.

-yo insisto- hablo Eustance- ¿porque discutimos si Peter le fue infiel a Narina o no?

-¿QUE?- cuestiono Narina entrando al lugar- ¿Que fue lo que dijiste Eustance?

-¿Eh?- murmuro Eustance, palideciendo- yo no dije na..

-escuche lo que dijiste- lo interrumpio la pelirroja- explicate.

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que este fue roto por un fuerte suspiro de Kattherinn.

-desde hace algunas semanas- hablo la pelinegra- una empleada del castillo dice que ella y Peter son amantes.

Narina sintio que la rabia la invadia, pero procuro guardar la calma.

-¿que empleada?- pregunto entre dientes.

-Heidi- respondio esta ante la mirada desaprobadora de los demas.

Narina sabia quien era la tal Heidi. La joven descarada que recien casados se le insinuaba a Peter hasta que ella le puso un alto queriendo evitar lo que ahora sucedia. Ser la burla de todo Narnia.

-voy a matar a Peter- susurro con ira contenida, girando sobre si misma y encaminandose hacia el despacho, donde sabia que lo encontraria.

Los demas se miraron entre ellos sin saber que hacer.

-esto yo no me lo pierdo por nada- comento Rilian divertido, comenzando a seguir a Narina.

Pronto Edmund, Kattherinn, Lucy y su padre lo siguieron, dejando solos a Jill y Eustance.

-no deberiamos- dijo Eustance dudoso.

-pero lo haremos- murmuro Jill sonriendo- ¿verdad?

-por supuesto- afirmo Eustance sonriendo tambien.

-genial- dijo Jill, comenzando a seguir a los demas acompañada de su amigo Eustance.

Peter revisaba tranquilamente unos documentos en su despacho cuando la puerta fue bruscamente abierta por una furiosa Narina que se abalanzo sobre el escritorio y lo tomo del cuello mientras gritaba.

-VOY A MATARTE, IDIOTA- decia a un desconsertado rubio- TE MATARE.

Rilian, Lucy, Edmund, Kattherinn y Caspian entraron en ese momento.

-por Aslan- murmuro Rilian impresionado, comenzando a reir histerico.

Edmund y Caspian en cambio se apresuraron a intentar apartar a Narina de Peter, teniendo cuidado de no ser bruscos para no afectar su embarazo.

Eustance y Jill ingresaron en ese instante.

-¿Que demonios te pasa?- pregunto Peter a Narina cuando Caspian y Edmund lograron quitarsela de encima.

-¿Que demonios me pasa? ¿Que demonios te pasa a ti?- pregunto Narina furiosa- me has hecho la burla de todo el Reino.

-no se de que hablas- argumento el rubio acercandose a ella, quien ya habia sido soltada por los dos Reyes al verla mas tranquila.

-todo el castillo lo comenta- murmuro Narina respirando agitadamente, intentando calmarse- que tu y Heidi son amantes.

-¿Heidid?- pregunto Peter desconsertado- ¿quien es Heidi?

-es la castaña de ojos aquamarina- intervino Rilian sonriendo- morena y de cuerpo perfecto.

Narina y Lucy le dirigieron a Rilian una mirada enfadada ante su descripsion.

-la estupida esa que se te insinuaba cuando regresamos de la Luna de Miel- agrego Narina volviendo a estar enfadada gracias a Rilian- esparcio el chisme de que son amantes.

Repentinamente los ojos de Peter se iluminaron en comprension.

-ya se a quien te refieres- murmuro Peter con voz levemente ausente- pero las cosas no pasaron asi.

-¿no pasaron asi?- repitio Narina furiosa- entonces si paso algo.

-bueno...- dudo Peter un tanto nervioso- no exactamente pero quizas..

-VETE AL DIABLO- grito la pelirroja antes de estamparle una bofetada y salir de la habitacion, siendo seguida por Kattherinn.

-NARINA- grito Peter, enfadado tambien- VUELVE AQUI.

Pero su esposa no le hizo el menor caso.

Eustance y Jill se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaron a salir de manera disimulada de la habitacion, no queriendo que la furia de Peter cayera sobre ellos en caso de que el caracter de este hiciera precensia.

Caspian, Eustance, Lucy y Rilian se quedaron en la habitacion mirando al desconsertado Peter.

-¿que demonios acaba de pasar?- pregunto Peter desconsertado.

-paso que tu esposa te golpeo por haberle sido infiel- respondio Rilian volviendo a reir.

-Rilian si no te cayas en los proximos tres segundos- hablo Peter, dirigiendole una mirada de advertendia- mi espada Rhindon te abrira la gargante.

Al instante la risa del Principe murio.

-Peter- lo llamo Lucy con tono de reproche- ¿de verdad te metiste con Heidi?

Peter miro a los cuatro presentes fulminandolos con su mirada.

-eso no les incumbe- les espeto con enfado- ahora marchense y que no los escuche comentando el tema.

Los cuatro asintieron y se retiraron del despacho dejando a Peter entre desconsertado y enojado.

No entendia la actitud de Narina pero verdaderamente lo molestaba, y luego estaba la chica esa, Heidi.

Ni siquiera sabia su nombre hasta ahora, pero para ser tan joven, unos 18 años apenas, era bastante intrigosa.

Por su parte, Narina daba vueltas en su habitacion como leon enjaulado, mareando de esa manera a Kattherinn quien sentada en la cama la observaba.

-Narina me haras vomitar si continuas dando vueltas- exclamo la mujer en tono entre divertido y molesto.

-no puedo evitarlo- dijo la pelirroja, parandose frente a ella con las manos en las caderas- soy la burla de todo Narnia.

-no de todo Narnia- la corrigio la pelinegra- solo de las mucamas del castillo.

-¿a quien le interesa?- pregunto alterada- yo lo se, y me enfurece.

-Peter dijo que no te engaño- refuto Kattherinn.

-no, el dijo que "no exactamente"- murmuro Narina en una mala imitacion de la voz de su marido- ¿que significa eso de todas maneras?

-¿porque no dejas que te explique?- pregunto la menor sonriendo divertida al ver a quien consideraba su madre y hermana, tan alterada.

-¿y que va a explicarme he?- pregunto a su vez la pelirroja.

-pues lo que sucedio- contesto Kattherinn- eso me decias cada vez que yo sospechaba que a Edmund le gustaba alguien mas.

-PUES DEBISTE GOLPEARME- grito con ira la mujer- ES ESTUPIDO ESPERAR UNA EXPLICASION.

-los celos son los peores enemigos de una pareja- dijo la pelinegra poniendose de pie en actitud sabia.

-yo no estoy celosa- afirmo Narina frunciendo el ceño.

-pues lo pareces- sonrio Kattherinn antes de salir de la habitacion y dejarla sola para que se calmara.

-¿yo celosa?- se pregunto Narina- de ninguna manera.

Narina no salio de su habitacion en el resto del dia y por la noche, Peter entro al cuarto y la miro sentada frente al tocador, cepillandose el cabello.

-Narina- la llamo Peter, como respuesta la mujer le lanzo el cepillo que tenia en su mano.

El lo esquivo con facilidad.

-no entiendo tu actitud- siguio hablando Peter, sentandose en la cama.

-¿no entiendes?- repitio Narina poniendose de pie y girando para verlo- todo el castillo se burla de mi porque me engañaste.

-tu dijiste que no estabamos obligados a sernos fieles- murmuro Peter con el ceño fruncido.

-NO HABLABA EN SERIO- grito ella con furia, acercandose a ella- AL MENOS SI ME IVAS A ENGAÑAR PUDISTE HABERLO HECHO FUERA DEL CASTILLO.

-YO NO TE ENGAÑE- grito Peter de vuelta poniendose de pie- Y SI NO ESTABAS DE ACUERDO NO DEBISTE DE DECIRLO.

-PUES NO PENSE QUE LO HICIERAS- grito Narina rodeando la cama y acostandose en ella boca abajo, para no verlo ni escucharlo.

-no ocurrio nada, Narina- le repitio el Rey sentandose a lado de ella y acariciandole el cabello.

-¿y entonces porque todo el mundo se rie de mi?- pregunto con la voz ahogada por la almohada.

-nadie se rie de ti- respondio Peter, un tanto exasperado- no se porque ella dice que somos amantes, ni siquiera sabia su nombre.

-tu dijiste que "no exactamente"- volvio a imitar su voz, haciendolo reir.

-quizas..- murmuro inseguro- fue solo un beso.

-ENTONCES LA BESASTE- grito Narina, sentandose en la cama y mirandolo enfurecida.

-pues en realidad fue al reves- sonrio Peter un tanto divertido por sus reacciones.

-¿desde cuando he?- pregunto ella iracunda- ¿desde cuando son amantes?

-ya te dije que no somos amantes- repitio Peter, comenzando a impacientarse- la primera noche que no dormi aqui..

-osea nos dicen que seremos padres..- reclamo poniendose de pie mientrs apretaba los puños- y tu festejas siendome infiel.

-QUE NO FUE ASI- grito Peter perdiendo la paciensia.

-y ahora..- susurro Narina con lagrimas en los ojos- me gritas.

-¿Narina?- pregunto el extrañado al mirar como su esposa rompia en llanto. Verdaderamente jamas la habia visto llorar.

-ERES UN IMBECIL- grito ella abalanzandose sobre el, que continuaba sentado en la cama, haciendolo que quedara recostado sobre el colchon.

-ya basta- ordeno el, atrapando sus manos para que no lo golpeara- ¿que sucede contigo?

-no lo se- nego Narina, volviendo a llorar, mientras se dejaba caer a lado de el- ultimamente me siento como desequilibrada, y tengo ganas de gritar y llorar y romper cosas.

-debe ser por el embarazo- comento Peter frunciendo el ceño- pero si continuas asi por el resto de este, me volveras loco.

-no te hagas el gracioso- exigio ella frunciendo el ceño- porque no lo eres.

Peter se mordio los labios para no reir. Ver a la siempre en control de sus emociones, Narina perder el control era extremadamente divertido. Para el.

-arreglalo- le ordeno Narina, refiriendose claramente al hecho de que todo el castillo comentara su supuesta infidelidad.

-ya lo hice- respondio el rubio.

-¿la mataste?- pregunto la pelirroja ilusionada, imaginandose una cruel y sangrienta muerte para la causante de su malestar.

-no- nego Peter medio incorporandose en la cama- seria demasiado sospechoso.

-solo espero que dejen de mirarme de esa manera en que lo han estado haciendo- suspiro Narina con cansancio- sino yo misma me encargare del problema.

-no creo que sea necesario- nego el sonriendole- solo procura no exagerar tanto.

-¿exagerar?- pregunto Narina frunciendo el ceño- yo nunca exagero.

-¿segura?- ella asintio con firmeza- porque te recuerdo que hoy me abofeteaste enfrente de todos.

-te lo merecias- afirmo ella sonriendole- por engañarme.

-fue solo un beso- sonrio tambien Peter.

-¿un beso?- pregunto un tanto molesta mirando sus labios.

Peter asintio ladeando un poco la cabeza, Narina estampo sus labios contra los de el con la firme idea de borrar de ellos todo rastro de los labios de esa mujer.

Peter le respondio el beso con la misma pasion, abrazandola de la cintura y recostandose sobre ella.

Repentinamente recordo el embarazo de ella y se apoyo con sus brazos en la cama para evitar colocar todo su peso sobre ella, no queriendo aplastar su vientre.

Narina coloco sus manos en sus hombros y suspiro, era una sensacion tan placentera estar asi, que le espantaba.

No sabia que era lo que Peter habia hecho para acallar los rumores en el castillo pero quizas habia ayudado que en los siguientes dias se mostraran tan unidos.

O quiza que debido a las hormonas del embarazo el humor de Narina cambiaba constantemente y nadie queria hacerla enfadar.

Ese dia era la gran fiesta en honor del aniversario numero dos de la joven pareja y ademas por el proximo nacimiento de su primer hijo.

Los Reyes de Archenland habian llegado ese mismo dia con su hija, la Princesa Aria, una joven de cabello rubio como el oro y ojos de un impresionante tono azul. Era alguien noble e inteligente pero estas cualidades se veian opacadas por su imprudencia y ambicion.

La Princesa Aria nunca subiria al trono debido a que el legitimo heredero era su hermano Archie, asi que lo que mas ansiaba era una corona propia que la convirtiera en Reina de una nacion y asi poder beneficiar a otros con sus ideas nobles pero idealistas.

Por supuesto los unicos con coronas disponibles en Narnia eran Caspian y su hijo el Principe Rilian, y quizas Aria deberia de haber tratado de conquistar al Principe Narniano pero en su lugar parecio haberse enamorado a primera vista de Peter.

Los Reyes de Archenland habian sido recibidos por Caspian y guiados por el castillo por Eustance y Jill, quienes mas tarde los escoltaron al salon donde la fiesta tendria lugar. Fue alli donde el Gran Rey Peter le fue presentado a la soñadora joven de 16 años que quedo prendada de el.

Narina se habia retrasado debido a la precensia de los primeros sintomas de su embarazo, unas terribles nauseas que no la dejaban bajar a la fiesta.

Aprovechando la ausencia de la Reina en las primeras dos horas de fiesta, la Princesa Aria se habia colgado del hombro de un ya incomodo Peter que no hayaba como desahserce de manera educada de ella.

Viendo el predicamento por el que el Gran Rey pasaba, Lucy quizo ayudar a su hermano mayor y para ello pidio la ayuda de su admirador secreto numero uno.

-¿Que tu quieres que haga que?- pregunto Rilian asombrado.

-quiero que invites a la Princesa Aria a bailar- le pidio mientras le sonreia dulcemente.

-¿pero porque?- pregunto Rilian extrañado.

-para que deje a mi hermano antes que Narina llege- respondio frunciendo el ceño- ¿acaso quieres que haga otra ecena de celos?

-seria divertido- sonrio Rilian recordando la cachetada que Narina le diera a su esposo.

-Rilian- pidio Lucy mirandolo con ojos suplicantes.

-bien, solo porque no me puedo resistir a esa mirada- accedio el Principe, bebiendose de golpe el contenido de su copa- pero vas a deberme un gran beso.

-los que quieras- le sonrio Lucy mirandolo picaramente.

Sonriendo ante la promesa de su premio, Rilian se encamino hacia su mentor y la Princesa, para volver momentos despues con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿que paso?- pregunto Lucy curiosa.

-me mando al demonio- respondio Rilian, bufando.

-hombres- suspiro Lucy resignada- nada hacen bien.

-oye- protesto el joven, mirando como la chica seguia el mismo camino que el momentos antes.

Lucy camino con una sonrisa cortes en sus labios hacia su hermano y la Princesa Aria.

-Lucy- suspiro Peter con gran alivio a penas verla acercarse, suplicandole ayuda con la mirada- Princesa Aria ya conoce a mi hermana, la Reina Lucy.

-ya habia tenido el gusto- sonrio Aria- su majestad.

Lucy correspondio a la reverencia hecha por la chica y miro a su hermano.

-si me permite Princesa- hablo, sonrendole a la muchacha- mi hermano me habia prometido un baile.

-oh es cierto- sonrio Peter con alivio- bailemos.

-pero el esta conmigo..- protesto la joven, tirando del brazo del joven Rey.

-lo se- le sonrio Lucy, tomando a Peter por el otro brazo y jalandolo tambien- pero es mi hermano.

-chicas- llamo Peter, sintiendose incomodo con las miradas que estaban recibiendo.

-el quiere estar conmigo- chillo la adolecente de Archenland.

-no lo creo- nego Lucy intentando no perder sus modales.

-¿sucede algo?- preguntaron los Reyes de Archenland, acercandose a los tres jovenes.

-papa, quiero bailar con el Rey Peter- pidio al Rey con una tierna sonrisa, Aria.

-oh claro mi vida- respondio el soberano de Archenland- el Rey Peter estara encantado de bailar contigo nuevamente.

Aria le dirigio una sonrisa triunfal a Lucy, y se dirigio a la pista de baile jalando al Rey Narniano.

-creo que a ti tampoco te funciono- murmuro Rilian, apareciendo repentinamente a su lado.

-hay que hacer algo- afirmo Lucy con cierto malhumor ante la malcriada Princesa, que no era mala pero estaba encaprichada con su hermano.

-no lo creo- nego Rilian, recibiendo una mirada confundida de la chica- Narina acaba de entrar.

Lucy siguio la mirada de Rilian para encontrarse con la esposa de su hermano atravesando el salon.

Vestia un hermoso vestido dorado a juego con sus ojos y su corona, que la hacian lucir especialmente hermosa esa noche.

Pronto diviso en la pista de baile a su marido viendose completamente incomodo mientras la adolecente se aferraba a su cuello sonriendole bobamente.

Narina fruncio el ceño ante la ecena, sintiendo el enfado contra Peter crecer.

-¿Narina?- pregunto Kattherinn aun lado de ella, quien la habia estado acompañando en esas horas mientras los demas atendian a los invitados.

-¿ya lo viste?- pregunto la pelirroja, señalando a su marido- primero con Heidi y ahora con la adolecente esa.

-creo que es la Princesa de Archenland- comento Kattherinn, divertida- pero solo estan bailando.

-si claro- asintio de manera seca Narina- bailando.

Bailaban, era cierto. Solo que para no ser una balada estaban demasiado pegados, y sus rostros muy cerca. Ademas ella lo miraba como si Peter fuera un dios.

Sonriendo de manera fingida y con paso firme se acerco a Peter y su pareja de baile, que ya habian salido de la pista y ahora se reunian con los Reyes de Archenland, Rilian y Lucy.

La chica esa continuaba agarrada del brazo de Peter mientras hablaba con sus padres muy sonriente.

Se detuvo a unos metros de ellos y se cruzo de brazos enfadada. Ya no sosportaba sus hormonas. Llevaba a penas dos meses del embarazo y ya sentia que iba a enloquecer.

De pronto una idea traviesa cruzo por su mente y descruzando sus brazos se acerco sonriendo coquetamente.

Al llegar a ellos abrazo por la espalda a su marido y se acerco a su oido.

-ya llege- susurro en su oido haciendo que este reconociera quien lo abrazaba.

-Narina- suspiro Peter aliviado, soltandose del agarre de la Princesa Aria y girandose para tomar a su esposa de la cintura.

Narina le sonrio pero con sus ojos le envio una clara señal de que estaba enfadada.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunto la chiquilla de Archenland con un tono de indignacion total.

-ella es la Reina Narina, cariño- respondio su padre sonriente.

-¿Y?- chillo Aria tomando nuevamete a Peter del brazo y jalandolo hacia ella, haciendo que soltara a Narina- el bailaba conmigo.

-eh- dudo el padre de la joven, comenzando a sentirse incomodo con la actitud de su hija hacia el soberano Narniano.

A lado de ellos Rilian y Lucy miraban la ecena divertidos.

-pues el es mi esposo, querida- le sonrio burlonamente Narina, tomando a Peter del hombro y jalandolo hacia ella.

-¿Que?- pregunto la Princesa con los ojos abiertos en asombro y palideciendo de la impresion.

-¿Acaso no te dijeron que la fiesta es para festejar nuestro aniversario?- pregunto Narina con cierto tono de lamento demasiado fingido para que fuera creible.

-papi- llamo Aria mirando al Rey de Archenland suplicantemente, como para que le dijera que eso era mentira.

-hija- intervino su madre- por favor.

-pues el no se ve muy feliz contigo- murmuro la joven con el ceño fruncido y jalando nuevamente al Rey Narniano.

-El muere de felicidad a mi lado- discutio Narina con disgusto, acercano a Peter mas a ella.

-pues no lo creo- chillo la Princesa Aria.

-suelta a mi marido- exigio Narina jalando mas fuertemente a Peter.

-sueltalo tu- ordeno la otra joven.

-YA BASTA- grito Peter, cansado de su discusion, y que lo estuvieran jaloneando, soltandose del agarre de ambas.

-pero Peter ella..- intento explicar la adolecente pero fue interrumpida por su madre.

-ya basta Aria- la regaño la Reina de Archenland- deberias felicitar a los Reyes por su aniversario.

-¿Que?- cuestiono ella alterada.

-Aria- advirtio su padre.

-Felicidades- gruño la chica fulminandolos con la mirada.

-tambien deberias felicitarnos por otra cosa ¿no Peter?- pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

-no creo que..- dudo Peter, no queriendo herir los sentimientos de la adolecente, que aunque infantiles e ilusorios ella creia eran autenticos.

-Peter y yo tendremos un bebe- anuncio Narina sonriendo alegremente.

-¿estas embarazada?- pregunto en un susurro la Princesa.

-asi es- asintio la pelirroja- ¿no es genial?

-claro- sonrio el Rey de Archenland- un heredero siempre es motivo de alegria.

-felicidades- dijo esta vez la Reina de Archenland.

-gracias- murmuro Narina, tomando a Peter del brazo- vamos a bailar.

Ambos Reyes de dirigieron a la pista de baile y pronto se convirtieron en el centro de atencion.

-eres cruel- murmuro Peter mientras bailaban- Aria se veia muy desilusionada.

-y tu un sinverguenza- reprocho Narina enfadada- primero me engañas con Heidi y despues con esa chiquilla.

-por Aslan, Narina si no me aleje de Aria fue para no ser grosero- explcio Peter exasperado- es una niña aun con demasiadas ilusiones.

-pues que se ilusione con alguien mas- exclamo la pelirroja estampando sus labios contra los del rubio en un beso que fue aplaudido por todos en el salon.

-de verdad crei que se agarrarian a golpes- reia Rilian mientras el y Lucy les contaban a Edmund, Caspian y Kattherinn lo sucedid entre Narina y la Princesa de Archenland.

-Narina se veia bastante molesta- agrego Kattherinn sonriendo divertida.

-al menos ahora se porque eres tan celosa- rio Edmund a su lado, abrazandola mientras le acariciaba su vientre de ya cinco meses.

-¿cuando parten hacia Nayka?- pregunto Caspian a Edmund y Kattherinn cambiando de tema.

-en dos dias- respondio Edmund- viajaremos a la Isla de Mágissa primero.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto el Rey pelinegro mayor.

-asi es- asintio Kattherinn- nos quedaremos alli un par de semanas.

-bien, necesito enviarle unas cosas a Zafira- explico Caspian sonriente.

Los demas se le quedaron viendo un tanto extrañados.

-¿que cosas?- pregunto Rilian al final.

-Zafira hara algo por mi- solamente dijo Caspian, sin dar mas detalles.

Como Edmund lo habia dicho, dos dias despues de la fiesta, el y Kattherinn partieron hacia la Isla de Mágissa acompañados por Eustance y Jill, y con un paquete para Zafira de parte de Caspian.

Al llegar a la isla, lo primero que hicieron fue entregarle a Zafira la caja de madera que Caspian le habia enviado, de contendio desconocido para ellos.

Esa noche Zafira se encontraba con tantas otras noches anteriores en su estudio privado, revisando uno de sus libros, cuando Zaccaria entro.

-¿Que fue lo que el Rey Caspian X te envio?- fue lo primero que Zaccaria pregunto, parandose frente a ella quien estaba recostada en el divan color blanco.

-nada que debas saber- respondio la estrella con tranquilidad, sin despegar sus ojos de las paginas del libro entre sus manos.

-¿no me digas que Caspian X te esta pretendiendo?- pregunto el con una sonrisa burlona y cruzandose de brazos en actitud prepotente.

-y si asi fuera- hablo Zafira poniendose de pie y cerrando el libro- ¿a ti que?

-¿es asi?- pregunto el, perdiendo su sonrisa y viendola con el ceño fruncido.

-no deberia de importarte- dijo Zafira caminando hacia el pedestal en medio de la sala.

Zaccaria apreto los puños con furia y giro tomandola de la muñeca y acercandola a el.

-eso no responde a mi pregunta- exclamo Zaccaria enfadado.

-no voy a responderte- afirmo la rubia frunciendo el ceño- y sueltame.

-creo que me merezco una explicasion- exigio Zaccaria soltandola e intentando tranquilizarse- me la debes.

-yo no te debo nada- nego Zafira con cierta tristeza- ¿o acaso tu me das alguna explicasion de tus actos?

-yo no hago las mismas cosas que tu- exclamo Zaccaria molesto- como tus coqueteos con el Rey ese.

Zafira lo miro entre molesta e incredula.

-no puedo creerlo- murmuro la estrella negando repetidas veces con su cabeza.

-lo se- asintio Zaccaria con gesto serio- yo tampoco puedo creer que te metas con ese idiota.

-no- nego Zafira- lo que no puedo creer es que me hagas una escena de celos.

-esto no es una ecena de celos- afirmo el, frunciendo el ceño con seguridad.

-creo que se reconocer una ecena de celos cuando la veo- sonrio Zafira con satisfaccion- y si tu escucharas lo que dices tambien te darias cuenta.

-¿Reconocer una ecena de celos?- repitio con tono sarcastico Zaccaria- tu no sabes nada sobre relaciones, sentimientos o amistad.

Zafira fruncio el ceño con leve molestia y un tanto de nostalgia.

-¿acaso te olvidas que has pasado toda tu vida en esta isla solitaria?- siguio hablando el de manera alterada, sin prestarle verdadera atencion a ella- preocupandote mas por el futuro que por lo que vives el dia a dia.

-ya basta- susurro Zafira sintiendose herida por sus palabras.

-ni siquiera ves a tus hermanas, con la unica que convivias era con Shifer y ahora ni eso- murmuro el rubio- no tienes amigos ni nada solo..

-CALLATE- grito ella furiosa.

Ella jamas gritaba o se alteraba, nunca se enfadaba, pero ahora mas que molesta estaba triste.

-¿Zafira?- susurro el, interrogante, al ver las lagrimas correr por el rostro de la estrella frente a el- yo..

Pero sin mas Zafira fue envuelta por luz blanca y salio de la habitacion por la escotilla en el techo.

-¿que hice?- se reprocho Zaccaria mientras miraba el cielo donde Zafira acababa de desaparecer.

No sabia que habia sido eso, pero habia descargado toda su ira y frustracion contra la pobre chica que no tenia la culpa de nada.

Pero es que se sentia tan enfadado y perdido. Ya no sabia que pensar.

Siempre fue alguien solitario, viviendo en la isla de su padre rodeado de mujeres y con Stefano demasiado ocupado para prestarle atencion.

Hasta que su padre habia decidido dejarlo al cudidado de Narina para que lo entrenara como un verdader guerrero. Y como naufrago se habia aferrado a su unica tabla de salvacion.

Una mujer pelirroja, fuerte y determinada que parecia no necesitar de nadie, pero al mismo tiempo se las ingeniaba para hacer que todo el mundo la necesitara. Era una autentica sobreviviente.

Narina. La habia amado como un idiota, con la esperanza de que algun lejano dia ella le correspondiera, pero aquel tan deseado dia jamas llego.

Ahora, sin esa esperanza de algun dia ser correspondido, no sabia que hacer en ese mundo. Necesitaba un nuevo objetivo en la vida, que al parecer huia de el.

Dando un fuerte suspiro giro sobre sus talones y vio sobre el divan en el que Zafira estaba recostada cuando habia entrado, el libro de pastas negras que habia estado leyendo, del que sobresalia una hoja de pergamino.

Curioso se acerco al divan blanco y se sento sobre el, tomando el libro entre sus manos y extrayendo de el la hoja.

Al parecer era una carta del Rey Caspian X, hacia Zafira, seguramente vendria con el paquete que esa mañana, Edmund le entregara a la estrella.

Frunciendo el ceño se debatio entre leerla o no, pero ganando su curiosidad comenzo a leerla.

"A la Hechizera Zafira:

Zafira te he enviado el baul con aquello de lo que hablamos dias atras. Te pido comienzes con los preparativos a la brevedad para que pronto todo quede listo en la Isla de Ramandu.."

¿La Isla de Ramandu? Se preguntaba Zaccaria extrañado. Sabia que isla era esa, no quedaba muy lejos de alli. Ramandu, segun sabia, era el padre de la difunta esposa de Caspian.

"..tu sabras como manejar todo. Te pido me informes si decides aceptar el mudarte a Ramandu.."

-¿Que?- exclamo el alterado- ¿Zafira se mudara de la Isla de Mágissa?

Eso era imposible. Su precensia en esa isla y la de todo su ejercito era precisamente para cuidar a la Hechicera que habitaba en ella. Osea Zafira.

"..de lo contrario informame el nombre de la estrella que hayas elegido. No olvides mandar construir el monumento para Liliandil. Espero poder visitarlo en cuanto sea construido.

Ademas deseo el informe de como esta la situacion en Telmar.

Caspian X."

Zaccaria fruncio el ceño. No sabia que siginficaba esa carta pero no le agradaba nada.

Suspirando decidio que solo Zafira se lo podria explicar, y para ello primero debia de encontrarla.

Pronto el mismo brillo blanco que envolvio antes a Zafira lo envolvio a el y desaparecio en el firmamento Narniano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Intente poner un poco de humor en este capitulo, pero no se si me quedo bien.**

 **Narina es una mujer explosiva y con mucho carácter, pero sensible y sacrificada que ama con furia, pero que a creado una serie de barreras defensivas a su alrededor para no ser lastimada. En mi opinión, el embarazo es una etapa muy vulnerable para la mujer, que necesita, y quiere, sentirse constantemente amada.**

 **En la situación en la que Narina se encuentra, embarazada d una niña que ella no deseaba, lejos del que considera su hogar, sin amigas y con problemas en su matrimonio, van a crear a una embarazada Narina exigente y caprichosa que volverá loco a todo el mundo. Y ya comenzó.**

 **Para Narina, Peter es suyo, y eso la convierte en una mujer celosa, que estando embarazada no se sabe controlar.**

 **Ahora que no soy una experta en embarazos, pero intentare que el embarazo de Narina no me quede muy disparatado.**

 **Déjenme su opinión.**

 _ **Fanny**_


	11. Sintomas

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA MUJER DEL CORAZON DE PIEDRA**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 11: Síntomas.**

Zaccaria había buscado a Zafira por todos lados pero no había ni rastro de ella, lo cual comenzaba a preocuparlo. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que esta huyera del castillo de la Isla Mágissa después de sus hirientes palabras.

Desesperado había decidido preguntarle a Caspian X si sabía su paradero, razón por la que en ese instante se encontraba en Cair Paravel, en su sala principal esperando que Caspian apareciera.

Lo que le extrañaba era el revuelo que había en el castillo. Los empleados iban de arriba, abajo con gran prisa.

-Zaccaria- hablo el Rey Caspian llegando a su lado y saludándolo con un movimiento de cabeza.

-su majestad- respondió Zaccaria con una leve reverencia, mirando curioso como una empleada pasaba casi corriendo con una jarra de agua- ¿sucede algo?

-lo que sucede es Narina- respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa divertida- ha enloquecido a todo el mundo con su embarazo.

-¿cuánto tiene?- pregunto Zaccaria con curiosidad.

-cuatro meses- respondió Caspian, comenzando a guiarlo hacia la biblioteca- el que más ha sufrido es Peter, Narina no lo suelta ni a sol ni a sombra.

El rubio sonrió enternecido, con un poco de tristeza. Ya no dolía como antes la certeza de que Narina le pertenecía a otro hombre, pero aun podía sentir una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

-¿que querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto Caspian al llegar a la biblioteca y cerrar la puerta.

-¿sabes dónde está Zafira?- pregunto la estrella sin dar rodeos.

-¿Zafira?- pregunto Caspian extrañado- ¿acaso no está en la Isla de Mágissa?

-no- negó el rubio con seriedad- hace dos meses se marchó de la isla, sé que está bien pero no sé dónde.

-¿y porque piensas que yo puedo saber dónde está?- pregunto el Rey con curiosidad, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

-encontré una carta que tú le enviaste- explico el rubio, frunciendo el ceño un tanto molesto- no la entendí muy bien pero allí hablabas sobre algo que le habías pedido.

-así es- asintió Caspian, sonriendo un tanto divertido- Zafira construirá un monumento para Liliandil en la Isla de Ramandu.

-¿sabes dónde está?- pregunto Zaccaria acercándose a él.

-no en realidad- negó el pelinegro- pero puedo suponer en donde está.

-¿en dónde?- pregunto la estrella con ansiedad.

-en Telmar- respondió Caspian con calma.

-¿en Telmar?- pregunto Zaccaria extrañado- ¿porque iría allí?

-yo le pedí que averiguara en que situación estaba- explico Caspian con seriedad- como has de saber mis antepasados alguna vez vivieron allí, pero ahora es una nación abandonada.

Zaccaria asintió con la cabeza. Si sabía eso pero seguía sin comprender que hacia Zafira allá.

-quiero saber si el territorio es habitable- siguió hablando Caspian- tengo planes para volver a colonizarlo.

Zaccaria levanto una ceja preguntándose para que Caspian querría hacer tal cosa pero al final se dijo que a él no debía de importarle y se concentró en lo que lo había llevado a Cair Paravel.

-¿qué tiene que ver Zafira en todo esto?- pregunto el rubio.

-bueno tengo entendido que dos de las hermanas de Zafira viven en el cielo sobre Telmar- respondió Caspian- así que le pedí que hablara con sus hermanas para obtener la información que necesito.

Zaccaria asintió entendiendo al fin la situación.

Sabía que Nephera y Ophara las hermanas gemelas de Zafira vivían en ese lugar, aunque claro no las conocía en persona.

-bien- asintió Zaccaria- gracias por la información, me retiro.

-espera- lo llamo el pelinegro antes de que este lograra salir- dile a Zafira que venga a verme a la brevedad.

Zaccaria asintió con los labios apretados, conteniéndose para no preguntarle al monarca que pretendía con Zafira.

Cuando la estrella hubo salido de la biblioteca, Caspian sonrió divertido.

-demasiado obvio- murmuro el Rey aun sonriendo.

Por su parte Zaccaria partió en dirección hacia Telmar nada más salir de Cair Paravel, dispuesto a traer de vuelta a la Isla Mágissa a Zafira, la Hechicera.

Peter por su parte había tenido dos meses demasiado agitados para su gusto.

El primer mes después de la fiesta, Narina había tenido constantes mareos y nauseas que prácticamente le impedían salir del castillo.

En el segundo mes habían comenzado los antojos y el vientre empezó a crecerle para molestia de Narina, que no quería engordar pero que pasaba la mayor parte del día comiendo.

Por supuesto los cambios de humor continuaban, haciendo que nadie en el castillo quisiera molestarla para no ser blancos de su furia.

Después estaba el hecho de que parecía querer vivir pegada a él, no se le separaba ni por un minuto, a menos que la distrajeras con comida o lo enviara a traerle uno de sus antojos, cosa rara porque siempre enviaba a otros.

Peter procuraba nunca hacerla enfadar o contradecirla para que esta estuviera tranquila y no se desquitara con él, lamentablemente no todos tenían la misma paciencia.

-ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO RILIAN- le gritaba la pelirroja en la sala a un Príncipe enfadado- ESTOY EMBARAZADA Y TU ME MALTRATAS.

-YO NO TE HE MALTRATADO- gritaba en su defensa Rilian- PERO NO IRE HASTA ARCHENLAND POR TU ESTUPIDA SOPA.

Peter veía la escena desde la entrada de la sala, preguntándose ahora que había hecho ese chico imprudente y es que si había alguien con la cualidad para exasperar a Narina, mas estando embarazada, ese era Rilian.

-NO TE PREGUNTE SI QUERIAS, CHICO- gritaba Narina en respuesta- TE ORDENE QUE LO HICIERAS.

-ya, ya- intento tranquilizarlos Peter, interviniendo en la discusión- ¿qué pasa aquí?

-Peter- murmuro Narina con voz llorosa- Rilian esta molestándome.

Esa era una nueva faceta que Narina había mostrado con su embarazo. La de niña tierna, malcriada, berrinchuda, caprichosa y chantajista que lloraba cada vez que no se hacía lo que quería, y que lo buscaba siempre, haciéndole pucheros y mirándolo suplicante para que consiguiera todo lo que quería.

-¿Rilian ahora que hiciste?- le pregunto Peter con fastidio.

-¿yo?- se señaló el chico indignado- ella es la que quiere que vaya hasta Archenland por una estúpida sopa de tomate.

Peter miro a Narina incrédulo, quien lo miro suplicante y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-es que en Archenland hay un clima más húmedo- le explico Narina con su voz dulce que utilizaba cada vez que quería que hiciera algo- y por eso los tomates de haya tienen un mejor sabor.

Peter la miro exasperado pero procurando que no se le notara en el rostro o Narina se enfadaría.

En ese mes en que los antojos de Narina habían comenzado, ya los había enviado al bosque cerca del Páramo del Farol por nueces, a Onview en Nayka por la carne de un ave habitante del pueblo y a la Isla de Galma por un pastel de moras que habían servido durante la fiesta que dieron en honor de su compromiso dos años atrás.

Claro que el no había sido el enviado.

Rilian y Lucy habían ido por las nueces un mes atrás. Eustace por la carne hace dos semanas y Rilian a Galma por el pastel 6 días antes.

Era comprensible que el chico ya no quisiera cumplir los caprichos de su embarazada esposa pero aun así, pensó Peter mirando los ojos dorados de Narina, no podía negarle nada.

-¿quieres que vaya yo?- pregunto Peter amablemente. A lado de ellos, Rilian bufo.

-¿para que veas a la princesita esa?- pregunto Narina separándose de él, enfadada- por supuesto que no.

Peter suspiro. Tal parecía que todo lo que Narina no lo había celado en 2 años de matrimonio lo haría durante su embarazo, no importa cuánto negara ella que fueran celos.

-DEJA DE SUSPIRAR COMO IDIOTA ENAMORADO- le grito la pelirroja con furia- SI TANTO QUIERES VERLA PUES VE, PERO NO REGRESES.

Y después de sus gritos se marchó del lugar.

-Rilian- lo llamo Peter intentando mantener su carácter a raya- en 20 minutos partes hacia Archenland.

-¿Qué?- exclamo Rilian enfadado- pero Peter..

-silencio- ordeno el rubio mirándolo impaciente- dile a Lucy que te acompañe pero trae la estúpida sopa esa.

-¿a Lucy?- pregunto Rilian sonriendo- está bien, pero solo porque te vez desesperado.

Y diciendo eso se marchó con alegría.

De hecho a Rilian no le importaba que tan desesperado estuviera Peter, estaba harto de las demandas de Narina, se supone que esos caprichos debían de ser cumplidos por su esposo pero la mujer se negaba a dejar que Peter se alejara del castillo.

Pero Archenland estaba a varios días de distancia de Narnia, y Lucy y el podrían pasar esos días juntos y solos, ya que llevaban dos semanas enteras sin poder siquiera besarse gracias a lo ocupados que estaban ambos.

Con ese pensamiento la busco hasta encontrarla en la biblioteca rodeada de libros.

-Lucy- dijo con voz cantarina mientras se acercaba a ella- tu y yo iremos a Archenland.

-¿a Archenland?- pregunto Lucy, mirándolo confundida- ¿pero a qué?

-Narina quiere una sopa de tomate- respondió este- y Peter dice que vayamos, tu y yo.

-bien- hablo la chica con entusiasmo, poniéndose de pie- ¿cuándo partimos?

Peter mientras tanto había ido a las cocinas por lo único que sabía calmaría a la fiera en que se convertía Narina cuando se enfadaba.

Así que allí iba camino a su habitación con un plato lleno de fresas cubiertas de chocolate que sabía calmarían a su esposa.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con Narina recostada en la cama con los brazos cruzados y expresión de disgusto.

-Narina- la llamo Peter suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella- Rilian y Lucy ya partieron por tu sopa de tomates.

Narina no dijo nada y continuo en la misma posición, mientras Peter se sentaba a su lado.

-¿no me vas a hablar?- pregunto el rubio, pero ella continuo en silencio.

Sonriendo divertido ante la actitud infantil de su esposa, Peter destapo el plato donde venían las fresas y tomo una.

-bueno pues yo te había traído estas fresas cubiertas de chocolate- murmuro Peter, captando la atención de ella inmediatamente- pero ya que no vas a hablarme mejor me las comeré yo.

Narina siguió neciamente en silencio mirando como Peter se comía lentamente las fresas. Sin embargo cuando iba por la tercera ya no lo soporto más.

-PETER DEJA DE COMERTE MIS FRESAS- le grito enfadada mientras el reía traviesamente.

-¿ya me hablas?- pregunto mientras Narina le arrebato el plato y comenzó a comerse la fresas sin dejar de fulminar a Peter con la mirada.

-no puedo creer que te quisieras comer mis fresas- murmuro la pelirroja con incredulidad- y más después de lo que me hiciste.

-¿qué te hice?- pregunto Peter divertido, recostándose a lado de ella.

-querer ir a ver a la chiquilla exasperante esa ¿te parece poco?- respondió la pelirroja sin dejar de comer la fruta con chocolate.

-yo no quise ir a verla, Narina- suspiro el rubio intentando no perder la paciencia- solo quise ir a traerte lo que pedias.

-ahora échame la culpa a mí- se indignó ella aun molesta- no tienes vergüenza.

-ya Narina- pidió Peter suspirando- sabes que no fue así.

-si claro- susurro la pelirroja.

Peter rodo los ojos, si tratar con la Narina en estado normal era exasperante, hacerlo con la embarazada era mil veces peor.

-ya se acabaron- murmuro Narina minutos después con tristeza, mirando el plato vacío.

-no, aún queda un poco- murmuro Peter mirando los labios de Narina donde aún quedaban rastros de chocolate.

Narina sonrió y se acercó a el besándolo con pasión, permitiendo que el saboreara el chocolate de sus labios.

Al amanecer Narina despertó a Peter pese a que faltaban un par de horas para que llegara su hora de levantarse.

-Narina- murmuro el rubio adormilado- ¿qué pasa?

-quiero que me traigas un pay de limón- pidió la pelirroja, sentada en la cama- y jugo de naranja.

-no puede ser, Narina- exclamo el rubio girando en la cama y dándole la espalda- acaba de amanecer, déjame dormir otro ratito.

-Peter- le reprocho la pelirroja- tengo hambre y ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando tengo hambre.

-sí, ya se- bostezo Peter con cansancio- te pones como oso hambriento.

-¿acaso me dijiste oso?- pregunto Narina indignada hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza- Peter, quiero un oso.

-por Aslan Narina- dijo Peter incorporándose en la cama- ¿cómo se te ocurre querer comerte un oso?

-no seas idiota Peter- rio Narina divertida- no quiero comerme un oso.

-¿entonces para que lo quieres?- pregunto Peter extrañado ante su pedido.

-no quiero uno real- negó ella aun divertida- quiero un oso de peluche.

-¿un oso de peluche?- repitió Peter sorprendido.

-sí, cuando fui por Kattherinn a tu mundo ella tenía osos de peluche- le explico Narina entusiasmada- no nos trajimos ninguno pero eran tan lindos, quiero uno.

-Narina- suspiro Peter exasperado- en Narnia no hay osos de peluche.

-lo sé- asintió Narina sonriendo- pero puedes ir con un sastre y pedirle que te haga uno para mí.

Peter la miro incrédulo, preguntándose si hablaba enserio.

-quiero que sea negro, con ojos azules y nariz rosa- le describió ella con gran entusiasmo- y que sea grande, muy grande.

Pues al parecer si lo dice enserio, pensó Peter.

-está bien- suspiro algo fastidiado Peter- le pediré que lo haga pero no sé cuánto tardara.

-no importa- se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente- ahora ve por mi pay y mi jugo.

Peter la miro exasperado, dejándose caer a la cama con cansancio.

Algunos días después Rilian y Lucy dejaban Archenland para regresar a Cair Paravel cargados de todos los ingredientes para la famosa sopa de tomates, y otras cosas que los Reyes de Archenland enviaban como obsequio a la Reina Narina.

-me muero por llegar al fin a Cair Paravel- murmuro Lucy cuando pararon en un rio para descansar.

-¿acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo?- pregunto Rilian sentado a su lado, ambos con los pies descalzos dentro del rio- y yo que pensé que disfrutabas mi compañía.

-claro que si, Rilian- dijo Lucy, mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad.

-amo cuando me miras así- susurro Rilian, acercándose mas a ella y acariciándole un mechón de su cabello suelto- siento como si no hubiera nada más en este mundo que tú y yo.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto Lucy también en voz baja.

-sí, cada vez que te miro mi corazón deja de latir- respondió Rilian uniendo sus labios con los de la chica en un beso tierno como pocos de los que compartían.

Lucy sonrió en medio del beso y le acaricio la mejilla con una de sus manos.

-de verdad te quiero Lucy- suspiro Rilian al romper el beso.

-yo también- respondió Lucy sonriendo.

-¿tu también que?- pregunto el divertido.

-yo también te quiero tonto- respondió está riendo.

Días después llegaron a Cair Paravel justo para la cena, donde Narina pudo degustar su tan pedida sopa de tomates, todo habría sido alegría y felicidad de no haber sido porque Peter no se presentó en la cena, haciendo que Narina se disgustara.

-¿dónde demonios esta?- preguntaba la pelirroja mientras degustaban el postre- debería estar aquí prestándome atención.

Caspian, Rilian y Lucy intercambiaron miradas preocupadas e incrédulas, pues lo cierto era que tal parecía que el más deseado antojo que tenía Narina en su embarazo era la atención de Peter.

-seguramente algo lo entretuvo- hablo Lucy con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-YO DEBERIA SER LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA EL- grito la pelirroja totalmente enfadada.

Los tres presentes se miraron un tanto asustados, sabiendo los alcances de su furia, y que el único que lograba calmarla era Peter.

Justo en ese momento Peter ingreso al comedor con un baúl de madera de al menos un metro de largo.

-¿DONDE ESTABAS?- grito Narina arrojándole un tenedor que este esquivo con facilidad.

-¿qué te sucede?- le pregunto Peter respirando agitadamente entre la furia y el desconcierto.

-RILIAN Y LUCY VOLVIERON CON MI SOPA- exclamo Narina con furia- Y TU NO ESTABAS AQUI PARA COMERLA.

-¿que no la sopa era para ti?- pregunto Rilian alzando una ceja.

-TU CALLATE- grito Narina arrojándole un cuchillo que le rozo la mejilla sacándole un hilillo de sangre.

Rilian la miro espantado con el cuchillo clavado en el respaldo de la silla, justo al lado de su cabeza.

-Narina- la llamo Peter intentando tranquilizarla- fui por un regalo para ti ¿quieres verlo?

-¿un regalo?- pregunto Narina, sonriendo con entusiasmo- claro, ¿qué es?

Caspian, Rilian y Lucy la miraron más espantados aun ante su repentino cambio de humor.

Peter tomo el baúl y lo puso en la mesa, frente a Narina, apartando el plato vacío del postre que esta se había comido momentos antes.

Narina abrió el baúl de madera y sus ojos brillaron al ver su contenido.

-mi oso- exclamo con felicidad, sacando del baúl un hermoso oso de peluche de poco menos de un metro de alto.

Peter retiro el baúl de la mesa y lo coloco en el suelo, sonriéndole con ternura.

-fui a recogerlo hoy- le explico Peter, acariciándole el cabello mientras esta abrazaba el oso- por eso no vine a cenar.

Narina observo el oso entre sus manos con gran atención.

Era negro como lo había pedido, con dos ojos azules como el cielo y la nariz rosa, además tenía un listón blanco alrededor del cuello.

-¿Eh? ¿Peter?- lo llamo Rilian inseguro- ¿porque disecaste un oso bebe y se lo regalaste a Narina?

-creo que eso es un tanto cruel- agrego Caspian, mirando al oso con espanto.

-no es un oso de verdad- rio Lucy divertida- es un oso de peluche.

-¿un oso de qué?- pregunto Rilian confundido.

-un oso de peluche, son muy comunes en mi mundo- explicó Lucy sonriendo- los padres suelen regalárselos a sus hijos pequeños, los chicos a las chicas que les gusten o los hijos a sus madres.

-¿pero de que están hechos?- cuestiono Caspian mirando a Narina estrujando al esponjoso animal.

-de piel o tela y están rellenos de algodón- explico Peter- le pedí al sastre que lo hiciera especialmente para mí.

-quizás en Narnia se hagan tan comunes como en su mundo- intervino Narina sonriendo con el oso entre sus manos.

-¿dices que son como un regalo de cortejo?- pregunto Rilian pensativo.

-algo así- asintió Peter, sentándose despreocupadamente a lado de su esposa- Susan tenia decenas de ellos, le gustaba coleccionarlos.

Caspian frunció levemente el ceño ante la mención de Susan, imaginando a todos esos hombres queriendo ganarse el corazón de su amada, corazón que sabía solo le pertenecía a él.

-quiero uno color blanco- hablo Narina rompiendo el silencio que se había formado- de ojos dorados y con la nariz también rosa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Rilian desconcertado- ¿para qué quieres otro?

-porque son bonitos- respondió Narina con obviedad- Peter manda hacer otro.

-cierra los ojos- le pidió Peter sin mirarla, mientras se servía una copa de vino.

Narina lo miro confundida pero lo obedeció.

Peter tomo el baúl de madera del piso y saco de este un segundo oso, pero este era de color blanco.

Quitándole el oso negro de las manos a Narina, Peter le puso el nuevo oso y Narina abrió los ojos al sentir el cambio.

-otro oso- exclamo con felicidad abrazando el peluche.

-¿cómo sabias que querría otro?- pregunto Rilian desconcertado, mirando que el oso tenia las características que Narina acababa de pedir, y un lazo color negro en el cuello.

-la conozco bien- se encogió de hombros Peter, bebiendo de su copa.

-hay son tan lindos- suspiro Narina, de pronto se abrazó inesperadamente del cuello de Peter- gracias.

Peter le correspondió el abrazo sintiéndose extrañado pero feliz. El vivía para cumplir hasta los más absurdos caprichos de Narina.

Y que bien que fuera así, porque los caprichos de Narina no terminaron allí.

Por su parte Zaccaria había estado todo ese tiempo buscando por el cielo de Telmar a Zafira, sin éxito, hasta que una estrella le informo que una vez al año Nephera y Ophara, hermanas de Zafira, bajaban a tierra a una casa que tenían en una de las montañas que rodeaban las ruinas de Telmar, por un mes.

No tardó mucho en dar con dicha casa después de las precisas indicaciones de la estrella, así que ahora allí se encontraba, tocando la puerta de la casa blanca de dos pisos que desentonaba totalmente con el paisaje de la montaña.

De pronto la puerta fue abierta por quien reconoció claramente como una estrella, aunque no se parecía mucho a Zafira.

Tenía el cabello castaño dorado, corto hasta los hombros y unos grandes y desconcertantes ojos almendrados que robaban toda la atención.

-¿necesitas algo?- pregunto con voz seria.

-Ehhh- dudo Zaccaria distraído observando sus grandes ojos- disculpa ¿qué?

-te pregunte ¿si necesitas algo?- repitió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-claro- sonrió Zaccaria cortésmente- estoy buscando a Zafira, ¿esta aquí?

La chica lo miro analíticamente antes de girarse y gritar dentro de la casa.

-OYE NEPH- grito con fuerza- HAY UN CHICHO GUAPO AQUI BUSCANDO A ZAF.

Pronto apareció una segunda estrella, completamente idéntica a la anterior pero con unos ojos no tan impactantes pero con un extraño brillo rojizo.

La primera estrella parecía alguien divertida y amable, está en realidad lucia peligrosa y atemorizante.

-¿quién eres?- le pregunto la recién llegada- ¿qué quieres con Zafira?

-ustedes deben de ser Nephera y Ophara- murmuro Zaccaria un tanto temeroso.

-así es- asintió la primera chica- yo soy Ophara y ella es Nephera.

-pues yo soy Zaccaria- se presentó el, sonriéndoles amablemente- soy una especie de ah.. Guardián de su hermana y la estoy buscando porque.. Se me perdió.

-ya sé quién eres- asintió Nephera mirándolo de arriba abajo- el hijo de Stefano.

-así que conoces a mi padre- sonrió Zaccaria, sintiéndose algo incómodo sin saber el porqué.

-así es- asintió la estrella- salió con una de mis hermanas.

-es un idiota- intervino Ophara.

-ya me lo habían dicho- suspiro el rubio- oigan yo solo..

-Zafira no está aquí- lo interrumpió Nephera con gesto serio- será mejor que te vayas.

-no lo creo- negó el rubio, también poniéndose serio- ustedes saben dónde está.

-¿porque deberíamos de decírtelo?- pregunto Ophara mirándolo sospechosamente.

-Zafira es necesaria en Mágissa- respondió Zaccaria- debe de regresar.

Ambas hermanas se miraron de reojo por unos instantes, como cuestionándose una a la otra si responderle o no.

-pasa- contesto Ophara al final, sonriéndole amablemente y permitiéndole la entrada a la casa.

Ophara entro en la casa siendo seguida por Zaccaria, y por ultimo por Nephera.

Por dentro la casa, al igual que por fuera, era totalmente blanca.

Paredes blancas, sillones blancos, muebles blancos y cuadros con marcos blancos.

Era hermosa, sin embargo, no se podía negar.

-siéntate- le ordeno, más que pidió, Nephera.

-¿saben dónde está Zafira?- pregunto, nuevamente, Zaccaria mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala, con ellas frente a él.

-llegara en cualquier momento- respondió Ophara sonriéndole mientras lo miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Zaccaria las miro con cierta irritación, al mirar que le habían mentido.

El silencio reino en la estancia por largos momentos antes de que los tres sintieran la presencia de Zafira, que se acercaba.

Apresurado, Zaccaria se puso en pie y salió de la casa a tiempo para ver a la estrella descender cerca de la casa, y comenzar a caminar, alejándose de ella.

Obviamente ya había detectado su presencia.

Corriendo Zaccaria le dio alcance y se interpuso en su camino, cortándole el paso.

-¿qué haces aquí, Zaccaria?- pregunto Zafira con tranquilidad, aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos.,

-¿Que hago aquí?- repitió el sintiéndose molesto e incrédulo- debes estar bromeando, la verdadera pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-vine a visitar a mis hermanas- respondió la rubia sin variar su tono.

-¿por dos meses y sin avisar?- la cuestiono Zaccaria, acortando la distancia entre ellos- sabes bien que no te puedes alejar tanto de la Isla.

Fue entonces que Zafira levanto su mirada y lo observo, sintiéndose levemente decepcionada.

Debió suponer que Zaccaria solo la buscaba para no defraudar a su adorada Narina, y cumplir con su promesa de mantenerla a salvo.

En ningún momento se preocupó por ella, por que estuviera bien y a salvo. No por sí mismo al menos.

-tenía que hacerlo- murmuro Zafira con un suspiro, rodeando a Zaccaria y continuando con su camino.

-¿porque tenías que hacerlo?- le pregunto el rubio, siguiéndola- ¿por Caspian X?

-no comiences de nuevo con eso- suspiro la estrella, siguiendo con su camino, un tanto entristecida.

Zaccaria la siguió en silencio, no queriendo hacer el problema más grande, y preguntándose a donde se dirigía Zafira.

Después de largos minutos de caminar, llegaron a un rio de agua cristalina.

Zafira se sentó a orillas del rio y comenzó a jugar con el agua de manera ausente.

-me despediré de mis hermanas y podremos irnos- dijo Zafira sin mirarlo, momentos después- regresaremos a la Isla.

-bien- asintió Zaccaria, sintiendo que una gran brecha se había abierto entre ellos y no sabía cómo cerrarla.

Un par de días después, ambas estrellas descendían sobre Cair Paravel al atardecer, en donde sabían Caspian X se encontraba.

-sigo sin entender que hacemos aquí- murmuro Zaccaria, irritado.

-tengo que informar a Caspian, sobre la situación en Telmar- le respondió Zafira, por quinta vez.

-a mí me suena más a pretexto- murmuro entre dientes el, sin pretender que ella lo escuchara, pero de hecho, así fue.

-escucha Zaccaria- suspiro Zafira, parándose en la entrada del castillo, y girando para mirarlo- comienzo a cansarme de tu actitud.

-no tengo ninguna actitud que pueda molestarte- afirmo Zaccaria enfadado- el molesto debería ser yo, estas prácticamente engañándome con Caspian.

-primero, no tengo nada con Caspian pero si así fuera no debería importarte- dijo ella, con gran frialdad- porque, y lo que me lleva al punto número dos, cuando comenzamos lo que sea que tengamos, me dejaste muy en claro que no debía de esperar nada de ti.

Zaccaria abrió la boca dispuesto a contradecirla, pero la estrella levanto una de sus manos, pidiéndole silencio.

-dijiste que tú tampoco esperarías nada de mí, eso incluye la fidelidad, dijiste que esto era una especie de relación abierta- suspirando, Zafira se acercó a él y lo miro tristemente- y quiero que esto termine ahora.

-con esto ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Zaccaria, sintiendo una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago.

-a esta relación, o como quieras llamar a esto que tenemos- respondió la rubia con seriedad- estoy cansada de ello.

Zaccaria guardo silencio, aun intentando asimilar que Zafira terminara con su relación que ni siquiera había terminado de comenzar.

-lo cierto es que tuviste razón con eso que me dijiste meses atrás- suspiro la rubia con tristeza- siempre he vivido pendiente del futuro más que del presente.

-yo..- dudo Zaccaria- no quise lastimarte ¿lo sabes verdad?

-lo sé, pero sirvió para abrirme los ojos- sonrió Zafira nostálgicamente- y lo necesitaba.

Zafira lo miro intensamente, como tratando de leer sus pensamientos.

-nunca he vivido una vida realmente- susurro Zafira con los ojos empañados por lagrimas contenidas- y ahora quiero una.

El silencio inundo la entrada del Castillo y los siguió al interior de este, hasta que Zaccaria lo rompió al estar frente al despacho del Rey Caspian X, donde les habían dicho, este recibiría a Zafira.

-¿con Caspian?- pregunto, Zafira lo miro confundida- ¿quieres una vida con Caspian?

Zafira lo miro exasperada pero suspiro con cansancio y respondió.

-quizá- y sin más entro al despacho.

Caspian recibió con agrado las noticias que Zafira le dio sobre Telmar, y fue justo al despedirse, que Caspian le pregunto sobre el tema que no quería tratar.

-¿porque desapareciste así?- le pregunto el Rey Narniano.

-dijiste que querías que fuera a Telmar ¿no?- le cuestionó la estrella, desviando la mirada.

-sí, pero no le dijiste nada a Zaccaria y te fuiste por dos meses- respondió Caspian levantando una ceja- ¿estás bien?

-solo..- dudo Zafira con tristeza- creo que tienes razón.

-¿sobre Zaccaria?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-sí, no debería de aferrarme a algo que nunca será posible- suspiro la rubia con pesar.

-en realidad, creo que fui yo quien se equivocó- reconoció Caspian, sonriéndole- quizás el si te quiera.

-no lo creo- negó la estrella firmemente- estoy segura que jamás dejara de amar a Narina.

-yo sinceramente no lo sé- dijo Caspian- cuando vino a preguntarme por ti, se veía desesperado.

-claro que sí, pero no por mi- sonrió Zafira con amargura- si algo me hubiera pasado, el tendría que enfrentar la furia de Narina por haberle fallado.

-no estoy muy seguro- dudo el pelinegro- el parecía querer golpearme por celos.

-quizás este celoso- reconoció la rubia- pero no porque me ame, solo por un instinto más básico del hombre.

-lo siento- murmuro el hombre, al reconocer el dolor en las palabras de la estrella.

Zafira suspiro con pesar y miro al cielo por una de las ventanas de la habitación.

-¿Zafira?- murmuro Caspian, extrañado al notar la mirada perdida de la estrella- ¿Zafira estas bien?

De pronto Zafira se puso de pie y lo miro alarmada.

-¿sabes dónde están Narina y Peter?- pregunto preocupada.

-deben de estar en algún lugar del castillo- respondió este, extrañado- ¿qué sucede?

Pero Zafira no le presto atención y salió del lugar para encontrarse con Zaccaria fuera del despacho.

-¿qué te pasa?- cuestiono la otra estrella al ver la agitación de la rubia.

-busca a Narina y a Peter- le respondió está comenzando a correr hacia un pasillo en busca de la pareja.

En ese momento, Caspian X salió de su despacho, luciendo tan extrañado como el.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antes que nada una gran disculpa por la tardanza, no tengo escusas más que las mismas de siempre. Mi Laptop murió y tuve que comprarme una nueva y cuando la tuve entre a la universidad y ya saben que estas apenas si te dejan tiempo libre. Por ello pido su consideración debido a que tardare un poco más en actualizar.**

 **Esta historia ya está finalizada, solo me falta subirla a la computadora y corregirla, por lo que no tardare meses en actualizar. Siento una gran satisfacción por el producto final de esta historia y les comunico que ya empecé a escribir la continuación, que como ustedes saben contendrá el regreso de Susan a Narnia.**

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, en cuanto tenga tiempo las corrijo pero ahora no quería hacerlos esperar más.**

 **Gracias por su espera y espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. No conozco a muchas mujeres embarazadas pero la mayor parte de los cambios emocionales que sufre Narina se deben a su carácter explosivo. Lo del oso me pareció algo tierno y divertido, desconozco si existirán los osos de peluche en Narnia pero en mi Fic supondremos que no.**

 **Como recompensa les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo, que no es por nada pero está bastante emocionante. Entramos a la recta final del Fic y las emociones estarán al máximo.**

 **PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

-salgan- ordeno Zafira- déjenme sola con él.

-claro que no- negó Narina, poniéndose de pie- Peter, esto no es gracioso.

.

-¿Peter?- lo llamo la pelirroja, al notar que este no reaccionaba- ¿Peter?

Narina se puso de pie con rapidez y se acercó al hombre rubio inconsciente, tirado en el suelo.

 **.**

-Peter desapareció- anuncio nerviosamente.

Por un momento nadie reacciono.

 **Déjenme un Review.**

 _ **Fanny**_


	12. Amnesia

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA MUJER DEL CORAZON DE PIEDRA**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 12: Amnesia.**

Narina miraba con atención a Peter, quien sentado frente al escritorio de su despacho analizaba un mapa con concentración, ignorando la presencia de la mujer frente a él.

-Peter- lo llamo Narina, pero este continuo sin prestarle atención- Peter.

-dime- respondió el rubio.

-¿podrías prestarme atención?- pregunto enfadada.

Peter levanto la mirada y la vio con atención. En esos tres días que habían pasado desde el regreso de Rilian y Lucy de Archenland, había procurado mantener su distancia con ella, por una simple y sencilla razón.

La amaba. No podía negarlo y ciertamente no quería hacerlo.

Narina le había dejado más que claro que ella jamás lo amaría, y la verdad sea dicha que él no creía en los milagros. Por eso quería alejarse un poco de ella, para no ilusionarse con las recientes acciones de ella.

-estoy ocupado- respondió el, fríamente- ¿necesitas algo?

-necesito que dejes de ignorarme- contesto ella, frunciendo el ceño- ¿qué demonios te pasa?

-no me pasa nada- negó Peter- solo estoy ocupado, no puedo pasar todo el día solo viéndote, Narina.

-pues deberías- murmuro la pelirroja, entrecerrando los ojos mientras lo miraba con rencor.

Antes de que Peter pudiera responder, Narina se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Sinceramente, Narina, no comprendía a Peter.

La amaba, o eso le había dado a entender, pero ahora se sentía como si fuera una molestia para él.

Sintiéndose miserable se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, boca bajo y enterrando la cara en una de las esponjosas almohadas. Sin querer hacerlo, comenzó a llorar, dolida ante la indiferencia de Peter.

Minutos después, Peter llego a su habitación y encontró a Narina en esa posición, aun sollozando y suspiro.

Se sentía como un verdadero patán, al lastimar a su esposa embarazada con su indiferencia, aunque bien sabía el que si Narina no estuviera embarazada no estarían pasando por esa situación.

Primero porque Narina no querría estar siempre con él y después porque no estaría tan sensible.

Suspirando y preparándose para lo que venía, Peter se sentó a lado de Narina, en la cama y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Narina- le hablo el rubio con tono suave- ¿no bajaras a cenar?

-déjame en paz- le pidió ella con la voz ahogada por la almohada.

-Narina, por favor- suspiro Peter- no tienes por qué estar enfadada.

-¿no tengo porque estar enfadada?- pregunto incorporándose en la cama para mirarlo- debes de estar bromeando.

-no quiero pelear- negó Peter- vamos a cenar.

-no quiero- negó la pelirroja.

-tienes que comer- refuto el rubio- recuerda que estas embarazada.

-¿eso es lo único que te interesa?- pregunto Narina con enfado- ¿la niña que estoy esperando?

-sabes que no es así- negó Peter con cansancio- vamos a cenar.

-ya te dije que no quiero- negó berrinchuda Narina.

Peter la tomo de la mano, jalándola para que se pusiera de pie.

Narina intento zafarse del agarre de su esposo, pero como él era más fuerte que ella, no se podía soltar, de manera desesperada intento golpearlo con su brazo libre y finalmente termino por asestarle una patada en el abdomen con la que consiguió soltarse de él.

El golpe de Narina tomo a Peter desprevenido, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y termino por caerse de la cama y golpearse la frente contra la mesita de noche a lado de esta, quedando inconsciente.

-¿Peter?- lo llamo la pelirroja, al notar que este no reaccionaba- ¿Peter?

Narina se puso de pie con rapidez y se acercó al hombre rubio inconsciente, tirado en el suelo.

-PETER- grito Narina comenzando a sacudirlo por los hombros sin conseguir despertarlo- Reacciona, por favor.

Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar mientras lo abrazaba, de pronto, inesperadamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entro Zafira acompañada de Zaccaria y Caspian.

-pero..- dudo Caspian al ver la escena frente a sus ojos- ¿qué paso?

Zaccaria se acercó a Narina e intento apartarla de Peter, pero esta lloraba histéricamente mientras lo abrazaba.

-NARINA- le grito el rubio, intentando hacerla reaccionar- NARINA.

La pelirroja lo miro por primera vez, aun sin dejar de llorar.

-¿qué demonios paso aquí?- le pregunto Zaccaria, al verla más tranquila.

-eso no importa ahora- negó Zafira, arrodillándose a lado del Rey inconsciente- hay que ir por Lucy para que lo cure con su poción sanadora.

-sí, hay que hacer eso- asintió Narina, limpiándose las lágrimas- yo voy por ella.

Sin esperar nada más, la pelirroja salió de la habitación, dejando a las dos estrellas y al Rey Caspian solo.

-ayúdenme a subirlo a la cama- pidió Zafira, en cuanto la pelirroja salió de la habitación.

Aun sin comprender del todo la situación, Caspian y Zaccaria subieron a Peter a la cama.

Peter sangraba copiosamente de una herida en la sien izquierda y estaba muy pálido, inconsciente aun.

Los otros dos hombres en la habitación, continuaban mirando confundidos a Zafira, como esperando que esta les diera una explicación del porque salió corriendo por el castillo buscando a Peter y Narina.

Después de que la estrella hubiera salido del despacho de Caspian de manera tan alterada, este le había explicado a Zaccaria que había pasado, aunque ni él lo entendía.

La estrella dedujo que Zafira había percibido que algo malo le pasaría a la pareja, por lo que, acompañado de Caspian, había seguido a Zafira.

Pronto uno de los guardias que circulaba por los pasillos de Cair Paravel les informo que había visto a Peter dirigirse a sus habitaciones, y ellos se habían dirigido allí, para encontrarse con la escena de Narina llorando sobre un inconsciente Peter.

Mientras tanto, la pelirroja corría por los pasillos en busca de la hermana de su inconsciente esposo, hasta que se le ocurrió que quizás estuviera en su habitación.

Regañándose porque no se le hubiera ocurrido antes, corrió hacia la habitación de Lucy.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la joven Reina, la abrió sin pararse a tocar, no esperando encontrarse con la escena que se encontró.

Lucy y Rilian habían pasado unos maravillosos días desde su regreso de Archenland. Ahora podría decirse que eran novios, aunque ninguno lo había planteado al otro, así era como se comportaban y sentían.

Pasaban las horas paseando por los alrededores del castillo, tomados de la mano y robándose esporádicos besos cuando estaban seguros de que nadie los veía.

Esa tarde se habían refugiado en la habitación de Lucy, donde comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que harían al día siguiente hasta que comenzaron a besarse sin reparo alguno.

En la habitación de Lucy, reinaba el color rojo, junto al color crema. Era realmente femenina y con mucha luz.

Tenía un gran balcón en la pared opuesta a la puerta, frente al que se encontraba un diván color crema con dorado en el que Lucy solía leer hasta muy entrada la noche.

Era allí donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban, iluminados por los últimos rayos del sol.

Lucy se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Rilian, quien tenía la espalda recargada en las almohadas del diván.

La falda del vestido rojo que la chica llevaba se encontraba enrollado arriba de sus rodillas, y las manos del Príncipe se perdían dentro de la falda mientras acariciaba sus muslos desnudos.

La chica le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda, perdida en las sensaciones que besarlo le producía.

Fue en ese momento que Narina entro en la habitación.

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse bruscamente, ambos chicos se separaron con rapidez, aunque no a tiempo para impedir que Narina viera lo que hacían.

-¿Que..?- murmuro la pelirroja desconcertada ante la escena, olvidando momentáneamente porque buscaba tan desesperadamente a Lucy.

-Yo..- dijo Lucy, poniéndose de pie rápidamente- podemos explicarlo.

Narina alzo una de sus cejas con cinismo

¿Explicar qué? Pensó Narina, mirando el cabello despeinado de la chica, sus labios hinchados por los besos, mejillas sonrojadas, ojos cristalizados por la excitación y la ropa ligeramente desacomodada y arrugada.

-estoy segura de que si- hablo la pelirroja con seriedad- pero ahora solo te pido que tomes tu poción y me acompañes a mi habitación.

-¿paso algo?- pregunto Rilian, aun sentado, en las mismas condiciones que Lucy pero mucho más relajado. Claro él tenía más experiencia en ser descubierto en ese tipo de situaciones.

-Peter- respondió la pelirroja secamente- date prisa.

Lucy busco su poción con rapidez, preocupada por su hermano, y sintiéndose sumamente avergonzada por la escena que Narina presencio.

Los tres salieron de la habitación de Lucy y se dirigieron a la del matrimonio, encontrando a Peter inconsciente sobre la cama, siendo rodeado por Caspian, Zaccaria y Zafira.

-¿qué le paso?- pregunto la chica menor apresurándose a acercarse a él y sentándose a lado del hombre inconsciente.

Todos voltearon a ver al unísono a Narina, quien apretó los labios y aparto la mirada incomoda.

-no importa- negó Zafira- solo reanímalo.

Lucy asintió y le administro a Peter una gota de su poción sanadora. Al instante la herida se curó y Peter comenzó a abrir los ojos, desconcertado.

-Peter- suspiro Narina aliviada, apresurándose a sentarse a lado de el- ¿estás bien?

Peter la miro confundido, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿quién eres tú?- pregunto el Rey rubio.

-¿Qué?- rio Narina incrédula- ¿estas bromeando?

-yo no bromeo- negó Peter, con el ceño fruncido- ¿dónde estoy?

-Peter, estas en Narnia- respondió Lucy preocupada- ¿no lo recuerdas?

Peter la miro aun confundido, incorporándose en la cama.

-salgan- ordeno Zafira- déjenme sola con él.

-claro que no- negó Narina, poniéndose de pie- Peter, esto no es gracioso.

-Narina, por favor- le pidió la rubia mirándola con firmeza.

Aun renuente, Narina abandono la habitación, sintiéndose realmente miserable.

Pronto los demás también salieron, dejando a Peter y Zafira, solos.

-Peter- hablo la rubia, sentándose a lado de el- ¿sabes quién soy?

-no, no te conozco- negó Peter, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿sabes que es Narnia?- volvió a preguntar la estrella.

-si- asintió Peter- pero Aslan dijo que yo jamás volvería a Narnia.

-ósea que recuerdas tu segunda visita a Narnia- suspiro Zafira aliviada- ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Peter frunció el ceño, concentrándose en sus recuerdos.

-mis padres..- respondió al fin- murieron hace dos semanas.

Zafira abrió los ojos sorprendida, si no se equivocaba, eso había pasado hace 5 años o más, lo que significaba que Peter no recordaba su regreso a Narnia ni su matrimonio con Narina o que esta estaba embarazada.

Narina daba vueltas en el salón del castillo mientras comía almendras de un tazón de vidrio en sus manos.

-Narina si continuas dando vueltas harás que vomite- le reprocho Rilian ligeramente pálido.

-¿acaso no se dan cuenta de lo grave del asunto?- pregunto la pelirroja enfadada- Peter no me recuerda.

-si yo fuera el- murmuro el Príncipe entrecerrando los ojos- tampoco quería recordarte.

Narina lo miro rencorosamente antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y comenzara a llorar amargamente.

-Narina, no llores- intento consolarla Lucy- veras que Peter se pondrá bien.

-¿tú crees?- pregunto la embarazada con voz llorosa.

-estoy segura- respondió la más joven, aunque en realidad no tenía tanta seguridad y estaba tan preocupada como Narina.

-Narina- la llamo Caspian, seriamente- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-pues es que..- sollozo Narina sentándose en uno de los sillones sin dejar de comer-.. Él no me prestaba atención y yo me enfade y..

-lo golpeaste- afirmo Rilian burlonamente- y ahora él no te recuerda.

-CALLATE- le grito Narina, quitándose uno de sus zapatos cafés y aventándoselo- EL SE CALLO Y SE GOLPEO CON LA MESA.

-ya cálmense- intervino Zaccaria por primera vez- esperemos que lo que sea que Peter tenga, no sea grave.

Peter recordaba a la perfección sus dos primeras visitas a Narnia, su infancia y adolescencia, pero sus recuerdos desaparecían después de la muerte de sus padres.

Lo último que lograba recordar, era que sus padre habían muerto en un bombardeo, que su hermana Susan se encontraba deprimida y que él era el sostén de sus hermanos, Lucy y Edmund.

Ante ese panorama, Zafira tuvo que contarle los acontecimientos de los últimos 2 años y medio.

Su regreso a Narnia, y por qué Susan no había regresado, la búsqueda de Narina, su boda, la boda de Edmund y el embarazo de Narina.

No agrego detalles sobre su relación matrimonial con su esposa, puesto que ni ella misma estaba segura, pero sí pudo afirmarle que él amaba a su esposa.

-¿cómo fue que me golpe?- pregunto Peter, después de un largo rato de silencio luego de las explicaciones de Zafira.

-lo desconozco- negó la estrella- creo que te caíste y golpeaste con un mueble.

Peter suspiro con cansancio.

-déjame solo- pidió con frialdad- hay muchas cosas que tengo que asimilar.

Zafira asintió y abandono la habitación, sintiendo un gran pesar en su corazón al no haber podido evitar que eso ocurriera. Aun así había algo que le decía, que esto haría mejorar las cosas, aunque no sabía exactamente como.

-¿como esta?- pregunto Narina, nada más verla entrar al salón.

-bien- respondió la rubia- pero confundido.

-¿confundido?- la cuestiono Narina, poniéndose de pie- no me recuerda.

-el golpe le ocasiono amnesia- explico Zafira, suspirando con cansancio- recuerda la mayoría de las cosas de su vida, y personas pero..

-¿la mayoría?- le pregunto Narina, indignada- lo repito, no me recuerda.

-escucha- le pidió Zafira, intentando ser paciente- lo último que Peter recuerda, es que sus padre murieron hace dos semanas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Lucy, incrédula- pero eso fue hace años.

-lo sé- asintió Zafira- Peter dice que estaba en el ático de su casa y que se desmayó, después, despertó aquí.

-no puede ser- suspiro Narina, dejándose caer en donde segundos antes estaba sentada.

-recuerda a sus hermanos, a Caspian, Eustace y Jill- murmuro Zafira, sintiéndose apenada por las noticias que tenía que dar- sabe que Caspian tuvo un hijo llamado Rilian, porque Eustace se los conto hace un par de meses.

-poco antes de la muerte de nuestros padres- suspiro Lucy, angustiada.

-pero no me recuerda a mí, Zaccaria o Kattherinn- prosiguió la rubia- y por supuesto no recuerda a..

-mi- susurro Narina, sintiendo una extraña opresión en su pecho- no me recuerda.

-¿qué hacemos?- pregunto Caspian, también preocupado.

-hay que hacer venir a Edmund, Eustace y Jill- respondió Zafira- quizás recuerde más pronto si está rodeado de personas que reconoce.

-¿estas segura de que recordara?- pregunto Zaccaria, expresando una preocupación que todos tenían.

-sinceramente, no- contesto Zafira, también preocupada- pero espero que así sea.

Pero no daba garantía, pensaron todos, sumergiéndose en un silencio tenso.

-mi hermana Triska vive cerca del Páramo de Etinn- comento Zafira de pronto- ella disfruta curando las dolencias Narnianas.

-¿crees que sepa como curar a Peter?- pregunto Lucy- mi poción no pudo hacerlo.

-lo que es extraño- comento Narina- pero hay algunas dolencias que no puede curar.

-pues ahora sabemos que la amnesia es una de ellas- dijo Rilian, sin ninguna pisca de humor, que siempre lo caracterizaba.

-iré a verla- anuncio la rubia- con suerte y sabrá que hacer, pero quizás tarde un poco en dar con ella.

-¿cuánto tardaras en ir y volver?- pregunto Caspian.

-un par de semanas al menos- respondió Zafira.

-yo te acompañare- intervino Zaccaria desde una esquina de la habitación.

-bien- asintió Zafira- le explique algunas cosas a Peter, para que sepa dónde está parado, pero aun así sean discretos y no digan nada que pueda alterarlo.

Sin decir nada, Narina salió del salón y fue directo a la habitación que compartía con su esposo.

Al llegar a la puerta de esta, se detuvo suspirando. Era consciente de que ella era la responsable del accidente de Peter y su actual estado, y la culpa comenzaba a corroerla.

Sin ser consciente de ella acaricio su vientre de cuatro meses de embarazo, aunque para solo tener 4 meses estaba más gorda de lo que debería.

Con otro suspiro, abrió la puerta, dispuesta a enfrentarse a su desmemoriado marido, pero en la habitación no había nadie.

Un tanto preocupada se acercó al baño y toco, pero nadie le respondió y al final término de entrar para encontrarlo vacío.

Reviso que no estuviera en el balcón de la habitación y al final corrió de regreso al salón principal del castillo, donde Zafira y Zaccaria se encontraban despidiéndose de todos, dispuestos a partir inmediatamente.

-Peter desapareció- anuncio nerviosamente.

Por un momento nadie reacciono.

-no pudo haber desaparecido- hablo al fin Zaccaria- hay que buscarlo por todo el castillo, no creo que haya salido.

Sin perder tiempo, todos corrieron a buscarlo pero ninguno dio con su paradero, al final concluyeron que este no se encontraba en Cair Paravel.

-Zafira y yo preguntaremos arriba si lo han visto- anuncio Zaccaria al salir al pórtico del castillo- ustedes búsquenlo por tierra.

Caspian eligió algunos de los guardias en los que más confianza tenía y les ordeno buscarlo en el Castillo de Beruna, el Altozano de Aslan y el Páramo del Farol, mientras ellos buscaban en los alrededores del Castillo.

Ninguno de ellos quería alertar al Reino pero cuando el amanecer llego y no había noticias del Sumo Monarca, se dispusieron a poner a todos los Narnianos a buscarlo, dado que ni siquiera las estrellas sabían donde se encontraba, y con el amanecer, estas se dispusieron a dormir. Con excepción de Zafira y Zaccaria, que continuaban buscándolo.

Fue entonces cuando Peter, ingreso por las puertas de la Sala del Trono, donde Narina, Lucy, Caspian y Rilian discutían que hacer.

-¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS?- le grito Narina entre la angustia y la furia.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo el rubio, sin comprender el porqué de tanto escándalo.

-LLEVAMOS HORAS BUSCANDOTE- continuo gritando la pelirroja- ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DESAPARECER ASI NADA MAS?

-no tengo 5 años- murmuro Peter, molesto- se cuidarme a mí mismo y no tengo porque darte explicaciones.

Narina palideció ante las crudas palabras de su marido, que nunca se había comportado tan fríamente con ella, o quizás ella no recordara que lo había hecho.

-Peter- murmuro Lucy, acercándose con paso conciliador- estábamos preocupados ¿dónde has estado?

El semblante de Peter se suavizo al ver a su hermana.

-solo fui a dar un paseo- respondió el- no pensé que se preocuparan tanto.

-no recuerdas nada- intervino Narina- ¿cómo querías que reaccionáramos cuando te fuiste sin decir a dónde?

-a Narnia puedo recordarla a la perfección- dijo el rubio, sin querer ser cruel pero sin proponérselo hiriendo a Narina.

-imbécil- murmuro Narina, dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo por el pasillo que llevaba a sus habitaciones privadas.

-Narina ha estado un tanto emm..- dudo Caspian, acercándose al par de hermanos- nerviosa, tiene muchos cambios de humor con eso de su embarazo, discúlpala.

Peter a penas le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Caspian, antes de concentrarse en Lucy.

-has crecido mucho- dijo, sonriéndole a su hermana pequeña.

Por su parte, Narina se encontraba entre dolida, furiosa y culpable.

No podía creer que Peter no la recordara y que la tratara tan fríamente.

Peter no era la persona más cariñosa que conocía, pero siempre había sido cálido y respetuoso con ella. Nunca había sido grosero ni aunque estuviera furioso con ella.

Claro que quizás fueran las hormonas del embarazo quienes le impedían recordar momentos en que él se portara mal con ella, pero podría jurar que no era así.

Al sentir la presencia de Zafira y Zaccaria descender al castillo una hora después, decidió salir a recibirlos para distraerse un poco, sin esperar, nuevamente, encontrarse con la escena que se encontró.

Al acercarse a Cair Paravel, una estrella les había informado a Zafira y Zaccaria que el Gran Rey Peter, había regresado, así que ambos descendieron dispuestos a despedirse y partir con rumbo al Paramo de Etinn.

-le avisare a Caspian que partimos inmediatamente- anuncio Zafira al estar de pie frente a la entrada del castillo.

-¿y porque a el?- le pregunto Zaccaria, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que estaba siendo irracional- podrías avisarle a Narina.

-no comiences- le pidió la rubia, sintiéndose sumamente cansada.

-no, escucha- dijo el, con enfado- no dije nada antes de tu discurso de "Quiero una vida" pero ya lo pensé y me parece una estupidez.

-no me interesa lo que pienses- murmuro Zafira, dolida, entrando al castillo, siendo seguida por Zaccaria.

-escúchame- le pidió el rubio, tomándola de la mano, en medio del vestíbulo de entrada- ¿realmente quieres ser el remplazo de la Reina Susan?

-no sé de qué hablas- afirmo Zafira, intentando zafarse de su agarre pero el la tenía firmemente agarrada de los brazos.

-eso serás si te involucras con Caspian X- respondió el, alterado- mereces algo mejor.

-y eso mejor que me merezco- dijo sarcásticamente la rubia- ¿tú me lo darás?

Zaccaria guardo silencio, apretando los labios con enfado ante su tono.

-eso pensé- sonrió dolida Zafira, al tomar su silencio como una respuesta negativa.

Pero el no quería perder esa batalla y sin más, estampo sus labios en los de Zafira en un beso fiero al que ella no pudo resistirse y termino respondiendo con pasión.

El, la tomaba de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo tanto que no pasaría entre ellos ni una brizna de aire, mientras ella lo tomaba de las mejillas con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Nada hubiera preparado a Narina para tal escena, que la hizo recordar instantáneamente la escena de horas atrás entre Rilian y Lucy.

No era tan comprometedora como la de los dos jóvenes pero ella podía sentir exactamente la misma pasión.

-¿HAY ALGUIEN MAS EN ESTE CASTILLO QUE TENGA UN ROMANCE SECRETO?- grito con furia la pelirroja, haciendo que las dos estrellas se separaran, sorprendidas- PORQUE YA NO ME EXTRAÑARIA HE.

-Narina- murmuro Zaccaria, sumamente incomodo, sin saber exactamente porque.

-ahora comienzo a entender muchas cosas- comento Narina, sin saber si estar furiosa o reír histéricamente.

-voy a buscar a Caspian- comento Zafira con frialdad- partiremos inmediatamente a Etinn.

Antes de que Zafira pudiera comenzar a caminar, Zaccaria la tomo firmemente de la muñeca, impidiéndole avanzar.

-ya Narina lo sabe- dijo con seriedad- no es necesario que se lo digas a él, vámonos.

-no se irán de aquí hasta que me expliquen varias cosas- intervino Narina enfadada.

-no creo que deba explicarte nada- dijo Zafira, zafándose del agarre de la otra estrella y comenzando a caminar- iré a buscar a Caspian.

Inmediatamente, la rubia desapareció por el pasillo. Zaccaria quiso seguirla, pero la mano de Narina en su hombro se lo impidió.

-tú no te vas- negó Narina- ¿qué pretendes?

-¿de qué hablas?- le devolvió el la pregunta.

-te envié a Mágissa para que cuidaras a Zafira- respondió la pelirroja- no para que la enamoraras.

-con todo respeto, Narina- contesto Zaccaria, seriamente- esto no te incumbe.

-lo hace si le rompes el corazón- afirmo Narina, frunciendo el ceño- ¿la amas?

-¿Qué?- pregunto el desconcertado.

-te pregunte si la amas- repitió la Reina- mírame a los ojos y dime que la amas, y no me meteré.

Zaccaria guardo silencio, sin darse cuenta, ninguno de los dos, que a la distancia alguien que había escuchado su conversación, se retiraba.

-quizás Zafira tenga más de 2,000 años- hablo nuevamente Narina- pero es muy inocente y no se merece que la lastimes.

-yo no quiero lastimarla- afirmo Zaccaria, bajando la mirada- pero no quiero que se aleje de mi.

Esta vez fue Narina quien guardo silencio.

-define tus sentimientos- le aconsejo- hasta entonces mantente alejado de ella.

-pero Narina..- intento protestar el rubio.

-pero nada- lo interrumpió la mujer- no es una sugerencia o un favor, es una orden.

Cerca de allí, en la habitación de Narina y Peter, este charlaba con su hermana en un ambiente algo tenso.

-no puedo creer que Susan no regresara- suspiro Peter con tristeza- creo que ella era quien más ansiaba volver de los cuatro.

-lo sé- asintió Lucy con pesar- pero Aslan dice que hay una posibilidad de que regrese.

-espero que así sea- asintió Peter.

-y yo espero que pronto recuperes la memoria- sonrió la chica- Narina estaba histérica cuando desapareciste.

-más bien furiosa- suspiro Peter, con el ceño fruncido- ¿siempre se comporta así o son las hormonas?

-creo que ambas- rio Lucy divertida- tiene un carácter fuerte pero generalmente controla sus emociones, pero embarazada tal parece que no sabe hacerlo.

-pues debería- dijo Peter serio- parece más controladora que Susan.

Lucy volvió a reír, hacía mucho que Peter no lucia tan relajado, era triste que fuera en esas circunstancias.

-entonces- volvió a hablar el rubio- ¿Edmund está casado?

-así es, su esposa Kattherinn es muy agradable- respondió la chica- tiene 7 meses de embarazo, vendrá pronto a visitarte.

-vaya- suspiro Peter, nostálgicamente- ¿qué otras noticias hay? Si me dices que también estas casada, juro que me suicidare.

Lucy volvió a reír, pero de pronto una idea vino a su mente.

Con todo eso que había pasado con Peter, no había tenido tiempo para preocuparse porque Narina los hubiera descubierto a ella y a Rilian en una situación tan comprometedora.

Cuando habían salido a buscar a Peter, en los jardines del castillo, Rilian había dicho que quizás era mejor que ya todos se enteraran.

-en verdad te quiero, Lucy- había dicho mientras la abrazaba por la cintura- y es hora de que todos lo sepan.

Lucy estaba de acuerdo con él, ya se había cansado de esconder algo que tan feliz la hacía, pero tenía miedo.

Miedo de la reacción de sus hermanos.

Edmund era un gran amigo de Rilian y siempre hacia honor a su título siendo justo, así que sabía que el los apoyaría y le daría una oportunidad a Rilian.

Quien le preocupaba era Peter.

Sabía que su hermano mayor apreciaba a Rilian, de quien era una especie de mentor, ambos se querían, pero Peter era muy consciente de todos los defectos de su novio.

Además, si alguien había resentido lo que había pasado entre Susan y Caspian, ese había sido Peter.

Y aunque ciertamente, nada tenían que ver Caspian y Susan en su relación, Lucy estaba segura de que eso influiría mucho en Peter cuando le prohibiera su relación con el Príncipe.

Y ella lo menos que quería hacer era distanciarse de su hermano, quien sabia no tomaba bien que no obedeciera sus órdenes ni hiciera caso de sus concejos.

Fue entonces que tomo la decisión, quizás no era lo mejor, y después se enfrentaría a la furia de su hermano, pero de eso se preocuparía después.

Peter recuperaría la memoria, estaba segura, pero hasta entonces tendría la oportunidad de ver cuánto se querían Rilian y ella.

-pues no estoy casada- negó Lucy, un tanto insegura- pero tengo un novio y..

-¿un novio?- la cuestiono Peter- ¿lo conozco? ¿Quién es? ¿Lo apruebo?

-si lo conoces, o lo hacías- respondió la chica nerviosamente- y si has dado tu aprobación.

-¿quién es?- repitió Peter frunciendo el ceño, al darse cuenta de que su hermanita había eludido la pregunta.

-es..- dudo Lucy, apartando la mirada-.. Rilian.

-¿quién?- pregunto el rubio, sin haber escuchado el nombre dado que la chica había hablado con vos demasiado baja.

-Rilian- dijo Lucy nuevamente, esta vez con un tono más alto.

-¿Rilian?- repitió Peter incrédulo- espero que estés hablando de Rilian, el hijo del vecino.

-¿el hijo del vecino?- rio Lucy, nerviosamente- nunca hemos tenido un vecino con un hijo llamado así.

-¿el hijo de Caspian, Lucy?- pregunto el rubio, poniéndose de pie- ¿hablas en serio?

-él es un buen chico- respondió la Reina- y nos queremos, Peter, hemos salido por algunos meses.

El rubio continúo de pie frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados.

-y además...- dudo la peli cobriza- tú ya has dado tu aprobación.

-sí, tienes razón- suspiro Peter, relajándose un poco- pero lo observare atentamente y si encuentro algo malo en él, terminaras esa relación.

Lucy, sonrió nerviosamente pero abrazo a su hermano, feliz y preguntándose que consideraba, exactamente, Peter que era algo malo.

Narina había pasado el resto del día en su habitación privada, reflexionando sobre la actual situación de su matrimonio.

Al final, pasada la media noche, se decidió a ir a la habitación que compartía con su marido.

Al entrar esperaba ver a su esposo dormido pero en su lugar se encontró con la cama vacía. Maldiciendo entre dientes, reviso el baño, creyendo que, nuevamente Peter había desaparecido.

Al final lo busco en el balcón, y fue allí donde lo encontró. Estaba sentado sobre la barandilla de piedra, con la espalda recargada en la pared, al lado derecho y con los brazos cruzados.

-es media noche- dijo Narina, acercándose- ¿se puede saber qué haces allí?

Peter le dirigió una breve mirada antes de descruzar los brazos y girar, poniendo sus pies en el suelo.

-pensaba- respondió secamente- no me había dado cuenta de la hora.

Narina suspiro y giro, entrando a su habitación, y encaminándose al baño para prepararse para dormir.

Ninguno hablo más por esa noche, y cuando Narina despertó, Peter ya no se encontraba allí.

Lo busco por el castillo, hasta que uno de los guardias le aviso que estaba en el despacho que siempre utilizaba.

No quiso ir a molestarlo, y en actitud deprimente, fue a las cocinas donde paso el resto del día, hasta que regreso a su habitación ya entrada la noche.

Nuevamente Peter se encontraba en el balcón, en la misma posición, claramente sin ser consciente, otra vez, de la hora.

No le dijo nada y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente sucedió exactamente igual.

Peter pasó todo el tiempo en su despacho y ella en la cocina.

Pero esa noche, cuando regreso a la habitación y encontró a Peter, nuevamente en el balcón, decidió acercarse a él.

-¿acaso intentas averiguar qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?- le pregunto, un tanto exasperado- olvídalo, es un circulo sin fin.

Peter la miro de reojo pero no le presto demasiada atención.

Narina suspiro, y haciendo uso de toda su paciencia, se sentó a lado de él.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto la pelirroja, sintiéndose realmente estúpida.

-bien- asintió el rubio- solo tengo muchas dudas en mi cabeza.

-pues pregunta- le sugirió la pelirroja, intentando ser amable, pero era algo que nunca se le había dado bien- quizás pueda resolver alguna de ellas.

Peter la miro, como midiendo si confiar en ella o no, al final se decidió a hablar.

-solo intento entender cómo funciona mi mente- respondió con indiferencia.

-¿cómo funciona tu mente?- rio Narina- ¿a qué te refieres?

-por ejemplo- dijo el, poniendo los pies en el suelo- ¿cómo se me ocurrió aprobar la relación entre Lucy y Rilian?

-¿Qué?- dijo Narina, palideciendo- ¿de qué hablas?

-sí, Rilian es hijo de Caspian- explico el rubio, sin reparar en el semblante de su acompañante- yo jamás aprobaría esa relación, pero Lucy dice que ya llevan meses siendo novios y..

-espera, espera- lo interrumpió Narina, comenzando a comprender la relación- ¿Lucy te dijo que tu habías aprobado su relación con Rilian desde hace meses cuando comenzaron?

-si- respondió Peter, dudoso- ¿acaso no es así?

Narina desvió la mirada, maldiciendo a Lucy por su estupidez.

-sí, solo que..- respondió la pelirroja, insegura- ..le dije que no te digiera sobre su relación con Rilian para no alterarte.

-pues hiciste mal- afirmo Peter, seriamente- ¿hay algo más que quieras ocultarme?

Narina sabía muy bien que Zafira no le había dicho nada a Peter sobre las condiciones en las que quedó embarazada, quizás porque ni ella lo sabía con exactitud. Ahora pensaba detenidamente si decirle a Peter o no.

Al mirar a los ojos a su esposo, aprecio que algo faltaba en su mirada. Ese brillo que ella había llegado a odiar y que Peter tenia cada vez que la miraba.

El brillo que le decía que la amaba, no estaba allí, y ella se odio al sentir una punzada en el corazón al notarlo.

-no- negó Narina con seguridad- no hay nada más.

Sin decir más, se puso de pie y abandono la habitación, dejando a Peter extrañado.

La pelirroja recorrió los pasillos con prisa y luciendo francamente furiosa.

-CASPIAN- gritaba la mujer, decidida a resolver sus problemas uno a uno- CASPIAN.

Y sobre todo, estaba dispuesta a desquitar su molestia y frustración en alguien más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tarde pero seguro con el próximo capítulo. Como ya les dije estoy muy ocupada y por eso las actualizaciones duraran tanto como esta, dos semanas o un mes a lo mucho pero terminare la historia, se los aseguro.**

 **Sobre el capítulo francamente lo de la amnesia de Peter se me ocurrió al último momento, pero la idea quedo genial, el propósito de esto es que Narina y Peter se conozcan un poco más, y que Narina vea un poco de indiferencia por parte de su marido.**

 **Sobre la mentira de Lucy también fue una decisión de último minuto pero me pareció una idea muy interesante, como ven ya descubrieron su relación y ahora Narina quiere descargar un poco su frustración en ellos.**

 **Todo eso en el próximo capítulo titulado "Distintos Matices" del que les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

"-Peter dijo que mientras estaba inconsciente escucho el rugido de un león- afirmo el pelinegro, sonriendo nostálgicamente- y que sintió que Aslan no lo había dejado solo.

.

-ocultar información es parte de mentir- la acuso frunciendo el ceño- hiciste que tuviera secretos conmigo, cientos de veces te pregunte que ocultaban y jamás quisiste decírmelo, solo te importo tu bienestar y no pensaste en el daño que podías ocasionar en mi matrimonio.

.

-esa la hubieran tenido si ambos enfrentaran a Peter en sus cinco sentidos- los reprendió con dureza- y ahora, cuando recupere la memoria, estará tan furioso por su mentira que no creo que los apoye."

 **Déjenme su opinión.**

 **Fanny.**


	13. Distintos Matices

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA MUJER DEL CORAZON DE PIEDRA**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 13: Distintos Matices.**

Rilian y Lucy observaban entre incrédulos y asustados a Caspian X, quien daba vueltas por su despacho, frente a ellos, quienes sentados en uno de los sillones de dos plazas de la habitación, escuchaban estoicamente los gritos que el Rey daba.

-¿COMO SE LES OCURRIO HACER ALGO TAN ESTUPIDO?- exclamaba a gritos el Rey pelinegro- PETER SE PONDRA FURIOSO.

-lo siento Caspian- hablo Lucy, apenada- fue mi culpa, nunca debí de mentirle a Peter.

-le dijiste que llevaban meses siendo novios- comento Caspian con seriedad- ¿es cierto?

-pues..- dudo Lucy- más o menos.

-¿más o menos?- pregunto Caspian sarcásticamente- ¿qué significa más o menos?

-digamos que desde hace cuatro meses retomamos la relación- intervino Rilian- pero solo desde hace unos días somos novios.

-¿retomaron?- pregunto el peli castaño- ósea que ya habían tenido algo antes.

-he..- murmuro la chica- pues en realidad..

-no puedo creerlo- hablo Caspian, ante el repentino silencio de la chica- ¿cómo pudieron ocultarlo todo este tiempo?

-lo sentimos- repitió Lucy, luciendo verdaderamente apenada.

Por su parte, Rilian continuaba sentado con actitud despreocupada, haciendo que su padre lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Lucy- la llamo el Rey- déjame solo con Caspian.

-yo..- dudo Lucy, pero Rilian asintió, indicándole que estaría bien- solo quiero que sepas que yo fui quien le mintió a Peter porque pensé que así sería mejor.

-¿mejor?- la cuestiono el mayor- ¿en qué sentido?

-sé que se recuperara- afirmo la chica- y quería que cuando lo hiciera ya hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver que Rilian y yo realmente nos queremos.

Sin decir más, Lucy abandono la habitación.

Caspian ocupo su lugar tras el escritorio y desde allí observo a su hijo con mirada desaprobadora.

-Lucy es una chica muy especial, Rilian- comenzó a hablar el Rey- no es como las chicas a las que estas acostumbrada y definitivamente no se merece que juegues con ella.

-no juego- dijo Rilian, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al escritorio- realmente la quiero.

-si fuera así, le hubieras pedido permiso a Peter para cortejarla- afirmo Caspian seriamente- pero este secretismo solo me indica que no la quieres para nada serio.

-no es así- negó Rilian- solo que primero debía convencer a Lucy de que iba en serio.

-¿y el que le pidieras permiso a su muy sobreprotector hermano no lo hubiera hecho?- pregunto Caspian, alzando las cejas.

-bueno..- dudo el Príncipe.

-dime la verdad, hijo- le pidió el décimo- y considerare el ayudarte con Peter, miénteme y seré yo el que se oponga a tu relación con ella.

Rilian observo a su padre, como midiendo si hablaba en serio o solo quería probarlo, pero al no ver rastro de duda en su mirada, se dejó caer con derrota en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

-está bien- suspiro el menor- cuando esto comenzó hace 2 años, solo quería divertirme.

-lo sabía- asintió Caspian, enfadado.

-espera- le pidió Rilian, para que no sacara conclusiones precipitadas- fue así pero, el día de la boda de Narina y Peter, Lucy me dijo que ya no quería nada conmigo y yo me aleje de ella.

Caspian asintió. Si su hijo realmente sintiera algo especial por la joven Reina, el que esa relación se acabara, explicaría el porqué del comportamiento rebelde que Rilian había tenido posterior a la boda de los dos soberanos Narnianos.

-después nos hicimos amigos- continuo hablando Rilian- y meses atrás, nos dimos cuenta de que aún nos gustábamos, pero yo no estaba seguro de tener nada con ella porque..

Al ver la duda en la mirada de su hijo, Caspian entendió el porqué de su inseguridad con respecto a una relación con Lucy, y el que no terminara su frase se lo confirmo.

Rilian había temido que terminara como el, si Lucy regresaba repentinamente a su mundo.

-pero esa noche, en Beruna- continuo explicando el Príncipe, dejando inconclusa su frase anterior, convencido de que su padre lo había entendido- tu dijiste que había valido la pena.

-lo dije- asintió Caspian- y tu saliste corriendo de regreso a Cair Paravel.

-después de eso, Lucy y yo comenzamos a intentar una relación- prosiguió su hijo- pero decidimos mantenerlo en secreto, hasta que..

-hasta que Narina los encontró- lo interrumpió su padre.

Caspian recordó como durante la noche, Narina lo había buscado y expuesto ante él lo que sucedía entre su hijo y Lucy.

Caspian a penas había podido contenerse hasta la mañana, para ir a reclamarles, regañarles y gritarles. Estaba furioso, y el solo pensar en el sermón que tendría que aguantar de Peter, cuando este recuperara la memoria, lo hacía estar más furioso.

De por si, en esos momentos no era la persona favorita de Peter. No sabía el porqué, pero cada vez que se cruzaba con el rubio este le dirigía miradas envenenadas y pasaba de él, sin dirigirle palabra alguna.

-bueno pues si- asintió Rilian- te juro que no estoy jugando con Lucy.

-eso espero Rilian- suspiro Caspian- eso espero.

Por la tarde, Edmund y su esposa Kattherinn, embarazada de 7 meses, arribaron al castillo.

Ambos hermanos se habían encerrado por horas en el despacho de Peter, antes de que Edmund saliera y les diera su veredicto, el cual no fue muy diferente a lo que ellos ya sabían.

-¿cuándo dicen que regresa, Zafira?- les pregunto Edmund.

-dijo que tardaría un par de semanas- respondió Narina- al parecer no sabe el paradero exacto de su hermana.

-¿cómo demonios paso esto?- pregunto Kattherinn, con una ya muy notable barriga.

-ya les dije, se cayó, se golpeó, quedo inconsciente- explico Narina, nerviosamente- y cuando despertó dijo que no me recordaba.

-dice que lo último que recuerda es haberse desmayado en el ático de su casa- conto Caspian- dos semanas después de la muerte de sus padres.

-¿saben?- murmuro Edmund, después de un momento de silencio- eso si sucedió.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-si- asintió el pelinegro- hablo del desmayo.

-yo no lo recuerdo- negó Lucy, frunciendo el ceño.

-no estabas en casa- negó Edmund- sino en la casa del profesor Kirke.

-claro- asintió la chica- Peter nos pidió que saliéramos de casa porque quería sacar las cosas de papa y mama de su habitación.

-exacto- afirmo el pelinegro- yo decidí quedarme a ayudar a Peter, y cuando este subió a llevar unas cajas al ático, se desmayó.

-¿pero porque?- pregunto Narina.

-llame al doctor y dijo que tenía la presión alta- explico Edmund- es comprensible, Peter tenía muchas cosas encima.

-la muerte de nuestros padres, Susan- enumero Lucy preocupada- nosotros, la herencia, sus estudios...

-lo irónico de esto- volvió a hablar Edmund- es que después de ese desmayo, Peter siempre dijo que tenía la esperanza de regresar a Narnia.

-es cierto- asintió Lucy- Peter siempre creyó que no volvería jamás, pero después de la muerte de nuestros padres cambio de opinión.

-o mejor dicho- intervino Rilian- desde que se desmayó en el ático de su casa.

-Peter dijo que mientras estaba inconsciente escucho el rugido de un león- afirmo el pelinegro, sonriendo nostálgicamente- y que sintió que Aslan no lo había dejado solo.

Narina frunció el ceño, curiosa. Se preguntaba cuál era exactamente el motivo de ese misterioso desmayo de Peter. Claramente era imposible que este hubiera tenido un vistazo del futuro al desmayarse, pues Peter no era ningún vidente.

Pero ella misma había escuchado alguna vez el rugido de Aslan, tan inconfundible, muchas veces a lo largo de su vida.

Ella sabía que generalmente, Aslan te daba un mensaje, como lo interpretaras era ya tu problema.

Se preguntaba si realmente Aslan había querido decirle a Peter que no estaba solo, y el porqué de ese mensaje.

Pero con eso se daba cuenta de que en realidad sabía pocas cosas de Peter Pavensie.

Era su esposo, Rey de Narnia, tenía 3 hermanos, 2 hermanas y un hermano, él era el mayor de los cuatro. Sus padres habían muerto. Pero en realidad, Peter jamás hablaba ni de ellos ni de Susan, más que para comentarios casuales.

Esa noche, mientras observaba a Peter en el balcón, como todas las noches anteriores, decidió comenzar a explorar la mente de su esposo.

-Peter- lo llamo, mientras se acercaba, captando su atención- quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono el peli rubio, a penas dirigiéndole una mirada.

-quiero..- pidió Narina sentándose a lado de su esposo- que me hables de tu hermana Susan.

-¿de Susan?- le pregunto extrañado- ¿para qué?

-no lo sé, nunca hablas de ella- respondió la pelirroja- dime ¿era tan hermosa como todos dicen?

Peter la miro aun confundido, pero al final suspiro con algo de cansancio.

-no creo ser el indicado para responder esa pregunta- dijo, y al final agrego con algo de amargura- mejor pregúntale a Caspian.

-quiero una opinión más objetiva- respondió Narina, riendo.

-es mi hermana- murmuro Peter, con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿de verdad crees que seré objetivo?

-dame tu opinión entonces- le pidió aun sonriendo.

Peter siguió mirándola como quien ve a un objeto de lo más extraño.

-según tu opinión- siguió hablando Narina- ¿quién es más hermosa, Susan o Lucy?

-son diferentes- respondió Peter, sin rastro de duda- ninguna más hermosa que la otra.

-digamos que tienes que ir a enfrentarte a Jadis tu solo- murmuro Narina- y solo puedes llevar a uno de tus hermanos ¿a cuál sería?

-a Susan- respondió el sin dudar.

-ok, tienes una enfermedad que te matara lenta y dolorosamente- volvió a cuestionarlo- decides que es mejor matarte, pero no quieres hacerlo tu ¿a quién de tus hermanos le pedirías que lo haga?

-a Edmund- contesto nuevamente Peter- ¿cuál es el objetivo de esto?

-digamos que cometes un asesinato- prosiguió la pelirroja sin hacer caso a su pregunta- ¿a quién de tus hermanos le pides que te ayude a ocultar el cadáver?

-a Susan- resoplo Peter- pero en serio ¿para qué..

-¿y si lo que necesitas es que te ayuden a matarlo?- lo interrumpió su esposa.

-a Edmund- respondió el rubio- ¿no vas a responderme?

-espera, la única manera de evitar una guerra con Calormen es con un matrimonio- le respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo divertida- ¿a quién de tus hermanos casarías?

-a Lucy- contesto Peter comenzando a fastidiarse- ¿ya me responderás?

-solo dos preguntas más- le sonrió ella- digamos que le eres infiel a tu esposa..

-yo nunca haría eso- la interrumpió el rubio.

-no estés tan seguro- rio la pelirroja divertida- pero escucha, si tus tres hermanos te descubren qu..

-¿alguna vez te he engañado?- volvió a interrumpirla Peter.

-según tu no- negó Narina, frunciendo el ceño- pero yo no estoy tan segura.

-oh vaya, gracias- dijo el sarcásticamente.

-siguiendo con la pregunta- prosiguió Narina- uno de tus hermanos te golpea pero decide no intervenir, el otro te encubre y el ultimo te delata ¿quién hace qué?

-¿es enserio?- pregunto el rubio incrédulo, pero al ver la seriedad en la mujer, decidió responder- ok, Lucy me golpearía pero no intervendría, Susan me encubriría y Edmund iría corriendo a decírtelo, siempre y cuando tuviera pruebas.

-ok, última pregunta- dijo Narina emocionada- ¿porque?

-¿porque qué?- le devolvió la pregunta el, confundido.

-¿porque tus respuestas?- completo la pregunta- son extrañas.

-escucha- dijo Peter, suspirando- realmente no entiendo el objetivo de esto.

-si respondes a esta pregunta- murmuro la pelirroja- yo responderé a las tuyas.

-bien- dijo el rubio, bajando los pies de la barda y colocándolos en el suelo- primero..

-dijiste que llevarías a Susan a enfrentar a Jadis si tuvieras que enfrentarlo solo- lo interrumpió Narina.

-no llevaría a Edmund porque le afecta mucho todo lo relacionado a la Bruja Blanca- explico el con tranquilidad- y generalmente evito que Lucy intervenga en las batallas.

-¿y no haces lo mismo con Susan?- pregunto la pelirroja, extrañada.

-es diferente pues Susan es arquera- le respondió- además, Susan y yo somos los mayores.

-claro- asintió la pelirroja efusivamente, aunque en realidad se preguntaba que tenía eso que ver, mas no dijo nada- la siguiente, ¿porque sería a Edmund a quien le pedirías que te matara?

-porque Susan no se atrevería y Lucy me instaría a luchar hasta el final- contesto el ojiazul- Edmund es justo, y sabría dejarme a mi escoger.

-sí, no estoy segura pero..- dudo Narina- si tú lo dices.

-ok, ¿la siguiente?- cuestiono Peter.

-si claro- asintió ella, sonriendo- ¿de verdad tu hermana Susan te ayudaría a ocultar un cadáver?

-Lucy no lo haría porque siendo tan valiente ella sería capaz de echarse la culpa- le explico el rubio- y aunque Edmund estaría dispuesto, se sentiría demasiado culpable y también terminaría por entregarse a la justicia.

-¿no se supone que Susan es la Benévola?- le pregunto alzando una ceja, curiosa.

-así es, pero siempre nos hemos apoyando mutuamente- respondió el, sonriendo nostálgicamente.

-¿entonces porque no pedirle a ella misma que te ayude a matarlo?- le pregunto confundida.

-tú lo dijiste, es demasiado buena para ello- le respondió Peter, con gran seguridad- para Lucy matar sería el último recurso, en cambio Edmund es más fácil de manipular para que lo haga.

-¿ósea que le mentirías para que lo matara?- le pregunto, un tanto incrédula.

-depende- respondió el, sonriendo ante la incredulidad de su acompañante- quizás no sea necesario, siempre y cuando el susodicho merezca morir.

-¿y si no es así?- le pregunto ella.

-pues entonces tendría que convencerlo de que si es así- le respondió el, ampliando su sonrisa.

-haber si entendí- rio Narina- ¿escogerías a Edmund porque no podrías convencer ni a Susan ni a Lucy?

-ninguno de los tres tiene la mente lo suficientemente fría para matar sin sentir remordimientos- le explico el Rey con seriedad- nunca podría convencer a Lucy, es demasiado terca y nunca violaría sus principios.

Narina quiso reírse histéricamente ante ello, sabiendo que actualmente la Reina Valiente le mentía a su hermano, respecto a que el diera su aprobación para tener una relación con Rilian, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio.

-podría convencer a Edmund y Susan, a Susan con más facilidad, pero los remordimientos terminarían por matarla- prosiguió Peter, sin notar la reacción de su esposa- en cambio, mientras pueda convencer a Edmund de que era justo, este sobreviviría.

-¿acaso ya lo has hecho antes?- le pregunto ella, sonriéndole cínicamente.

-quizás- le devolvió la sonrisa- la siguiente.

-claro, haber..- Narina hizo un esfuerzo para recordar la siguiente pregunta que le hizo a Peter y al final sonrió al recordarla- ¿porque casarías a Lucy y no a Susan?

-primero, si el caso es que Edmund o yo tendríamos que casarnos- le expuso el convencido- lo haría yo, el no tendría la suficiente sangre fría.

-ni que lo digas- negó Narina, seriamente.

-si fuera a una de mis hermanas- continúo Peter- lo lógico seria a Lucy.

-¿lógico?- rio la pelirroja con humor- ¿estás loco? Todo Narnia dice que Susan es más hermosa que Lucy.

-lo sé- asintió el rubio- pero Susan es más romántica que Lucy, casarse de esa manera le rompería el corazón.

-¿y a Lucy?- le pregunto ella, frunciendo el ceño, confundida. Después de todo, ella no conocía a la hermana mayor de los Pavensie.

-Lucy es la valiente, y aunque Susan sea la mayor, ella siempre ha sido emocionalmente más fuerte- le respondió el, con seriedad- además, Lucy es tan optimista que acabaría encontrando la manera de ser feliz, incluso en un matrimonio así.

-ok, la última pregunta- sonrió Narina emocionada- dijiste que si tus hermanos te descubren siendo infiel..

-cosa que nunca he hecho- dijo Peter, sonriendo- ni lo volveré a hacer.

-enton.. Hey- protesto la pelirroja, al asimilar las palabras dichas por su esposo- ¿nunca lo volverás a hacer? ¿Ósea que si lo has sido?

-se acabaron las preguntas para ti- sonrió cínicamente el rubio- y siguiendo con la pregunta, Lucy me golpearía porque consideraría muy malo una infidelidad, pero no intervendría porque me respeta.

-sí, claro- dijo ella sarcásticamente- más bien por temor a represalias.

-si temiera a las represalias- le dijo el, convencido- no me golpearía.

Narina rio, también convencida, de que el rubio tenia razón.

-Susan me encubriría, pues aunque lo consideraría incorrecto su lealtad está conmigo- continuo Peter con su respuesta- y Edmund, una vez tuviera pruebas, primero me las mostraría a mí y me daría tiempo a que yo lo confesara..

-y si no- lo interrumpió Narina- te delataría, típico de Edmund.

-a Edmund le importa mucho hacer lo correcto- lo justifico el rubio con un encogimiento de hombros, restándole importancia- ahora es mi turno.

-bien- asintió Narina, con tranquilidad- ¿qué quieres saber?

-no lo sé- negó Peter- son 8 preguntas.

-aprovéchalas bien- rio la pelirroja.

Peter cruzo los brazos y miro al cielo nocturno, pensando en que preguntas hacerle.

-primero- murmuro al fin, cuando decidido que preguntarle- ¿de verdad te he engañado alguna vez?

Narina rio divertida.

Esa noche fue la primera de muchas más en que se quedaron despiertos, hablando hasta el amanecer.

Por su parte, Caspian se veía en la incómoda situación de comunicar a Edmund y Kattherinn la relación entre Rilian y Lucy, y como esta le había mentido a Peter.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Edmund luciendo en verdad confundido cuando Caspian termino su historia- ¿estas bromeando?

-ojala- negó Caspian resignado- pero ellos ya confesaron.

-haber si entendí- dijo el pelinegro, debatiéndose entre reírse histéricamente o llorar desesperadamente- tu hijo y mi hermana tuvieron una relación pasajera y torturante años atrás, ahora retomaron su relación, son novios y Lucy le mintió a Peter, aprovechándose de su amnesia, diciéndole que él lo aprobaba cuando en realidad no sabía nada ¿es así?

-eh..- dudo Caspian, viendo a Edmund muy alterado- lo de pasajera y torturante no lo dije y..

Edmund hizo un gesto callando a Caspian y se acercó a Kattherinn, tranquilamente sentada en una silla con su vientre de más de 7 meses de embarazo.

Al llegar frente a ella, se inclinó posando ambas manos en los reposabrazos y la miro con llamas en los ojos.

-¿ese es el secreto que tan celosamente guardaban tú y Lucy?- le cuestiono su esposo- ¿qué Lucy y Rilian se entendían?

-más bien que se querían- lo corrigió Kattherinn con valentía- pero sí.

Edmund se enderezo y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió con fuerza y se dirigió a una de las sirvientas que pasaban por allí.

-tu- la señalo con seriedad y le ordeno- busca a la Reina Lucy y al Príncipe Rilian y diles que vengan.

La sierva, desconcertada por ver al Rey Justo, tan furioso como jamás lo había visto, asintió y se apresuró a cumplir con su mandato.

Encontró a la Reina y al Príncipe en la biblioteca, y haciéndoles una inclinación respetuosa les dio el mensaje.

-sus majestades, el Rey Edmund pide su presencia en el despacho del Rey Caspian- les dijo con tono bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que lo entendieran- con su permiso.

Cuando la muchacha se hubo retirado, Rilian y Lucy se miraron desconcertados.

-¿crees que mi padre ya le haya dicho?- le pregunto Rilian, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-es lo más probable- respondió ella, siguiendo a su novio.

Al llegar al despacho se encontraron con un gran y tenso silencio que les hizo saber que Edmund ya estaba enterado de lo suyo.

-siéntense- les ordeno con gesto duro, después miro a su esposa- tu, fuera.

-¿disculpa?- le cuestiono la pelinegra enfadada- ¿fuera? ¿Cómo porque?

-porque si te quedas voy a gritarte hasta quedarme afónico y eso no sería bueno para él bebe que cargas en el vientre- le respondió el entre dientes, manteniendo la puerta abierta para que saliera- así que descargare mi furia con los verdaderos culpables del problema y a ti te veo después.

Kattherinn intercambio una mirada con Lucy, queriéndose quedar y apoyarla, conociendo los alcances de la furia de Edmund, pero Lucy asintió con la cabeza, diciéndole que estaba bien que saliera.

-bien- asintió Kattherinn, saliendo de la habitación- no te excedas, Edmund.

Al salir su esposa, Edmund cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo y se giró encolerizado hacia donde Rilian y Lucy permanecían sentados.

-¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO LUCY?- le pregunto a gritos.

-Edmund déjame explicarte- le pidió la chica poniéndose de pie.

-SIENTATE- le ordeno, sin bajar su tono.

-Edmund será mejor que te tranquilices- le pidió Caspian poniéndose de pie también, nunca había visto a Edmund tan furioso.

-vamos aclarar esto- dijo el pelinegro, suspirando en un intento de tranquilizarse- ¿cuándo exactamente comenzó esa... relación?

-tenemos un par de meses de novios- respondió Lucy.

-no me mientas, Lucy- le dijo el hermano mayor con gesto serio- cuéntame como sucedió hace años.

-fue..- dudo Lucy- cuando fueron a Nayka mientras Jadis la tenía invadida, después del compromiso de Peter.

-pero termino el día de su boda- intervino Rilian, entre temeroso y extrañado.

Jamás había esperado que Edmund reaccionara así, de hecho eso lo esperaba de Peter, no de él.

-claro- asintió Edmund sonriendo cínicamente- cuando volviste a acostarte con cuanta chica se te ponía enfrente y Lucy se deprimía.

-bueno..- dudo Rilian, consiente de sus errores pasados- algo así.

-¿porque se acabó entonces?- les pregunto seriamente.

-creí que así era mejor- respondió Lucy.

-déjame adivinar- Edmund se puso una mano en la barbilla fingiendo estar pensativo- ¿creíste que eras un juego del mujeriego Príncipe y que jamás llegarías a algo serio?

Lucy bajo la mirada un tanto apenada por la mirada de Rilian fija en ella, esperando que ella negara o asintiera a dicha pregunta de su hermano.

-¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?- le pregunto Edmund, sin esperar que ella confirmara su sospecha.

-Edmund- hablo Rilian, poniéndose de pie y enfrentándolo- Lucy y yo nos queremos ¿no es suficiente para ti?

-primero- dijo Edmund seriamente- no estoy muy seguro de que se quieran realmente.

-puedo asegurarte que así es- hablo el Príncipe con firmeza.

-segundo- continuo el, sin prestar atención al Príncipe- no hicieron las cosas bien, debiste de haber hablado primero conmigo y Peter.

-lo sé pero..- Edmund alzo una mano callándolo.

-además si realmente se quieren- dijo el, mirando a ambos aprensivamente- ¿realmente creen que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer todos los obstáculos que se encontraran?

Rilian y Lucy intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada.

-se me ocurren varios en este momento- siguió Edmund, captando las miradas extrañadas de ambos chicos- desde una horda de mujeres despechadas hasta Peter, y realmente no quiero pegar los pedazos del corazón de mi hermana.

-Edmund- hablo Lucy, poniéndose de pie nuevamente y acercándose a el- realmente nos queremos, por favor, apóyanos.

-eso me lleva al último punto- dijo Edmund seriamente- se quieren, bien por ustedes, pero no tienen por qué pasar por encima de todo el mundo para estar juntos.

-nosotros no..- intento hablar Lucy.

-nos ocultaron a todos su relación- la interrumpió Edmund- por Aslan Lucy, hiciste que Kattherinn me mintiera, es mi esposa.

-no te mintió- dijo su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos- solo no te dijo lo que pasaba entre Rilian y yo.

-ocultar información es parte de mentir- la acuso frunciendo el ceño- hiciste que tuviera secretos conmigo, cientos de veces te pregunte que ocultaban y jamás quisiste decírmelo, solo te importo tu bienestar y no pensaste en el daño que podías ocasionar en mi matrimonio.

Lucy se dio cuenta en ese momento del porqué de la furia de Edmund. No era su relación con Rilian lo que lo molestaba, sino que se lo hubiera ocultado y hubiera usado a Kattherinn como tapadera.

-lo siento Edmund- se disculpó Lucy tristemente- tienes razón en estar molesto, soy egoísta.

-y por si fuera poco- prosiguió Edmund- le mentiste a Peter aprovechándote de su amnesia.

-Lucy solo quería la oportunidad de demostrarle a Peter que nos queremos- intervino Rilian en defensa de su novia.

-esa la hubieran tenido si ambos enfrentaran a Peter en sus cinco sentidos- los reprendió con dureza- y ahora, cuando recupere la memoria, estará tan furioso por su mentira que no creo que los apoye.

-lo siento- sollozo Lucy, siendo abrazada inmediatamente por Rilian.

-yo también- suspiro Edmund, caminando hasta la puerta y saliendo.

-Edmund fue muy duro- hablo Caspian- pero tiene razón, esperemos que todo se solucione.

Y sin más, Caspian también abandono la habitación.

-tranquilízate Lucy- le pidió Rilian, tomando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos- todo estará bien.

-fui muy egoísta, Rilian- lloro Lucy, sintiendo un gran sentimiento de culpa- ahora probablemente Peter no quiera que estemos juntos.

-pero yo si quiero y tu también- le dijo dulcemente- eso debe de ser suficiente.

Lucy sonrió levemente y se puso de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ya era muy tarde por la noche y Edmund se dirigió hacia su habitación sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo.

Quizás se había alterado demasiado, reconocía, pero no podía creer que el famoso secreto que Kattherinn y Lucy guardaban era una relación clandestina entre su hermana y el Príncipe.

Al entrar a la habitación esperaba encontrarse a su esposa ya dormida, pero no, estaba sentada en la cama, ya con ropa de dormir y claramente esperándolo.

-Edmund- lo llamo al verlo dirigirse hacia el baño- vamos a hablar.

-no quiero- negó el, deteniéndose brevemente, pero aun dándole la espalda- duérmete por favor.

Sin más se metió al baño y salió media hora después. Kattherinn continuaba despierta y en el mismo lugar, en cuanto lo vio se puso de pie dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

-te dije que no te iba a gustar cuando te enteraras- hablo Kattherinn- era un secreto de Lucy, yo no tenía derecho a decirte.

-claro que tenías derecho, si lo descubriste debiste decírmelo- le dijo el, metiéndose en la cama- sobre todo después de que quedo tan deprimida que tú y ella terminaron emborrachándose.

-vamos Edmund- le pidió ella, subiéndose a la cama también y abrazándolo por la espalda- ¿me perdonas?

-buenas noches Kattherinn- fue todo lo que respondió el, apagando la lámpara, dejando el cuarto a oscuras.

-yo no sabía qué le iba a mentir a Peter, no tuve nada que ver con eso- siguió hablando mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por su cuello y mejilla- te aseguro que se quieren, nada malo pasara.

-¿lo prometes?- le pregunto Edmund, girando hasta quedar boca arriba en la cama.

-como que me llamo Kattherinn- le aseguro levantando su mano derecha- nada saldrá mal.

-Katthy- la llamo el por ese apodo que ella detestaba pero que solo permitía que Edmund la llamara así, como su abuelo solía hacerlo- no habrá poder humano que detenga la furia de Peter cuando recupere la memoria y se dé cuenta de la mentira de Lu.

-quizás un poder humano no- sonrió ella divertida- ¿pero qué tal uno Narniano?

Edmund sonrió también, nunca podría molestarse con ella, la amaba demasiado.

Kattherinn acerco sus rostros y lo beso con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

En el Páramo de Etinn, Zafira y Zaccaria descendían del cielo después de 5 días de viaje y búsqueda.

-estas demasiado acostumbrado a tu condición terrestre- lo reprendió ella, viéndolo sentarse en una roca de gran tamaño- deberíamos seguir con la búsqueda.

-continuaremos mañana- le dijo el, suspirando- estoy cansado.

-¿debo recordarte que de día las estrellas duermen?- le dijo ella con fastidio, sentándose en una roca a lado de él.

-lo sé- suspiro el- pero en serio estoy cansado.

-bien- asintió Zafira- quédate aquí y yo continuare la búsqueda.

-de ninguna manera- negó Zaccaria- este es un lugar peligroso, no iras sola por allí.

-debes estar bromeando- murmuro la rubia incrédula- se cuidarme sola, siempre lo he hecho.

-lo digo muy enserio- dijo el poniéndose de pie- nos quedaremos juntos y continuaremos la búsqueda mañana.

-hemos buscado por dos días- murmuro ella, también parándose- y debemos darnos prisa, no sabemos cómo este Peter.

-¿Peter?- le cuestiono el- primero Caspian y después Peter.

-¿estás hablando en serio?- pregunto ella, sin disimular su sorpresa.

-sí, y te recuerdo que Peter está casado- asintió Zaccaria.

-y tu deberías de recordar con quien está casado- le recrimino- porque parece que eres tu quien lo olvida.

-¿ahora es sobre mí?- le cuestiono molesto- porque eres tu quien busca escusas para ver a Caspian.

-ni siquiera responderé a eso- repuso Zafira cruzándose de brazos.

-y fuiste tú quien decidió acabar con esto- prosiguió el rubio sin prestarle atención- ¿porque habrá sido?

-¿de eso se trata?- le pregunto descruzando los brazos y acercándose a él lo señalo con un dedo- el gran Zaccaria no soportan que lo dejen.

-tu no me dejaste- repuso el enfadado, tomándola por los brazos y acercándola hacia si- y voy a demostrarte a quien perteneces.

Sin más le estampo un beso en los labios del que Zafira intento librarse pero que termino respondiendo con pasión.

Zaccaria aflojo el agarre en sus brazos al sentir su respuesta y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos al sentir sus manos en su cuello.

Narina le había dicho que se alejara de Zafira hasta aclarar sus sentimientos, pero por primera vez, estaba dispuesto a desobedecerla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Confieso que tuve una gran falta de inspiración a la mitad de este capítulo. Pero al final pude terminarlo y aquí esta.**

 **Quise mostrar en este capítulo un avance entre la relación de Narina y Peter, como ven se muestran al otro una cara que no le habían mostrado. Las preguntas que Narina le hizo a Peter fue con el fin de conocerlo más y sobre todo de ver como percibía el a sus hermanos.**

 **Pido una disculpa a todos los que me dejan review porque por el poco tiempo que he tenido para escribir y corregir los capítulos no tengo tiempo para responder sus Review pero tengan por seguro que leo cada uno de ellos y que me animan a continuar.**

 **Como siempre me despido dejándoles un adelanto del próximo capítulo, que en este caso será pequeño y conciso: en el siguiente capítulo nacerá el/la hij** **de Edmund y Kattherinn.**

 **Quedan solo 5 capitulos de esta historia.**

 **Déjenme su opinión.**

 **Fanny.**


	14. Cedric

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA MUJER DEL CORAZON DE PIEDRA**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capítulo 14: Cedric.**

Por la mañana el ambiente rebosaba de tensión en Cair Paravel.

Para Narina era claro que había sucedido, Edmund ya sabía de la relación clandestina de su hermana y el hijo de Caspian, y de la mentira de Lucy a Peter.

Lucy lucia preocupada mientras Rilian permanecía a su lado, tomando su mano y mirando a Edmund con rencor.

Edmund y Kattherinn por su parte parecían distantes y no derrochaban la miel que acostumbraban. Caspian por su parte parecía temer que una bomba explotara en cualquier momento.

-¿qué les pasa?- pregunto Peter, a quien esos detalles no le habían pasado desapercibidos.

-nada Peter- negó Lucy, pareciendo avergonzada.

-¿segura?- pregunto incrédulo el rubio- porque en realidad parece como si algo grave pasara.

-solo estamos preocupados por tu salud, Peter- le dijo Edmund- nos preguntamos cuando regresaran Zafira y Zaccaria con noticias.

-no deberían preocuparse- negó Peter con una sonrisa- yo me siento bien.

-excepto porque tengo casi 5 meses de embarazo y tú no recuerdas que eres el padre- comento Narina seriamente- por lo demás, estas muy bien.

-muy graciosa- dijo Peter con los ojos entrecerrados.

Narina solo le sonrió dulcemente.

Peter fue el primero en retirarse de la mesa, y a penas verlo salir por la puerta, Narina expuso sus dudas.

-¿Kattherinn acaso tu sabias del amorío de estos dos muchachitos hormonales?- le pregunto más como una afirmación.

-si- asintió Kattherinn- si sabía.

-gracias por decirnos- le dijo cínicamente la pelirroja- casi me da algo cuando los vi casi comiéndose a besos.

Edmund, que continuaba desayunando, tosió con fuerza ante las palabras de Narina.

-Narina- la reprendió Caspian.

-¿qué?- pregunto ella inocentemente- yo solo digo que deberían preocuparse por la virtud de su hermanita.

-yo..- intento hablar Lucy, sonrojada a mas no poder, pero simplemente, las palabras no le salían.

-no pensé que la virtud te importara tanto Narina- intervino nuevamente Caspian- puesto que permitías que tu hija durmiera con Edmund antes de casarse.

-Kattherinn tiene más de mil años, Caspian- respondió ella cínicamente- ¿no esperaras que siguiera pura y casta o sí?

-MAMA- le grito Kattherinn, sintiendo que también se sonrojaba.

-bueno ya basta- intervino Edmund- Rilian, Lucy será mejor que se mantengan a más de un metro de distancia o tomare medidas al respecto.

-claro Edmund- dijo Rilian seriamente, aunque se notaba que hacia esfuerzos para no reírse.

Sin más, Edmund abandono la sala.

-tu si eres una madre moderna, Narina, no como otros- dijo Rilian, dirigiéndole una mirada burlona a Caspian que hizo reír a la pelirroja.

-que graciosos- siseo Kattherinn, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala, seguida de Lucy.

-molestos diría yo- dijo Lucy antes de salir del comedor.

-VAMOS LUCY- grito Rilian riendo- NO TE ENFADES.

-si se enfadó- dijo riendo Narina.

-y con razón- suspiro Caspian, cansado- son insoportables cuando se ponen de acuerdo.

Caspian salió del lugar escuchando a sus espaldas a Narina y a Rilian romper a carcajadas.

Cerca de allí, en la habitación de Lucy, esta lloraba con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Kattherinn, ambas sentadas en la cama.

-ya Lucy por favor- le pidió Kattherinn a su amiga y cuñada- deja de llorar o me harás llorar también a mí.

-perdón, Erinn- murmuro Lucy, enderezándose mientras limpiaba su rostro manchado de lágrimas- no quise meterte en problemas con Edmund.

-no estamos peleados, Lu- negó la pelinegra, casi divertida- solo que Edmund esta algo sentido con nosotros por no haberle dicho el famoso secreto, pero se le pasara.

-¿estas segura?- le pregunto, intentando parar de llorar- porque ayer estaba muy molesto.

-claro que estoy segura- asintió la embarazada- es mi esposo, lo conozco bien.

Resulto que Kattherinn tenía razón, Edmund volvió a ser el mismo de siempre en menos de una semana, claro que seguía demostrando el escepticismo que tenía hacia la relación entre Rilian y Lucy, que iba muy bien, aunque Lucy seguía temerosa de lo que pasaría cuando Peter recuperara la memoria y se diera cuenta de su mentira.

Desearía nunca haberle dicho esa mentira.

Por su parte, Narina nunca se había dado cuenta de que Peter solo le había mostrado su lado bueno y amable en el tiempo en el que llevaban de casados. Pero en las siguientes tres semanas que sucedieron a ese día, descubrió una parte oscura que no conocía de él.

En realidad había muchas cosas que no conocía de él.

Para empezar, lo que sus hermanos significaban para él. Ya sabía ella que la familia era lo que más le importaba, pero nunca se había dado cuenta de cómo los veía Peter.

Para el, Lucy era la niña de sus ojos. La menor, la más pequeña, su hermanita consentida.

Lucy era La Valiente, siempre lista para entrar en una batalla aunque solo fuera con su daga, además era buena con la espada y el arco. Pero Peter, a pesar de saber eso, jamás le permitía entrar en una batalla.

A menos claro que no tuviera de otra. Pero por lo general, la mantenía alejada del campo de batalla.

Narina había aprendido que si por Peter fuera, la mantendría encerrada en la habitación más alta de la torre, y custodiada por un dragón.

Pero el rubio no negaba los defectos de ninguno de sus hermanos, y consideraba a Lucy, impulsiva, rebelde, imprudente e ingenua.

Pero la adoraba.

Después estaba Edmund.

Peter confiaba en Edmund, pero lo creía fácilmente manipulable debido a una sola razón.

Edmund seguía sintiéndose culpable por traicionar a sus hermanos por la Bruja Blanca, y de una manera que Narina no se explicaba, Peter se sentía culpable por ello, claro que eso no le impedía manipularlo de vez en cuando.

Peter disfrutaba mucho de ser un ejemplo a seguir para Edmund, y del respeto y la admiración que este le tenía.

Se sentía como su padre, lo que lo llevaba a constantemente querer evitar que este cometiera errores.

Y de una manera inexplicable quería protegerlo de la misma manera que le confiaba su espalda, en una batalla.

Él no lo confesaba abiertamente, pero si había alguien en quien Peter confiaba para llevarlo a una batalla era a él, pero jamás lo mantenía fuera de su vista y en la medida de lo posible procuraba no llevarlo siempre a la guerra, con él.

No intentaba mantenerlo siempre fuera de una batalla como con Lucy, y eso se debía a que Peter procuraba hacerle ver constantemente a Edmund que confiaba en él y hacerlo una persona segura de sí misma.

Si bien le costaba admitir que ya había crecido y no era un niño que lo necesitaba siempre.

Mismo caso era para Susan, a quien Peter le guardaba un cariño especial dado que fue ella la primera hermana que tuvo y de quien debía cuidar.

Recordaba con nostalgia cuando ambos eran niños, y Susan lo seguía a todos lados, y después, con el nacimiento de Edmund y Lucy, ambos se unieron para cuidar de sus hermanos menores.

Peter veía a Susan, más que como una hermana menor, como otra parte de su mismo, su otra mitad. Era como una extensión de su ser, su mano derecha.

Era como su hermana gemela.

Peter la cuidaba por ser su hermana y por ser una chica, pero consideraba a Susan una chica independiente y autosuficiente.

Había pasado horas contándole del día en que, simplemente, se había dado cuenta de que Susan, era una chica.

Había sido algunos meses antes de su primera visita a Narnia, por aquel entonces, Peter tenía casi 13 años y entraba en la adolescencia.

Susan con 11 años era una pre-adolecente hermosa, que comenzaba a despertar el interés de los niños.

Para Peter, Susan era la hermana que lo ayudaba a cuidar de sus hermanos más pequeños, d años, respectivamente. La inteligente, seria y respetuosa.

Es decir, sabía que era una niña, como Lucy, y no un chico como él y Edmund, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo que eso implicaba.

Peter ya no era un niño para esas fechas, con casi 13 años ya no creía en la cigüeña.

Ya sabía la diferencia entre un chico y una chica, y había comenzado a notar la belleza del sexo femenino.

Incluso, le había confesado Peter, ya había dado su primer beso con una chica mayor que él, en la escuela.

Fue entonces que sucedió, uno de sus amigos le había entregado una carta para su hermana Susan. Él se mostró confuso por ello y su amigo termino por confesarle la verdad.

Estaba enamorado de Susan.

Peter se había sorprendido, sobre todo cuando él le respondió a su pregunta de porque estaba enamorado de ella.

-es una niña muy agradable- le había dicho su amigo Arnold- y es muy bonita.

El nunca había considerado a su hermana como alguien bonita.

Peter había decidido no darle la carta a Susan y la había guardado por años en el fondo de su armario.

Claro hasta que, a los 17 años, Susan había comenzado a salir con Arnold, y este le había confesado lo de la carta que le escribiera años atrás.

Susan se había enfadado con él y le había exigido que le dijera que hizo con dicha carta, el no había tenido más remedio que entregarle la bendita carta a Susan.

Se habría sentido mal por Arnold y Susan si estos hubieran salido más que un par de meses, pero su relación no había durado más que un mes y 11 días.

Peter jamás había leído esa carta, pero esta le había servido para abrir los ojos y darse cuenta, que aun a tan corta edad, Susan llamaba mucho la atención entre los niños.

Desde entonces había sido muy celoso y posesivo con Susan, convencido de que al ser tan hermosa esta corría riesgo de salir herida.

Así había comenzado un nuevo vínculo entre los dos hermanos mayores Pevensie.

Ambos habían entrado, casi al mismo tiempo, a la adolescencia y a esa edad tan ajetreada socialmente en la sociedad londinense.

Pero esta no había comenzado realmente sino hasta ese viaje a América que Peter y Susan hicieran con sus padres justo cuando Edmund y Lucy viajaron por tercera vez a Narnia en compañía de su primo Eustace.

Peter y Susan habían acompañado a sus padres a un sin número de eventos sociales, que incluían bailes, cenas, comidas, desayunos, cocteles, desfiles y eventos de caridad.

En ese tiempo Peter tenía 16 años y Susan 15. Susan disfrutaba enormemente de cada uno de esos eventos en los que siempre era el centro de atención debido a su belleza, inteligencia y trato amable.

Y Peter siempre era obligado a acompañarla, no todo era malo, pero lo cansaba enormemente el tener que espantarle a todos sus pretendientes a su hermana.

Claro que Susan no dejaba que le apartara a todos los que se le acercaba, algunos, siempre morenos y de ojos oscuros, si llegaban a llamarle la atención.

Y allí era cuando entraba a trabajar su trato.

Si Peter no le espantaba aquellos chicos que le gustaban, Susan permitía que él se acercara a aquellas chicas que le gustaban e incluso ella misma llegaba a presentárselas.

Quizás fue por ello que a Peter le dolía especialmente el distanciamiento de Susan.

Para ese Peter amnésico, la situación de Susan sucedía en el presente.

Peter describía en Susan una clara depresión y una gran fragilidad emocional de la que Peter y sus demás hermanos eran conscientes. Lucy era la Valiente, Susan la buena y débil en cuanto a ella.

Podía defender con uñas y dientes la integridad de sus hermanos y aquellos que quería, pero había situaciones en las que Susan, aunque fingía bien, nunca salía bien parada.

Peter también le hablo de sus padres.

Su madre era una dama que se encargaba de su casa, valiente y buena como sus dos hijas, que amaba fervientemente a su esposo.

Un militar de familia humilde, trabajador, justo y temerario que amaba a sus hijos más que a cualquier cosa.

Peter admiraba grandemente a su padre, quien parecía ser el culpable de su carácter, sus virtudes tanto como sus defectos.

Con todo lo que ahora Narina sabia de su esposo se descubrió francamente fascinada.

Habían forjado lo que parecía una amistad, basada en cosas que Narina no sabía que tenían en común.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y este no daba señales de alguna mejoría en su memoria, comenzaba a preocuparse.

Zaccaria y Zafira no habían regresado, y el pánico comenzaba a invadirlos.

-¿y si les paso algo?- pregunto Lucy una noche en que, reunidos en la biblioteca todos, con excepción de Peter, discutían la tardanza de las estrellas.

-no creo- negó la pelirroja con casi 7 meses de embarazo- solo no saben dónde está la hermana de Zafira.

-Kattherinn y yo debemos volver a Nayka- comento Edmund preocupado- ya nos hemos ausentado demasiado.

-estoy de acuerdo- murmuro Narina- ¿cuándo parten?

-mañana- respondió Kattherinn.

-no quisiera irme sin tener noticias sobre el estado de Peter pero el deber me llama- suspiro resignado Edmund.

Al día siguiente el matrimonio real de Nayka abandono Narnia por el portal en las playas de Cair Paravel.

Al mismo tiempo, en el Páramo de Etinn, Zafira y Zaccaria discutían acaloradamente.

-ya revisamos todo- decía Zaccaria exasperado- ¿estas segura de que es en el Páramo de Etinn?

-claro que si- asintió Zafira- si buscáramos de noche y no de día, la encontraríamos antes.

-¿hablas de que si buscáramos de noche la encontraríamos?- le pregunto sarcásticamente- porque a este paso no creo que demos con ella.

-no, y es tu culpa- lo acuso enfadada la rubia.

-¿MI CULPA?- grito este también enfadada.

-SI ES TU CULPA- le devolvió el grito- SI NO ME RETRASARAS PETER YA ESTARIA CURADO.

-¿DESDE CUANDO ES PETER Y NO EL REY?- le pregunto con las manos en las caderas.

-DESDE QUE EL ME PIDIO QUE LE DIJERA ASI- le respondió enfadada, cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y AUN ASI NIEGAS QUE HAYAS COQUETEADO CON EL?- el rostro de Zaccaria se puso rojo de ira y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro.

-SI LO NIEGO- afirmo ella iracunda -Y FUE EL QUIEN ME LO PIDIO.

-PUE..- pero el grito de Zaccaria se vio interrumpido por un gran resplandor blanco que bajaba del cielo.

Era una estrella, por supuesto.

Parecía tener unos 28 años, con la piel tan pálida como la de ellos, el cabello rubio cenizo corto en la nuca y largo hasta los hombros en las puntas. Tenía los ojos de un verde agua y gesto serio.

-¿es que ustedes jamás dejan de discutir?- les pregunto sin variar su gesto serio.

-Triska- sonrió Zafira.

Dos semanas después Zafira y Zaccaria descendían sobre Cair Paravel durante la noche.

Enseguida, los Reyes, Reinas y el Príncipe de Narnia se reunieron en la sala principal en espera de buenas noticias.

-¿porque tardaron tanto?- se quejó la pelirroja, molesta.

-tardamos más de la cuenta en encontrar a Triska- le respondió Zafira con gesto cansado- y esta tuvo que hacer unas investigaciones antes de darnos su opinión.

-¿y qué les dijo?- cuestiono Lucy, ansiosa.

-primero dijo que eras una bruta, Narina- hablo Zaccaria intentando no reírse.

-¿qué?- cuestiono Peter, extrañado, claramente solo las estrellas y Narina entendieron el comentario.

-¿qué importa eso?- intervino Narina rápidamente- ¿qué dijo sobre la amnesia?

-Triska dijo que el golpe no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar un daño serio- explico Zafira- y que no se explicaba por qué de la amnesia parcial, pero que si había sido por el golpe el ya debería de haber recordado, o ni siquiera haber olvidado nada más que el accidente.

-pero yo no he recordado nada- negó el rubio frunciendo el ceño en confusión.

-¿entonces porque perdió la memoria?- pregunto Rilian- si no fue por el golpe ¿porque?

-fue lo que Triska debió averiguar- dijo Zafira- pero no sé cómo explicarlo..

-yo lo hago- intervino Zaccaria- el cerebro de los humanos es muy complicado y al parecer el cerebro de Peter utilizo el golpe como excusa para borrar de un plumazo aquello que le causaba conflicto.

-no entiendo- negó Narina, sintiendo que no le gustaría lo que escucharía.

-la mente de Peter decidió que era doloroso recordar todo lo que había pasado últimamente- intento explicar la rubia- y volvió al punto en su pasado en el que su sufrimiento comenzó.

-la muerte de sus padres- razono Caspian suspirando- tiene algo de sentido.

-¿sentido?- le cuestiono Narina, sintiendo la furia dentro de su ser crecer- entonces el solo decidió que quería olvidar que se casó conmigo y me embarazo ¿están bromeando o qué?

-Narina- hablo Zafira pausadamente- esto no es sobre ti, sino sobre todo lo que le ha ocurrido a él desde años atrás.

-AL DEMONIO CON ESO- grito ella furiosa.

-¿cómo recupero mis memorias?- pregunto Peter seriamente.

-nos dio una poción- respondió Zafira, entregándole un pequeño frasco con un líquido ambarino- bebe tres gotas acompañadas de vino cada noche hasta que se termine.

-¿entonces recuperare la memoria?- le pregunto el rubio mirando fijamente la pequeña botella de vidrio.

-poco a poco, si- asintió la estrella- pero no te fuerces, podrías ocasionarte más daño que beneficio.

Sin decir nada, Narina abandono la habitación con paso marcado.

-no lo tomo muy bien- comento Rilian.

-le escribiré a Edmund avisándole- murmuro Lucy, poniéndose de pie- acompáñame Rilian, por favor.

Sin decir nada, el Príncipe obedeció y ambos salieron también.

-será mejor que tome las primeras gotas- suspiro Peter- quédense en Cair Paravel el tiempo que deseen, y gracias.

-no hay de que Peter- Zaccaria estrecho la mano de Peter- pero ya hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa, así que partiremos a Mágissa esta misma noche.

-si eso quieren- respondió Peter antes de también marcharse.

-si no te importa, Zaccaria- dijo Caspian, el único que quedaba- necesito hablar algo a solas con Zafira.

Zaccaria miro a Zafira y viendo que ella no objetaba nada, asintió renuente.

-te espero afuera- le indico seriamente.

Cuando Zaccaria salió de la sala, Caspian tomo a Zafira del brazo suavemente y la guio hacia su despacho.

-¿necesitas algo, Caspian?- le pregunto la estrella mientras tomaba asiento.

-solo quería consultar algo contigo- respondió el Rey- no sé si estés enterada de lo sucedido en Cair Paravel desde tu partida con Zaccaria.

-¿hablas de todo el enredo de Rilian y Lucy?- pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja, Caspian asintió- si, en efecto, estoy enterada.

-bueno pues recordé que, cuando te conocí, mientras Eustace y Jill entraban furtivamente a Nayka, tú me dijiste que una mujer cambiaría la vida de Rilian- recordó Caspian esos lejanos momentos- dijiste que se enamoraría, quiero saber ¿esa chica es Lucy?

Zafira lo miro penetrantemente, como debatiéndose entre si responderle o no.

-así es- asintió Zafira al final- se trataba de ella.

-me alegro- sonrió Caspian, antes de volver a ponerse serio- también dijiste algo más, sobre Susan.

-profetice el retorno de la Reina Susan- aclaro la hechicera con seguridad.

-no había pensado en eso en mucho tiempo porque no creí que sucediera pero..- dudo el hombre pelinegro- ¿será así? ¿Susan volverá?

-volverá, puedo asegurártelo- asintió Zafira- pero no sé cuándo, podría ser mañana, en un año o cien.

-¿estaré vivo?- le pregunto con tranquilidad. Caspian ya se había resignado a jamás volver a ver a su amada, la esperanza de volverla a ver aunque fuera en su lecho de muerte, era lo único que pedía.

-si- asintió la rubia- vivirás para ese entonces.

-gracias- sonrió Caspian- era todo lo que quería saber.

Narina miraba el techo de su habitación con el ceño fruncido por el enojo, cuando Peter entro.

-¿estas enfadada?- le pregunto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-¿debería?- pregunto su esposa, sentándose en la cama.

-supongo- dijo el, acercándose a la cama y sentándose frente a ella- dime algo Narina.

-¿qué?- pregunto ella cansinamente.

-¿hay alguna razón para que yo quisiera olvidar nuestro matrimonio?- le pregunto seriamente, mirándola directamente a los ojos en busca de la mentira.

Narina quiso gritarle que sí, que el probablemente haya querido olvidarla porque la amaba y sabía que jamás le correspondería. Pero no pudo. Porque esa amistad que había construido con Peter en esas semanas era su único consuelo y no quería perderla. Si le decía la verdad, estaba segura que lo haría.

-¿hablas de otra razón aparte de que este sea un matrimonio arreglado con un único objetivo que también olvidaste?- le devolvió la pregunta, seriamente.

-ese es un buen motivo- razono Peter- pero nunca he sido un cobarde y de alguna manera este matrimonio no me parece tan torturante.

-vaya, gracias- dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Y de pronto, sin motivo aparente, Peter se acercó a ella y la beso.

No la había besado desde que eso de la amnesia había ocurrido y Narina quiso apartarlo y gritarle por ello pero en cambio se encontró apretándose contra su cuerpo todo lo que su barriga de 6 meses de embarazo le permitía.

Cuando Zafira salió de Cair Paravel minutos después de su charla con Caspian, se encontró con Zaccaria dando vueltas en la entrada como león enjaulado.

-vaya- dijo el enfadado- hasta que sales.

-Zaccaria solo fueron 20 minutos- resoplo la rubia- no exageres.

-como sea- dijo el, acercándose y tomándola de la mano para empezar a jalarla hacia la playa, desde donde partirían- vámonos.

-espera- le pidió Zafira, soltándose de su agarre y girando a mirar al imponente castillo.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos, sintiendo el mal presentimiento que la embargaba desde hace meses, recorrer su cuerpo.

Al abrir sus ojos, tuvo una visión.

Era de Narina y Peter. Ambos se besaban dentro de lo que parecía un manantial de agua cristalina.

Y supo que no importa lo que pasara, todo tendría un final feliz.

Era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-¿qué pasa?- hablo Zaccaria a su lado.

-nada, es solo que..- dudo Zafira, sonriendo nostálgicamente- presiento que no volveré a ver Cair Paravel, no así al menos.

-¿que no lo volverás a ver?- le pregunto frunciendo el ceño- si eso significa que a quien no volverás a ver es a Caspian, adelante.

-infantil- susurro Zafira antes de comenzar a brillar y subir al cielo.

-no lo soy- negó Zaccaria, imitándola.

Dos semanas después, Zaccaria descendía nuevamente en Cair Paravel.

Allí todo había estado tranquilo.

Narina y Peter parecían llevarse mejor que nunca, si bien este no recordaba más que pequeñas cosas de lo que había olvidado. Como la boda de Kattherinn y Edmund, y cuando conoció a Rilian.

Por su parte Rilian y Lucy disfrutaban cada instante de su relación ya sin clandestinidad.

Cuando Zaccaria llego, era medio día y todos se encontraban comiendo cuando un enano entro a avisarles de la visita de la estrella.

-¿quizás quieran saber cómo esta Peter?- comento Caspian, intentando relajar el ambiente tenso de preocupación por tan inesperada visita, mientras esperaban que el enano condujera a Zaccaria al comedor.

-no lo creo- negó Narina- Zafira debe de saber mejor que nosotros como va su recuperación.

Fue entonces que Zaccaria entro, Peter se puso de pie para saludarlo, mientras los demás permanecían sentados mirándolo con extrañeza.

-¿qué te trae por aquí, Zaccaria?- le pregunto Peter, seriamente.

-Zafira me manda con un mensaje para ustedes- respondió la estrella, también con seriedad, cosa rara en la vivaracha figura.

-¿porque te manda a ti en lugar de venir ella?- le pregunto la pelirroja sospechosamente- ¿ahora eres su mensajero?

-no, pero últimamente anda muy rara- dijo el, encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación.

-¿qué mensaje?- intervino Caspian.

-hace tres días nació el hijo de Edmund y Kattherinn- les anuncio sonriendo- y si, fue niño.

Enseguida todos se pusieron de pie alegremente, felices por la noticia de un nuevo miembro en la familia. Todos excepto Narina.

-¿HACE TRES DIAS?- pregunto esta, poniéndose de pie- ¿PORQUE ME AVISAS HASTA AHORA?

-eso fue lo que pidió Zafira- se excusó el, retrocediendo precavidamente.

-¿pero porque?- pregunto Lucy preocupada- ¿algo salió mal en el alumbramiento? Aun le faltaban a Kattherinn un par de semanas.

-no que yo sepa, ya les dije, esta rara- respondió la estrella- hace cuatro días se fue a Reignis sin avisarme, cuando llegue un día después, el niño acababa de nacer.

-Zafira debió de haber visto el nacimiento y fue a ayudar en el parto- razono la Reina de ojos dorados, dejándose caer en la silla que ocupaba momentos antes.

-¿Zafira es partera?- pregunto Rilian extrañado.

-Zafira hace muchas cosas- respondió Narina despreocupadamente.

-bueno ¿y después que paso?- pregunto a la estrella, Caspian.

-pues yo quise venir inmediatamente y ella me dijo que no así que le dije "¿quieres ir tú?" y ella dijo "claro que no, espera hasta que yo te diga e iras"- prosiguió contándoles, imitando malamente la manera de hablar de la otra estrella- y me dijo que viniera ayer, pasada la media noche.

-¿ya Nayka lo sabe?- pregunto Peter, extrañado.

-sí, ya lo sabe- asintió la estrella- no han parado de festejar.

-probablemente solo quiso que Edmund y Kattherinn estuvieran solos unos días con él bebe- razono Caspian, sonriendo- después de todo ellos son los padres.

-sí, quizás- asintió Narina, no del todo convencida- partiré inmediatamente para haya.

-yo también voy- dijo Peter.

-igual- agrego inmediatamente Lucy.

-seria lindo conocer el hijo de Edmund- dijo Caspian ampliando su sonrisa- así que yo también voy.

-y ahora veo porque tardaron tanto en avisarnos- murmuro Rilian, negando con la cabeza exasperado- pero yo también iré.

Al anochecer llegaron al Castillo de Reignis, donde todo mundo festejaba el nacimiento de su futuro Rey.

Un sirviente los guio hacia los aposentos del matrimonio recientemente padres.

Narina abrió la puerta sin tocar, encontrando todos una bella ecena.

Kattherinn luciendo aun cansada estaba sobre la cama cubierta de sábanas blancas con un bebe en brazos, a su lado estaba Edmund sentado y abrazando a Kattherinn. Ambos veían al bulto envuelto en mantas como si fuera el tesoro más grande que tenían.

-hola- hablo suavemente Narina, entrando.

Ambos los miraron y sonrieron con cansancio pero felices.

-Edmund, Kattherinn- hablo Lucy, acercándose a ellos y abrazando a su hermano que se había puesto de pie- felicidades.

-gracias- sonrió Edmund emocionado- ¿quieres conocer a tu sobrino?

-claro- sonrió Lucy, acercándose a Kattherinn y observando al bebe entre sus brazos- es precioso, se parece mucho a ti, Erinn.

Peter también se acercó a abrazar a Edmund y uno a uno felicito a los felices padres, y conocieron a su hijo.

Era muy pequeño pero Lucy tenia razón, ya a tan temprana edad se notaba el parecido que este tendría con su madre. El cabello era tan oscuro como el suyo y aunque sus ojos eran de un gris azulado todos estaban seguros que terminarían siendo gris plomo como los de su madre.

-¿cómo se llama?- pregunto Lucy, mientras acunaba al recién nacido ante la mirada atenta y sonrisa tierna de Rilian.

-se llama..- dudo Kattherinn mirando a la pelirroja- Cedric.

Narina mostro la sorpresa que la noticia le había ocasionado, en su rostro, y sin decir nada, abandono la habitación.

-¿Peter estas bien?- le pregunto Caspian en un susurro al rubio, al mirarlo llevarse la mano a la frente.

-sí, solo..- dudo el rubio con un gesto de dolor- me duele la cabeza.

-¿seguro?- le cuestiono, Peter asintió con un gesto despreocupado.

-¿porque Cedric?- pregunto Rilian entonces.

-así se llamaba el abuelo de Kattherinn- respondió Edmund- es un nombre de mi mundo y a mí me gusto.

Más tarde ese día, Narina cargaba al bebe en una de las salas del Castillo mientras sus padres descansaban.

Todos decían que sería igual a Kattherinn pero Narina sabía que en realidad a quien se parecería seria al abuelo de Kattherinn, de quien heredo el nombre y a Naryn, padre de Kattherinn.

No sabía porque le había puesto ese nombre pero Narina se lo agradecía.

Durante mucho tiempo, Narina había temido que Kattherinn olvidara a su abuelo, quien había sido el último pariente vivo de sangre que tuviera.

Pero ahora sabía que no lo había olvidado.

Con el pequeño Cedric en brazos fue que Peter la encontró, se acercó lentamente a ella y la observo atentamente por algunos momentos, hasta que esta noto su presencia.

-¿pasa algo?- le pregunto Narina, extrañada por su silenciosa entrada.

-no, nada- negó el, serio.

Permanecieron en silencio, solo viendo al bebe, hasta que el rubio retomo la palabra.

-¿recuerdas cuando te pregunte si había una razón por la que yo quisiera olvidarte?- le pregunto inesperadamente, esta asintió- no me respondiste.

-¿a qué viene eso ahora?- le pregunto ella extrañada.

-tomare eso como un si- asintió el rubio con semblante serio- ¿tiene algo que ver con el abuelo de Kattherinn? Cedric.

Narina lo miro sospechosamente.

-¿porque lo dices?- le pregunto- ¿has recordado algo?

-lo digo por tu reacción cuando Kattherinn dijo que así llamarían a su hijo- respondió el diferente- ¿hay algo que debería recordar sobre él?

Narina dudo, pero al final se dijo que las cosas estaban demasiado bien así como para arruinarlas con el pasado. Aunque más adelante, cuando la amnesia pasara, nada podría hacer por ello.

-no, Peter, no hay nada que debas recordar- y sin querer seguir hablando sobre ello se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta.

-nada, por supuesto- murmuro Peter sarcásticamente, sintiendo la furia haciendo hervir la sangre de sus venas.

Todos le habían mentido. Comenzando por Lucy y acabando por Narina.

A kilómetros de allí, Zafira tenía una nueva visión.

En ella veía los hechos ocurridos desde la llegada de los Reyes Narnianos a Nayka esa noche, obteniendo dos cosas claras.

La primera, había hecho que se paralizara de la sorpresa.

La segunda que Peter acababa de recuperar la memoria y no estaba contento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Quise poner aún más claro aún la manera en que Peter percibe a sus hermanos y recalcar la importancia que Susan tiene para Peter. Les recomiendo recordar claramente todas las visiones de Zafira pues todas y cada una tienen mucha importancia.**

 **Como vieron aquí se menciona una escena que sucede en el fic de "La Hija Perdida" pueden ir al capítulo de "La Entrada Al País Prohibido" si quieren más detalles ya que si mal no recuerdo allí aparece. Es cundo Zafira le hace dos profecías a Caspian.**

 **Como pueden ver, y seguirán viendo en los próximos capítulos, estoy preparando todo para el regreso de Susan.**

 **El hijo de Kattherinn y Edmund nació, y como regalo le trajo a Peter sus memorias.**

 **¿Se desatara el infierno en Narnia?**

 **Quedan solo 3 capítulos de esta historia, más el epilogo donde aparecerá Susan y veremos cómo lleva la "muerte" de sus hermanos.**

 **Ahora les dejare un adelanto del siguiente capítulo que les prevengo: habrá una gran sorpresa.**

Capítulo 15: Ataque A Maior.

Zaccaria descendió en una ráfaga de luz cegándolos momentáneamente.

-¿qué te pasa?- le cuestiono Peter, bajándose de su caballo- ¿porque te apareces así?

-Peter que bueno que te encuentro- suspiro la estrella aliviado- tienes que ir al castillo inmediatamente.

.

-CAMBIEN LA DIRECCION A LA ISLA MAIOR- grito la Bruja a todo pulmón- Y PREPARENSE PARA LA BATALLA.

.

-es lamentable- hablo Zafira momentos después- pero en menos de una hora, Jadis desembarcará en la Isla Maior, lista para una sangrienta batalla.

.

 **El titulo lo dice todo. Quedan 3 capítulos de mucha emoción.**

 **Déjenme su opinión.**

 **Fanny**


	15. Ataque A Maior

LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA MUJER DEL CORAZON DE PIEDRA Disclaimer: Las Cr nicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.  
Cap tulo 15: Ataque A Maior.

Al d a siguiente de su llegada a Reignis, Narina hizo una visita a Kattherinn en su alcoba. All permanec a la mayor parte del tiempo, con l bebe, a causa de estarse recuperando aun del parto.  
\- porque le pusiste as , Kattherinn?- pregunto Narina, observando c mo, acostada en la cama, Kattherinn mec a al ni o para dormirlo.  
-era el nombre de mi abuelo- respondi esta- casi no lo recuerdo, pero los pocos recuerdos que tengo de l, est n llenos de cari o.  
Kattherinn sonri tiernamente al bebe ya dormido y continuo hablando.  
-adem s- dijo la reciente madre- era alguien muy importante para ti, creo que debe de llamarse as .  
-se parecer mucho a el- murmuro Narina- igual que t .  
Kattherinn le sonri agradecida.  
Narina extendi los brazos pidi ndole al peque o Cedric y con l en brazos camino a la cuna que estaba cerca de la cama, y lo coloco all para que durmiera pl cidamente.  
-te traje algo- dijo la pelirroja despu s, tomando de la mesa a lado de la puerta una caja de madera- es un regalo que creo que ansias.  
\- un regalo?- pregunto la pelinegra extra ada pero alegre.  
-as es- asinti ella, entreg ndole la caja de madera.  
Kattherinn observo por un momento la caja, con su nombre grabado en la tapa "Reina Kattherinn, la Sabia", t tulo que Narina le diera al coronarla un a o atr s.  
\- brelo- la insto la mayor, sonriendo- te gustara.  
Kattherinn miro nuevamente la caja, tan larga como su brazo y la abri sin m s.  
-no puede ser- murmuro Kattherinn, llev ndose una mano a la boca, incr dula.  
Dentro estaba un libro de tapas negras con letras plateadas que rezaba "La Magia Se Encuentra Dentro De Tu Coraz n".  
Kattherinn lo tomo con cuidado y lo hojeo. El libro tenia escritos al menos mil hechizos.  
Narina tomo el segundo objeto dentro de la caja y se la extendi .  
Kattherinn miro incr dula la varita que su madre adoptiva le extend a.  
Se parec a mucho a la de la Bruja Blanca. Era de plata, del tama o de su brazo, con bellos grabados de estrellas, hojas ca das de oto o, flores de invierno, rosas, un le n y muchos m s. Ten a escrito "Erinn" en la mitad superior.  
En la punta lo que parec a ser una antorcha encendida color plata.  
Al tomarla, de debajo de la empu adora sali una punta afilada como la de una lanza.  
-cuando aprendas a usarla la punta afilada saldr cuando t lo quieras- le explico su madre, sonri ndole.  
\- porque me regalas esto?- le pregunto, aun incr dula.  
-porque te lo mereces y podr as necesitarlo- respondi ella, despreocupadamente- adem s, siempre supe que ansiabas poder hacer magia por ti misma.  
-gracias, mama- impulsivamente, Kattherinn la abrazo expres ndole toda su gratitud.  
-esto es para l bebe- agrego Narina, al separarse, mostr ndole una caja m s peque a, del tama o de su mano.  
Al abrirla, Kattherinn descubri un relicario de plata con el nombre "Cedric" grabado en la tapa. Al abrirlo, descubri dentro lo que parec a ser una fotograf a tomada desde lo alto de Reignis y una pregunta grabada del otro lado " Que hay en tu coraz n?".  
De pronto la imagen del castillo desapareci y en su lugar vio a Edmund, sonri ndole como en una pintura.  
\- que hay en tu coraz n?- le pregunto la pelirroja, justo cuando la imagen del relicario cambio al bebe que dorm a en su cuna- ese relicario te lo mostrara.  
-es fant stico- suspiro Kattherinn, cerr ndolo.  
-yo se lo pondr - dijo Narina, tomando el relicario de sus manos y caminando hacia la cuna para pon rselo al bebe.  
Decidieron quedarse por las dos semanas pr ximas, mayormente por insistencia de Zafira, quien los visitaba desde M gissa cada dos d as, nunca llevaba a Zaccaria.  
Adem s, Narina quer a ense ar a Kattherinn a usar con responsabilidad la varita y el libro de hechizos que le hab a regalado.  
No paso mucho para cuando la pelinegra dominara al completo el uso de la varita, y pasaba horas enteras leyendo hechizos del libro.  
Peter en cambio pasaba su tiempo explorando Nayka en compa a de Caspian, nico que sab a que ya hab a recuperado la memoria y por ello no hac a preguntas de su semblante enfadado.  
-aun no puedo creer la mentira de Lucy- exclamo en uno de sus paseos a caballo el Rey Magnifico- deber a de prohibirle que siquiera vea a Rilian.  
-s , pero si lo haces le romper s el coraz n- justifico Caspian- y a mi hijo en el proceso.  
-pues tu hijo es la manzana podrida del cesto- murmuro Peter mir ndolo con ojos entrecerrados.  
-pero Lucy fue la que minti - aclaro el pelinegro, sin sentirse ofendido por su comentario, conocedor de su ira- all Rilian no tuvo nada que ver.  
Peter bufo pero no dijo nada m s.  
Desde que Zafira y Zaccaria, semanas atr s, le trajeran la poci n que la hermana de Zafira le mandara, hab a tenido recuerdos breves que no le hab an aclarado mucho de su situaci n.  
Pero cuando Kattherinn anuncio que su hijo se llamar a Cedric, todos sus recuerdos vinieron de golpe a su cabeza acompa ados de un gran dolor de cabeza, m s r pidos que una r faga de luz.  
Solo Caspian se hab a dado cuenta de su malestar y le hab a interrogado m s tarde sobre ello.  
Peter tenia tal cara de molestia entonces y un terrible dolor de cabeza que a Caspian no le fue dif cil saber que hab a ocurrido. Aunque, sin conocer la historia de Narina con el abuelo de Kattherinn aunque sospechando de ello, no se explicaba por qu fue el nombre del reci n nacido quien lo hiciera recuperar sus recuerdos perdidos.  
Caspian hab a querido correr a decirle a todo mundo que la amnesia de Peter ya hab a pasado, sobre todo a advertirle a su hijo que aferrara fuertemente su espada, pues estaba seguro que Peter querr a matarlo. Pero no fue as .  
Peter le prohibi que diera a conocer la noticia, sin darle raz n alguna, pero Caspian crey prudente obedecer.  
A media ma ana paseaban a la orilla del rio cuando sucedi , Zaccaria descendi en una r faga de luz ceg ndolos moment neamente.  
\- qu te pasa?- le cuestiono Peter, baj ndose de su caballo- porque te apareces as ?  
-Peter que bueno que te encuentro- suspiro la estrella aliviado- tienes que ir al castillo inmediatamente.  
\- sucede algo?- pregunto esta vez Caspian ya tambi n abajo del caballo.  
-Narina va a dar a luz- les anuncio con cara de terror.  
-estas bromeando verdad?- le cuestiono Peter, incr dulo, soltando una risa nerviosa- Narina aun no cumple ni los 8 meses.  
-s , pero aunque los embarazos humanos duren 9 meses de gestaci n, Narina no es..- dudo la estrella con gesto pensativo- .. Pues ya saben, no es precisamente humana.  
\- y si todo es normal porque tu cara de terror?- le pregunto Caspian, sospechosamente, mientras Peter volv a a montar su caballo y part a a todo galope.  
-Zafira percibi esta ma ana el nacimiento por eso me pidi que la acompa ara- comenz a relatarle Zaccaria- cuando llegamos los dolores de parto llevaban casi una hora y todos se encontraban hist ricos buscando a Peter.  
Caspian levanto una de sus cejas negras, extra ado. En Narnia era costumbre que los padres no estuvieran con la madre en el momento del alumbramiento, generalmente esperaban afuera de la habitaci n. As que no se explicaba porque todos buscaban a Peter con tanta importancia. Deb an de avisarle pero la prioridad seria ayudar a Narina a traer a la ni a al mundo. Porque sab an que ser a una ni a.  
-cuando entramos a la habitaci n donde estaba Narina con Kattherinn esta lanzaba objetos por todos lados mientras gritaba..- explico la estrella, aclar ndose la garganta para imitar la voz de la pelirroja- "Tr iganme al responsable de este dolor, tr iganme a ese imb cil" y el responsable va en camino.  
-as que enviaron a Peter a los leones- rio Caspian, montando su caballo- haber si no lo mata.  
Narina jam s habia sentido un dolor tan grande en su muy larga vida.  
Los dolores habian empezado casi dos horas atras, mientras veia a Kattherinn practicar con la varita que le regalara, en compa ia de Edmund. Si bien, las molestias habian empezado desde la noche anterior, razon por la que no habia podido dormir.  
Una hora despues de que los dolores empezaran, Zafira y Zaccaria habian llegado, y hace 15 minutos, Jill y Eustace. Entonces, y era la pregunta de la que todo mundo queria obtener la respuesta.  
Donde estaba Peter?  
-TRAIGANME A ESE IMBECIL- grito Narina nuevamente, lanzando una de las almohadas que Kattherinn reacomodaba siempre en la cama- QUIERO QUE LO MATEN POR HACERME PASAR POR ESTO.  
Kattherinn, Zafira y Jill intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Narina no habia parado de gritar en horas.  
\- ME HAN ESCUCHADO?- les grito la pelirroja nuevamente.  
-si Narina, ya todo el castillo lo busca- respondio Kattherinn, intentando calmarla.  
-PUES NO ES SUFICIENTE- exclamo la embarazada- QUIERO QUE TODO NAYKA LO CAZE.  
Afuera, Rilian, Lucy y Eustace buscaban compulsivamente al Soberano de Narnia, sin exito alguno.  
Mientras Edmund, frente a ellos, los veia divertido, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su hijo.  
-todo mundo aqui anda como loco, Cedric- le dijo al peque o bebe, que lo veia atentamente con sus grandes ojos grises- Narina si que sabe armar escandalos.  
Justo en ese momento Eustace, Lucy y Rilian pasaron corriendo tropezandose entre ellos y cayendo en redondo al suelo, gracias al repentino freno de Eustace.  
\- porque te detienes asi, Eustace?- le reprocho Rilian, sobandose la cabeza por el golpe que se dio contra el hombro de Lucy, al caer.  
\- que no ves que Edmund esta en medio del pasillo?- le devolvio la pregunta Eustace, medio aturdido por la caida.  
-pues arrollalo- respondio el Principe inclemente.  
-Rilian- exclamo Lucy, enfadada- que no ves que tiene a Cedric en brazos?  
-hay bueno ya, ustedes tres- les dijo Edmund, rodando los ojos con fastidio- quieren calmarse?  
\- con los gritos que Narina esta dando?- cuestiono Rilian, poniendose de pie y ayudando a Lucy a hacer lo mismo- estas loco?  
-exacto- lo apoyo Eustace asintiendo efusivamente aun sentado en el suelo- que no ves que si no encontramos a Peter para que descarge su furia en el nos aventara a los leones?  
-o nos mandara a la horca- lo apoyo Rilian.  
-no hay que ser exagerados- nego Lucy, mas tranquila- pero hay que encontrar a Peter de todos modos.  
Fue entonces que Peter ingreso corriendo por el vestibulo, y sin ver a Eustace aun tirado en el piso, tropezo con el y cayo al suelo casi rompiendose la boca.  
-EUSTACE- le grito el rubio enfadado- QUE HACES ALLI SENTADOTE?  
Eustace, que se zobaba la pierna que Peter habia pisado al caer, miro a Peter rencoroso.  
-me cai por estarte buscando para que calmes los animos de tu furica esposa a punto de parir- dijo Eustace con el ce o fruncido.  
-como sea- dijo Peter sin darle mucha importancia, poniendose de pie- donde esta?  
-en su habitacion- respondio Edmund, sonriendo divertido- y Peter, ten cuidado.  
Su hermano lo miro un tanto extra ado y camino hacia la habitacion que ocupaba con Narina, nada mas abrir la puerta un grito lo recibio.  
\- DONDE ESTABAS INUTIL?- resono el grito de Narina por todo el Castillo, recibiendo a Caspian y Zaccaria.  
-te lo dije- susurro al Rey la estrella- esta histerica.  
Caspian rio divertido.  
-no creo que Narina vaya a querer que Peter salga- comento Lucy, suspirando resignadamente.  
-no importa- nego Edmund, mirando a su hijo y acariciando su naricita- yo estuve presente en el nacimiento de Cedric, y fue maravilloso.  
-permiteme estar en desacuerdo contigo, Edmund- dijo Rilian, con una mueca de desagrado.  
-no digas eso, Rilian- dijo Caspian, de pie a su lado- yo estuve presente cuando naciste y fue una gran experiencia.  
Rilian lo miro como quien ve un loco, pero su padre no le presto atencion y lo abrazo por los hombros con uno de sus brazos.  
-eras tan peque ito que crei que te romperias en cualquier momento- prosiguio Caspian nostalgicamente.  
Eustace, ya de pie, Edmund y Zaccaria rieron divertidos de la mueca apenada del Principe, mientras Lucy sonreia con ternura.  
-papa, por favor- le pidio Rilian en un susurro- me averguenzas.  
Sin poderlo evitar todos rompieron a reir.  
El parto duro 12 horas de dolor para Narina, de gritos para Peter, de exasperacion para quienes ayudaban a la ni a a nacer y de espera para los que esperaban fuera de la habitacion.  
Despues de que se escuchara el llanto incesante del recien nacido, este solo paro un par de minutos antes de retomarlo con mayor fuerza.  
Cuando al fin ceso, los minutos comenzaron a pasar sin que nadie saliera a anunciarles el feliz nacimiento, haciendo que comenzaran a preocuparse.  
\- que pasara?- se cuestiono Lucy preocupada.  
-deben de limpiar a la ni a y hacerle las curaciones a Narina- intento tranquilizarla Caspian, mas el tambien se encontraba preocupado.  
Al final, al menos unas horas despues, Zafira salio de la habitacion con rostro serio.  
\- que pasa, Zafira?- le pregunto Lucy ansiosa- esta todo bien?  
-si, todo bien- asintio la rubia- solo que paso algo.. inesperado, por asi decirlo.  
\- la ni a?- pregunto Edmund temeroso, ya sin su hijo en brazos, que dormia placidamente en su cuna cuidada por una de las mucamas.  
-es solo que..- dudo la estrella, no sabiendo como dar la noticia.  
-dilo ya- la insto Zaccaria, impaciente- Narina esta bien?  
Zafira lo miro un tanto molesta.  
"Solo piensa en ella" penso exasperada, sintiendo una punzada en su corazon.  
-esta bien, pero Narina- Zafira suspiro con fuerza- dio a luz a gemelas.  
La sorpresa se reflejo en el rostro de todos los que recibieron la noticia.  
En efecto, Narina habia tenido dos ni as, no una como se esperaba.  
Cuando Narina tuvo a la primera ni a y los dolores no cesaron, ella, aunque sorprendida, supo que era lo que sucedia.  
La segunda ni a fue mucho mas facil de tener que la primera, que habia durado extenuantes horas.  
Cuando las dos ni as ya se encontraban limpias y Narina habia tenido todos los cuidados que se acostumbran despues del parto, fue cuando las preguntas comenzaron.  
Habian tardado una hora en convencerse de la teoria de Zafira.  
-una de ellas es la ni a que yo vi venceria a Jadis- repitio ahora para los que esperaban fuera de la habitacion- cual de las dos? Solo el tiempo lo dira.  
\- como no viste que serian dos?- pregunto Zaccaria extra ado.  
-yo solo veo lo que debo ver- respondio la hechicera- no siempre puedo ver todos los detalles.  
\- estas segura de que una de esas ni as es la que tu viste?- pregunto Edmund seriamente.  
-si, estoy segura- asintio Zafira.  
\- sabes cual?- pregunto esta vez Eustace.  
-no, tengo mis sospechas- respondio la estrella- pero solo el tiempo lo confirmara.  
Entonces, Kattherinn salio de la habitacion.  
-Narina dice que pueden entrar a conocer a las ni as- les anuncio, acercandose y abrazando a su marido- son muy lindas.  
La primera en pasar fue Lucy, seguida de los demas.  
Las ni as eran tan diferentes fisicamente como sus padres.  
Ambas estaban rositas y con la piel arrugada, pero eran muy bellas. Se notaba el parecido con su madre. Ambas de ojos azul oscuro, aunque este seguramente se aclararia hasta quedar del azul cielo de su padre.  
Su piel seria tan blanca como la porcelana.  
Pero alli terminaban las semejanzas.  
El cabello de la primera en nacer era rojo carmesi, como el de la madre. Mientras que el de la menor era de un rubio que hacia parecer su poco cabello como herbas de oro.  
Ambas ni as habian nacido a media noche.  
La noticia del nacimiento de la, por muchos siglos, soberana de Nayka se extendio por todos lados, y para el medio dia incluso en Narnia la noticia corria como polvora.  
Al atardecer, un barco navegando por los mares de Nayka recibio la noticia del feliz nacimiento de las gemelas, tambien con alegria, aunque por motivos muy diferentes a los que mantenian a todos los Narnianos en festejo.  
-asi que Narina acaba de dar a luz- dijo con cruel sonrisa la Bruja Blanca, al recibir la noticia de parte de una esfinge- ahora es el momento, debe estar francamente debilitada.  
-y con el accidente que tuvo recientemente el Gran Rey Peter- hablo el nuevo Jefe de la Policia Secreta- no encontraremos mejor momento.  
-bien- asintio Jadis, con franca alegria.  
Habian estado navegando por aguas de Nayka desde el ataque a la isla M gissa muchos meses antes, disimulando su precensia de los lugare os con la magia de la Bruja Blanca y aquella que a os atras les ayudara a cruzar el portal para secuestrar a la Reina Narina.  
Habian esperado el momento ideal del ataque definitivo, y creyeron que este seria cuando la Reina Kattherinn dio a luz a su hijo, el Principe Cedric.  
Pero habian estado demasiado lejos del puerto en el que pretendian desembarcar para iniciar el ataque, y cuando al fin se acercaron al punto, la noticia de la llegada de los gobernantes de Narnia habia llegado.  
No podian arriesgarse a atacar con Nayka tan resguardada, asi que habian postergado la batalla.  
Aunque esa visita habia sido beneficiosa para ella, pues se habia enterado de cosas interesantes.  
Durante esos meses en Nayka, Jadis no habia tenido noticias de Narnia, no queriendo arriesgarse a mandar un emisario para que recolectara informacion.  
Por lo que la noticia del embarazo de Narina le habia sorprendido tanto como el matrimonio de esta con Peter.  
Ella no era ingenua y creia que Narina estaba perdidamente enamorada del Sumo Monarca de Narnia, aunque sabiendo lo sentimental que era Peter, no dudaba esto de el.  
Siendo como Jadis como era, sabia que el motivo real de que Narina aceptara la propuesta matrimonial de Peter era que habia necesitado desesperadamente de ayuda para hecharla de Nayka.  
El embarazo de Narina le daba ventaja.  
Ademas se habia enterado de que Peter habia sufrido algun extra o accidente que lo obligaba a medicarse.  
Ahora con Narina debil por el parto y Peter recuperandose era el momento adecuado para atacar y lo mejor.  
Para triunfar.  
-CAMBIEN LA DIRECCION A LA ISLA MAIOR- grito la Bruja a todo pulmon- Y PREPARENSE PARA LA BATALLA.  
Era cerca de media noche cuando las noticias llegaron.  
Narina habia despertado de una larga siesta y veia a Peter frente a ella, inclinado sobre la cuna en la que reposaban ambas ni as, mirandolas con franca adoracion.  
\- ya has pensado como llamarlas?- le pregunto Narina, haciendole saber que ya habia despertado.  
-tenia el nombre para una de ellas- dijo Peter, tomando a la ni a rubia y pasandola a Narina, el tomo a la pelirroja y se sento en la cama, acunandola- tu puedes nombrar a la otra.  
-yo no he pensado ninguno asi que bien- asintio Narina- cual es el nombre que tienes pensado?  
-Lilyann- sonrio Peter, pasando sus manos por el rostro de la ni a en sus brazos.  
-Lilyann- dijo Narina lentamente- me gusta, pero creo que le queda mejor a la rubia.  
Peter miro a la ni a en brazos de su esposa con confusion.  
\- porque?- pregunto intrigado.  
-porque "Lily" suena muy lindo e inocenta- respondio la pelirroja, usando un diminutivo del nombre- y ella luce asi, linda e inocente.  
-para mi las dos lucen, lindas e inocentes- afirmo Peter con seguridad- pero esta bien, come le pondras a ella?  
Narina miro pensativamente a la ni ita pelirroja y sonrio.  
-Ilyanna- dijo Narina- me gusta el nombre y se parece a Lilyann.  
-Lily y Anna- repitio Peter sonriendo- me gusta.  
Despues de que las ni as fueran alimentadas y se durmieran, Peter dejo la habitacion, encontrando a todos en la sala principal del Castillo, reunidos celebrando la llegada de dos nuevos miembros a su ya grande familia.  
-vaya hasta que sales nuevo papa- se burlo Edmund, abrazando a Peter con un brazo.  
Peter sonrio con gesto cansado, por no haber dormido por estar velando el sue o de sus hijas.  
\- y como se llaman?- pregunto Lucy, emocionada.  
-Anna y Lily- respondio el rubio, sonriendo tiernamente- en realidad se llaman Ilyanna y Lilyann, pero creo que Narina no las llamara por sus nombres completos nunca.  
-Lilyann- repitio Lucy, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sabiendo el porque su hermano nombro asi a su hija.  
-me gusta- comento Edmund, que tambien habia captado el porque del nombre.  
Cuando Peter iba a responder algo robo su atencion y la de todos en la sala.  
Al fondo, Zafira habia soltado una exclamacion de sorpresa, con la vista ida miraba un punto frente a ella. De pronto cerro fuertemente los ojos y hablo casi en un susurro.  
-que asi sea- y sin mas cayo casi inconciente al suelo, siendo sostenida por Zaccaria justo antes de que se estrellara contra el.  
Todos se acercaron apresuradamente a ellos, sorprendidos por lo que habia pasado.  
Zafira no estaba inconciente pero lucia algo triste y cansada.  
\- que viste?- le pregunto Caspian, unico a parte de Zaccaria que habia entendido que Zafira habia tenido una vision.  
-es lamentable- hablo Zafira momentos despues- pero en menos de una hora, Jadis desenbarcara en la Isla Maior, lista para una sangrienta batalla.  
\- Que?- cuestiono Edmund sorprendido- la Bruja Blanca?  
Zafira asintio.  
\- pero porque lo percibes hasta ahora?- pregunto Zaccaria serio- debiste haberlo detectado desde que entro a Nayka, o incluso desde que Jadis tomo la decidion de atacarnos.  
-no soy una adivina Zaccaria- dijo Zafira seriamente- solo una simple y llana estrella, como tu.  
\- a eso te dedicas no?- le pregunto este enfadado.  
-dejen de discutir- intervino Kattherinn- lo importante es preparar al ejercito de Nayka.  
-no uses el volcan- le advirtio Zaccaria- si hay alguien de Nayka ayudandoles sabra enseguida que la descubrimos y podria afectarnos.  
-este debe de ser el enfrentamiento definitivo- hablo Peter convencido- hay que acabar con ella hasta que Anna y Lily esten listas. - que hacemos con Narina?- intervino Caspian seriamente- acaba de dar a luz, no puede participar en la batalla.  
-es cierto- asintio Kattherinn- no esta en condiciones.  
-Zaccaria dirigete a Falis y pidele ayuda a Stefano- ordeno Edmund- que mande estrellas a avisar del ataque a todos los demas pueblos.  
-enseguida- asintio Zaccaria- volvere antes de que partan a la batalla.  
Sin mas la estrella salio corriendo del castillo hacia el exterior.  
-no hay que avisarle a mi madre- dijo Kattherinn, no muy segura de sus palabras- debe de descansar y no alterarse.  
-se enterara tarde o temprano- intervino Rilian- y cuando lo haga se pondra furiosa porque no le dijimos ahora.  
-hay que correr el riesgo- comento Peter- Lucy tambien se queda.  
\- que?- cuestiono Lucy, frunciendo el ce o- yo quiero ir.  
-hazle caso a tu hermano, Lu- intervino Rilian, acercandose a su novia y abrazandola por la cintura- quedate aqui, por favor.  
Lucy lo miro claramente queriendo rebatir su pedido, no dispuesta a acceder.  
-Lucy- hablo Kattherinn, tomandola de las manos- debes de quedarte aqui para cuidar de Cedric si? Esta no es tu lucha.  
-si lo es, porque es contra la Bruja Blanca y Nayka es parte de Narnia aunque sean naciones diferentes- exclamo la Valiente con seguridad- pero esta bien, me quedare aqui protegiendo a mis sobrinos.  
-Jill tambien se quedara aqui- dijo Eustace y cuando vio que la chica protestaria, agrego- es mejor asi.  
La casta a apreto los labios algo enfadada pero no protesto.  
-Zafira tu tambien te quedas- dijo Peter, mirando a la estrella- esta de mas decir que no deben de avisarle a Narina.  
Las tres chicas asintieron.  
-ire a despedirme de Cedric- dijo Kattherinn sonriendo- aunque espero volver antes del amanecer.  
Cuando la pelinegra abandono la habitacion, Lucy se cruzo de brazos con enfado.  
-no es justo, Edmund- dijo la chica- porque tu no le prohibiste a Kattherinn ir a la batalla?  
-porque eso si no seria justo- respondio su hermano sonriendo sin humor- Kattherinn a vivido casi toda su vida aqui, si esta en peligro, ella querra defenderla a toda costa.  
La tension se apodero del Castillo de Reignis tan pronto la noticia del ataque en Maior se conocio.  
Zaccaria habia regresado al castillo antes de que ellos mismos partieran, como lo habia prometido.  
Kattherinn habia pasado todo ese tiempo en su habitacion cargando a su hijo, Cedric.  
Era un ni o precioso y muy tranquilo, pero exigente. Edmund solia decir que tendria el caracter de Kattherinn.  
Fuerte, valiente y astuto para conseguir lo que deseara.  
Su cabello era del mismo tono que el suyo y sus ojos ya se habian aclarado lo suficiente como para ser el mismo tono que el de sus ojos.  
Sin duda se pareceria mucho a ella, aunque el tono de piel era el mismo que el de Edmund.  
Para Kattherinn, ese bebe era la prueba viviente de su amor por Edmund. Un amor real y verdadero que le latia cada vez con mas fuerza en el corazon.  
-Kattherinn- la llamo su esposo desde la puerta- ya es hora.  
La pelinegra solo asintio, sin moverse realmente de su lugar, deposito un beso en la frente del bebe.  
-puedes quedarte si quieres- volvio a hablar Edmund, acercandose a ellos y abrazandolos con fuerza- para cuidar a Cedric.  
-no puedo- nego Kattherinn- debo defender Nayka, por eso soy su Reina.  
-y yo su Rey- murmuro el hombre- yo la defendere por ambos.  
-Narina jamas me perdonaria que no le avisara de ataque y por si fuera poco yo tampoco fuera- le explico, mirandolo a los ojos con determinacion- acaso no recuerdas lo enfadada que estaba por haberla ido a rescatar hace dos a os?  
-cierto- asintio el pelinegro- veras que todo saldra bien.  
Edmund se acerco al bebe y deposito un beso en su frente.  
-nos veremos pronto, Cedric- le prometio con una tierna sonrisa.  
-lo llevare con Lucy- dijo Kattherinn, saliendo de la habitacion.  
Lucy permanecia sentada en una de las ventanas del castillo, cruzada de brazos y con exprecion enfadada.  
-vamos Lucy- le pidio Rilian a su lado, con ternura- quita esa expresion de enfado, es mejor que te quedes aqui.  
-estoy cansada de que me traten como una ni a- resoplo Lucy descruzando los brazos y enfrentandolo- soy tan buena como cualquiera de ustedes.  
-claro que si- asintio el Principe con ternura- pero tu eres mas valiosa para nosotros que cualquier otra cosa.  
El enfado de la chica se desvanecio en ese instante y sonrio con ternura, abrazando a su novio.  
-cuidate mucho, por favor- le pidio con los brazos rodeandole el cuello- te quiero.  
-y yo te quiero a ti- sonrio Rilian, besando a la chica con gran cari o.  
Detras de ellos, Kattherinn se aclaro la garganta, haciendoles notar su precensia.  
-realmente ustedes no pueden estar sin estarse tocando ni tres minutos- bufo la pelinegra, entregandole al bebe a su tia.  
-muy graciosa- resoplo Rilian.  
-como sea- se encogio de hombros Kattherinn, despreocupada- cuida a Cedric, Lucy.  
-no te preocupes- nego la pelicobriza, mirando al bebe tiernamente- estara a salvo.  
-estamos por partir- le dijo la pelinegra a Rilian.  
-nos vemos luego- se despidio el Principe- te ves hermosa de mama.  
Lucy se sonrojo mientras veia al chico alejarse siguiendo los pasos de la Reina de Nayka.  
Cuando todos estuvieron listos partieron.  
El viaje normal hacia la Isla de Maior duraba aproximadamente 5 dias, pero todos sabian que Narina era una mujer muy precavida.  
En aquellos dias de destruccion que los habitantes de Nayka conocian como "Era Sangrienta" y los Narnianos como la epoca en que fueron invadidos por los Telmarinos, los principales campos de batalla habian estado en Bridstone.  
Para llegar, Narina habia creado un portal en el rio cerca de Reignis que conectaba con un punto en cada isla de Nayka.  
Debias de ir en un barco, ya que este se encontraba en medio del rio, y salias a la mar. En Maior, este te conectaba con el puerto en Avie, pueblo de centauros cerca de la costa.  
Generalmente el portal era abierto por Narina, pero dado que esta no se encontraba alli, y ahora que Kattherinn tenia una varita, fue ella la encargada de abrirlo.  
En el Castillo, Zafira, Lucy y Jill los veian partir, deseando que todos regresaran con bien.

.

Bueno pues la ni a nacio, pero tambien su hermana. Desde el principio tenia planeado esto asi que espero les haya gustado.  
Una disculpa por la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas y poco tiempo libre, por ello no pude corregir el capitulo por lo que estara lleno de faltas de ortografia, lo siento pero no queria tardarme mas.  
Quedan 2 capitulos mas y un epilogo. Les advierto que el siguiente capitulo sera muy dramatico, asi que preparense.  
Se titula "Una Vida Que Se Apaga". Como se lo imaginan, en el proximo capitulo habra una muerte. Voy a dejarles un adelanto y con ello cuatro candidatos a morir.  
"-ZAFIRA- grito Narina alterada, a su lado, Zaccaria comenzo a brillar y se apresuro a seguir la estela que Zafira dejaba, en un intento por parar su caida.

-RILIAN- era Caspian, quien veia con horror a su hijo comenzar a convertirse en piedra, gracias a la varita de la Bruja.

-NO LUCY- un grito mas llamo su atencion. Era Eustace, quien miraba alarmado a la Reina Valiente abandonar su pocision.

-No, Edmund- dijo Peter, al ver a su hermano con intenciones de ir tras ella.

-PETER- grito Narina desgarradoramente, sin dejar de correr.

\- Narina?- Peter miro confundido como los ojos de su esposa se abrieron con sorpresa y su cara se desfiguro en un rictus de dolor."  
Ahora los candidatos son Zafira, Rilian, Lucy, Edmund, Peter y Narina. Uno de ellos morira.  
El proximo capitulo lo publicare en A o Nuevo, y es hora de una competencia.  
Como regalo a la primera persona que logre adivinar sobre quien muere le respondere una pregunta, la que ella quiera, sobre el Fic, su precuela y su proxima secuela. Sera decision de ella si quiere que la responda aqui o por PM.  
Suerte y Feliz Navidad.  
Fanny. 


	16. Una Vida Que Se Apaga

**Capitulo 16: Una Vida Que Se Apaga**

Cuando el ejercito liderado por los Reyes de Nayka llego a la Isla Maior, el ataque ya habia empezado.

Solo ellos faltaban.

El ejercito de la Bruja Blanca, notaron enseguida que era mas grande que el que imaginaban.

Jadis estaba alli, liderando su ejercito y sonrio con cruel alegria al verlos aparecer.

Peter se dijo que ese dia, ella seria derrotada, aunque volviera despues, al menos se librarian de ella por un buen rato.

Mientras tanto, Narina despertaba con un muy mal presentimiento.

Habia tenido un sue駉 intranquilo y que el castillo se encontrara en tan grande silencio solo la ponia alerta.

Nerviosa se puso de pie aun con algo de dificultad, aun adolorida por el parto del dia anterior, y se acerco a la cuna doble donde ambas ni馻s descansaban.

Ellas dormian pacificamente, pero eso no la tranquilizo.

Tan solo con un sencillo camison de dormir y la bata que se puso sobre el, al levantarse de la cama, Narina salio de la habitacion.

Los pasillos del castillo estaban solitarios, y eso no hizo mas que aumentar su ansiedad.

En la sala principal del castillo encontro a Zafira, Jill y Lucy, las dos ultimas con caras preocupadas.

En un moises en medio de la habitacion descansaba Cedric, y que el ni駉 se encontrara alli sin sus padres no hizo sino confirmar sus sospechas de que algo pasaba.

-縌ue sucede?- pregunto, haciendo notar a las tres feminas, su precensia.

-Narina- murmuro Jill con gesto asustado.

-no debiste de levantarte de la cama- la reprendio Lucy, siendo mas eficiente que Jill para ocultar sus sentimientos. Pero para una veterana como ella, su mascara de indiferencia era menos que mediocre.

-pregunte 縬ue sucede?- repitio la pelirroja, endureciendo su rostro- 縟onde esta todo el mundo?

-pues..- dudo Jill, mirando hacia los lados, claramente buscando una mentira que decir.

-Narina- hablo Zafira, poniendose de pie del sillon en el que permanecia sentada desde la entrada de la pelirroja- a sucedido algo grave, Jadis..

-Zafira- la interrumpio Lucy- Kattherinn dijo que..

-se lo que dijo- la callo la estrella, seriamente- pero se enterara pronto y es mejor decirle nosotras.

Jill comprendio en ese instante que Zafira nunca habia tenido la intencion de mentirle a Narina, su plan habia sido siempre decirle la verdad a Narina, en cuanto esta despertara.

-縟ecirme que?- hablo Narina, acercandose a la estrella, unica que parecia dispuesta a hablar.

-hace un par de horas, Jadis desembarco en la isla Maior- hablo la estrella, siendo completamente sincera- la batalla ya a comenzado y todos estan alla.

El rostro de Narina se endurecio mas de ser posible y se ensombrecio.

-no pretendian decirme nada- afirmo, dirigiendole una furica mirada a las otras dos chicas.

-Narina no puedes ir- nego Lucy fervientemente- ayer mismo diste a luz, estas debil.

-estoy lo suficientemente fuerte para defender mi nacion- afirmo ella, levantando el menton, desafiandola a contradecirla.

Lucy callo momentaneamente pero despues la miro con decidion.

-bien, pero yo ire contigo- le dijo con determinacion.

-yo tambien- hablo Jill, dando un paso al frente.

-縬ue pasara con Cedric, Anna y Lily?- pregunto Zafira.

-ire a prepararme- anuncio Narina, dando media vuelta- Zafira toma a los tres ni駉s y llevalos a Falis, estaran a salvo con Stefano.

Zafira asintio y acercandose al moises, desprendio la parte de arriba, donde el bebe reposaba, y siguio a Narina a su habitacion donde estaban las gemelas.

-縞uando detectaste la amenaza?- le pregunto Narina al llegar.

-una hora antes de que desembarcara- respondio la estrella, ayudando a Narina a acomodar a las dos ni馻s en canastas similares a en la que traia a Cedric.

-縫orque no la viste antes?- pregunto la pelirroja, intrigada.

-alguien debe de estarla ayudando- afirmo Zafira, que ya lo habia pensado tiempo antes- alguien con magia muy fuerte.

Narina asintio, sospechando de quien podria ser esa persona, pero sin exponer sus ideas entrego a las ni馻s a Zafira.

-dile a Stefano que los cuide bien- le pidio Narina, la estrella asintio y antes de salir giro a ver a la pelirroja y suspiro con algo de tristeza.

-縮abes Narina?- hablo la estrella- creo que hoy, tu y yo encontraremos nuestro destino.

Cuando Zafira se retiro, Narina aun pensaba en sus palabras.

緼 que se referia? No lo sabia, pero tenia el presentimiento que lo que fuera que hubiera querido decir, no le gustaria.

Zafira llego rapidamente a su destino. La estrella conocida como Stefano, o quien ella creia que era ya que nunca lo habia visto antes, ya la esperaba afuera de su castillo.

-dile a Narina que los cuidare tan bien como me lo pidio- dijo la estrella, mirandola con curiosidad- 縱olveras con ella?

-debo hacerlo- asintio la rubia, mirando por ultima vez a los bebes antes de disponerse a partir.

-dicen por alli que tu poder es muy grande hechicera- hablo Stefano antes de que se marchara- pero no olvides que si vez demasiado para arriba, terminaras por tropezar.

Zafira lo miro por largos minutos, como analizando si debia responderle, pero al final dijo.

-jamas lo olvido- y sin mas se fue de la isla, dejando tras de ella, todo una vida.

Cuando Zafira llego a Reignis, Narina, Jill y Lucy ya estaban listas para partir y solo esperaban un barco para usar el portal.

-no es necesario- les dijo al decender- yo las llevare.

-no pense que volverias- dijo Narina, mirandola sospechosamente.

-viajar con una estrella es mas facil- sonrio la rubia, Narina asintio y se acerco a ella, tomandola del brazo dispuesta a que la llevara, Lucy y Jill en cambio lucian temerosas.

-no estoy muy segura de que sea una buena idea- comento Jill, insegura.

-no seas estupida 縜caso jamas has visto una estrella fugaz?- pregunto Narina, fastidiada, cuando las dos jovenes asintieron, prosiguio- pues no son mas que estrellas que se desplazan de un lugar a otro.

-viajamos a la velocidad de la luz- sonrio Zafira- una vez en el aire ni queriendo podran soltarse de mi.

Ambas chicas seguian dudando pero no teniendo mas remedio se acercaron a Zafira.

Lucy tomo la mano de Zafira y Jill la suya, su mano libre era sostenida por Narina, formando un circulo.

-en cuanto nos dejes, Zafira- murmuro Narina- te vas de la isla.

-bien- asintio la estrella y dirigiendose a las dos jovenes les dijo- cierren los ojos y no los abran para nada.

Cuando hubieran cerrado los ojos, Zafira despego.

Viajar con una estrella era como subirte a una monta馻 rusa y mantener los ojos cerrados durante todo el paseo, con el equivalente a un enorme faro alusandoles el rostro.

Nada mas despegar, Lucy y Jill comenzaron a gritar, entre asustadas y excitadas.

El viaje no duro ni dos minutos y al llegar, los gritos de ambas chicas hicieron que todos notaran su precensia.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraron con una batalla encarnecida, los Naykianos parecian tener la ventaja, pero la Bruja Blanca parecia inclinar la balanza a su favor convirtiendo a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente en piedra.

Peter, Edmund y Caspian luchaban fervientemente para abrirse paso hacia Jadis sin exito alguno. Una gran manada de lobos custodiaban a la bruja, no permitiendo que ninguno de ellos se le acercara, claramente temiendo su muerte.

Nada mas pisar tierra, Lucy y Jill se derrumbaron en el suelo debido al mareo que el viaje les ocasiono, dandose un duro golpe que sirvio para parar sus gritos.

Narina en cambio se solto de la mano de Zafira con calma y les dirigio a las chicas en el suelo una mirada exasperada.

-ya vete- le dijo a Zafira, encaminandose directamente hacia donde la Bruja Blanca luchaba.

Zafira asintio sin mas y brillando desaparecio de su vista.

Rilian y Eustace se acercaron entonces corriendo hacia ellas.

-Lucy- la llamo Rilian, ayudandola a ponerse de pie, mientras su compa馿ro hacia lo mismo con su amiga- 縫ero que haces aqui?

-viajar con una estrella es una locura- murmuro Lucy, riendo emocionada, pero se puso seria al ver la mirada ce駏da de su novio.

-Zafira le dijo la verdad a Narina y esta queria venir asi que la acompa馻mos- explico Jill luciendo un tanto nerviosa por la sangrienta batalla que se desarrollaba en la isla.

-no debieron venir- nego Rilian, preocupado, pero no tuvieron mas tiempo para hablar pues la batalla seguia.

El camino de Narina hacia Jadis se vio prontamente truncado por los lobos, y momentos despues por Peter, que se habia abierto camino hasta ella.

-縌ue haces aqui?- le pregunto al llegar a su lado.

-縪lvidaste que esta es mi nacion?- le devolvio la pregunta la pelirroja- yo lo cree, no permitire que nadie lo ataque.

-estas debil- rebatio su esposo, enfadado por su necedad- algo podria pasarte.

-no pasara- nego Narina con gran seguridad.

Pero pronto Narina sintio que su cuerpo se debilitaba, y sus movimientos se hacian mas lentos.

Como si detectaran su debilidad, pronto se vio rodeada de Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, Caspian, Jill, Kattherinn, Rilian y Zaccaria.

Narina se dijo que deberia de estar furiosa por esa demostracion de que la creian debil, pero de una extra馻 manera eso le ayudo a aceptar una realidad de la que llevaba tiempo huyendo.

Ahora tenia una familia. Una gran familia que le brindaba su proteccion.

-hay que acercarnos a Jadis- dijo la pelirroja en un hueco sin ataques.

-es practicamente imposible- respondio Caspian- esos lobos no lo permiten.

-deben de ser de la Policia Secreta- murmuro Peter, mirando a Jadis pelear en el perfecto circulo formado por al menos 30 lobos.

-Jadis debe de temer que este sea el dia de su fin- hablo Edmund retomando la pelea.

A su lado Kattherinn peleaba con una espada en una de sus manos y en la otra su varita.

-necesitamos una distraccion- suspiro Narina, mientras Peter y Kattherinn le cubrian las espaldas.

-yo me encargo- se escucho una voz muy conocida para todos que parecia provenir del fondo de su mente.

-Zafira- murmuro Narina, un tanto confundida.

-arriba- dijo Caspian, luciendo tan desconsertado como todos los demas, atrayendo la mirada de todos hacia el cielo.

Arriba una estrella brillaba con luz tenue, pero para Narina y Zaccaria no fue dificil reconocer a la estrella que los Narnianos conocian como una Hechicera.

Para los demas no les fue dificil darse cuenta de que esa estrella que Caspian se馻laba era Zafira, claro que no se explicaban el como podian escucharla.

-Zafira te dije que te marcharas- la reprendio Narina, retrocediendo de pronto para esquivar una espada que casi le corta la cabeza.

-te dije que ambas encontrariamos aqui nuestro destino- volvio a hablar la voz, pero esta vez, solo Narina logro escucharla- no puedo irme.

Todos miraron curiosos a Narina quien lucia furiosa por algo que ninguno habia captado.

-aprovechen los segundos que les pueda comprar- dijo Zafira esta vez para todos y sin mas su brillo aumento subitamente.

Zafira brillaba de tal manera que parecia un peque駉 sol y sus rayos parecian ser tangibles y afilados.

Los ojos de Narina se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender lo que pasaba y retrocedio un tanto temerosa.

-CUIDADO- grito la pelirroja, haciendo a todos retroceder justo cuando los rayos de luz de Zafira chocaban contra el suelo.

Una lluvia de rayos afilados cual cuchillos comenzo a caer sobre los lobos y Jadis, quien se protegia con su varita para evitar que estos la tocaran.

Kattherinn hizo lo mismo por ellos un tanto aletargada por el poder de Zafira.

-縞omo hace eso?- pregunto Eustace sorprendido.

-no importa- nego Peter- hay que ataquar a la Bruja.

-espera a que el brillo se detenga- le ordeno Narina, mirando como Zafira parecia seguir a los lobos, e intentaba eliminar a todo aquel que perteneciera a la Policia Secreta, aunque era una tarea casi imposible sin correr el riesgo de darle a uno de los suyos.

-縬ue esta haciendo?- pregunto Rilian de pronto, atrayendo la mirada de los demas al punto que el mismo observaba.

A la distancia, Jadis apuntaba con su varita al cielo, llamando la atencion del Principe Narniano, unico que la habia estado observando.

-la va a tirar- exclamo Caspian asustado.

No muchos sabian que las brujas disfrutaban tirar las estrellas del cielo, mayormente para sacarles el corazon y comerlo, queriendo obtener de ellas juventud, belleza y poder.

No era facil tirar una estrella, se necesitaba una varita o objeto que pudiera alcanzar la altura de estas y golpearlas. Aun si lograbas atinarle a la estrella no significaba que ya estaba todo hecho.

El objetivo de golpearlas era hacerlas perder el equilibrio, para que calleran a tierra. Las estrellas mas antiguas y experimentadas no eran faciles de tirar, sobre todo porque no solian caer con el primer o segundo golpe, por lo que las brujas intentaban encontrar a las mas jovenes, tarea de mucha investigacion y muy dificil.

Despues de lograr que la estrella cayera habia una posibilidad de que la estrella se salvara, siempre y cuando esta lograra frenar su caida, de lo contrario se estrellaria contra el suelo y el da駉 seria inmenso. La estrella podria terminar muy mal herida o muerta en el peor de los casos.

Sin duda, Jadis, la mas grande de las brujas, era sabedora de lo que se necesitaba para tirar una estrella, y ese era su objetivo al apuntar a Zafira.

-ZAFIRA- le grito Zaccaria, mirando hacia el cielo- VETE, ESQUIVALA.

Una imagen llego repentinamente a sus mentes. Era el campo de batalla, visto desde arriba, desde donde se veia claramente a Jadis apuntar directamente hacia el centro de la imagen.

-縬ue pasa?- cuestiono Edmund, sorprendido.

-son los pensamientos de Zafira- dijo Zaccaria, seriamente- esta usando tanto poder que no es capaz de controlarlo.

Y sin mas una rafaga de poder salio fuertemente de la varita de la Bruja Blanca y golpeo a Zafira, pero esta permanecio en el cielo, sin moverse un centimetro siquiera.

-縌UE ESTAS HACIENDO?- le grito Narina enfadada a la estrella brillando en el cielo- VETE.

Una nueva imagen proveniente de los pensamientos de Zafira invadio la mente de los 10 en el suelo.

Era Narina. Pero una Narina diferente. Debia de tener unos 18 o 17 a駉s, su cabello estaba corto hasta debajo de los hombros y no largo hasta su cintura como ahora, sus ojos tenian un extra駉 brillo en sus orbes doradas y sonreia altanera.

-espero que asi sea- dijo la Narina del recuerdo antes de girar sobre sus talones y caminar con pasos seguros por una playa.

Un segundo recuerdo le vino rapidamente.

Narina sentada frente a una mesa, una taza de te en sus manos y una expresion fria en su rostro.

Parecia ser mucho mas parecida a la que ellos conocian.

-estoy segura de lo que hare- dijo la mujer alzando el menton con desafio- 縨e ayudaras o no?

Cuando el tercer recuerdo llego, Narina habia comprendido que Zafira estaba recordandola.

El tercer recuerdo no era de ella sin embargo, y no todos reconocieron a la mujer que aparecia en el. Pero Rilian si.

-mama- murmuro con sorpresa el Principe, reconociendo a la estrella Liliandil protagonizando el recuerdo.

-no aceptare esa realidad- decia Liliandil en el recuerdo- no se para que vine a cuestionarte mi futuro, yo no haria algo asi.

El recuerdo cambio a una de las primeras noches en la isla de M醙issa, mientras esperaban el regreso de Eustace y Jill de su incursion a Nayka.

Cuando Zafira habia dicho a Rilian que no estaba interesado en su padre.

El ultimo recuerdo mostraba a una mujer que solo Zaccaria reconocio.

Debia tener unos 22 a駉s, con la piel trige馻 y el cabello rubio casta駉. Tenia ojos azules muy parecidos a los de Zafira.

En ella, Zaccaria reconocio a la hermana de Zafira, Shifera, con la que hacia meses que no se hablaba.

-縫orque no quieres hacerme caso?- exclamaba la estrella, alterada- Narina y Zaccaria seran tu perdicion.

Los recuerdos pararon justo cuando un segundo ataque de Jadis se estrello contra Zafira.

Al mismo tiempo el ataque de Zafira ceso.

Cuando un tercer ataque se estrello contra la estrella, su brillo se apago y una debil voz se escucho en su mente.

-Adios- y un cuarto ataque termino por romper las defensas de la estrella, que se desplomo a una velocidad increible.

-ZAFIRA- grito Narina alterada, a su lado, Zaccaria comenzo a brillar y se apresuro a seguir la estela que Zafira dejaba, en un intento por parar su caida.

Pero no llego a tiempo y Zafira se estrello en el suelo, rodando un largo tramo, debido a la velocidad que llevaba, dejando un rastro tras ella.

Jill, Eustace, Kattherinn, Edmund y Lucy se apresuraron a seguir a Zaccaria para ver el estado de la estrella y socorrerla.

Zaccaria estaba de pie mirando paralizado a la hechicera.

Al llegar, los cinco se quedaron momentaneamente paralizados por la imagen.

Zafira se encontraba tendida en el suelo, los brazos destendidos y los pies juntos, como formando una cruz.

Estaba inconciente, con una expresion pacifica en su rostro. Con labios entreabiertos, y cortadas en el rostro y todo el cuerpo.

Lucy fue la primera en reaccionar y se hinco a lado de la cabeza de Zafira, saco su frasco de pocion sanadora y bertio dos gotas en la boca de Zafira, pero esta no reacciono.

Lucy le dio dos gotas mas pero nada ocurrio. Los segundos pasaron y la estrella seguia igual.

-esta muerta- suspiro tristemente Lucy y repitio- muerta.

Jill rompio a llorar y Eustace se apresuro a abrazarla, consolandola.

Zaccaria reacciono entonces y se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo, gateando hasta tomar de los hombros a la mujer ya sin vida.

-no, no- nego, sacudiendola suavemente- Zafira, reacciona, por favor.

Continuo sacudiendola y cuando vio que esta no reaccionaba, acerco su cabeza a su pecho y rompio a llorar al no escuchar latir su corazon.

-no- murmuraba entre sollozos- no, Zafira, no.

A lo lejos, la ecena era observada por Narina y Rilian.

Nada mas Zafira estrellarse, Peter y Caspian se habian apresurado a abalanzarse sobre Jadis, siendo impedidos por un par de minotauros.

Rilian se habia quedado paralizado, aun analizando el recuerdo de su madre en la mente de Zafira.

Narina en cambio veia en camara lenta el ultimo recuerdo de Zafira, la estrella que le anunciaba que ella y Zaccaria serian su perdicion, y a Zafira estrellandose contra el suelo.

Y ahora, viendo a todos llorar frente a ellos mientras la batalla encarnecida continuaba, su mente procesaba que la estrella, su unica amiga, habia muerto.

Cuando la comprension le llego a la mente, giro suavemente y miro a Jadis, a la distancia y mirandola con sonrisa perversa.

Claramente se daba cuenta de como esto le habia afectado.

Con furia, Narina blandio su espada, acercandose a Jadis con la ira encendiendo sus sentidos.

Todo el que se metia en su camino era rapidamente derrotado por ella o esquivado y vencido detras de ella por Caspian, Peter y Rilian.

No le fue dificil llegar frente a la Bruja Blanca y chocar espadas con ella.

-debo de felicitarte por tu reciente maternidad- dijo la Bruja con expresion cruel- Felicidades.

-estas muy bien informada- comento la pelirroja, separandose y mirandola cautelosamente- 縬uien te a estado ayudando?

-縞rees que revelare mis fuentes?- pregunto la Bruja, volviendo al ataque rapidamente rechazado por Narina- solo te dire que es alguien que te odia mas que yo.

Narina fruncio el ce駉. Como reina, habia cientos de personas que le tenian resentimiento. Las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Con la ira bullendo en ella, se lanzo al frente, intentando degollar a la Bruja.

Todos sus ataques eran debidamente retenidos, y aunque su habilidad con la espade era mejor que la de Jadis, esta tenia su varita en la otra mano, con la que la podria transformar en piedra.

-縫orque atacar Nayka, Jadis?- pregunto la Reina, en un descanso dado por la Bruja- 縞ual es tu objetivo?

-una vez tenga bajo mi poder estas tierras- sonrio perversamente la mujer- Narnia caera facilmente.

Jadis encurecio sus gestos.

-siempre supe que tu eras el punto debil de Aslan, pero el sabia como mantenerte fuera de mi alcanze- conto la Bruja con gran resentimiento- y cuando te enfrente por primera vez me di cuenta que tu eras mi verdadero obstaculo para apoderarme de Narnia.

-yo no era la Reina en ese entonces- contradijo la pelirroja, entrecerrando los ojos.

-no, pero eras el corazon de su gente, el alma de Aslan y el espiritu de su tierra- respodio Jadis con desprecio- y prueba de ello fue que solo tarde 3 a駉s en apoderarme de Narnia cuando te fuiste.

-porque Aslan lo permitio- exclamo ella, no permitiendo que la otra la se馻lara como culpable de esos 100 a駉s de invierno.

-縪 quizas estaba muy deprimido por la ausencia de su hija como para intervenir?- le pregunto cinicamente.

Enfadada, Narina blandio su espada con fuerza y logro cortarle la mejilla, haciendo enfurecer a la Bruja que reanudo su ataque con mayor fuerza.

La fuerza de la Bruja era mucho mas grande que la de ella, y en uno de sus ataques Narina termino en el suelo debido a la fuerza imprimida.

Sin duda el haber dado a luz un dia antes, si le pasaba factura, y con mas lentitud de la que le habria gustado se puso en pie, mirando en el horizonte el sol despuntar.

Girando con rapidez Narina se preparo para un nuevo enbiste de la Bruja, pero extra馻da noto que esta ya no estaba alli, sino que unos metros lejos, peleaba con Caspian y Rilian al mismo tiempo.

Claramente habia sido la intervencion de padre e hijo lo que le habia comprado el tiempo suficiente para levantarse del suelo sin salir herida por la espada de Jadis.

Con ese respiro miro al rededor.

Edmund y Kattherinn peleaban algo alejados de ella, mientras Eustace, Jill y Lucy peleaban cubriendo el cuerpo de Zafira y Zaccaria, quien aun lloraba sobre el pecho de la estrella ya muerta.

Fue la imagen tan conmovedora de las dos estrellas, que solo ella sabia habian tenido un romance, lo que le dio la fuerza para volver a la carga de la Bruja.

Pero ni bien se habia acercado un metro a Jadis, un lobo se abalanzo sobre ella, tirandola al suelo, y haciendo que perdiera su espada.

Con fuerza retuvo al lobo, evitando que este hincara los colmillos en su yugular como era claro su proposito.

Forzando el cuerpo avento al lobo un tanto lejos de ella y le asesto una patada, aturdiendo y comprando el tiempo suficiente para tomar su espada y clavarla en el corazon del lobo.

Narina no tuvo el tiempo para disfrutar su triunfo cuando un grito corto el aire.

-RILIAN- era Caspian, quien veia con horror a su hijo comenzar a convertirse en piedra, gracias a la varita de la Bruja.

Narina vio la espada de Jadis dirigirse hacia el cuello de Caspian cuando una espada se interpuso en su camino, salvando la vida del Rey, quien seguia como paralizado mirando a su hijo totalmente cubierto en piedra.

Ahora Peter, salvador de Caspian peleaba con la Bruja.

-NO LUCY- un grito mas llamo su atencion. Era Eustace, quien miraba alarmado a la Reina Valiente abandonar su pocision y correr en pos de su amado.

Pero una Reina corriendo si fijarse a donde iba, era un blanco demasiado facil, y todos lo sabian.

Eso fue lo unico que al parecer fue capaz de sacar a Zaccaria de su estupor, quien aun con lagrimas en los ojos se incorporo, y brillando fuertemente, persiguio a Lucy y la tomo en el aire, llevandola con Rilian y Caspian.

Lucy se solto inmediatamente del agarre de la estrella y abrazo la fria piedra en que se habia convertido su novio, llorando a lagrima viva.

Narina observo nuevamente la pelea entre Peter y Jadis, a quienes se le habian unido Kattherinn y Edmund.

Claramente era demasiado para la Bruja Blanca, quien con un gesto mando reagrupar a su ejercito y se retiro brevemente de la batalla.

-No, Edmund- dijo Peter, al ver a su hermano con intenciones de ir tras ella- dejala, no se ira.

Peter giro a ver a Caspian, quien veia con gesto de profundo dolor a su hijo, convertido en piedra y siendo abrazado por su hermana.

Al ver las lagrimas resbalar por las mejillas de Lucy, el recuerdo de su hermana Susan vino a su mente.

Y Peter comprendio que realmente no importaba si Lucy le habia mentido o no, porque ella realmente amaba al Principe Rilian.

Narina se acerco al lugar y miro la escena de Lucy llorandole a Rilian.

-apartate- le ordeno a la chica, quien no parecio escucharla y siguio llorando en la misma posicion.

-Lucy- la llamo Peter suavemente, abrazando a su hermana mas peque馻 y forzandola a apartarse del Principe.

-NO, NO QUIERO- nego Lucy, intentando a toda costa zafarse del agarre de su hermano.

-Lucy tranquilizate- le pidio Edmund, acariciandole la mejilla a su hermana. Solo el contacto cari駉so de su hermano logro calmar a la chica que sin embargo siguio sollozando.

-縫uedes hacer algo?- pregunto en un murmullo roto Caspian, hacia Narina, que asintio secamente.

La pelirroja se puso frente al Principe y soplo debilmente sobre su rostro.

Al instante Rilian comenzo a cobrar vida, y cuando ya ninguna parte de el estaba convertida en piedra, este se desplomo contra el suelo, inconciente.

Solo entonces, Peter dejo ir a Lucy, quien se abalanzo sobre Rilian y comprobo su pulso.

Caspian se arrodillo del otro lado de Rilian y le acaricio la frente, despues dirigio una mirada a Narina.

-縫orque esta inconciente?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-fue convertido en piedra- dijo la pelirroja como quien dice la mas innegable verdad- solo esta desmayado, despertara en un par de horas.

Unos metros alejados de ellos, Narina vio a Jill y Eustace custodiar el cuerpo de Zafira, donde la batalla continuaba, y se dirigio alli, desenvainando su espada.

Zaccaria la siguio con gesto abatido.

Peleo durante largos minutos y al final, durante un descanso, miro en direccion a la Bruja Blanca, viendo si habia vuelto a la pelea.

Lo que hacia la desconserto.

Miraba con gran ce駉 fruncido un punto lejano al que le apuntaba con su varita, pasando totalmente desapercibida.

Narina siguio la direccion de su varita y sus ojos se abrieron con horror.

A al menos 100 metros de distancia de Jadis, Peter peleaba, cubriendo a Lucy que administraba una gota de su pocion sanadora a Rilian, con la esperanza de que este despertara, a su lado peleaba Caspian y detras, alejados algunos metros, Edmund y Kattherinn.

Peter no parecia darse cuenta del peligro en que se encontraba, y sin darse siquiera cuenta de sus actos, Narina solto su espada y corrio en direccion a su esposo.

Zaccaria la miro confundido y levanto la espada que habia dejado caer, del suelo. Mirando a Narina confundido, la siguio.

Narina mantenia su mirada fija en Jadis justo cuando de la varita de esta salio disparada una flecha de hielo, directo hacia el corazon de Peter.

-PETER- grito Narina desgarradoramente, sin dejar de correr.

Peter giro en direccion de la voz que le gritaba y miro Narina abalanzarse sobre el en lo que parecia un abrazo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Los de Peter con curiosidad y los de Narina con miedo.

-縉arina?- Peter miro confundido como los ojos de su esposa se abrieron con sorpresa y su cara se desfiguro en un rictus de dolor.

Solo Caspian, Zaccaria, Edmund y Kattherinn se dieron cuenta de lo que habia pasado, al ver como tan solo segundos despues de que Narina abrazara a Peter una flecha se incrustaba en la espalda de Narina, atravesandola justo debajo del hombro izquierdo.

Pero solo Peter, Zaccaria, Edmund y Kattherinn pudieron llegar a entender lo que sucedio despues.

El tiempo parecia haberse congelado para Peter, entre la confusion que el abrazo de Narina y su posterior cara de dolor le habian provocado.

Y de pronto el tiempo fue cada vez mas rapido, cuando Narina parecio haber roto el hechizo que paralizaba el tiempo al comenzar a toser hasta que termino escupiendo sangre al rostro de Peter, justo antes de desplomarce.

-縉arina?- cuestiono Peter dejando caer su espada, confundido a mas no poder y sosteniendo a su esposa de la cintura mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo y la recostaba en el.

La flecha se habia desvanecido nada mas atravesar el cuerpo de Narina, pero la herida estaba alli, y sangraba copiosamente.

Al ver la sangre, Peter comprendio 3 cosas.

La primera, que Narina no lo habia estado abrazando sino cubriendolo usando su cuerpo como escudo.

La segunda, que Narina le habia salvado la vida.

Y la tercerla, y para ello Peter cubrio la herida de Narina con su mano, que rapidamente se cubrio de sangre, y la llevo frente su rostro.

Narina sangraba, se dijo Peter.

Pero ella no podia sangrar.

Tenia un hechizo en ella. Y solo habia una manera de romperlo.

縎era posible? Se pregunto Peter 縍ealmente, Narina podria amarlo? Por que el solo sabia que la amaba mas que a si mismo y que ella habia arriesgado su vida para salvarlo.

Narina tenia los ojos abiertos, mirando al cielo, siendo terriblemente conciente de la gravedad de sus heridas.

Jadis debia de haberle atravesado un pulmon.

Justo antes de cerrar los ojos un unico pensamiento paso por su cabeza.

Estaba sangrando.

Y nadie sabia mas claramente lo que eso significaba.

"Peter" penso y sin mas sus ojos se cerraron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La imagen de Narina interponiendose entre una flecha y Peter, y sangrando como muestra de que ya ama a Peter, la tenia en mi mente desde que se me ocurrio lo de obligar, tecnicamente, a que Peter y Narina se casaran.**

 **Solo queda un capitulo y una especie de epilogo para todos aquellos que quieran saber que a sido de Susan.**

 **La ganadora del concurso fue LegendaryQueen así que has la pregunta que gustes, con gusto te la respondere.**

 **De una vez anunció que aun quedan muchas sorpresas.**

 **Dejenme su opinion.**

 **Fanny.**


	17. Profecías Cumplidas

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA MUJER DEL CORAZON DE PIEDRA**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 17: Profecias Cumplidas.**

Kattherinn se habia acercado a su madre corriendo nada mas verla desplomarse, siendo seguida por su esposo.

Al llegar ambos se quedaron de pie a lado de Zaccaria, ambos mirando estupefactos la ecena de la imponente Reina Abnegada, inconsiente en el suelo.

No era eso lo que mas les inpactaba, sino el charco de sangre debajo de Narina que empapaba la espada Rhindon y las rodillas de su dueño.

Sabian exactamente lo que esto significaba.

Caspian, de pie detras de Peter, parecia ser el unico capaz de reaccionar.

-Zaccaria llevate a Narina, Rilian y..- dudo Caspian, dirigiendo una mirada hacia Eustace y Jill- el cuerpo de Zafira.

Zaccaria asintio entristecido y tomo a Narina de brazos de Peter, quien no se resistio a ello, y camino hacia el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo de Zafira.

Caspian tomo a Rilian del suelo, y siendo seguido por Lucy camino tras Zaccaria.

-ve con ellos- le dijo Edmund a su esposa.

Kattherinn dudo levemente pero al final asintio y siguio a la comitiva.

Al llegar junto a Eustace y Jill estos vieron a Narina consternados, no habiendose dado cuenta de que habia pasado.

-¿que pasa?- cuestiono Eustace, mirando preocupado hacia Narina.

-Zaccaria se llevara a Rilian, Narina y a Zafira- respondio Caspian, poniendo a su hijo en el suelo, a lado de la estrella.

-Jill sera mejor que te vayas con ellos- dijo Eustace, apoyando un brazo en el hombro de la chica. Esta asintio con rostro de absoluto cansancio.

-yo ire con ustedes- dijo Lucy con determinacion- debo curar a Narina.

-sera mejor que vayamos a Falis, Zaccaria- dijo Kattherinn, acercandose a el y tomandolo de un hombro- Jill dijo hace unos minutos que alli estan los niños.

La estrella asintio obediente luciendo como desapegado al mundo.

Lucy se agacho y tomo a Rilian de un brazo y a Zaccaria de la pierna. Jill la imito con Zafira, tomando a Kattherinn de la mano.

En una rafaga de luz, subieron al cielo.

Caspian los siguio con la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos, y miro como Zaccaria desaparecia como si fuera una estrella fugaz.

Mientras tanto, Peter habia mantenido la mirada clavada en el charco de sangre que Narina habia formado y ausentemente habia posado las manos asi, llenandolas de la sangre aun tibia de su esposa.

Levantando la vista se encontro con los ojos frios de Jadis clavados en el, con una cruel sonrisa en sus labios. Peter no necesito mas que eso para deducir que habia sido ella quien habia lanzado el objeto que hiriera a Narina.

Con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, Peter tomo su espada Rhindon manchada con la sangre de Narina como sus manos y se puso de pie.

-Peter- lo llamo Edmund, pero su hermano no le hizo caso, y camino de frente hacia Jadis.

La Bruja Blanca hizo un gesto, indicando a sus sirvientes que lo dejaran pasar, por lo que nadie se interpuso en su camino hasta ella y sin mas una lucha encarnecida inicio entre Peter y Jadis.

Peter se encontraba totalmente furioso, pero no permitia que esa furia le nublara los sentidos.

Con un movimiento fuerte choco su espada contra la de la Bruja y se acerco a ella lo mas que pudo. Giro sobre sus talones y liberando su espada la dirigio hacia la varita golpeandola tan fuerte que esta cayo de la mano de la Bruja.

Alrededor de ellos la lucha se habia detenido y todos, Naykianos y traidores, observaban la lucha entre los dos grandes.

Ya sin su varita, Jadis solto un rugido enfurecido y tomo con ambas manos la espada, dejandola caer sobre Peter, quien paro el golpe con Rhindon.

Sin embargo, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo tiro al suelo de espaldas, dejandolo tendido.

Esta vez la Bruja no le dio tregua e intento cortarle la cabeza con su pesada espada.

Peter rodo de un lado y luego del otro, esquivando la espada al mismo tiempo que esquivaba la muerte, y rapidamente se puso de pie con un movimiento que Narina le enseñara años atras.

La lucha siguio y a la distancia, Edmund, Caspian y Eustace observaban el espectaculo impresionados por la habilidad de Peter.

-mejoro- comento Caspian, siguiendo los movimientos del Gran Rey.

-con la ayuda de Narina- agrego Edmund, sonriendo tensamente, esperando qu esta estuviera bien o no sabia que seria de su hermano y su esposa.

Cuando Peter comenzo a notar que sus movimientos se hacian menos agiles, supo que era momento de acabar con esa lucha, o moriria.

Sus espadas chocaban y girando nuevamente Peter esquivo el espadazo destinado a decapitarlo y asesto un golpe en el abdomen de Jadis, que la hizo desestabilisarse.

Y de pronto un rugido de leon corto el aire, haciendo que la Bruja Blanca levantara la mirada, en busca del responsable de ese sonido.

Ese momento de distraccion fue usado por Peter y con un movimiento fluido de su muñeca, atraveso el pecho de Jadis a la altura de su corazon, si es que tenia alguno.

Un gemido ahogado salio de la garganta de Jadis antes de desplomarce de espaldas en el suelo, ya sin vida.

Peter cayo de rodillas a lado de Jadis, totalmente cansado, y entonces el infierno se desato.

La mayoria de aquellos fieles a la Bruja Blanca intentaban huir, siendo rápidamente perseguidos y derrotados por los Naykianos, y el grupo restante se dirigian contra Peter, dispuestos a vengar la muerte de su señora.

Caspian, Edmund y Eustace se apresuraron a cubrir a Peter, concientes de que este no estaba en condiciones de defenderse despues de su pelea con la Bruja.

Desde un terreno alto, Aslan observaba la batalla, y sintiendose satisfecho dio media vuelta y hecho a correr, perdiendose de vista rapidamente.

Zaccaria habia llegado rapidamente a la isla de Falis, hogar de su padre, quien rapidamente habia salido a recibirlos.

Una vez adentro del castillo, Stefano habia asignado una habitacion para los dos heridos y para que colocaran el cuerpo de Zafira.

Todos habian seguido a Zaccaria a la habitacion de Narina donde Lucy le habia administrado su pocima.

Narina habia abierto los ojos casi de inmediato, topandose con los grises ojos de Kattherinn, su hija adoptiva, quien la miraba preocupada.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto la pelinegra, mirando a su madre sentarse en la cama de sabanas blancas.

-si- asintio Narina, sintiendose aturdida- ¿que paso?

-casi te desangras- respondio Zaccaria, con tono ausente, y despues agrego en tono rencoroso- Peter esta bien, por cierto.

Para Narina eso no habia pasado desapercibido, y al recordar lo que realmente habia pasado, comprendio que Zaccaria se sentia herido, molesto y ofendido al descubrir que estaba enamorada de Peter.

Ni ella misma podia creerlo, pero era la unica respuesta para el porque de que hubiera sangrado, y en ningun momento le paso por la cabeza que estuviera enamorada de alguien mas que no fuera Peter.

Pero la actitud de Zaccaria le parecia fuera de lugar al hacersele evidente que este amaba a Zafira por su reaccion cuando esta fallecio.

Le dirigio una mirada dura a la estrella mas joven en esa habitacion.

-¿y los demas?- pregunto Narina, suspirando.

-se quedaron en la batalla- respondio Lucy, con cierto pesar- ire a ver si Rilian ya a despertado.

Edmund, Caspian, Eustace y Peter regresaron al anochecer, despues de navegar desde Maior con un viento mas que favorable.

-no cabe duda que Aslan nos a favorecido- comento Edmund al desembarcar- generalmente el viaje habria tardado dos dias o mas.

Por la razon que fuera ya se encontraban en la isla Falis.

Desde el cielo estrellas y mas estrellas bajaban dando la impresion de que estrellas caian del cielo, como en una lluvia de estrellas que tanto facinaban a los astrologos en el mundo de los Pavensie.

A fuera del castillo, Rilian, Lucy, Jill y Kattherinn con su hijo en brazos, los esperaban.

-RILIAN- grito Caspian nada mas ver a su hijo, que aunque con rostro palido, estaba conciente y de pie, abrazado a su novia.

Con paso apresurado, Caspian se acerco a paso apresurado a su hijo y lo abrazo fuertemente, ante la obvia incomodidad del chico.

-gracias a Aslan que estas bien- murmuro Caspian, separandose de Rilian y recorriendolo con su mirada de pies a cabeza y vuelta a subir, como confirmando que estaba bien.

Edmund se acerco a su esposa y la beso en sus labios antes de tomar de sus brazos al pequeño Cedric.

-¿y la Bruja Blanca?- pregunto Lucy, sacando el cordial con su pocion para curar los heridos- ¿que paso con ella?

-esta muerta- respondio Eustace, mirando al mayor de sus primos con los ojos brillantes de admiracion- Peter acabo con ella.

-¿de verdad?-exclamo la Valiente, acercandose a Peter y abrazandolo con alegria antes la respuesta afirmativa de el.

-¿Y Narina y Zaccaria?- pregunto Edmund entonces.

-Narina esta en su habitacion, aun se siente algo indispuesta- respondio Lucy rapidamente- esta con las gemelas.

-y Zaccaria, debe estar con Stefano- contesto Kattherinn, con dolor y preocupacion al proseguir- desde que llegamos no a querido ver a Zafira.

-hay que buscar a Narina y avisarle lo sucedido- dijo Caspian- debe estar preocupada.

-esperen- los detuvo Peter, hablando por primera vez desde que llegaran a puerto- debo decirles algo antes.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Lucy preocupada- ¿estas herido? Porque puedo cu..

-no es eso- nego Peter, interrumpiendola y mirando despues al Principe, pregunto- ¿te encuentras bien Rilian?

-emh..- dudo Rilian, extrañado- si, eso creo.

-bien- asintio el rubio acercandose a Rilian, quedando en medio de el y Lucy, con Caspian tras el.

Peter estaba resuelto a terminar todos su asuntos pendientes, asi que asesto un puñetazo en la mejilla de Rilian, que por poco tira al Principe al suelo de no ser porque su padre lo sostuvo, apretando los labios para no reir.

Caspian amaba a su hijo, pero era hora que este aprendiera las primeras desventajas del amor. Los hermanos celosos.

-PETER- grito Lucy, asustada comenzando a caminar hacia su novio- ¿PERO QUE TE OCURRE?

Antes de que la chica lograra llegar a Rilian, Peter la tomo de una oreja y la acerco a el, con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

-me mentiste, Lucy- le dijo aun estirando su oreja, causando gestos de dolor en la chica- yo jamas di mi consentimiento para una relacion entre tu y Rilian.

Todos se quedaron impresionados ante las palabras del chico.

-de hecho- prosiguio el rubio- ni siquiera estaba enterado.

-¿cuando recuperaste la memoria, Peter?- pregunto Edmund sorprendido aun.

-hace como dos semanas- respondio Peter, soltando la oreja de Lucy- dos semanas que me he pasado furioso porque esta niñita me mintio y nadie lo impidio.

-yo no estuve de acuerdo- nego Edmund rapidamente- pero no pude hacer nada, el daño estaba hecho.

-de hecho nadie lo sabia- agrego Eustace, apoyando una mano en su barbilla, pensativo- ¿cuanto llevan de novios, por cierto?

Peter fulmino a Eustace con la mirada y este retrocedio algo espantado.

-Peter solo Kattherinn sabia del noviazgo de Rilian y Lucy- hablo Caspian, de pie a lado del Sumo Monarca- ya te lo habia dicho.

-¿como?- cuestiono Rilian, mirando a su padre rencorosamente- ¿tu sabias que habia recuperado la memoria y no me dijiste?

-¿como tu me dijiste de tu relacion con Lucy?- cuestiono Caspian, mirando a su hijo algo enfadado- y si sabia, soy el unico de hecho.

-eso no viene al caso- interrumpio Peter y mirando a su hermanita pregunto- ¿porque me mentiste?

-porque sabia que jamas me dejarias estar con el y de verdad nos queremos- respondio esta, bajando la mirada algo apenada- lo lamento, Peter, pero queria que vieras la verdad de nuestros sentimientos, para que pudieras darle una oportunidad.

Lucy se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo brevemente.

-lo siento de verdad, creo que no medi bien las consecuencias de mis actos- frunciendo el ceño, Lucy se llevo una mano a su adolorida oreja y hablo nuevamente- pero no tenias porque medio arrancarme la oreja.

-¿esperabas una felicitacion?- pregunto Peter ironicamente- tu nunca mientes Lu, y ahora lo hiciste.

-los dos lo hicimos, Peter- hablo Rilian, parandose a lado de Lucy y tomandos su mano, brindandole su apoyo- solo queriamos una oportunidad de demostrarte que en verdad quiero a Lucy, lo sentimos.

-jamas me imagine algo asi de ustedes dos- nego Peter, contrariado- ¿seguros que esto funcionara?

-lo estamos- respondio Rilian rapidamente.

-por mi tu tirate de la torre mas alta de Cair Paravel- dijo Peter, fulminandolo con la mirada y despues viendo a su hermana dulcemente- ¿segura que no saldras lastimada, Lu?

-estoy segura- asintio Lucy, con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿que esto funcionara?- Lucy asintio nuevamente- ¿estas segura de que ni siquiera Susan sera un obstaculo entre ustedes?

Lucy miro a Rilian a los ojos y sonrio con ternura, antes de volver su mirada a su hermano con firme determinacion.

-estoy muy segura- y suavisando su mirada, pidio- por favor.

-no estoy mu seguro- nego Peter- pero si es lo que quieres, esta bien.

Lucy corrio emocionada y abrazo a su hermano.

-gracias- susurro en su oido antes de separarse.

-ire a ver a Narina- comento Peter, antes de entrar al castillo en busca de su esposa.

Al ver entrar a su hermano mayor, Lucy se acerco a Rilian y lo abrazo tambien, feliz de al fin tener el cosentimiento de Peter.

-esperaba que se enfadara mas- comento Lucy, depositando un casto beso en los labios de su novio.

-¿mas?- pregunto Rilian, fingiendo miedo- ¿acaso querias que me matara o algo asi?

Lucy rio mientras negaba fuertemente con su cabeza.

-despues del alboroto que armaste cuando transformaron a Rilian en piedra, Lu- hablo Kattherinn, sonriendo divertida- no me extraña tanto en realidad.

Lucy se sonrojo brevemente, y Rilian la abrazo por la cintura, besando tiernamente su mejilla.

-que graciosa- murmuro Lucy, entrecerrando los ojos.

-vamos a dentro- intervino Caspian, tambien sonriendo.

Cuando ya todos habian entrado y solo faltaban ellos, Rilian se detuvo y jalo a Lucy abrazandola fuertemente antes de besarla con pasion.

-¿asi que estabas preocupada por mi?- pregunto picaramente el Principe, al separarse.

-es que..- dudo Lucy, un tanto avergonzada- pense que me quedaria sin novio y con todo lo que tuve que hacer para cazarte, hubiera sido una pena.

Rilian rio fuertemente apretando su abrazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de su novia.

-y yo que pense que ibas a extrañarme- murmuro Rilian, con tono de fingida tristeza.

Lucy acaricio el rostro de su novio y lo miro dulcemente.

-sabes que si- susurro antes de volver a unir sus labios, cuando sintio que Rilian queria intensificar el beso se separo negando suavemente con la cabeza- vamos a dentro, deben estarnos esperando.

-bueno- accedio el Principe, desganadamente, al ir entrando por la puerta se acordo de algo y agrego en tono indignado- no puedo creer que tu le mientas a Peter y a quien quiera tirar de una torre es a mi.

-¿que paso con eso de fuimos los dos?- pregunto Lucy divertida.

Rilian la miro con ojos entrecerrados pero no dijo nada.

Al ver eso, Lucy rio burlonamente.

Peter habia sido guiado hacia la habitacion de sus hijas por una de las estrellas que servian en el castillo.

Al entrar esperaba encontrarse a Narina, pero no fue asi, en la habitacion no habia nadie mas que las dos bebes dormidas.

Peter se acerco lentamente a las cunas y las miro atentamente.

A el le parecian las niñas mas hermosas de Narnia, pero quizas eso era lo que pensaran todos los padres.

La puerta fue tocada dos veces.

-pase- hablo Peter, la puerta se abrio y por ella entraron sus hermanos, acompañados de sus parejas, Caspian, Eustace y Jill.

-¿y Narina?- le pregunto Caspian, curioso.

-no lo se- nego Peter, concentrado mirando a las niñas.

Lucy se acerco hasta pararse a su lado y miro a las niñas tiernamente.

-son preciosas- comento sonriendo ampliamente.

Peter asintio y la abrazo por los hombros, sintiendose de alguna manera muy bien.

Narina miraba desde la entrada a la sala a Zaccaria sentado en la ventana, mirando el cielo con una triztesa inmensa.

-¿cuanto tiempo vas a quedarte alli?- le pregunto, haciendole notar su precensia.

Zaccaria no respondio y siguio mirando el cielo.

Narina se acerco a el y de pie a su lado miro el cielo como el, como buscando algo sorprendente que captara toda la atencion de Zaccaria, pero alli no habia ni siquiera estrellas.

-debes estar feliz ¿no?- hablo al fin la estrella- Peter derroto a Jadis, lo dijo Stefano.

Narina asintio, las estrellas habian anunciado vehementemente la victoria del Gran Rey Peter, desde que este matara a la Bruja.

La noticia no habia tardado en llegar a la isla Falis, y Stefano habia tardado incluso menos en darle la noticia.

No le habia dicho a nadie, concentrada en analizarse a si misma, y pensar que haria a partir de ese dia.

Comenzaria a envejecer, era obvio y llegaria a morir. Hacia siglos, milenios de hecho, que no contemplaba la opcion de morir algun dia.

-tantas veces que me dijiste que no era tu destino enamorarte- hablo la estrella nuevamente, destilando amargura- y ve como terminaste, a punto de morir por el hombre amado.

-crei que ya habiamos aclarado que jamas te corresponderia- respondio Narina con voz dura- y de hecho, despues de tu reaccion con la muerte de Zafira cr..

-NO METAS A ZAFIRA EN ESTO- grito Zaccaria poniendose de pie y mirandola con gran ira- NO TIENE NADA QUE VER.

-TIENE TODO QUE VER- respondio la pelirroja tambien a gritos- ES OBVIO QUE LA AMAS.

-Solo quiero una explicasion- dijo Zaccaria en un susurro debil- ¿porque el y no yo?

-porque asi sucedio- respondio Narina, encogiendose de hombros con despreocupacion- no pude amarte nunca, me enamore de el ¿de verdad crees que es tan malo?

Zaccaria no respondio y no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo pues en ese momento, Peter entro a la habitacion acompañado por los demas que la buscaban.

Un silencio algo tenso los invadio.

-felicidades por tu victoria, Peter- dijo Zaccaria, rompiendo el silencio- venciste a la Bruja Blanca, que alegria.

Peter asintio, aceptando las felicitaciones, pero de alguna manera a el le parecia que sus palabras no tenian nada que ver con la derrota de Jadis, sino con el que Narina casi se hubiera desangrado.

-Edmund- hablo Narina, llamando la atencion del nombrado- ¿tienes tu pocion?

-si, aqui esta- asintio el pelinegro, descolgandola de su cuello y entregandosela a Narina cuando esta se la pidio.

Ya con el pequeño frasco en sus manos, la pelirroja salio de la sala, siendo seguidos por todos los demas, curiosos, con Zaccaria cerrando la comitiva.

Narina llego ante una habitacion y la abrio, dejando la puerta abierta tras ella, para que los demas pasaran.

Al entrar los demas, vieron a Zafira, sin vida, recostada en la cama, con Narina sentada a lado de ella.

-¿que vas a hacer?- pregunto Zaccaria, acercandose a la cama apresuradamente, como temiendo que le hiciera algo malo, cuando en realidad ya no habia nada malo que pudiera hacerle.

Narina observo el frasco en sus manos y se pregunto si lo que planeaba hacer estaria bien.

Recordo bien las palabras de Zafira antes de llevar a sus hijas a Falis.

"Hoy, tu y yo encontraremos nuestro destino".

Ahora sabia a que se referia con respecto a ella.

Pero ¿Acaso el destino de Zafira era ese? ¿Morir?

No lo aceptaba. Ella era su amiga, la unica que tenia.

Una vez alguien le dijo que no era uno quien decidia cuando morir, sino las personas que te rodeaban. Y ella no aceptaba la muerte de Zafira.

Con determinacion renovada, mostro el frasco con la pocima a Zaccaria.

-ella perdio la vida- dijo Narina con seriedad- voy a devolversela.

Los ojos de Zaccaria se iluminaron con esperanza.

-¿crees que funcione?- pregunto Peter- hay que recordar que paso cuando Edmund le dio de esa pocima a Caspian.

-exacto- intervino Rilian- las personas ahora creen que es mi hermano mayor, y eso no es divertido.

Algunos rieron un poco por el comentario del Principe pero se pusieron serios cuando Narina abrio el frasco.

-vamos a comprobarlo- murmuro la pelirroja y abriendo los labios de Zafira deposito tres gotas en su boca.

Al terminar de hacerlo, Narina se puso de pie y miro a Zaccaria, quien estaba de pie tras ella.

-ahora solo debes de darle una razon para volver- le dijo haciendose a un lado.

Zaccaria ocupo el lugar que antes ocupara Narina y se inclino hasta que su boca estuvo a lado de la oreja de Zafira.

-te amo- susurro en su oido, cerrando los ojos fuertemente para contener las lagrimas que se le acomulaban- te amo, por favor, regresa.

Al instante el cambio comenzo.

Su piel recupero algo de color y dando un fuerte suspiro, como llenando sus pulmones, abrio los ojos.

Zaccaria se aparto inmediatamente y observo sus ojos dilatados.

-¿Zafira?- la llamo la estrella, tomandola de los hombros y sacudiendola brevemente.

Pero la estrella no reaccionaba.

-¿que le pasa?- pregunto Lucy, preocupada.

-tiene una vision- respondio Narina- cuando una estrella esta cerca de la muerte se dice que ve un poco del futuro.

-ella no estuvo cerca de la muerte- dijo Rilian- ella murio y revivio.

-entonces esperemos que lo que vea nos sea util ¿no?- comento Narina, dirigiendole una mirada irritada.

Zafira paso cerca de cinco minutos ates de suspirar nuevamente y cerrar los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada se quedo dormida.

-sera mejor que nos vayamos y la dejemos descansar- ordeno Narina, encaminandose hacia la puerta.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo de la habitacion hasta que solo quedo Zaccaria, mirando a Zafira, se acerco y deposito un beso en su frente y luego otro en sus labios.

-descansa- susurro sobre su boca, antes de alejarse y salir de la habitacion, cerrando la puerta tras el.

Faltando solo un par de horas para el amanecer, Narina regreso a la habitacion, encontrando a Zafira ya despierta y mirando por la ventana con una sonrisa nostalgica.

-veo que ya despertaste- comento Narina, acercandose a la estrella, captando su atencion- ¿me puedes explicar que demonios paso?

-creo que la que deberia estar desconsertada soy yo- refuto la rubia, sonriendole- mori y estoy de regreso.

-sabias que moririas- afirmo Narina- ¿quieres aclararme todo lo que a pasado?

-desde hace meses, quizas un año o mas, que tenia un mal presentimiento- comenzo a contarle con una mirada seria- despues de que anuncie tu embarazo, supe que a partir de entonces comenzaria el camino a mi destino.

Zafira miro nuevamente el cielo y suspiro con cansancio.

-he tenido muchas visiones ultimamente, a veces solo una imagen que no tenia sentido- prosiguio la estrella- pero siempre supe que algo pasaria que haria que cambiara.

-¿y creiste que eso seria tu muerte?- le pregunto sarcasticamente, casi riendo.

-no lo sabia, pero presentia que nada veria ya con los mismos ojos- miro a Narina de reojo y asintio con firmeza- no puedes morir y volver a la vida sin que un cambio se obre en ti.

-viste tu muerte ¿si o no?- le pregunto la pelirroja, no queriendo darle mas vueltas al asunto.

-de hecho si- asintio Zafira- cuando vi el ataque de Jadis a Maior, vi mi muerte, fue impresionante pero supe que no debia de cambiar los hechos.

-¿porque?- le cuestiono enfadada- viste que moririas y no lo cambiaste, practicamente fue un suicidio.

-no lo fue- nego la estrella con firmeza- era lo que debia de suceder, todo lo que debia de pasar, paso.

-tambien viste lo que me pasaria ¿no es cierto?- le cuestiono, acercandose a ella y girandola para verla a los ojos- contesta.

-si, vi que amabas a Peter, hace semanas- le respondio levantando el menton desafiante- cuando mire que el habia recuperado sus memorias.

Eso sorprendio a Narina y la hizo retroceder, soltando a Zafira en el proceso.

-Peter- murmuro Narina desconsertada- ¿a recuperado su memoria?

-hace un par de semanas- asintio Zafira- solo Caspian lo sabia.

-¿porque no me lo dijo?- pregunto Narina, sintiendose desconsertada y algo herida por ello.

-eso deberias preguntarselo a el- respondio Zafira, sonriendole tiernamente.

Narina asintio, dispuesta a hacer eso mismo, pero antes tenia que resolver todos los asuntos pendientes que tenia con la estrella.

-¿y ahora que?- le pregunto mirandola friamente a los ojos- Jadis ya fue derrotada y la niña segun tu ya nacio.

-estoy segura de que ya sea Anna o Lily es esa niña, no por lo que es al nacer sino por lo que sera al crecer- le sonrio debilmente, ante la mirada confundida de Narina- la profecia con respecto a Peter se cumplio, derroto a Jadis con las manos y su espada manchada de tu sangre.

Narina recordo de pronto aquella profecia hecha por una estrella vieja de la que Zafira le contara años atras en Mágissa. Aquella que decia algo sobre Peter teniendo las manos manchadas de su sangre.

En aquel momento ella tomo esa profecia como si esta dijera que Peter la mataria, y lo creyo imposible, ademas porque ella no sangraba al ser herida.

Pero ahora habia sangrado y las manos de Peter se habian manchado al tocar su herida.

-que bien- asintio Narina- ¿viste algo mas?

-muchas cosas- sonrio Zafira- pero nada que te sea de utilidad.

La estrella giro a mirar hacia el cielo y suspiro antes de volver a ver a Narina, con tristeza en sus pupilas.

-¿sabes? La mayoria de las estrellas no dicen a los hombres ni Narnianos sus profecias, ni lo que ven, siempre estan en el cielo donde estan seguras- le conto con tono melancolico- yo siempre he vivido en tierra, y jamas he segido sus reglas, siempre siguiendo las mias sin preocuparme por mi futuro ni el riesgo que corria.

-¿a donde quieres llegar?- pregunto Narina, frunciendo el ceño.

-te dije que no era la misma, fue una gran experiencia morir y he decidido que es hora de reorganizar mi vida- respondio Zafira, inhalando gran cantidad de aire y despues exhalando antes de mirar a Narina a los ojos- he decidido que dejare de ser una estrella caida.

-¿que?- pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida.

-ire a vivir al cielo- respondio lentamente para que Narina pudiera entenderla- quiero crear un lazo con mis hermanas, vivir como una verdadera estrella.

-¿estas bromeando?- cuestiono Narina, dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras.

-muy en serio- asintio la estrella- creo que ya no contaras conmigo para ver tu futuro porque no pienso volver a bajar a tierra al menos en los proximos 100 años.

Narina bajo la mirada levemente, procesando las palabras de su amiga.

-¿y que pasara con Zaccaria?- pregunto Narina de pronto- el te quiere, le romperas el corazon.

Zafira fruncio levemente el ceño y desvio la mirada.

-¿te preocupa que yo le rompa el corazon o que no repare el corazon que tu rompiste?- le pregunto seriamente.

-¿acaso no me escuchas?- le pregunto Narina enfadada- el te quiere a ti.

-por una vez en mi vida quiero dejar de pensar en los demas- hablo Zafira mirando el cielo nuevamente con expresion ansiosa en sus ojos- ahora quiero pensar solo en mi, y perseguir mi felicidad.

Narina asintio con el ceño fruncido.

-si eso quieres- suspiro la pelirroja con cierto enfado.

-adios, Narina- sonrio Zafira, acercandose a ella y abrazandola brevemente- te vere siempre.

Sin mas, Zafira comenzo a brillar y salio por la ventana perdiendose en el cielo rapidamente.

Narina salio de la habitacion. Afuera Falis aun festejaba la caida de la Bruja Blanca.

Se dirigio a la sala principal del castillo, donde encontro a Caspian, Edmund, Kattherinn y Zaccaria sentados junto a la chimenea.

-¿ya desperto Zafira?- le pregunto Caspian al verla llegar.

-si, asi es- asintio Narina, mirando a Zaccaria por el rabillo del ojo- dice que quiere reformar su vida.

-¿a que te refieres?- cuestiono Kattherinn, curiosa.

-a decidido que dejara de ser una estrella caida- respondio, resuelta a no ocultarle la verdad a Zaccaria- vivira en el cielo asi que no creo que regrese a Mágissa.

Al escucharla, Zaccaria abrio los ojos sorprendido y se quedo mudo en su lugar, recargado a lado de la chimenea y mirando a Narina.

-dijo que no volveria a bajar- repitio la pelirroja, mirando directamente a Zaccaria y hablando lentamente, como para que este lo comprendiera bien.

El dejo de recargarse en la pared y la miro ladeando la cabeza, aun sin entender.

-jamas- agrego Narina, y fue solo entonces que la estrella reacciono.

Salio corriendo de la sala y minutos mas tarde, Stefano ingreso a la habitacion.

-¿que le ocurrio a Zaccaria?- pregunto extrañado- se a ido de pronto y no me a prestado atencion.

Negando con la cabeza, Narina dio media vuelta y entro a su habitacion.

Peter estaba alli, con Anna en sus brazos, meciendola en un intento de que se durmiera.

Narina se acerco a la otra cuna y miro a Lily ya dormida pacificamente.

En silencio, camino hacia la ventana y se sento en el alfeizar contemplando el cielo.

Cuando Anna se hubo dormido, Peter se acerco a su cuna y la deposito en ella, dejandola que durmiera tranquilamente.

-gracias por decirme que la amnesia se habia ido he- comento entonces Narina, sarcasticamente.

-de nada- respondio Peter, acercandose hacia su lugar.

-¿porque no me lo dijiste?- le pregunto la pelirroja, voletando a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

-estaba enfadado y creo que..- dudo Peter, sintiendose un poco tonto- no queria que dejaras de tratarme como lo hacias.

-¿y cual era esa manera?- le pregunto, sintiendose enfadada de nuevo.

-como tu amigo en lugar de tu enemigo- respondio el rubio, suspirando con derrota y sentandose frente a su esposa- queria seguir viendo tu mejor cara en lugar de la mala que siempre me mostrabas.

-tu en cambio solo me mostrabas la buena- comento Narina bufando con ira- era irritante que siempre fueras tan perfecto y controlado.

-en alguien tenia que caber la prudencia- comento Peter- y en ti no seria.

-asi que decidiste mentirme- afirmo ella enfadada- y ademas ocultarme el ataque a Nayka.

-primero no fui solo yo quien decidio no decirte lo del ataque, estabas debil por el parto- respondio el suspirando- y segundo ¿acaso no fuiste tu quien ocasiono todo esto? Tu me empujaste.

-tenia una buena razon- balbuceo la pelirroja.

-¿cual?- pregunto Peter, seriamente, mirandola con una ceja elevada- ¿celos irracionales por tus hormonas de embarazada?

Narina guardo silencio. Ahora que no estaba afectada por las hormonas podia ver claramente que Peter tenia razon, y sus celos eran infundados.

-ok- asintio Narina- yo tuve la culpa, de todo.

-gracias- asintio el rubio.

-estas volviendolo a hacer ¿sabes?- Peter la miro confundido- actuar perfecto y controlado, y es odioso.

-y tu actuas como niña berrinchuda- contrataco Peter, frunciendo el entrecejo- o como una dictadora o odiando a todo el mundo o cul..

-ya entendi- lo interrumpio Narina- es solo que nunca he contado con nadie, siempre he estado sola.

Peter la miro enternecido y le acaricio la mejilla.

-ya no lo estas mas- le dijo con ternura, antes de bajar la mirada y agregar- puedes decirmelo solo una vez.

Narina sabia a lo que se referia pero no estaba segura de querer confirmar de esa manera sus sentimientos. Bajando la mirada miro por la ventana el lago exactamente ubicado debajo de ellos y una idea paso por su cabeza.

-¿solo una vez?- pregunto insegura, Peter asintio- ¿y despues puedo pedirte lo que quiera?

-esta bien- asintio el rubio.

Narina suspiro con fuerza y tambien asintio.

-esta bien- y mirandolo a los ojos dijo las palabras tan ansiosamente esperadas por su esposo- te amo.

Peter sonrio con felicidad al escucharla.

-yo tambien te amo- murmuro, acercandose a ella y besandola, como habia ansiado hacer desde que supo que ella lo amaba.

Al separarse, la expresion travieza de Narina le dio mala espina.

-mi turno- sonrio la pelirroja.

Habitualmente las ventanas de los castillos no tenian vidrios que protegieran la ventana y aprovechandose de ello, Narina decidio hacer algo que habia soñado hacer cuando era adolecente.

Con fuerza, rodeo el cuello de Peter con sus brazos y se dejo caer de espaldas al lago bajo ellos.

Peter, totalmente desprevenido, perdio el equilibrio y solo pudo rodear la cintura de su esposa mientras caian al agua.

-NARINA- grito en la caida, escuchando las carcajadas de ella que le alegraban el corazon.

Su grito fue escuchado por todos en el castillo quienes se acercaron a las ventanas para ver que pasaba.

Desde la habitacion de Rilian el y Lucy los veian, ella preocupada y el divertido.

-deberiamos hacer eso- comento Rilian, mirando a la pareja estrellarse contra el agua del lago- se ve divertido.

-ni loca- nego Lucy, mirando preocupada, atenta a la salida del agua de su hermano.

-¿no se supone que eres la valiente?- le pregunto burlonamente.

-yo soy valiente pero tu eres temerario- respondio Lucy sonriendole- hay una diferencia.

-ya lo creo- asintio el Principe antes de robar un beso de lo dulces labios de su novia.

En la sala principal, Edmund, Kattherinn y Stefano habian visto tambien la caida.

-¿crees que se hayan lastimado?- pregunto Kattherinn, mirando que ninguno habia salido del agua.

-yo estoy mas preocupado por Zaccaria- comento la estrella- siempre a sido demasiado impulsivo.

-debe estar en Mágissa- comento Edmund, mirando a Peter y a Narina surgir del agua abrazados.

-pero Narina dijo que ella no volveria alli- y no fue necesario que Kattherinn dijera a quien se referia.

-no importa- nego Edmund- nadie se muere de un corazon roto.

Y no habia verdad mas grande.

Al caer al agua, ambos se habian quedado desconsertados por el golpe, pero nada mas recuperarse Narina habia empujado a Peter, divertida, intentando ser la primera en salir a la superficie.

Peter habia tomado su pie y la habia jalado hundiendola mas, hasta tenerla frente a frente y negar con la cabeza.

Riendo aun con la boca cerrada, Narina lo habia besado hasta que ambos necesitaron del aire y habian nadado tomados de la mano hacia la superficie.

Jill y Eustace veian a Peter y Narina surgir al agua con expresion aliviada, desde una improvisada enfermeria en el castillo, donde Jill habia ayudado a curar a los heridos antes de que Lucy les diera de su pocion.

-te dije que estarian bien- comento Jill, mirando divertida a su amigo.

-tardaron mucho en surgir del agua- se excuso el chico, apenado ante el nerviosismo que habia tenido al no verlos salir- ya creia que alli habia un monstruo que se los habia tragado.

Jill rompio a reir negando con la cabeza ante la idea de su amigo.

En la torre mas alta, Caspian tambien veia la ecena.

Al salir del agua, Peter y Narina habian buscado aire como desesperados, pero nada mas llenar sus pulmones habian vuelto a besarse. No sabian en realidad, y ninguno de los curiosos en realidad, que esa habia sido una de las ultimas profecias que Zafira hiciera de ellos. Que todo estaria bien al final.

Caspian sonrio con alegria al verlos besarse, convencido de que eran felices.

Ahora todo estaba bien.

Viendo el amanecer, recordo algo que quizas ninguno de ellos recordaba.

Ese dia exactamente se cumplian 3 años de la llegada de los Pavensie. Mismos 3 años en que Susan estaba sola en su mundo.

Mirando el Radiante Sol del Sur por el que Susan habia sido nombrada Reina, Caspian suspiro nostalgicamente.

-espero que estes bien- susurro el Rey- Susan.

Sin saber que esa ultima palabra era arrastrada por el viento muy lejos de alli, Caspian se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Un rugido de leon corto el aire sin mas, haciendo a todos darse cuenta de que Aslan siempre estaba con ellos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Este es el ultimo capitulo, solo falta el epilogo donde veremos que a pasado con Susan.**

 **Aclarando.**

 **Nunca pense en dejar a Zafira muerta, aunque si cambie lo que haria al revivir, planeaba dejarla con Zaccaria en un "..y vivieron felices para siempre." Pero no me funcionaba cerrar tan pronto esa historia.**

 **Segundo, Peter y Narina. La escena en el lago tambien fue de las que tenia planeada desde el principio y sobre todo que Caspian los viera y pensara en Susan.**

 **LegendaryQueen: He pensado mucho en como responder a tu pregunta y para hacerlo tenias que leer este capitulo con el fin de como ya dijiste evitar spoilers. Como ves la Bruja Blanca fue vencida pero como dicen por allí, volverá.**

 **Pero el regreso de Jadis no planeo tratarlo en la historia que haré con el regresó de Susan, la historia de El Retorno de la Reina será mas romántica que otra cosa. Su regresó influirá mucho en la relación de Rilian y Lucy, además habrá una enorme sorpresa que no estoy segura que les agrade pero que tengo planeada desde La Hija Pérdida, en esa historia Zafira le hace una profecía a Caspian sobre el regreso de Susan y le dice que tendrá que aceptar lo que esta hizo para estar bien consigo misma, ahora sabrán porque. Pero si lo que quieres saber es si está participara en una batalla la respuesta es si. Gracias por participar.**

 **Dejenme su opinion.**

 **Fanny.**


	18. La Vida Sigue

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LA MUJER DEL CORAZON DE PIEDRA**

 **Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia no me pertenecen.**

 **Capitulo 18: La Vida Sigue.**

El tren recorria las vias a una velocidad increible que hacia que en los vagones los pasajeros se movieran de un lado a otro.

Sin que nada pudiera impedirlo el tren se salio de las vias y se volco. Los vagones de atras comenzaro a incendiarse y todo se volvio un caos.

Habia fuego y sangre por todas partes, en medio del terreno llano en el que se habia volcado el tren, habia cuatro cuerpos tirados, sin vida.

Detras de ellos habia un vagon del tren volcado hacia un lado, claramente habian salido volando de este al estrellarse.

Estaban cubiertos de sangre y el fuego prontamente los alcanzo, comenzando a quemarlos. Ya estaban muertos y las lenguas de fuego consumian los cadaveres.

Una chica de pie en medio de ellos contemplaba todo con horror, lagrimas caian de sus ojos y dando un grito, Susan Pavensie desperto de su sueño.

El mismo se habia repetido una y otra vez desde que se enterara de la muerte de sus hermanos.

Algunas veces estos estaban vivos y gritaban agonicamente cuando el fuego los alcanzaba.

Nadie habia podido decirle si sus hermanos ya estaba muertos cuando el fuego los consumio o solo inconsientes. Pero el fuego los habia lamido de tal manera que habian quedado irreconocibles.

Ella no los habia visto, claro, el Profesor Kirke se habia encargado de todo el funeral y aunque habia intentado retrasar lo mas posible el entierro para que ella llegara, al final no habia sido posible.

Poco mas de un mes atras sus hermanos habian cumplido un año de muertos.

El aniversario fatal habia sido agonico.

Susan no habia vuelto a ver a su tia Alberta ni a su esposo desde el dia en que le dieran la noticia de que sus hermanos habian muerto.

Tenian poca familia con vida y estos habian preferido ir a la ominosa ceremonia que su tia habia preparado para Eustace. Ella no habia sido requerida.

Ninguno de sus familiares la habia acompañado en su mudo dolor en la casa que habia compartido con su familia en Finchley.

Habia sido mejor, pensaba Susan.

Ninguno de ellos, por mas que quisieran a sus hermanos podrian entender la culpa que la consumia.

La culpa de haberlos abandonado al punto en que estos habian muerto sin ella. Jamas se lo perdonaria.

Habia pasado la mitad del dia en el cementerio, abrazada a las tumbas de sus seres mas amados, la otra mitad se le habia ido en ir al cementerio y volver a casa.

Susan jamas se habia sentido tan desdichada.

Ella, que creia tener cientos de amistades en Londres, ninguno de sus amigos la habia llamado para darle el pesame al correrse la noticia de su llegada a la ciudad.

Un mes despues de su llegada, habia recibido la visita de su amiga Lavander.

La visita habia estado llena de silencios y al final, esta se habia ido dejandole un amargo sabor de boca.

Lavander provenia de una familia bien acomodada de Londres y mucho mas adinerada que la suya, por ello, a pesar de su buen corazon, jamas habia hecho caso a los sentimientos que su hermano Peter le profesara.

Susan jamas habia creido que Peter amara a su amiga, pero sabia del interes serio que ella despertaba en el, un interes que pocas habian despertado.

Pero Peter no reunia las espectativas tan altas de los padres de Lavander.

Ahora, en los ojos de su amiga, ella veia el arrepentimiento.

Nunca habia sido ignorante tampoco sobre los sentimientos de su amiga hacia Peter. Se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si Peter continuara con vida.

Quizas Lavander hubiera encontrado la fuerza para enfrentar a sus padres por el amor sincero, pero no valia la pena hacerse lios por lo que no pasaria.

Su hermano estaba muerto. Como Edmund y Lucy. Tan muertos como sus padres.

Esa frase era la que Susan se repetia a diario al despertar y cada noche antes de dormir, intentando convencerse de ello.

No habia regresado a America en ese tiempo, aunque habia mantenido comunicacion con algunas de sus amigas.

Rachel habia sido la primera de sus amigas en enterarse de la noticia, segun le habian dicho, y en contra parte, la ultima en escribirle.

No habia sido una carta larga, solo le daba el pesame y deseaba su pronto regreso. La mitad de las palabras relataban lo mal que Winnie la estaba pasando con la noticia.

Susan no lo creia asi.

Winnie no amaba a Peter, solo se sentia atraida hacia el.

Le parecia logico.

Era un chico mayor que ellas, apuesto, caballerosos y no facil de contentar. Todas querian captar su atencion. Pocas lo hacian realmente.

La primera en ponerse en contacto desde America, fue Selena.

El hermano mayor de ella habia muerto cuando ella tenia 7 años, le contaba en su carta, desde entonces ya nada era igual. Pero la vida sigue.

Susan se arrepintio de haber pensado siempre que ella era tonta, y se dio cuenta de lo poco que conocia en realidad, a sus amigas estadounidenses.

Despues fue Andrea.

Su carta no fue muy larga, pero Susan sabia que su lamentar era sincero.

Andrea y Peter habian salido varias veces cuando este iba a Chicago, pero la relacion no avanzo dado que vivian en paises distintos.

No recibio carta de Winnie.

Susan habia pasado el primer año despues de la muerte de sus hermanos haciendose a la idea de que ya no estaban.

Ya no mas charlas hasta la madrugada con Lucy.

Ya no mas juegos de ajedrez con Edmund.

Y ya no mas regaños y bailes con Peter.

De alguna extraña manera, sentia como si tambien sus padres acabaran de morir.

Susan se la pasaba sentada en el sillon de la sala que siempre ocupaba su padre, y desde alli, recordaba a su familia tan vividamente que era como si esta estuviera alli con ella.

Pero no era asi.

A los 8 meses, el Profesor Kirke se preocupo tanto por ella que casi la obligo a viajar a su casa a pasar una temporada.

La misma casa en la que se refugiaran de la guerra cuando niños.

La misma a la que sus hermanos se dirigian.

El Profesor recibia al mismo tiempo la visita de una antigua amiga, desconocida para ella, la viuda Polly Plumer.

Era una distinguida y elegante mujer, de compasiva mirada.

Susan se paso el mes entero a la visita encerrada en su habitacion, viviendo entre sueños y pesadillas.

Un dia de ellos, soño con Aslan.

Estaba en lo que parecia un puente de piedra que unia a dos islas, y la miraba dulcemente desde el otro lado.

-Susan- hablo el Leon- ¿porque insistes en pretender que no existo?

Susan bajo un poco la mirada, avergonzada por ello.

-¿acaso no ves que yo puedo ayudarte?- le pregunto Aslan- aqui estoy.

Susan se desperto sobresaltada y sin preocuparse por solo traer un camison de dormir, salio de la habitacion.

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que buscaba, con cuidado abrio la pesada puerta de roble y entro, cerrando tras ella.

La habitacion estaba vacia, salvo por un enorme mueble al fondo, tapado por una sabana blanca.

Con paso lento, la muchacha se acerco a el y jalo la sabana que callo al piso.

Alli estaba, como la ultima vez que lo habia visto.

El armario.

Por el que habia viajado la primera vez a Narnia.

-no- nego Susan, retrocediendo con susto- no es verdad, no es real, no lo es.

-¿estas segura?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Sobresaltada, Susan giro y se encontro con la anciana Polly Plomer, que le sonreia.

-¿estas segura que Narnia no es real?- pregunto de nueva vuenta la anciana.

Susan abrio los ojos, sorprendida de que la Señora Plumer, supiera a que se referia.

-¿como..- dudo la chica- ¿como lo..

-¿como lo se?- le pregunto sonriendo- ¿como se de Narnia?

Y asi Polly Plumer le conto una historia tan increible como la suya propia.

Cuando ella y el Profesor Kirke, Digory, como lo llamaba ella, eran niños, habian viajado a un extraño lugar.

Ella lo llamaba, el Bosque Entre los Mundos, desde donde habian viajado a un mundo ya muerto en el que habian despertado a una mujer.

Por la descripcion, Susan reconocio inmediatamente a la Bruja Blanca. Aunque ella la llamaba, la Reina Jadis.

Habian tenido una gran persecusion que habia terminado en un mundo sin formar aun, a tiempo para ver a Aslan crear Narnia.

Eso debio de ocurrir cerca de 1000 años antes de que ella y sus hermanos viajaran.

Polly Plumer y Digory Kirke jamas habian vuelto a Narnia.

-lo haremos algun dia- habia dicho la viuda con gran seguridad- tenlo por seguro.

Susan no lo creia asi.

Dos semanas despues habia vuelto a Finchley, con un debate mental que la agotaba.

¿Debia aceptar que Narnia era real y aceptar que se habia equivocado o negar su existencia y que la muerte de sus hermanos tuviera un poco de sentido?

Susan sabia que una de las principales razones de su distanciamiento, cuando aun sus padres vivian, fue porque ella se negaba a aceptar que Narnia fuera algo mas que un juego de niños.

¿Porque se negaba tan fervientemente a aceptar su existencia? Susan no queria pensar en ello ahora, porque recordar traia consigo mas problemas y dolores.

Ya tenia suficientes en su vida.

El dia en que sus hermanos cumplian un año de muertos la realidad cayo sobre ella con todo su peso.

Sus hermanos habian muerto.

Sus padres tambien.

Y Narnia, si existia.

Todas esas revelaciones se le habian hecho en el tren que tomo para regresar a su casa desde el cementerio, y ante ellas, Susan deseo que el tren chocara y la matara como a sus hermanos.

Llorando, llego furiosa a su casa y comenzo a destrozar todo en la sala.

Volco los sillones, rompio las patas de la mesa de centro, desgarro la alfombra y por ultimo tiro los armarios.

Fue entonces que lo encontro.

De bajo de uno de los armarios habia un libro color verde, que con letras doradas rezaba "Diario de Lucy Pavensie".

Susan lo reconocio enseguida.

Despues de su tercera y ultima visita a Narnia, años atras, Lucy habia decidio hacer un diario para desahogarse del dolor que no volver jamas a ese mundo lo traia.

Susan lo habia dado por perdido, pensando que Lucy se lo habia llevado en su viaje en tren y este se habia quemado junto a todas las pertenencias de sus hermanos.

Pero al parecer, su hermana lo habia perdido tiempo antes.

Dejandose caer de rodillas, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, Susan abrio una pagina al azar y leyo.

"Querido diario:

Hoy hemos recibido la visita de nuestro primo Eustace Scrubb con estupendas noticias ¡Fue a Narnia!.

Al parecer fue llevado a Narnia junto a una compañera suya, Jill Pole, para ayudar a Caspian en la busqueda de su hijo, quien fue secuestrado.

Y es alli donde todo se complica.

Caspian si se caso con la estrella Liliandil, y tuvieron un hijo, Rilian, y eso no es bueno para Susan.

Cuando Eustace lo anuncio, crei que se desmayaria. No lo hizo, pero creo que fue porque era conciente de que mis hermanos y yo la observamos.

Ojala Susan pudiera seguir con su vida. Ella esta viva y eso es lo que deberia hacer, vivir."

Susan levanto la mirada y se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos con movimientos bruscos de su mano.

Estaba determinada. Su hermana siempre quizo que ella saliera adelante, y si no lo hizo entonces, lo haria ahora.

Aunque Lucy ya no estuviera alli para verlo.

Decidio que volveria a America.

Arreglo todo en Inglaterra y un mes despues se embarco de regreso a Chicago.

Nada habia cambiado.

Seguia con su mismo ritmo y con su misma gente.

No habia avisado a nadie de su regreso, y al hojear el periodico se dijo que habia hecho lo correcto.

En la primera pagina de sociales habia una foto de Winnie y Frederick juntos, decia que un mes atras, se habian comprometido en matrimonio.

Frederick, el apuesto caballero que la pretendiera antes de que tuviera que viajar a Londres para recibir la fatal noticia. No habia recibido ninguna carta de el dandole el pesame, y comenzaba a ver porque.

El periodico se entregaba a ella solo los Lunes, en la puerta de su casa, asi que habia una gran pila en su puerta.

Susan los vio todos y comprobo sus sospechas.

Winnie no habia estado tan deprimida por la muerte de Peter como para no escribirle, mas bien estaba aprovechando su ausencia para ser el centro de atencion de las masas.

Enfadada, Susan rompio el periodico.

Era jueves.

El sabado abria una gran fiesta, y Susan tenia una gran ira dentro de ella por la muerte de sus hermanos que decidio que descargaria en ella.

Tenia mucho tiempo que Susan no se arreglaba tanto, pero ese dia quizo estar despanpanante.

Se puso un vestido rojo con un cinturon negro a la altura de la cintura, y dejo su cabello suelto adornado por una peineta plateada con un rubi.

Se maquillo poco y pinto sus labios de rojo carmesi.

Al verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitacion, a Susan le gusto la imagen que le devolvia.

Un año atras, de pie frente a ese mismo espejo se habia repetido que era hermosa en un intento de recuperar su autestima tan golpeada en su adolecensia.

Ahora no era eso lo que se repetia cada vez que se miraba en un espejo.

-mis hermanos estan muertos igual que mis padres- murmuro Susan a la imagen frente a ella- estas sola Susan, sola para siempre.

Antes de salir de su casa, tomo su bolso, su abrigo y se perfumo.

La fiesta era dada por el cumpleaños de una anciana adinerada que se habia vuelto rica tras la muerte de su esposo 30 años antes.

Nunca prestaba demasiada atencion a quien entraba en su casa, siempre y cuando la alabaran, a ella y su casa, y tuvieran para ella material que la mantuviera hablando toda la noche.

Susan habia llegado cuando la noche estaba mas obscura, y su precensia, despues de un año de ausencia, creo un pequeño alboroto.

Todos recordaban a la bella hija del coronel Pavensie, muerto en la guerra con su esposa, quien vivia en Chicago sin mas preocupaciones que el que ponerse cada dia.

Ahora ya no la veian asi, sino como una pobre desdichada que estaba sin familia teniendo todo lo que alguien pudiera querer en la vida, pero siendo desdichada.

Susan no era tonta, y se daba cuenta que seria juzaga a como se mostrara, no como de verdad estuviera.

Asi que procuro sonreir y saludar a todos sus conocidos, como si su ausencia se debiera a unas vacasiones y no a la muerte de sus hermanos.

Media hora despues de su llegada, Andrea fue la primera de sus amigas en acercarsele.

-no sabia que estabas en Chicago- le dijo mirandola con sus tipicos ojos analiticos- no me avisaste.

-de hecho no le avise a nadie- comento Susan, sin dejar de sonreir- fue algo de ultima hora, que decidi sin previo aviso.

-te veo bien- le sonrio su amiga- me alegro.

No dijo nada, no tenia nada que decir.

-de verdad lamento mucho la muerte de Peter, y de tus otros hermanos aunque no los conociera- agrego Andrea, con solemnidad- sabes que lo apreciaba mucho.

-lo se- asintio Susan, sonriendo levemente, esta vez con sinceridad.

-SU, QUERIDA- la llamo una voz chillona a sus espaldas.

Al girar, Susan se encontro con Rachel y Selena, que se acercaban con sus mas grandes sonrisas.

Selena la abrazo nada mas llegar a su lado, Rachel en cambio le dio un frio beso en la mejilla.

-¿como estas, cariño?- le pregunto Selena, abriendo un abanico en su mano y abanicandose con el- yo tengo tanto calor.

-deben ser las masas- dijo Susan, sin animos de responderle su pregunta. No se encontraba bien, de hecho estaba muy mal, pero eso no debia de saberlo ella.

-no pensamos que volverias a Estados Unidos, Susan- comento Rachel con frialdad- ¿que te trae por la ciudad?

-yo vivo aqui- respondio en el mismo tono.

-claro, claro- sonrio hipocritamente la chica.

-ya podemos volver a reunirnos todas las mañanas a tomar cafe- comento Selena, entusiasmada- ultimamente lo habiamos dejado.

-demasiados compromisos de Winnie- intervino Andrea- y por cierto ¿donde esta?

-con Frederick y sus padres- respondio Rachel rapidamente, mirando a Susan de soslayo- ya sabes, ultimamente estan siempre juntos.

-mas bien Winnie no se le despega- comento Selena, con su acostumbrada indiscrecion- parece chicle.

Andrea y Susan rieron discretamente.

-quizas- intervino Rachel mirando directamente a los ojos de Susan, como si quisiera restregarselo en la cara- pero Frederick la adora.

-y eso es lo importante- sonrio Susan, con una sonrisa falsa, pero que ninguna de sus amigas noto.

Pronto se le hizo evidente que Rachel queria mantenerla lo mas posible lejos de la pista de baile y que si por ella fuera, la echaria de la fiesta.

Para Susan su actitud solo significaba que algo queria ocultar, y ese algo tenia que ver con Winnie.

Cuando la fiesta estaba en su mejor momento, un chico se acerco a ella.

Su cabello era rubio cenizo y tenia ojos verde azulados.

Sonriendole amigablemente la invito a bailar.

Susan dudo un momento. Ella siempre habia dicho que no le gustaban ese tipo de chicos pero un pequeño empujon a sus espaldas la hizo reconsiderarlo.

-es Agustin el primo de Frederick- le murmuro en el oido Andrea, responsable del suave empujon destinado a llamar su atencion.

Con una sonrisa, Susan acepto la invitacion del joven apuesto.

-no te habia visto por aqui- hablo el chico mientras bailaban.

-ni yo- respondio Susan- no eres de por aqui ¿verdad?

-soy de San Diego- comento el chico- me llamo Agustin ¿y tu?

-Susan- le sonrio la chica- tampoco soy de por aqui.

-lo note- sonrio Agustin- tienes acento britanico, muy bonito por cierto.

Susan rio agradablemente y acepto el cumplido.

-¿y que te trae a Chicago?- pregunto el rubio, mirandola curioso.

-aqui vivo- respondio Susan- me ausente hace un año por asuntos personales.

-supongo que no es correcto ahondar en ese tema- sonrio Agustin- mejor disfrutemos el momento.

Bailaron dos piezas mas hasta que Agustin diviso a lo lejos a su primo Frederick.

-quisiera presentartelo- le dijo con entusiadmo- esta con su prometida, Winnie.

Entrecerrando los ojos un tanto enfadada, Susan sonrio y puso un rostro de sorpresa.

-pero si ya los conozco- dijo con falsa alegria- Winnie es mi amiga, aunque hace tiempo que no la veo.

-pues vamos a que los saludes- comento el chico, guiandola por la pista hacia su primo y la bella chica rubia.

Al verla acercarse ambos palidecieron, el con incredulidad y ella con algo parecido a la angustia.

-Winnie pero que gusto verte- la saludo Susan, depositando un beso en cada mejilla de la chica, tan frio como el que Rachel le diera tiempo antes.

-Susan- susurro la rubia, intentando sonreir aunque era clara su incomodidad- que sorpresa.

-no pense que regresarias a Chicago- comento Frederick.

-¿porque no lo haria?- pregunto Susan, verdaderamente confundida.

Winnie miro a su novio como suplicandole silencio, pero el castaño tenia sus ojos centrados unicamente en Susan.

-pues pense que te quedarias haya con tu prometido- respondio Frederick con un tinte de enfado en su voz- ¿o es ya tu esposo?

-¿estas comprometida?- le pregunto Agustin a su lado, soltando su brazo y mirandola sorprendida.

-pero por supuesto que no- nego Susan alterada y mirando a Frederick pregunto- ¿quien te a dicho tal mentira?

El hombre miro brevemente a Winnie, quien bajo levemente la cabeza, pero no menciono su nombre.

-entonces..- dudo Frederick- ¿porque has tardado tanto en regresar de Londres?

Agustin la miro claramente interesado en su respuesta, y Susan se dio cuenta de que no habia creido del todo su negativa.

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones- respondio indignada y mirando a Agustin prosiguio- ni a ti, compermiso.

Y sin mas giro sobre sus tacones y se marcho altiva, conteniendo las lagrimas por el recuerdo de sus hermanos.

Sin cambiar la firmeza de sus pasos se dirigio a la salida, dandose cuenta de que ir alli habia sido una tonteria.

-Susan- le hablaron a sus espaldas antes de que pudiera salir. Al girar se encontro con Andrea y Selena mirandola preocupadas.

-¿pero que a pasado, querida?- pregunto Selena, mirandola francamente preocupada.

-parecias discutir con Frederick, Winnie y Agustin- comento Andrea, apoyando una mano en su hombro, claramente viendo el semblante descompuesto de su amiga.

-¿saben porque Frederick cree que me comprometi en Londres?- pregunto Susan sin mas, Selena la miro claramente sorprendida, en cambio a Andrea la comprension le brillo en los ojos.

-lo lamento Susan- nego la pelicobriza- pero Winnie y Rachel le dijeron eso para convencerlo de no esperar tu regreso.

-pero que mal- murmuro Selena, moviendo la cabeza con pesar- siempre me parecio raro que de un momento a otro Frederick se interesara en Winnie.

-creo que estaban convencidas de que jamas volverias- agrego Andrea- en realidad yo tambien lo pense.

-y ahora estan comprometidos- prosiguo Selena, abriendo su abanico con gesto enfadado- que mal, que mal.

-no importa ya- nego Susan con sonrisa falsa- lo que me molesto es que me cuestionara enfrente de Agustin, el no creyo que mi negativa.

-no te afligas Susan- sonrio Andrea- nosotros podemos hablar con el.

-no es necesario, no estoy dispuesta a exponer a todo el mundo mi desgracia es demasiado reciente- respondio la castaña con gesto de pesar- ademas no vale la pena si no cree en mi 5 minutos despues de haberme conocido.

Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada dudosa, pero asintieron.

-ya me retirare- suspiro Susan con cansancio- no habia tenido un dia tan agetreado en meses, despidanme por favor.

Viendo a su amiga irse, la pelicobriza y la pelinegra sonrieron con picardia.

-hablaremos con el ¿cierto?- pregunto Selena, emocionada.

-pero por supuesto- asintio Andrea.

Enlazando sus brazos, ambas cruzaron el salon hacia donde Frederick, Agustin, Winnie y los padres de Frederick bebian una ultima copa antes de retirarse.

Con paso tranquilo y mirada seria, ambas chicas se acercaron al pequeño grupo.

-disculpen Señores Saltzman- dijo Andrea, saludando a ambos ancianos- quisieramos hablar un momento con su hijo.

-¿con nuestro hijo?- pregunto el Señor, desconsertado.

-asi es- asintio Selena, abanicandose- su actitud con nuestra amiga Susan nos parecio nada caballerosa.

-¿Susan Pevensie?- pregunto Annie Saltzman- ¿a vuelto a Chicago?

-asi es- respondio Selena rapidamente- y las mentiras que su hijo esparce sobre ella, no son la mejor bienvenida.

-¿quieren decir que Susan no esta comprometida?- pregunto Agustin con entusiasmo.

-pero por supuesto que no- contesto Andrea, tratando de ignorar las miradas envenenadas de su prima Winnie- el motivo de su ausencia durante tanto tiempo aqui en Chicago fue la prematura muerte de sus hermanos.

-¿Peter Pevensie murio?- pregunto el Señor Saltzman.

-asi es, el y los dos hermanos menores de Susan fallecieron en un accidente de tren- anuncio Selena con pesar- es una verdadera tragedia, Susan aun no se recupera de su perdida.

-o es una pena, no tuve el placer de conocer a los dos menores pero si llege a conocer alguna vez a Peter y su padre- se lamento John Saltzman- era un gran muchacho, el sosten de su familia desde la muerte de sus padres.

-¿entonces..- intervino Frederick, dirigiendo una mirada iracunda a su novia- Susan jamas se prometio con un hombre haya en Londres?

-jamas, jamas, jamas- repitio Selena.

-aclarado el asunto- sonrio Andrea, presurosa de huir de la furia de Winnie- compermiso.

-adios- se despidio la pelinegra, con una amplia sonrisa.

Desde una distancia prudente, ambas chicas vieron a Frederick comenzar a discutir con Winnie en un tono discreto.

-creo que ya no van a casarse- comento Selena con tristeza- es una pena, hacian una pareja tan estupenda.

La sinceridad en las palabras de la chica, provoco una mirada exasperada en su amiga.

Susan habia llegado a su casa, sintiendose humillada y miserable.

Habia vuelto a Chicago a continuar su vida pero basto una noche para darse cuenta de en la frivolidad y falsedad en la que habia estado viviendo durante años.

Reflexionando ya en su cama, Susan se dijo que al menos sirvio para darse cuenta de que vida no queria para ella.

Aun se lamentaba de los años desperdiciados y de no haber hecho caso a los consejos de sus hermanos, quienes durante años le pidieron regresara a casa.

Ya en la cama, Susan se durmio con una pregunta girando en su mente ¿Porque se habia distanciado tanto de sus hermanos? ¿Que le habia hecho cambiar tanto al grado de terminar siendo tan infeliz?

Susan tuvo un sueño tranquilo esa noche, mas bien un recuerdo.

Habia perseguido a Peter por el bosque, buscando a Lucy, cuando los ruidos de una pelea le indicaron que camino seguir.

Al llegar se encontro con Peter peleando con un chico no mucho mayor que ellos.

-PETER- grito Susan, con el tono de una madre regañona.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron, y giraron a mirarla, al ver los ojos color chocolate del pelinegro con quien su hermano peleaba, Susan sintio perderse en sus ojos.

El recuerdo cambio.

Esta vez Susan se vio ante una multitud, sintiendo su corazon acongojado, pero haciendo lo que toda mujer sabe hacer mejor reprimio sus sentimientos y se despidio de Caspian con un abrazo.

-no hubiera funcionado lo nuestro- murmuro Susan al telmarino frente a ella, en son de consuelo.

-¿porque?- pregunto Caspian.

-porque soy 1300 años mayor que tu- sonrio Susan, con una de esas sonrisas falsas que ahora usaba tan a menudo, y dandose la vuelta comenzo a alejarse.

A mitad del camino se detuvo. Sentia un nudo en la garganta y las piernas debiles.

Queria dejarse caer al suelo, llorar, golpear el suelo y patalear, gritando que no queria irse. Ella pertenecia alli, y queria explorar esos sentimientos que habian nacido en su inexperto corazon.

Pero en su lugar se giro y trotando brevemente se colgo del cuello de Caspian y lo beso sin importarle nada mas. Por su osadia nadie hubiera pensado que ese era su primer beso.

En segundos se vio en una escena diferente.

Estaba en el tren momentos despues de haber abandonado Narnia para siempre, a su lado estaba Peter y enfrente de ella sus dos hermanos menores.

-no debiste hacer eso, Susan- la reprendio Peter, inclinandose hacia ella para hablar, no queriendo que sus hermanos menores los escucharan.

Susan apreto los labios, queriendo decirle que lo sabia.

Y de pronto los recuerdos acabaron y Susan fue expulsada hacia el frente por la fuerza de la inercia debido a un choque del tren.

Estaba en el suelo, tendida con la vista hacia un lado. Queria levantarse y correr, escapar del vagon que poco a poco se llenaba de humo, pero no se podia mover, estaba como paralizada.

Cuando las llamas la alcanzaron, sintio un dolor abrazador como ningun otro que hubiera sufrido antes y frente a ella, veia impotente como su hermano Edmund era consumido por el fuego entre gritos de agonia.

Con un grito, Susan desperto. Ya era de dia.

Un dia normal en la vida de la moderna Susan Pevensie, que habia sido durante la mayor parte de su adolecensia.

Sin embargo, por la tarde recibio una visita inesperada.

-Frederick- murmuro sorprendida, al verlo de pie frente a su puerta, recien abierta por ella.

-hola Susan- la saludo el hombre, inclinando la cabeza con cortesia- ¿tienes un momento? Quisiera hablar contigo.

Susan ingreso un momento a su casa y tomo su bolso.

-caminemos un poco- le indico al castaño.

Caminaron a un parque cercano y fue solo entonces que el hablo, sentados ambos en una de las bancas del lugar.

-lo lamento, Susan- se disculpo el, luciendo en verdad arrepentido.

-¿que lamentas?- pregunto Susan, curiosa.

-haber creido las mentiras de esa persona- respondio el, apretando los dientes con furia- quien me dijo que la razon de tu retraso era que te habias comprometido en Inglaterra.

-si lo hubiera hecho te habria dado la cara- murmuro la chica, levantando el menton con dignidad- no soy cobarde, y creo que lo hubieras merecido.

-pero no me llamaste- se justifico Frederick- ni siquiera para avisarme lo que habia ocurrido.

Por la mirada compasiba en los ojos del hombre, Susan se dio cuenta de que el ya sabia lo que habia pasado, y palidecio ante el recuerdo.

-¿quien te lo dijo?- pregunto rigidamente.

-Andrea y Selena- respondio el castaño con algo parecido a la pena tiñendo su rostro, Susan se pregunto si por su situacion o por sus acusaciones de la noche anterior- pero debiste decirmelo tu.

-mis tres hermano, la unica familia viva que me quedaba, murieron Frederick- aclaro Susan, en tono lento para que le quedara claro- no tenia mente para llamarte y darte la noticia, ni yo misma lo creia.

-¿Winnie lo sabia?- pregunto el con seriedad.

-supongo, la primera de aqui en enterarse fue Rachel- respondio con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, luciendo indiferente pese al dolor laserante- un conocido en comun estaba en Londres cuando sucedio y fue a darme el pesame, asi se entero.

-lo siento- le dio el pesame Frederick- si lo hubiera sabido habria ido a apoyarte.

Susan no dijo nada, no encontro algo que debiera decir por lo que prefirio callar.

-yo te quiero, Su- prosiguio el hombre, tomando entre sus manos una de las de ella y besandole los nudillos- y quisiera que t..

-por favor, Frederick- lo interrumpio Susan, liberando su mano de entre las de el- tu estas comprometido con Winnie, no es correcto esto que haces.

-voy a cancelar el compromiso, ya se lo he dicho a mis padres y me apoyan- respondio casi con desesperacion el castaño- no es de caballeros decir esto, pero Susan, ella me mintio, me dijo que estabas comprometida y no es cierto.

Susan miro la sinceridad en sus ojos, unos ojos que de cierta manera le recordaban a unos que conociera años atras.

Caspian. Su nombre paso fugaz por su mente, causandole dolor y furia.

Furia que la hizo ponerse en pie con firme determinacion.

-se bien lo que hizo, pero tu le creiste, decidiste creer en ella antes que en mi- hablo Susan con gran dignidad- si realmente me quisieras no le hubieras creido sus blasfemias.

Frederick se puso de pie con gesto nervioso ante su obvio enfado.

-es mas- prosiguio Susan- si me hubieras querido, ante la sospecha de que yo me habia comprometido con alguien mas no te hubieras involucrado con ella..

-no fue asi- interrumpio el hombre, debilmente.

-hubieras tomado el primer barco hacia Londres y hubieras luchado por mi- continuo, sin hacer caso de sus palabras- no cayendo ante el primer obstaculo y creyendo mentiras de mi, pero decidiste lo que era mas comodo para ti.

-dejame explicarte- rogo Frederick, acercandose a ella, quien retrocedio.

-no quiero tus explicaciones- nego Susan, levantando la cabeza con firmeza- estoy harta de los hombres que dicen quererte pero al no tener noticias tuyas se buscan a otra.

Frederick la vio un tanto confundido por sus palabras.

-ya perdi muchos años de mi vida llorando por un hombre tan falto de valor y determinacion como tu- siguio hablando mientras giraba un tanto, dispuesta a marcharse- perdi mas de lo que deberia, y no pienso volver a caer. La vida sigue.

Susan comenzo a caminar hacia su casa, cuando los pasos apresurados de Frederick detras de ella y sus palabras la detuvieron.

-¿es por mi primo Agustin?- le pregunto con tono de enfado y pesar- ayer lo vi muy interesado en ti.

-pues ve diciendole que yo no estoy interesado en el- respondio Susan, dirigiendole una mirada dura por encima del hombro- ayer al creer en tus palabras mas que en mis negativas demostro ser igual a ti.

Y sin mas se marcho, sintiendo al fin, despues de tantos años de lucha, como su autoestima comenzaba a salir a flote.

Esa noche, los recuerdos volvieron a visitarla.

Esta vez se repitieron los mismos que la noche anterior, pero despues de el del tren, vino el del dia en que su verdadera agonia comenzo.

Cuando Edmund y Lucy les contaran su ultima visita a Narnia. El comentario de Edmund sobre la "bella estrella" que deslumbro a todos, incluso a Caspian con su belleza, se clavo en lo mas profundo de su corazon.

Recordo despues las horas de tortura frente a el espejo, sintiendo su autoestima golpeada y preguntandose si no era suficiente para Caspian.

-le pregunte si ya habia encontrado una Reina- conto Lucy emocionada e imitando la voz de Caspian prosiguio- "Nadie como tu hermana" respondio.

-Caspian prometio volver a visitarla- habia dicho Edmund cuando la historia continuo.

¿Asi que Caspian no se habia casado hasta entonces porque no habia encontrado a nadie mas hermosa que ella? ¿Acaso la estrella Liliandil si lo era?

Habia vivido entre la incertidumbre y muriendose de celos por todo un año, preguntandose si Caspian habia regresado a ver a esa estrella.

El nombre de su rival se habia grabado a fuego en su memoria.

Liliandil. Hasta su nombre era mas hermoso que el de ella, pensaba Susan a menudo.

Y entonces la noticia fatal llego, regalandole otro amargo recuerdo para recordar esa noche.

Eustace habia escrito para decirles que habia vuelto a visitar Narnia, pero no daba mas detalles.

Para entonces, Susan ya se molestaba cada que uno de sus hermanos mencionaba Narnia, y por las noches lloraba durante horas, rogandole a Aslan que la dejara volver.

Paso exactamente un mes llena de una angustia paralizante, preguntandose que buenas nuevas traeria su primo sobre Narnia y su amado Caspian, hasta que al fin pudieron visitarlo.

A detalle, Susan recordo en sus sueños, esa hora de tortura, a partir de que Eustace mencionara a que habia sido llevado a Narnia.

A salvar al hijo de Caspian. Rilian.

Un hijo. Eso significaba que el se habia casado, incluso antes de que Eustace mencionara con quien, Susan ya lo sabia. Con la estrella.

Ni siquiera la prematura muerte de Liliandil le trajo consuelo, al contrario la torturaba mas, doliendole el hecho de que Caspian estuviera sufriendo la muerte de su amada esposa. ¿Acaso ninguno de los dos podria ser feliz?

A partir de ese dia, Susan salia de cada habitacion en que se mencionara Narnia o culquier cosa relacionada con ella.

Decidio que queria olvidarla para siempre. Ella pertenecia alli, lo sabia. ¿Pero de que le servia si jamas volveria? Asi que, si jamas volveria ¿Que caso tenia recordarla?

No podria olvidarla al completo, asi que decidio que seria como un juego de niños.

Y fue esa decision, el pretender que Narnia jamas habia existido realmente, con el fin de olvidar Narnia y Caspian, lo que la habia llevado a distanciarse de sus hermanos.

Tras la muerte de sus padres, Susan habia quedado sumida en una terrible sensacion de perdida, de la que, cuando habia salido, la habia hecho sentirse fuera de lugar.

Como ajena a su diezmada familia y a su hogar.

Vacia como se sentia, habia decidido buscar con que llenarlo, encontrandose con que, lo unico que la hacia sentirse viva, eran los alagos a su belleza.

Con esa certeza en mente, Susan desperto. Sin pesadillas pero con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Navegando entre el sueño y la realidad, Susan sintio una rafaga de aire entrando por la ventana y acariciandole la mejilla mientras parecian susurrarle unas palabras en el oido.

"Susan..." "Espero que estes bien".

El sueño se le fue repentinamente y Susan se puso de pie, con algo de miedo.

-Caspian- murmuro, convencida de que la voz que habia escuchado, habia sido la de el.

Corrio hacia la ventana y se asomo, pero no habia nadie.

-fue un sueño- suspiro, recordando repentinamente los sueños de esa noche.

Girando sobre si misma, se acerco al espejo entero de la habitacion y observo su reflejo entre las sombras.

Habia sido culpa de el.

Se habia distanciado de sus hermanos por querer olvidar Narnia. Y habia querido olvidar Narnia para olvidarlo a el.

Recordo las palabras que Caspian le susurrara en sus sueños.

"Espero que estes bien".

-NO ESTOY BIEN- grito con desgarrador dolor a su reflejo- ESTOY SOLA, MIS HERMANOS ESTAN MUERTOS. TODA MI FAMILIA.

Con lagrimas deslizandose en sus mejillas, estampo sus puños en el espejo, rompiendolo en cientos de pedazos y haciendo sangrar sus manos.

Dejandose caer de rodillas, incrustandose los pedazos de espejo roto en las piernas, Susan sollozo tristemente.

-TE ODIO, CASPIAN- grito mientras golpeaba repetidas veces el suelo lleno de cristales con furia- TE ODIO, TE ODIO.

Dejandose caer al suelo, Susan quedo tendida en el piso con trozos de espejo alrededor y debajo de ella.

-te odio, Caspian- susurro aun sollozando y mirando el techo- Edmund, Peter, Lucy.. Regresen por favor.

Y de pronto el rugido de un leon corto el aire, llenando su corazon de calida esperanza.

Despues de todo, la vida sigue.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El capitulo me quedo mas largo de lo que esperaba y eso que al principio no sabia que poner.**

 **El objetivo del capitulo.**

 **Como pueden ver, es la continuacion del ultimo capitulo de "La Hija Perdida" por lo que salen varios personajes que aparecieron en el (reeleanlo si sienten que se pierden).**

 **A pasado un año de la muerte de sus hermanos y Susan vuelve a Chicago, donde vivia cuando ellos mueren.**

 **Quize hacer que Susan se diera cuenta de lo vacia y superficial de su vida, y de los pocos amigos que tenia de verdad. Ahora ella ve la vida de manera diferente y es como un animal herido en busca de refugio.**

 **Se encuentra con varias sorpresas al volver a EUA y al intentar reintegrarse se da cuenta que ya no quiere esa vida, comenzando a analizar que la llevo a esa existencia.**

 **Se da cuenta que nunca continuo su vida, fue como una muñeca en un aparador, mirando la vida desde dentro.**

 **El enfrentamiento con Frederick lo hice para que ella se de cuenta de el tiempo que perdio y lo que no quiere en su vida, haciendole al mismo tiempo recordar lo vivido con Caspian.**

 **Si recuerdan, cuando Peter pierde la memoria, dice que Susan es muy fragil emocionalmente debido a su buen corazon y en el ultimo capitulo del fic anterior se demostro.**

 **Si recuerdan Susan como que se negaba a reconocer que Narnia existia y todo lo que vivio en ella, entrando como en una crisis emocional cada vez que la recordaba.**

 **Aqui intento explicar un poco el porque de ello, para quien no lo entendio, hay les va.**

 **Susan es la tipica representacion de alguien que se guarda todo lo que siente y quiere, buscando siempre hacer solo lo que se espera de ella.**

 **Tanto tiempo de reprimir sus emociones hizo que, tras la muerte de sus padres, se cuestionara a si misma. Tipo ¿Quien soy? ¿Que hago aqui? ¿Cual es mi objetivo? No encontro respuestas y termino como atrapada en su mentira. No sintiendo nada. Un gran desapego a las personas y lugares.**

 **Ahora vuelve a hacerse esas preguntas, buscando el porque de la manera en que cambio. Una de las principales razones es una gran decepsion amorosa.**

 **Ustedes diran quizas que es una exageracion pero si miran en su entorno se toparan con esta clase de personas que sienten tal apego hacia su parejas que cuando las dejan cometen cada estupidez.**

 **Ojo, no estoy diciendo que el amor entre Caspian y Susan no sea real, solo que eran muy jovenes y no supieron manejar la separacion.**

 **Pongo por ejemplo a Narina y al abuelo de Kattherinn, Cedric.**

 **Se separaron y Narina mantuvo la esperanza de volver a verlo, como Susan, cuando comprueba que eso ya no puede ser, sufre como un bloqueo emocional que prevalece hasta que se enamora de Peter.**

 **Ahora diran ¿Susan se enamorara de alguien mas que no sea Caspian? La respuesta esa en que para que Narina se enamorara de alguien mas, tuvieron que pasar mil años. No creo que Susan tenga tanto tiempo.**

 **La razon de ello es que no encontro sino hasta siglos despues a la persona indicada.**

 **Ahora en el tema de Caspian y Cedric.**

 **Ambos mantuvieron la esperanza de volver a verlas pero cundo el tiempo paso, creyeron que jamas volverian y buscaron el amor en otro lado.**

 **La diferencia fue que la esposa de Cedric no resulto ser tan celosa y autodestructiva como Liliandil.**

 **Les digo desde ya que el regreso de Susan va a tener muchas sorpresas y va a ocasionar varios desastrez.**

 **No vayan a esperar ver lo luego un acercamiento entre Caspian y Susan, porque su relacion va a avanzar lento pero seguro.**

 **Sin mas que decir les dejo el summary de la historia que sigue no les mentire dando una fecha de publicacion que no se si podre cumplir pero intentare que sea pronto.**

 **.**

 **Las Cronicas de Narnia: El Retorno de la Reina.**

 **"Narnia: donde una deuda continua pendiente; donde regresan aquellos que creen; donde una vez rey o reina siempre lo seras." Susan a continuado su vida y ahora es feliz, pero Aslan le prometio a Narina traerla de vuelta y es hora de que cumpla su palabra ¿Que consecuencias traera su repentino regreso? Continuacion de "La Mujer Del Corazon De Piedra".**


End file.
